EL PACTO
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Tres vidas, una amistad, tres sueños, un solo destino. Mi versión libre de la historia de Candy-Candy pero en realidad alternativa.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic está basado en los personajes e historia de Candy-Candy anime, pero en realidad alternativa y versión libre. Los personajes y situaciones en general le pertenece a las autoras._

**EL PACTO**

CAPITULO 1

_**Sandra**_

Sandy corrió tan rápido como pudo, esa cita no podía dejarla pasar, por un momento se sintió tonta, tal vez era un engaño, pero su curiosidad era mayor, además tenía tan poco tiempo pronto tenía que estar lista para su viaje… llegó al pie de su árbol favorito, se sentó y sacó de su pantalón la mitad del broche que guardó por más de 15 años… de pronto todo volvió a su mente como si hubiera sido ayer, tanto tiempo, tanto dolor, tanta alegría, tantas cosas vividas, no sabía si cabía la mención de que el fin corona el esfuerzo, pero ahora era tan feliz que con gusto viviría de nuevo todo tal y como fue. Su vista se perdió en el horizonte con nostalgia y una lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, suspiró y vio de nuevo la mitad de su broche-Lo logré, sí soy feliz príncipe, aunque no vengas, yo lo logré- besó la pequeña joya y sonrió, unas pisadas se escucharon en el césped que pararon justo a su lado, una voz varonil rompió el silencio,-Que tonta-pensó al escucharlo- los años también pasaron para él.

Te ves más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras-

Sandy giro su cabeza a su derecha y vio unos zapatos negros, fue subiendo la vista por el pantalón azul, de alguna forma no quería romper el encanto y tardó en encontrar su cara…

-¡Tú! ¿Eres tú?- dijo asombrada.

Una brisa sopló un flashback a 15 años se materializó

Sandy giro su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba, la voz era suave y consoladora, a contraluz del sol que recién se asomaba después de la lluvia, vio su sombra y algo de su sonrisa, era un chico de alrededor de 15 años.

-¿Tú, eres tú?- preguntó asombrada- ¿Eres tú quien tocaba la guitarra a lo lejos?

-Si- dijo al sentarse junto a ella y dejar su guitarra en el suelo.

- Que bonita canción tocabas, ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó curiosa al ver su rostro, era blanco más no pálido, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran azules lo que llamó mucho su atención, pero lo más impactante de aquel adolescente era su sonrisa, blanca y transparente.

-Chiquitita- dijo al verla a los ojos.

-Oye, ¿así se llama?- dijo sonriendo

- si de verdad, es de un grupo que se llama ABBA.

- Pues, amén- pero está muy bonita…

- Eso quiero preguntarte, lo que dice la canción porque estás triste si siempre estás contenta Sandy.

Ella lo miró aún más asombrada de lo que estaba, él sabía su nombre…

Como por arte de magia, estuvo callada escuchándolo decir como por las tardes a veces veía a tres chiquillos juguetear allá debajo de la colina en el pequeño riachuelo, al niño güerito Tomás, que se complacía en molestar a la niña de cabello rizado y castaño Anita y a ella, Sandy la del cabello liso y oscuro, jugaban se perseguían y al final siempre terminaban mojados en el agua.

Ese era el problema, a Tomás y a Ana ya los habían adoptado, pero a ella, no. Anita recién le había escrito en una carta que su mamá adoptiva le prohibió tener contacto con todo lo que fuera su pasado.

Bueno ella solo está obedeciendo a su mamá, trata de ser feliz.- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros…

¿Tú crees?- dijo Sandra tratando de convencerse..

Ese es el chiste, chiquita- dijo respirando hondo y viendo hacia el paisaje.- Yo soy como 5 años mayor que tú, y sé que la gente trata de ser feliz, busca su camino…

Si nosotras ibamos a crecer y a estudiar en Monterrey y… volver a la casa-hogar y ayudarle a la señorita Poly y la hermana María…ese era el plan… contestó casi desesperada.

¿De quién? ¿El tuyo o el de ella?- cuestionó el chico abriendo sus ojos azules como dos lagos.

Impactada Sandra sintió un nudo en la garganta, bajo los ojos y vio a los lados…-Creo que solo mío- dijo desilusionada.

No te apures, hasta gente grande… comete el mismo error…- dijo con cierto dolor.

Sandra lo vio tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos

-¿Tú tienes sueños? ¿Los vas a seguir?-dijo como si leyera su mente.

Si,- contestó con un suspiro.¿Y Tú? Preguntó al volverse a la chiquilla que lo miraba con admiración ya que ella no había realmente pensado en eso…

La verdad, no sé, pero te prometo que lo haré-dijo para no quedarse atrás de su interlocutor.

Ya sé, vamos a hacer un pacto…- dijo él con la cara iluminada.-ten- dijo al cortar un broche por la mitad-

Cuando tú y yo encontremos la felicidad nos vemos aquí.

Sandy lo vio, tomó el broche ilusionada y le dijo que sí.

El al pararse se sacudió los pantalones, lo que causó una carcajada en Sandy…

Se te arruinó tu traje de príncipe…azul… jajaja

¿Yo? ¿Príncipe Azul? De por si me siento ridículo con este traje…-dijo algo avergonzado.

Adiós- Dijo al ver su reloj- en eso quedamos, cuando seamos felices, adiós, Sandra…- ya casi gritó al acelerar el trote…

Adiós…- y Sandy buscó su nombre, él no lo había dicho- ¿Cómo te llamas?-gritó Sandra.

Príncipe- contestó en tono de burla, y corrió hacia su destino y nunca lo volvió a ver.

_**Ricky**_

El carro con la bandera de España circulaba por las calles de Madrid, las piernas de Ricardo apenas llegaban a la orilla del asiento, su cara no se apartaba de la ventanilla, como lo hizo en el avión antes de caer dormido; algo le impedía voltear a ver a su padre, ahora tan distante y frío, el duque hacia lo mismo, ni siquiera había visto como iba su hijo de seis años al otro lado del asiento, sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes a los del niño trigueño y callado.

Como un aviso divino, la idea llegó a su mente inmediatamente se inclinó hacia el chofer y le dijo-Al Colegio San Carlos- más que con autoridad, con premura, su conciencia empezaba a martillarlo,"Lo vas a abandonar"- No- el solo se contestaba- es lo más conveniente, me ahorro problemas con todos, principalmente con mi nueva mujercita.

Ricardo, empezaba a recordar las palabras de su madre al despedirse.

-Te amo, te amo mucho Ricky, vas a tener que ir con papito, pero te prometo que nos vamos a ver muy pronto

Te lo juro, mi amor, vas a ser un niño muy bueno ¿Verdad?, te aseguro que nos vamos a volver a ver… voy a luchar por ti y un día vamos a volver a pasear por la playa- la cara de Leonora Montenegro estaba llena de lágrimas y sus besos mojados eran interrogantes para Ricardo.

Algo tiene que ver con ese pleito que tuvieron mis padres a fuera del camerino de mi mamá- pensó- por eso Lalo me tomó de la mano y me llevó a jugar con las cuerdas del telón del escenario, pero los gritos eran audibles claramente.

-Niégame que no tienes una relación con ese actor de pacotilla- gritaba el duque.

- Si Ricardo, lo niego, no hay nada entre nosotros…es mera publicidad tantos años y no te acostumbras.,..

- Y esta foto- dijo el duque al tomarla de la nuca con una mano y restregarle la revista en la cara- También es publicidad ¿Verdad?

- Son truqueadas, entiende… yo no poso a sí desde que Ricky nació.

- Tiene razón mi padre-gritó el hombre con acento español.- No puedo dejarte la educación de Ricky.

- No te lo lleves, por favor,- imploró Leonora

- Acaso te estoy pidiendo permiso, es mi hijo…o ¿que no tengo derecho para esto?-

Como respuesta Leonora como buena latina alzo su mano y cruzó la cara del hombre mucho más alto que ella.- Soy ciudadana norteamericana, y créeme tendrás problemas.

-Pues demuéstralo, por lo pronto me lo llevo y nada vas a poder hacer para impedirlo-Salió y en grandes zancadas tomó al pequeño Ricky de la cintura y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo; Leonora los alcanzó y tomo a Ricardo del brazo y pidió despedirse del pequeño.

Una gran puerta café se abrió después de un rato una novicia joven y con cara angelical le indicó al duque la entrada a la oficina de la señorita Perales. El escritorio era enorme y el lugar era frío y oscuro todo era impresionante ante los ojos de Ricky, acostumbrado a la luz del sol de la playa y a las luces del teatro o de la televisión donde trabajaba su mamá. No tuvo más que sentarse en esa silla de cuero duro y mantenerse callado, fue ahí, cuando aprendió que mantenerse callado y distante le evitaría muchos problemas.

gracias por iniciar conmigo este viaje en mi versión libre, occidentalizada, mejor dicho regionalizada (osea de Monterrey México) de la historia de Candy-Candy espero que los personajes a pesar de haber cambiado su nombre mantengan la esencia y que los identifiquen bien. como siempre con mi idea de la comedia-romántica para que pasen un buen rato y les sepa a pastelito de chocolate... por favor reviews... para saber si le sigo o ya no... verdaderamente quisiera que les gustara... en los grupos, pueden ver las imágenes de los personajes.

Esta historia consta de tres temporadas..aqui vamos con la primera. Gracias. Claudia Medina


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Alberto_

**E**l rocío aumentaba el olor de las diferentes flores que marcaban el camino hacia una estatua de un gran toro al centro del jardín, el portón anaranjado estaba aún con candado. Una voz fuerte y aguardientosa preguntó en forma seca en la bocina del interfón.

-¿Quién?

- Don Chava, soy yo, usted me dijo que viniera- contestó el muchacho algo nervioso.

-Ya voy- dijo el hombre pausadamente.

La figura alta y un poco regordeta del hombre venía hacia el portón caminando con una leve cojera, Salvador rió estrepitosamente con un dejo de ternura y nostalgia, ese "huerquillo" le recordaba sus años mozos cuando él también buscaba una oportunidad en el ámbito taurino.

-Hay Gato, pareces pollo remojado- dijo todavía a distancia con las llaves en la mano.

El muchacho de ojos felinos traía el cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás, su cuerpo todavía adolescente marcaba sus viejos pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa de cuadros roja reflejaba la dedicación de su dueño por plancharla. Impaciente caminaba de un lado a otro del enrejado creyendo que Don Chava jamás llegaría, cargó su mochila tipo militar y entró en cuanto el viejo le abrió.

-Madrugaste, Gato, te dije temprano pero no tanto, vas a tener que esperar al matador, se está bañando, acaba de llegar de correr.

- Ya ve, los matadores se levantan tempra… ¿No?- contestó con una sonrisa.

- Ven pásale a la cocina, estoy tomando mi café, acompañame…

-No, gracias, no quiero importunar- dijo el chico al llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Importunar?, hay Gato tu siempre con tus palabras domingueras. No, si no te ofrecí, dije que me acompañaras…-dijo Don Chava al soltar una carcajada y sentarse a la mesa donde lo esperaba una taza de café humeando…-Ándale chamaco, por los tacos que me has fiado…tómate una taza- Una muchacha de cabello largo y negro de acercó rápidamente a llenarle la taza al Gato con una gran sonrisa y una mirada coqueta aceptó las gracias de este, lo que hizo que el chico de piel clara se ruborizara y cambiara la mirada hacia Salvador.

Pásale- dijo una voz dentro de la biblioteca estilo rústico.

El muchacho entró marcando sus pasos con las botas queriendo que sus piernas no lo traicionaran.

Siéntate-pidió el hombre detrás del escritorio, tratándole de dar confianza estiró la mano para saludarlo, era un hombre de unos 40 años, no muy alto pero su presencia era apacible y tranquila, tan diferente en el ruedo.

Gracias matador, me dijo Don Chava que viniera porque esta buscando a alguien que le ayude en el rancho y que también le ayude cuando entrena…

Si,¿ tu eres el muchacho de los tacos que le gustan a Chava?.

Si, yo trabajo con Don Víctor-

También me dijo Chava que quieres aprender a torear-dijo Elías Cabrera, viendolo a los ojos y encontrando en ellos la chispa que el mismo tenía cuando era de su edad… quería comerse al mundo y ser el mejor torero, él también trabajó duro, venía de abajo… tal vez ese chico merecía la oportunidad.

Pues bien….

Alberto, Alberto Pérez- asintió el Gato.

Alberto-dijo Elías al recargarse hacia atrás en la silla, respiró profundo, era un presentimiento, todo iba a salir bien… ese barro era el indicado.- ¿Donde vives?

Con Don Víctor, mis papás murieron somos de Allende N.L. y el rancho se perdió, así que me vine a Monterrey a probar fortuna, también a estudiar con lo poco que tengo en el banco que me dejó mi papá. El quería que yo estudiara…bueno por lo pronto la prepa

¿Cuántos años tienes?

17

-¿Estás estudiando?

Si pero estoy en la prepa abierta para poder trabajar, y bueno, entrenar para torero…

¿De verdad te gusta la tauromaquia?

Si- dijo contundente

Ahh, ya veo, pues, ya tienes otro trabajo y otra casa-dijo Elías sonriendo.

Gracias matador-casi gritó Alberto…

No tan rápido, dos cosas, una quiero buenos resultados en todo, trabajo, escuela… veremos si entrenamiento… y dos, mucho cuidado con las muchachas… sin perder tiempo además mi mujer nos correría a ti y a mi juntos si se le va una de sus muchachas… nada de galanteos… sin tomar en cuenta que una de ellas es sobrina de Chava.

Gracias por la advertencia.-dijo el Gato con una mueca expresando que por lo pronto no le interesaba el tema de las mujeres.

Chava acompañó a Alberto a su cuarto, estaba al final del patio, era uno de tres, con la suerte de ser el que estaba cerca del baño; pequeño, apenas cabía su cama, un tubo para colgar ropa, una mesita y como decoración un poster de Leonora Montenegro en un vestido muy sugestivo y una litografía de un toro, al pie de esta, el mes de Mayo de 1981.

Pues aquí tienes tu suite-dijo Chava pronunciando la última palabra como se escribe.

Alberto aventó la mochila y se recargó en la pared, no se lo creía ya estaba donde quería, todo a pulso,

Ayúdenme, por favor, yo se que ustedes están de mi lado- dijo al cielo.

**Los Cuates y Toño**

Esteban buscaba la cocina como un naufrago a una madera, estaba muriendo de inanición.

-Sólo a la Tía Abuela se le ocurre dejarnos de hambre hasta que lleguen sus invitados…- dijo entre dientes

Sus cabellos negros resaltaban sus ojos del mismo color, sus pestañas topaban con los lentes que las tenían prisioneras, era alto para su edad y mas envarnecido que su gemelo, bueno más bien cuate, ya que Armando era físicamente diferente a él, su cabello era castaño claro y su ojos avellana, su piel era clara y sus facciones más finas que las de su hermano, era alto y sus músculos que prometían ser más fuertes en el futuro, empezaban a marcarse a esta temprana edad debido a la natación, su caminar era más seguro que el de Esteban, este a su vez era despreocupado, y en eso exhibía su seguridad.

A sus 12 años eran el orgullo de Rita, la tía de su madre,

los crió como si fueran sus propios hijos al morir Lucinda y Esteban en un accidente aéreo. Pero ese orgullo no lo dejaba ver seguido ya que era muy estricta con ellos, pero realmente eran su talón de Aquiles.

-La señora Joanna habló para decir que van a llegar hasta después de las dos- dijo Dorotea a Rita.

-¿Hasta las dos?- dijeron sin pronunciar palabra los cuates solo se miraron.

- Yo ya no puedo- dijo Esteban, empezó a caminar con sigilo sin que Rita lo notara y corrió a la cocina

-Juanita, Juanita- dijo al entrar a la cocina esperando no encontrarla, para su sorpresa, juanita no estaba, pero como un ángel caído del cielo, vio esa figura era pequeña, delgada, su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo estirada como si quisiera convertir sus ojos negros en representantes de la raza oriental y con una gran sonrisa estaba Sandra, enfundada en ese uniforme que odiaba, pero tenía que usarlo cada vez que Joanna y Rita tenían invitados.

- SHHH-hizo una seña para que no hablara Esteban.

-Ten, los hice para ustedes, ya se que los invitados van a venir más tarde-dijo al entregarle un par de sándwiches.

La chica de su misma edad no solo era parte de la servidumbre, se había convertido en el tercer mosquetero de juegos, era un muchacho más para ellos. Originalmente

Sandra dejó la casa-hogar para ir con los Linares y ser la compañera de juegos con Elisa pero podría decirse que por incompatabilidad de caracteres Sandy terminó como sirvienta que se pasaban Joanna y Rita.

Sin embargo, para la chica todo le era para bien, los cuates eran sus amigos y cómplices.

-Ya llegué- dijo Armando al abrir la puerta de la cocina.

-Aquí tienes algo para que aguantes-dijo Sandy.

- Hay, gracias, eres nuestro ángel.

-Cuidado con lo que dices manito, porque te puede escuchar tu novia.

-Yo no tengo novia- dijo tajante

-¿Y que tal Anita Landeros?-contestó Esteban molestándolo.

-¿Landeros?- gritó Sandy en silencio.

-Bueno ya, ya, lo importante es que viene Toño,- dijo Armando para cambiar de tema.

-Si ahora vamos a estar completos Sandy- dijo Esteban al dar un sorbo de su refresco.

- La verdad, no creo que me vaya a caer muy bien su primo, porque Elisa lo menciona mucho… ha de ser igual que ella y Néstor y para aguantar a otro de esos, mira, paso sin ver-dijo Sandra al tratar de disimular su nerviosismo por ver de nuevo a Ana. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Cuánto habrá crecido? ¿Le iba a hablar?, lo que menos le importaba era el famoso primo Toño.

El cielo a pesar de ser mayo, para Sandra estaba gris, caída de rodillas frente a una de las bancas de ese jardín que tanto había cuidado estaba llorando, ya se había despeinado y sus ojos estaban hinchados, Ana siguió en su papel de sobrina aceptada por Valeria Landeros… eso le dolió más que los regaños y humillaciones que se explayaron Néstor y Elisa en hacerle.

"Solo está obedeciendo a su mamá"- recordó lo que dijo el príncipe. Eso la hizo dudar de lo que sentía, era dolor por una hermana perdida o envidia porque ella ya tenía lo que quería.

Una mano se acercó para ofrecerle un kleenex. Pensó que era Armando.

Gracias, Armando

Yo no soy Armando- dijo una voz extraña pero suave.

Sandra levantó la cabeza y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era el príncipe, se talló los ojos para enfocar bien.

El chico se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.

-gracias, yo puedo sola.- se levantó como un resorte y se sacudió el uniforme y le sonrió.

-hola ¿Cómo estás?-dijo familiarmente.

-Bien… ¿Ya nos conocíamos? – dijo el chico extrañado

Ella lo releyó con la mirada, ¿Porqué no la reconocía?, su voz ese acento algo agringado no era del príncipe la verdad no lo recordaba muy bien, solo en sueños, ya hacía cerca de dos años de su encuentro.

Al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, el muchacho decidió presentarse.

Me llamo Antonio Dawson, bueno también soy Zambrano

Pero en Estados Unidos no usamos el apellido de nuestra madre.

-Ella sonrió, más por vergüenza, temió verse descubierta de su error, pero aún lo seguía mirando.

-Y ves, te ves más bonita cuando te ríes que cuando lloras.

-¿Eres tú?¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-No sé que dices, pero si sé quien eres, eres Sandra ¿verdad?

-Si- contestó Sandy, todavía desconcertada.


	3. Chapter 3

Por Claudia Medina

Capítulo 3

"Un regalo de Navidad"

La noche estaba tan oscura como silenciosa, era nochebuena, la carretera se aluzaba de cuando en cuando con algún solitario carro o trailer. El frío calaba hasta los huesos, el piso tenía una pequeña capa de hielo, así que cada paso que daba le era más difícil mantener el equilibrio. El campo de visión se limitaba a sus pies, su energético de locomoción era adrenalina pura provocada por el orgullo, desilusión, enojo y frustración. La nariz la tenía tapada con una bufanda y la respiración se le dificultaba por la agitación, se esforzaba por caminar lo más rápido que podía. Por fin divisó la gasolinera donde cargaban los trailers, medio kilómetro adelante estaba la entrada de terracería que llegaba a la casa-hogar de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Sus pensamientos la tenían absorta, mientras que su pantalón de mezclilla se le pegaba como estampa gélida, traía las manos dentro de la chaqueta y la mochila cargada hacia la espalda. El gorrito de colores que le tejió la Hna. María hacía juego con la bufanda, lástima que no le alcanzó para los guantes, sus manos estaban entumidas.

-¿Porqué no me habló?- se preguntaba una y otra vez con un dolor en el pecho y la boca amarga.- ¡Creyó todo, sin dudar! ¡A una mentira tan tonta, fui yo quien cuidó de ese jardín todo este tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que eran de su mamá esas flores…! Eso me gano por andar cuidando lo que no es mío…- Su decisión estaba tomada, ya nada la retenía ahí, los juguetes de los niños ya estaban con ellos. Lo sentía por los cuates, ya no habría tardes de cabalgatas, carreras, juegos de dominó, Esteban ya no tendría mas a su modelo favorita para dibujarla, ni Armando su público comprensivo que esperara a que empezara de nuevo la pieza en el piano. Claro, ella tampoco tendría a sus pacientes de primeros auxilios, ni sus modelos para confeccionar ropa para su taller tecnológico de la secundaria… El negocio de las rosas con Antonio, ¡Ay Toño!, le dejó su parte de dinero en una bolsa en la cama de Dorotea… Si él no quería saber de ella, pues ella tampoco de él… Pero su voz, su presencia, sus ojos… sus brazos al consolarla de los desplantes de Elisa, Néstor, Joanna y Rita… su perfume…¡A la manga! ¡Que se vaya a rechiflar mucho a…. Houston!

Creer que yo quemé con cloro ese jardín… - escuchó a lo lejos un gritó sin advertir que era para ella, su concentración estaba ocupada en no caerse y en quitarse unas lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

Alcanzó a voltear a su izquierda antes de sentir el golpe, levemente logró ver la cara del hombre que la tumbó al suelo, juntos rodaron, en seguida por fracciones de segundo y por pocos centímetros pasó el trailer que iba en reversa, silbidos y gritos le pidieron al conductor que pisara el freno.

El peso del hombre sobre ella cubriéndola lo sintió como una tonelada, uno de sus brazos estaban bajo su nuca y el otro en la cintura; con los pies, él se empujó arrastrándola más lejos del calor del trailer. El chofer bajó despavorido

-No la vi, juro que no la vi, ella se atravesó-dijo al momento de acercarse.-Oiga,¿Está bien la chamaca?

-Creo que si- dijo el hombre al separase de Sandra.

Ella por la impresión, el golpe en la cabeza y por su ayuno completo de un día, no podía abrir los ojos. La gente se empezó a acercar, una mujer, la dueña del restaurante le gritó que la llevara adentro. El hombre la cargó y la llevó al interior de un cuartito cerca de la cocina; la acostó en el sofá que usaban como cama para dormir en turnos.

Un olor horrible la hizo venir en sí. Lo primero que vió fue la cara de un hombre, su barba cerrada, su cabello un poco largo y su sombrero vaquero la desconcertaron.

La voz chillona de la mujer la avispó-¿T'as bien m'ja? Tómale al té de naranja… es muy bueno para todo..

-¿te duele algo?-preguntó el de la barba mientras el chofer y el cocinero observaban desde la puerta.

-Chéquele la cabeza, así le pasó a mi compa…

-¡shhh! ¡Calle boca viejo!… - le interrumpió la mujer al hacer un gesto de silencio.

-¿Está bien niña?- preguntó preocupado el chofer- perdóneme, de verdad que no la vi.

Sandy solo veía a todos un poco asustada, ya conciente de su cuerpo, solo le dolía un poco la cabeza, sentía un hoyo en la boca del estómago y muchas ganas de llorar pero su llanto se quedó atorado en la garganta. Batalló para articular las palabras.

-Estoy bien- dijo algo tímida al verse rodeada de extraños

-¿puedo revisarte la cabeza?- preguntó el vaquero.

-M'ja él te salvó…-aclaró la mujer para darle confianza.

-Créeme sé de caídas y golpes- dijo con una sonrisa, su voz se escuchaba más joven que su apariencia. Ella lo miró a los ojos y su mirada azul-grisácea le dio confianza. Se quitó el gorrito de estambre y una cascada negra salió de su prisión. El hombre le tocó la nuca viró su cabeza de un lado a otro y con la yema de los dedos exploró su cabeza..

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó

-Sandra Nelly Garza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-13-dijo seria

-¿Qué comiste ayer?

Ella volteó los ojos para recordar- carne con papas..

El vaquero volteo a ver al chofer-Todo parece estar bien

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, quería llegar temprano a la cena de nochebuena…. Con su permiso – dijo al alejarse.

-¡Nochebuena!- dijo Sandra al levantarse como un resorte-tengo que ir a la casa-hogar.

- ¡No!- dijo la mujer- te desmayaste m'ja pérate un poquito, los invito unos tamales.. ándale viejo unos tamales pa' los muchachos. Eres todo un héroe- dijo la mujer al palmear la espalda del vaquero,- te pareces a m'jo ¿Verdá viejo?

- si mujer, tiene su edad, pero esta en lo steits- dijo el hombre desde la cocina.- siéntense donde quieran.

Sandy y su salvador obedecieron como niños pequeños y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo aunque había pocos comensales, solo los que por fuerza tenían que estar fuera de su casa. El vaso de café con leche les calentaban las manos al rodearlo.

-Gracias, señor…-dijo Sandy al romper el silencio.

-¿Señor?-dijo al soltar una carcajada, su sonrisa era clara y transparente que se asomaba entre el bigote y la barba, con esa chaqueta de mezclilla con borrega en el cuello parecía un vaquero salido de un anuncio de Marlboro -Espérate no soy tan viejo Sandra.

- Así, y ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Gato!- se oyó una voz fuerte de un hombre que se acercó rápidamente y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.- ¡Qué frío tan recanijo, estamos a 6 grados bajo cero, ahora si una navidad de adeveras, casi oigo las campanas de Santa Claus.- dijo el hombre riendo al pronunciar la palabra como se escribe- Pos ¿Qué andas haciendo Gato?, ya me dijeron que le haces al superman- añadió al sentarse a la mesa y hacerle una seña a la dueña que le sirviera un café- me tuve que regresar, de pronto ya no te vi.

-Chava, me quedé sin gasolina, la "chimoltrufia" de pronto también se enterca ya sabes como se pone.

-Bueno, pues gracias señor Gato- dijo algo tímida.

Los dos hombres se vieron y soltaron una carcajada al unísono…

-¡Ay criatura, este ni es señor, ni es gato!-dijo Chava con cierta ternura.

-Yo me llamo Alberto Pérez y el es Salvador, el único al que le permito que me diga gato.

-Perdón, Alberto, muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Háblame de tu, podría ser tu hermano mayor.

-Achis, si tuvieras suerte de tener una hermana tan bonita-dijo Chava- pos yo te diría cuñao. ¿Verdad señorita?

Sandra se sonrojó, nadie antes la había llamado señorita y eso que escuchó parecía un cumplido.

Los minutos pasaron, ellos le dijeron que iban al rancho la esperanza ya que Alberto llevaba unas vaquillas del matador Elías Cabrera para cruzarlas con algunos ejemplares de los Zambrano, tendría que estar ahí por unos meses hasta que nacieran los becerros, a cambio trabajaría ahí y tendrá oportunidad de entrenar, ya que Elías se encontraba de gira y Chava tenía que hacerse cargo del rancho del matador.

Ella por su lado les platicó a grandes rasgos su historia y porque se encontraba ahí y a esas horas.

- Ay Gato, la que te espera con esa gente, por lo que cuenta Sandra son de cuidado.

-Bueno, a mi no me querían desde el principio… eso fue todo, pero si no te metes con ellos y eres muy respetuoso con la señor Rita… hay trabajadores que están ahí desde hace muchos años…- aseveró la chica.

El se recargó en la silla hacia atrás y cruzó su pierna, la miró por un momento, esa cara, esa expresión en los ojos le recordaba a alguien a quien admiró mucho, le dio lástima la suerte de la chiquilla, si estuviera en sus manos la ayudaría…Ella se levantó para ir al baño.

Estás pensando en ayudarla ¿verdad? – preguntó chava.

-Por lo menos, quiero llevarla a la casa-hogar, no debe andar por ahí sola en la noche.

-Y San Alberto de los desprotegidos la va a ayudar., amén.- dijo Chava al levantarse-Yo tengo que llegar con las reses porque mi sobrina Josefina me está esperando en la casa de mi matador para cenar.

-Espero que la "Chimo" solo quiera gasolina que no sea otra cosa que tenga- dijo al referirse a su vieja camioneta pick up.

-¿Ya se va Chava? Espéreme – dijo Sandra- sacó unos chocolates de la chaqueta- Feliz Navidad, tilín, tilín ya escucho las campanas de Santa…-dijo riendo-uno para cada quien, muchas gracias- añadió al abrazar a Chava que se retiró y agradeció el beso que le dio.

-Bueno, Alberto, gracias por salvarme la vida, nunca lo voy a olvidar.-dijo con la voz entrecortada y son brillo en los ojos.

-Hoy por ti mañana por mi- se quiso justificar de su buena acción al ponerse de pie para decirle a Sandy que se ofrecería a llevarla a la casa-hogar, claro si la camioneta no decía lo contrario, ella se abalanzó hacia él y efusivamente lo abrazó con la pureza de la poca infancia que le quedaba y le plantó un beso en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo. El aceptó con ternura cerrando los ojos, ya hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba así, era el mejor regalo de navidad que pudo haber deseado, había ganado una amiga, valió la pena arriesgar la vida.

Ella también tenía los ojos cerrados, agradeciéndole a ese muchacho su vida, le importó a alguien, a ese completo desconocido, le devolvió la confianza en la gente, de pronto escuchó un grito, ahora si claramente…

-¡Sandra!- La voz de Antonio tenía un dejo de molestia y reclamo. Ella volteó y estaban ahí junto, al mostrador, los tres esperando una respuesta.

_**Continuará**_


	4. Chapter 4

Por Claudia Medina

**Capítulo 4**

-Sandra Nelly- dijo una voz autoritaria desde la puerta, una mujer robusta y alta entro al pequeño cuarto donde Sandy todavía lloraba en la cama, era su hora de descanso y su compañera estaba dormida.-Tienes visita- dijo al hacer un ademán para que la chiquilla saliera pronto.

Ella recorrió el pasillo detrás de la mujer, recordando que la noche del 24 de diciembre cuando Toño y los cuates la encontraron en el restaurante de la gasolinera. Toño discutió con Alberto porque al momento de reclamarle a ella de su escape y su desconsideración con ellos por irse sin decir agua va, y sobre todo, el porqué la estaba abrazando ese desconocido, la zarandeaba de los brazos, Alberto la defendió y lo tomó del cuello… los cuates se acercaron pero Toño les gritó que Antonio Dawson podía con eso y más, al escuchar su nombre como por arte de magia Alberto lo soltó no sin antes advertirle que no era manera de tratar a una chica y que ella ya no estaba sola, dando a entender que estaba al tanto de su historia. Como siempre, Esteban trató de calmar los ánimos y le dijo a Sandy que en ningún momento creyeron en el cuento de lo del jardín y fueron a buscarla en cuanto se desocuparon de la cena de navidad… en eso estaban cuando una granadera llegó, un oficial preguntó a la dueña del lugar si había visto a la niña de la foto, la mujer señaló con el dedo al fondo del establecimiento…el policía la detuvo, sus cargos, robo. Ella lo negó, pero una mujer policía tomó su mochila y encontraron dinero y algunas joyas de Joanna, era ineludible que detrás de esto estaban Elisa y Néstor.

Sandy llegó al salón donde estaban las visitas, buscó entre la gente tratando de encontrar a alguno de los cuates, a Toñó ni esperanzas, la srita Poly No, por favor, le daría tanta vergüenza que la viera ahí… Un vaquero al final del salón la esperaba sentado en una de las bancas saludando con el sombrero a una de las chicas que pasaba por ahí.

-Alberto,- se quedó sin palabras y de pronto todas se vinieron de golpe, -Te juro que lo que dijeron, no lo creas… -trató de justificarse, era su nuevo amigo y no sabía porque pero veía en el autoridad, lo respetaba, como él dijo, como su hermano mayor.

-Pensé en traerte cigarros, pero creo que aquí no te dejan…- dijo para aminorar la tensión- pero te traje unos chicles…- agregó al abrazarla con un brazo y con el otro le ofreció el paquetito de goma de mascar- tranquila, chaparrita, todo va a salir bien.

-Traigo cartas de los cuates, de Toño-Acentuó con un gesto moviendo las cejas hacia arriba- quien me encargó mucho que te las entregara personalmente, de Dorotea,…- suspiró- no te preocupes por lo que yo pueda pensar, hay mucha gente que te quiere en ese lugar y ya me dieron tus referencias, además, tus ojos no pueden mentir, yo sé que tu eres inocente, si de algo te sirve que este pobre ranchero lo crea, pues lo creo, me gustaría tener la manera de ayudarte… por lo pronto, la hago de mensajero.

-¿Antonio, te habló?- dijo asombrada

-No, me rogó que por favor viniera contigo a traerte estas cartas, ya mejoramos nuestra relación, si eso es lo que preguntas…. Sobretodo cuando le aclaré que solo somos amigos y como nos conocimos…- dijo de reojo para ver su reacción.

-Nunca lo había visto así, tan enojado…-dijo Sandra

-Más bien yo lo vi, ¿te digo sinceramente?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza

-lo vi preocupado y celoso…

Sandy se sonrojó… - Ay que tonta, que bueno que vienes, dijo al cambiar el tema, necesito que me hagas un super favor… mi compañera de cuarto se llama Gloria, y la pescaron robando unas medicinas y dinero… quería sacar a su mamá del hospital, no sé pero le creo lo que dice… por favor, ella solo quiere saber de su mamá, está en el hospital Universitario… ¿podrías ir a verla y decirle lo que le pasó a su hija?, No tengo mucho dinero, pero dile a los muchachos que lo del negocio de las rosas, te lo den para ver que puedes hacer…

-Claro- la miró asombrado, como era posible que en medio de su problema quisiera ayudar a otros…

Antonio parecía un animal enjaulado, esto pasaba los límites entró a la recámara de Elisa donde también estaba Néstor.

-Hola primo, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo alegre Elisa.

-Ya sabes que no muy bien- contestó molesto- déjate de cosas ¿Porqué le hicieron esto a Sandy? ¿No tienen sentido común, corazón al menos?

- Ay Tony- era la única que lo llamaba así- esa, vino a molestarme desde el primer día que llegó, mi papá incluso la prefiere a ella, una sirvientilla sin chiste…me la querían enjaretar de compañera de juegos…dizque para que aprendiera de ella… por favor… debes escoger mejor a tus amistades, ¿ mi tío Anthony sabe de esa… "amistad" que tienes con ella?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te divertiste?…-dijo Néstor con una sonrisa de complicidad- No te avergüences primo, yo no te juzgo, para eso son ese tipo de… zorrrillas… los hijos de los patrones se entretienen con ellas, experimentan… y luego, pues cuando les aburren, las dejan

- y buscan una relación de verdad…con una muchacha decente…

Mira lo de Zorra se le pasa, ¿pero ladrona?-Agregó Elisa

Un fuerte puñetazo cruzó la cara de Néstor

-Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro Antonio-dijo al sobarse la cara y retirarse a su cuarto.

-No vuelvas a decirle así porque a la otra no respondo- dijo al apretar las muñecas de Elisa.

-Suéltame, me haces daño-dijo al zafarse- encima la defiendes ¿Por qué la prefrieres? ella no es como yo- gritó.

-Te advierto Elisa, yo sé que todo esto no es verdad y voy a saber lo que realmente sucedió… y ustedes no la van a pasar muy bien… claro que ella no es como tú, gracias a Dios- dijo al dar la media vuelta.

En su recámara Armando veía el techo… su mente daba vueltas otra vez al mismo tema, como descubrir a Elisa y Néstor ante la tía abuela…

-Pero, Armando ¿si la Tía Rita también está en esto?

-¿Tu la crees capaz?- preguntó incrédulo- Yo no, la verdad solo creo que los Linares están hasta las manitas, pero por si las dudas, vamos a escribir al Tío Luis, con el pretexto de las navidades… vamos a decir que lo queremos felicitar, así no levantaremos sospechas… dijo al aventar su pelota de basket al aro pegado de su puerta.- Wow, a veces, aclaro, a veces, me sorprende tu inteligencia debajo ese pelo que tienes, todavía no te hace daño todo ese enguaje de cabello que te pones- dijo Esteban al aventarle la pelota de nuevo.

De pronto llegó Antonio y dio un portazo,- cada día sus primos están mas insoportables…-dijo poniendo una cara de fastidio- ¿Ya llegó Alberto?- preguntó.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu nuevo amigo?- soltó la carcajada Esteban al subirse los lentes.

-Si, mi nuevo amigo, si salvó a Sandy lo es…-dijo serio

- Pues se fue solo, a ver a la flaca, solo, escuchaste Armando solo- insistió Esteban-

- Pues con esa pinta de Clint Eastwood ya trae a varias muchachas detrás de él… Elisa está demasiado encaprichada contigo si no ya estuviera en los establos día y noche…- añadió Armando, riéndose.

- Ya cállense,-dijo determinante- no puedo ir a ver a Sandy, ya saben porque. No quiero disgustar a la Tía Rita hasta que demuestre la inocencia de Sandra… y por el otro tema… Alberto me aseguró que solo la ve como una hermana… mírenlo, para él es una niña…

- Tranquis, primo, me gusta verte celoso por la flaca… es todo… el chavo es buena onda, lo que sea de cada quien me cae bien.- dijo Esteban al palmearle la espalda a su primo.- Mira, tenemos un plan para ayudar a Sandy…

La pila de platos sucios parecía interminable para Sandra. La Hna María extendía los buñuelos en la mesa grande de la cocina.

-Sandy te hablan de la oficina- gritó Jaime al entrar corriendo a la cocina de la casa-hogar en su camino robó un buñuelo de los que ya estaban listos para la cena de Año Nuevo, La Hna María solo movió la cabeza en respuesta a la acción del niño.

-¿Me habla Srita Poly?- dijo Sandra al secarse las manos con el mandil.

- Si Sandy, siéntate, el es el Licenciado Jorge Morales y quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué? ya se retiraron todos los cargos, me dijeron que todo estaba bien allí en la dirección de la correccional…- dijo defendiéndose.

-No señorita Sandra, yo soy el abogado del señor Luis Zambrano y le traigo una carta de él, hágame el favor de leerla.

Los ojos se Sandra se abrían cada vez que avanzaba en la lectura..

Cuando terminó su única respuesta fue –No lo sé, tengo que hablarlo con la srita. Poly y la hermana María, yo no decido sola… la verdad no quisiera regresar a esa casa…

-No señorita, no regresaría con los Linares, sería la hija de Don Luis Zambrano… si hablamos de escalas, usted sería más en familia.

- Mire, no sé de que me habla, no me gusta mucho la idea…

- Está bien, piénselo… consúltelo… Don Luis me dejó instrucciones

De ser paciente y también me dijo que le agradaría mucho que aceptara su propuesta… literalmente dijo que se sentiría honrado de tener una hija como usted, con permiso- dijo el hombre al salir.

Caminaron hasta el árbol de la pequeña colina donde ella acostumbraba meditar, llevaba un vestido de los que un día Elisa tiro al piso por ser demasiado aniñados, de pana color azul casi negro, su nuevo pecho quedaban aprisionado con el corte del vestido, pero de la cintura y de largo gritaba que fue de alguien más alta y robusta. Su cabello largo lo había perdido en una riña en la correccional por defender a Gloria… ahora estaba a la altura de la nuca, ya que la hna María trató de arreglarlo…

-Siéntate, este es mi lugar favorito-dijo a Alberto que traía los vasos de chocolate caliente en las manos.

-Pues está muy bonito, y bien chaparrita, de que me quieres hablar.

- Tú eres una persona grande que me da confianza… y siento que me puedes dar un buen consejo…

Después de decirle la propuesta de Don Luis… Alberto se quedó pensativo…- que te diría chapis- abrió sus ojos grises y dio un sorbo al vaso,- pos puedes empezar el año 1983 siendo una de los Zambrano ese señor quiere recompensarte por lo que te hicieron los Linares, yo creo que es una buena oportunidad…

-Pero, Gato… hay perdón, Alberto, yo quería una familia con mamá, papá y todo eso…

-Vas a tener papá… y primos entre ellos… Toño… -dijo con una sonrisita por un lado y una chispilla en los ojos que intimidó a Sandy.

-A ver, ¿a ti te gustaría formar parte de esa familia?- lo miró desafiante, sus ojos negros se mantuvieron firmes esperando una respuesta, como penetrando y buscando una respuesta en su alma, que chiquilla, que tino de ponerlo a pensar.

Levantó su mano libre y se rascó la cabeza- Ay chapis, que pregunta- dijo riendo nervioso- Mira el caso no soy yo, sino tu, es una oportunidad de estudiar, de salir adelante… de convertirte en toda una señorita… una profesional… y porque no una mujer elegante, tendrías la misma oportunidad de tu amiga Ana… y mejor, los Zambrano son casi dueños de la mitad de Monterrey…y después no vas a querer ni hablarme, vas a andar así con la naricilla para arriba- dijo para tratar de darle un buen argumento y calmar su preocupación.

-Ay ¿cómo crees?-sonrió, después añadió tajante- el dinero no da la felicidad…ya ves Elisa, Néstor y su mamá son muy infelices… tienen mucha amargura como dice la srita. Poly.

-Tienes razón Sandra, mucha razón-dijo con cierto dolor y se quedó pensativo, volvió a tomar chocolate, se limpió los bigotes con una servilleta y se alisó la barba con los dedos mientras miraba sus botas, suspiró profundo-Tal vez ese señor, Don Luis, por eso quiera que tu seas su hija… según lo que me contaron los muchachos su vida ha cambiado desde que tu estás con ellos, ¿Dices que ese señor está muy enfermo?, pues ayúdalo, a lo mejor está buscando lo que no le puede dar el dinero… un cariño de verdad-arqueó la ceja izquierda y vio fijamente a aquella chiquilla indecisa, entonces se dio cuenta, su corazón fue el blanco perfecto.

A lo lejos sonaron las doce campanadas…

-Feliz Año Chapis- dijo al brindar con el chocolate.

-Feliz 1983 Gato – contestó el brindis sonriendo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Gracias por leer este texto, espero haya sido de su agrado, quise empezar desde el principio para dejar bien definidos los personajes y la situaciones, prometo irme rápido.**_

_**¿Les gustó el apodo del Gato para esta versión de Albert? ¿Su look vaquero? Estuvo muy de moda en ese tiempo, tuve amigos más o menos de esa edad en ese momento que así se vestían…. ¿Qué les parece que sea coquetillo con las chavas?**_

_**En la región que estoy situando la historia es en Allende Nuevo León, Mex. es muy común que la gente de ahí sea rubia y de ojos de color**_

_**Ya que según algunos historiadores en la intervención francesa a México, grupos de franceses se quedaron a vivir ahí.**_

**_Gracias a mis 4 lectoras... y a mi comader Tita que desde hace 4 años me ha apoyado desde que la historia estaba en pañales.. a Vero Ramírez..Janik, Dianis Gaitan que me hecha porras..gracias a toooodas que han tenido a bien perder unpoco de su tiempo leyendo. _**

_**Claudia Medina.**_


	5. Chapter 5

EL PACTO I TEMPORADA

Por Claudia Medina

**Capítulo 5**

El sol de Madrid era tibio, caminaba hacia el departamento de Miguel, su amigo el pintor, su reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, debería estar en clases pero como siempre prefirió largarse, abrió la puerta y le pareció muy silencioso el lugar. El vitral aluzaba completamente el departamento que servía como estudio también, sus ojos marrón lo recorrieron cada centímetro una voz femenina lo sorprendió.

-¿Eres tú Mickey?- dijo la chica con voz sensual.

Ricardo volteó y vio a la chica solamente envuelta en una sábana, el rubor subió a su rostro y se puso nervioso

-Hola, dile a Miguel que vine ¿sí?- dijo el chico de 15 años volteando hacia otro lado.

- Ricardo, no te vayas, acompáñame me voy a tomar un trago además traigo una probadita de ya sabes- dijo al sacar una bolsita de plástico con un polvillo blanco, era Lola la modelo oficial de Miguel, se acercó y lo besó en la boca a lo que él no se negó… había esperado este momento.

La membresía para ser una Zambrano costaba más caro de lo que imaginó, ahora comprendía a los muchachos. En principio implicaba un día lleno de actividades y clases de todo tipo, desde idiomas hasta algebra pasando por ballet y gimnasia por las tardes; las materias académicas las tomaba en casa bajo el mando de Miss Angie, quien fue maestra particular de Elisa cuando estuvo con problemas de salud, por lo tanto fue su compañera de sufrimiento. Hasta que el sexto sentido de Joanna "confirmó" que era la amiguita en turno de Máximo Linares, gracias a esto dicha familia no pisaba la casa de los Zambrano en Monterrey, gracias al cielo.

Solo tenían cuatro meses para ponerla al tanto al siguiente año escolar estaría en el colegio bilingüe donde estaban los cuates y Antonio. Lo que más extrañaba era ver a Alberto, hasta los fines de semana que iban a "La Esperanza.

Un sábado al llegar temprano a su habitación del rancho acomodó su ropa y se le cayeron algunas cosas, zapateó en el suelo y un mosaico se movió, al querer acomodarlo se dio cuenta que había un pequeño hoyo donde se encontraba un cofrecito, lo abrió y encontró un diario viejo. Lo abrió con un pasador, las hojas eran amarillas y viejas y su coco, estaba escrito en letra cursiva, la tinta algo borrosa y con lo estilizado de la caligrafía hizo un esfuerzo para poder leer algo.

_Abril 22, 1960_

_Me llamo Natalia Santacruz, mi mamá me decía Talia tengo 15 años, hoy es mi fiesta, el rancho está hecho una algarabía, mi madrina Ester quiere que todo salga perfecto. Se le ha puesto entre ceja y ceja que la siguiente fiesta sea la del compromiso entre Mario, su hijo y yo. ¡Que horror! ¿ te imaginas? Siempre nos hemos visto como hermanos, desde los diez años que llegué a esta casa cuando mi mamá murió. Por Mario no me preocupo, siempre me está moliendo con que me veo ridícula con mis trenzas y mis lentes… no creas que soy un ratón de biblioteca, pero me gusta mucho leer, algún día llegaré a ser escritora… como mi mamá y claro me casaré con Elvis. Por lo pronto tengo que dejarme en las manos de Chole para que me ayude a vestir y ponerme el sinfín de fajas y crinolinas del vestido de quince años… ¡que horror! ¿cómo es que las mujeres permitimos que nos torturen los hombres al obligarnos a ponernos esos artículos so pretexto de la belleza, con el único motivo de ponernos en el aparador a la vista lujuriosa de adolescentes con las hormonas por el cielo?… Simoné (de Beauvoir) por favor, ayuda… hay la verdad yo creo que nací por lo menos veinte años antes de que me tocara, no sé, pero me dan nauseas al ver a Lucinda y Joanna prepararse en ese colegio para señoritas donde les venden la idea que solo pueden llegar a valer al conseguir un buen marido…. Bah eso no es para mí._

_Ya está aquí la nana Chole, ni modo todo sea por mis padrinos, a quienes no les puedo negar nada, son mis ángeles._

_Adiós Talia._

Sandra se quedó con los ojos cuadrados al leer esa primer página, que ella supiera no había ninguna Talia o Mario en los Zambrano, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué estaba en su cuarto ese diario? ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado tenerla como amiga! Tuvo miedo de preguntar, no compartiría con nadie ese secreto… tal vez con Toño o Alberto, pero a su debido tiempo.

Por su parte durante ese tiempo de convivencia con Sandra, Rita había bajado algo la guardia con respecto a la idea preconcebida de la chiquilla; desde el principio no estuvo de acuerdo con la adopción de Sandra, pero el comportamiento de la niña era irreprochable desde el primer día… obedecía cada instrucción sin renegar, Miss Angie aseguraba que era una excelente estudiante, con su carácter alegre creaba una armonía y ambiente agradable y cálido con sus otros sobrinos, los muchachos nunca habían estado tan contentos, hasta un día Armando empezó a despedirse de ella con un beso en la frente, nunca se los había pedido y mucho menos dado, eso era obra y gracia de Sandra, aún así, no sabía que había en ella que le recordaba a alguien no muy grato, primero pensó que era la influencia de Joanna su sobrina, siempre tan quisquillosa al tratarla, pero no, había algo que más que apatía hacia la chiquilla era como un reproche hacia ella misma… llegó a convencerse por su sobrino Luis a través de Jorge que era una obra de caridad y que la viera como a una de sus sobrinas que ya no estaban, pudiendo esta vez evitar los errores cometidos con las otras sobretodo con Joanna y por lo tanto con Elisa, los Zambrano necesitaban sangre nueva, fresca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alberto al atragantarse el trago de café.

- Si, eres el único en quien puedo confiar, los cuates me traerían de carrilla si hablo con ellos de esto, como si ellos tuvieran la gran experiencia…-dijo sarcástico- pero tu sí… eres mi héroe- dijo Toño adulando a su interlocutor- tu si sabes como conquistar a una chava… eso de los besos y todo… no te niego que algunas veces he jugado en fiestas…-suspiró- pero con Sandy es diferente… - se quedó pensando como si la estuviera viendo, de pronto como despertando de su letargo dijo algo asustado- en confianza, a veces me da miedo de pensar como reaccionaría… desde que se encontró el dichoso diario de la tal Talia no deja de estar en contra de los hombres.-renegó- y con eso de que te convenció que le enseñes lo que tu amigo ese el chino te enseña…tengo miedo que me suelte una de esas reverendas patadas cuando quiera besarla.

Como única respuesta Alberto soltó una carcajada y dejó la taza en un poste de la cerca de los becerros, se llevó las manos a la cara, se acomodó el sombrero y lo miró con ternura, el chico esperaba una respuesta a su petición con la cara iluminada.

-Antonio, yo no hago nada, y no soy un don Juan, - dijo algo molesto- me gustan las mujeres… no lo niego… y no son tantas como dices, pero ninguna de ellas es como Sandra para ti… ¿entiendes?- miró a su alrededor como buscando una respuesta- creo que solo tienes que ser tu mismo… exprésale lo que ella te hace sentir y pensar… ternura me imagino- aclaró -¡ cuidadito!- dijo señalando con el dedo retándolo- no te vayas a pasar de expresivo.

Toño sonrió ruborizado y suspiró- No, compadre, ella es la madre de mis hijos- dijo tajante al cruzar las miradas azules.

-Si pero no tan pronto,-insistió Alberto al soltarle un sapesillo en la nuca- tu apenas vas a terminar la prepa y ella solo tiene 14 años- Agarró aire y añadió- a las mujeres hay que tratarlas como al toro, verlas de frente y agarrar valor ah …pero también les gusta todo eso de la caballerosidad…- el pobre estaba en un predicamento, nunca nadie le había pedido un consejo de esos- la protección,… maneja todo como si se tratara de una de tus flores, que cuidas tanto… - dijo encontrando una salida.

- Gracias- contestó Antonio y con el puño cerrado le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se fue corriendo hacia la casa grande.

- Ameeeén- dijo Salvador al acercarse a Alberto y palmearle la espalda después de ser testigo de cómo su amigo sudó la gota gorda- bien hecho Reverendo Alberto, buen consejo, ahora a trabajar.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Gracias por leer este capítulo, aquí entra una historia nueva… ¿Quién es esa chica?**_

_**A pesar del tiempo, ella a través de su diario se convertirá en una buena amiga y consejera de Sandra … algo loca, feminista y sesentera**_

_**Pero buena onda.**_

_**¿Qué tal el consejo de Alberto? Pobre, ya no hallaba la salida…**_

_**Les pido de gran favor a mis cuatro lectoras que me retroalimenten, Please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

ELPACTO I TERMPORADA

Por Claudia Medina

_**Capítulo 6**_

"_**LA BODA"**_

La tarde estaba soleada con un poco de nubes y el aire refrescaba su piel de cuando en cuando.

El sudor de la frente le caía en los ojos, Alberto suspiró y dio un pase a la vaquilla, una y otra vez. Sandra sentada en la cerca de madera chupando una paleta leía el diario de Talia.

-Alberto- gritó sin levantar la vista de su lectura y chupar la paleta.

-Mmm-contestó el chico concentrado en el pase a la vaquilla.

-¿Qué significa follar?- dijo a gran voz

El pase quedó en el olvido, la sorpresa le cayó de sopetón, obviamente también la vaquilla y su trasero quedó en el suelo. Se levantó con la voz atorada en la garganta.

-Misericordia- dijo al subir los ojos al cielo mientras se desempolvaba los jeans- ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra? ¿Quién te la dijo? ¿Antonio?- realmente le faltó distancia para decir todas las preguntas que se le vinieron a la cabeza. Sandra con asombro inocente lo veía desconcertada.

-No- gritó Sandy- aquí viene escrito, mira…

-Entre tu y Toño me van a matar de un susto-dijo al tomar el viejo diario en sus manos y acercarse a la chica para recargarse en la cerca.- ¿Dónde?

-Aquí en el tercer párrafo- contestó Sandy.

… Juliana y yo estamos verdaderamente asombradas con la noticia, su mamá está de nuevo embarazada, esta vez esperan que el bebé si nazca … al hacer comentarios nos quedamos con una interrogante… sus papás a los cuarentas todavía seguían follando… en fin para el amor no hay edad trate de defenderlos ante su hija… aunque de pronto fue muy explícita la imagen así que nos sacudimos la cabeza y mejor hablamos de la diferencia de edades con su futuro hermanito, serían casi 17 años… de su nombre que para variar sería solamente Luis para diferenciarlo de su papá Luis Enrique y su tío Luis Fernando.

Alberto también se sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia su alrededor…había tomado valentía… Sandra estaba a la expectativa por lo que parecía no era un significado fácil de decir.

-Si no sabes, no te preocupes- dijo ella al chupar su paleta.

- Es hacer el amor- soltó la respuesta

Sandra quedó en las mismas.

-Es una manera de expresarse su amor los esposos-trató de aclarar que solo en el matrimonio.

La chica volteo los ojos para procesar la información, se mordió la mejilla por dentro- es aparearse, por eso van a tener un bebé, ¿no?

-Bueno, si lo ves así..- dijo al encogerse de hombros.

-Ahh-dijo como respuesta y seguir su lectura.

Una voz salvadora entró al quite.

-Sandy, Sandy, se casa, mi papá se casa-gritó Antonio.

- ¿Con quién?

-Con Moesha Donovan- mira aquí dice en esta revista.

- Wow, que suerte, Moesha, es una hermosa modelo- aseguró Alberto.

- Que bueno que tu papá quiera casarse otra vez, dijo Sandra sonriendo.

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto- dijo al arrugar la revista.

-Hey, primo, espérate, no la arrugues, ahí viene Leonora Montenegro por eso compré la revista- gritó

Esteban al alcanzarlo acompañado de Armando- allí dice que es su mejor amiga.- aunque tu no vayas, yo si, con tal de saludar a ese mujerón.

-Púes yo no voy a permitir que se case con esa negra 15 años más joven que él- se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la casa grande. Sandy saltó inmediatamente de la cerca aventando su paleta al suelo y lo alcanzó cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Mírame- dijo imperativa al buscar los ojos azul cielo del chico, este a su vez se topó con su mirada azabache que era profunda y fría.-Dime si me quieres- dijo seria.

-Sandra ese no es el punto.

-Mírame bien y dime si me quieres-dijo al tomarlo de los brazos y ponerlo frente a ella.

- Ya sabes que si, honey – dijo al bajar la guardia y verla con ternura.

- mira mi piel junto a la tuya- dijo al juntar su brazo al de él haciendo obvia el contraste de tonos, la piel de Antonio si bien estaba tostada por el sol seguía blanca, rosada y la piel de Sandra era morena- ves, es diferente pero eso no hace diferente nuestros sentimientos… ¿Dónde dice que las personas para amarse y casarse tienen que tener la misma edad y el mismo color de piel? o ¿qué?¿ vas a sacar tu capuchita blanca y tu capa? Honey- dijo sarcástica-

- Ya sabes que no pienso así… dijo al abrazarla.

- Para el amor no hay edad, ni clase social, ni color… ¿No le dijiste eso a la Tia Rita cuando le dijimos que somos novios?- preguntó Sandy.

-Si ya sabes mi forma de pensar

-Pues los sentimientos y las ideas se demuestran con hechos… No me hagas pensar que eres un hipócrita, porque yo quiero a ese Antonio que es feliz y deja ser feliz… De verdad lo quiero mucho…- dijo al tocarle la mejilla y verlo con ternura- aunque sea blanco como el pan crudo-dijo al soltar una carcajada.

-I´m sorry babe,really I´m sorry- le dijo al oído- es solo que me molestó también enterarme de esa forma.

- Ya sabes que los reporteros afirman las cosas con dice la Tía Abuela.

Los cuates y Alberto los observaban a unos metros

-Gané- dijo Armando extendiendo la mano para recibir su pago de parte de Esteban.

-¿Apostaron a que Sandy lo convencía?- preguntó extrañado Alberto

-Si- contestó Esteban dándole un billete de 50 pesos a su hermano.

-Gracias Steve-dijo al sentirse apoyado por Esteban

-No agradezcas, yo aposté que Sandy te convencía en 15 minutos y Armando dijo que en menos.

El rancho Dawson reflejaba la alegría de su dueño La carpa usada como capilla provisional en medio del rancho olía al perfume de las flores concentradas en el pasillo y en el altar. Anthony radiaba felicidad y a su lado, Toño, que quedó boquiabierto al ver a Sandra caminando por el pasillo. Imaginaba que dentro unos años estarían igual pero ella con un vestido blanco.

Nadie notó, más bien nadie lo supo, quedó como secreto de estado entre Leonora, Sandra y el diseñador el cambio de última hora hecho a los vestidos de las damas de honor, ya que después del pleito con Elisa una de las mangas quedó deshecha, así que Leonora la ayudó a arreglarse y a modificar el vestido de ambas al agradecerle ella solo dijo

-Eres amiga de Moesha, para mi es suficiente, la supiste defender y te defendiste tu, si yo hubiera tenido un poquito de tu valor, todavía tendría a mi hijo conmigo- aseguró con una sombra en la mirada.

-¿Usted tiene un hijo? Es muy joven- dijo Sandra asombrada.

-Si es más o menos de tu edad y es muy guapo… bueno que puedo decir yo que soy su madre… dijo sonriendo.-Me gustaría que lo conocieras.

-Y porque no está con usted?

-Es un cuento largo y triste, Sandy- dijo al acariciarle el pelo- esto muy pocas personas lo saben- añadió en tono de complicidad

-Claro- aseguró Sandra- entiendo- parecía increíble, definitivamente, tampoco la fama y la belleza dan la felicidad, pensó.

Antonio y Sandra bailaban incansablemente, cuando se escuchó la canción de Castillos de hielo Sandra se transportó cuando Toño le pidió que fuera su novia.

El jardín de los rosales estaba totalmente restablecido, Antonio la sentó en la banca y en su grabadora portátil presionó play y la canción empezó.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo Toño-no confío en ti mejor te los voy vendar.

Sandra obedeció sin protestar- ¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños, huele-dijo invitándola,

una fragancia exquisita invadió sus fosas nasales,

-Una rosa- aseveró al tratar de tomarla con las manos pero solo encontraba el aire.

-La cultivé especialmente para este momento, Espera es la mitad del regalo- dijo Antonio pidiendo paciencia, de pronto sintió un pétalo rozar su rostro, jugueteando por la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla y por último sus labios, fue entonces cuando sintió la tibieza húmeda de los labios de Toño, suave, sin prisa, dulce; jamás imaginó que su cuerpo tuviera tantas terminaciones nerviosas. La venda fue quitada y Sandy tardó en abrir los ojos, la cara de Antonio frente a la de ella admirándola…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó suavemente.

-Si – sonrió y él tomó su cara con las dos manos como si se fuera a quebrar y una lluvia de pequeños besillos invadieron el camino recorrido por el pétalo.

Volviendo al presente, Sandra suspiró fuerte pegada al pecho de Toño

-¿Te acuerdas?, fue hace casi un año

-Recuérdamelo siempre, cada año, no se te olvide-dijo sin dejar de bailar lento.-hasta que estemos viejitos, quiero que recordemos ese día. OK?

Es verdad lo que dice la canción, ahora veo con los ojos del amor sino no estuviera aquí, apoyando a mi papá…I love you,babe- dijo al apretarla contra su cuerpo, no fuerte, suave, como queriéndola proteger hasta del mismo viento.

-Jamás me dejes, yo quiero estar siempre así, contigo- agregó Sandy acurrucándose en sus brazos.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, es muy tierno el personaje de Toño, siguió los consejos de Alberto…**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo**_

_**Claudia Medina**_


	7. Chapter 7

EL PACTO I TEMPORADA

Por Claudia Medina

**Capítulo 7**

"_**Adiós Antonio"**_

El cougar 84 de los Zambrano recorría la Avenida Constitución rumbo al aeropuerto internacional. Sandra miraba a través de la ventana estaba muy delgada y demacrada; tenía tres meses de comer a fuerzas, vestir a fuerzas, hablar a fuerzas, en pocas palabras vivir a fuerzas, por inercia. Su boca seguía amarga y el vacío de su estómago era demasiado pequeño comparado al de su corazón. Su cuerpo delgado y pequeño era tan pesado de llevar como una tonelada, su alma, también.

Jorge, sentado a su lado, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando le dolía ver a la chica de esa forma, para todos había sido triste y pesado, pero ella parecía haber llevado la peor parte.

Todos le decían que tuviera ánimos, que saliera adelante, pero cómo, cuanto ansiaba haber sido ella la que montaba ese caballo, pero él insistió en cambiarlos.

-Come on Sandy! Vamos a ganarles, los cuates no nos pueden dejar atrás- gritó Antonio al acelerar el galope.

-No puedo Toño estoy batallando con este caballo, nunca lo he montado.- contestó Sandra al pararse.

- Te lo cambio- dijo apurado- bájate, dijo al ayudarla quedaron frente a frente y la vio a los ojos,- hay cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo antes de irme a Yale, tiene que ver con el diario de Talia.- dijo serio mirándola fijamente.

- No me acuerdes que te vas-dijo al morderse el labio.

- Tu no hagas eso, me matas cuando lo haces-suspiró y le dio un beso- prométeme que no vas a dejar que nadie te pretenda mientras estoy en la universidad, no veas a nadie, no hables con nadie… prométeme que nadie va a ocupar mi lugar…

- Mira que listo me saliste-dijo Sandra con picardía.- No papacito, el que tiene que hacer voto como los curitas es otro… tu crees que estoy tonta o ¿Qué? Vas a vivir en los departamentos estudiantiles por cinco años… y con esas gringas grandotas con piernas largas y llenas de bolas por todas partes … y sobretodo, son más fáciles que la tabla del 1-dijo al abrir los ojos negros- sí, segurito que te vas a portar muy bien… mira- hizo una seña de cuernos con los dedos- y yo me chupo el dedo, Alberto va terminar por torearme en su alternativa- agregó al aventarlo y caminar hacia el otro caballo

Antonio rió desenfrenado- ¿De dónde sacas todo eso? –dijo mientras le detenía el caballo por el freno.

-Talia dice en su diario….

-De nuevo Talia-dijo desesperado- la verdad, más que una chica que escribió un diario, parece mi suegra.

-Pues será lo que tú quieras- dijo rezongando-pero tiene razón, los hombres son hombres…

- So, las mujeres son mujeres- dijo molesto en su Orgullo de hombre, subió al caballo y le indicó que avanzara.

-Pero las mujeres somos fieles por amor- gritó Sandra al arrancar su galope- y yo mister Dawson, te amo.- gritó a distancia siguiendo su camino

- Contigo no me puedo enojar sweety- rió al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y acelerar su galope para alcanzarla.

De pronto el carro se paró en la entrada del aeropuerto, apenas lo advirtió.

-Ya llegamos señorita Sandra- dijo por tercera vez Jorge.

Un golpe de aire caliente la recibió, ya que el clima del automóvil estaba muy fuerte, bajó del carro obedientemente y se sentó en la banca que Jorge le indicó, a su lado estaban las dos maletas nuevas con ropa también nueva y el uniforme del colegio en Madrid. La tía Rita le había indicado que dejara el nombre de los Zambrano intachable, desde que sucedió lo de Antonio, le dirigía la palabra solo lo indispensable.

-¿Pero como pasó esto? Sandra- dijo Rita desesperada de encontrar una explicación al hecho de tener a su sobrino nieto rodeado de doctores en la sala de emergencias.

Sandra por enésima vez explicó que iban corriendo y que de pronto apareció de la nada esa víbora, el caballo en dos patas aventó a Toño por el aire y cayó inconsciente.

La voz que anunciaba los vuelos se oía a lo lejos, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

-Ya avisé a Madrid que vamos para allá- interrumpió Jorge y sentarse junto a ella con unos vasos desechables en la mano-¿Gusta un poco de refresco?

Vamos a tener que hacer una parada en Miami, ahí en el aeropuerto un mensajero me llevará su papelería del colegio firmada por el señor Zambrano.

-¿Voy a poder verlo?-dijo algo animada.

- Lo siento Señorita,

-Dígame Sandy, como todos

-Sandy, solo porque es una emergencia permitieron al muchacho entrar a visitarlo, lo que pasó…

-¿Lo puso mal?- preguntó preocupada Sandra.

-Como a todos, pero él, por su salud delicada…

Una voz femenina anunció el vuelo de ellos y se apresuraron a ir a la puerta que les indicaron.

Se abrochó el cinturón y se recargó en el asiento, en otras circunstancias tendría miedo de que el avión cayera, pero ahora se convertía en una plegaria, lo que más le dolió fue la actitud que Toño tomó al darse cuenta de su situación.

-Vete, lárgate, no quiero que vengas a verme- le gritó hacia donde creía que se encontraba Sandra.

-No quiero tu lástima, no puedes tener un novio ciego y paralítico, lárgate no quiero saber nada de ti.

El no pudo ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, pero de seguro las sintió en el corazón.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que sentir Antonio Dawson Zambrano- dijo con voz fuerte-Llegó el doctor Landeros con los resultados de tus estudios, ya vienen para acá la tía Rita y tu papá, por favor no te portes como un niño berrinchudo y yo sí soy quien para decirte como te portes, soy tu novia que te ama te guste o no. La tía Rita ya tiene muchas preocupaciones como para aguantar tus majaderías y tu papá no merece que le hables así- dijo antes de irse y darles el paso al doctor y a los parientes.

Fue la última conversación que sostuvieron, en la mañana encontraron a Antonio inconsciente en la cama, había tomado todo el frasco de pastillas para dormir. Una ambulancia corrió de nuevo al hospital Muguerza, según el doctor Landeros no había sido una dosis suficiente para hacerle tanto daño, pero el deseo de no vivir influyó mucho en las consecuencias. Estuvo dos días en cuidados intensivos y su cuerpo ya no aguantó más.

Lo días siguientes fueron un infierno, el velorio y el entierro fueron rápidos. Había pesadez y vacío en toda la casa. Los cuates se encerraron en su cuarto, de igual forma la tía abuela Rita y Sandra estuvo en cama todo el tiempo cada día más demacrada y delgada, los cuates la visitaban pero ellos mismos tenían suficiente dolor como para dale ánimos, solo se lamentaban de verla así. Rita pidió que la viera el doctor Landeros, este habló con la anciana y su consejo fue poner tierra de por medio, solución que tomó para todos, los cuates viajaron primero a España, al colegio San Carlos, por su salud Sandra tuvo que viajar hasta que estuviera un poco más repuesta.

Estamos llegando a Miami, dijo la azafata le daré el lugar al capitán para que les de la información.

_**Continuará…**_

**Gracias por su tiempo cuatro lectoras y ofrezco una disculpa a las fans de Anthony, por el giro de su muerte.**

**Claudia Medina**


	8. Chapter 8

EL PACTO I TEMPORADA

Por Claudia Medina.

_**Capítulo 8**_

"_**Si no te gusta… ponle flores"**_

**B**ajaron del avión y llegaron a una sala que daba al restaurante y tiendas de souvenirs. Después de una convincente explicación Sandra aceptó comer algo y tomarse las vitaminas. Pidió oportunidad de ir al baño mientras Jorge pedía la comida.

Frente al baño había una pequeña revistería y dulcería entró solo para hacer tiempo. Empezó a ver los artículos y se topó con el expendió de revistas, una de espectáculos tenía como encabezado "Donovan se casó " "fotos exclusivas de la boda" la tomó y en la portada, los novios y Leonora Montenegro. Era algo increíble podría tener una foto de Toño, Elisa se encargó de no dejarle ninguna a ella. A pesar de la advertencia de la chica de la caja que era una revista vieja, Sandra buscó en su bolsa el monedero y dejó la revista en el mostrador; entonces de reojo vio unos llaveros, el regalo perfecto para los cuates. Se viró a su derecha para escogerlos y sintió la presencia de alguien alto que se puso en la fila antes que ella. Volteó para hablar con la cajera y vio como un chico de unos 16 años que vestía con jeans y una vieja camiseta de marca, movió con la cabeza su cabello largo hasta los hombros, como para llamar la atención de la cajera y soltarle una sonrisilla; preguntaba por unos chicles con una mano y con la otra robaba una cajetilla de cigarros.

Él sintió que lo observaban y se dirigió a Sandra viéndola hacia abajo.

-So, Do you like me?-en tono burlón y viéndola de arriba a abajo – Sorry. Little girl,I like the girls who love the brushes

-Are you stupid? Its my turn in the line, excuse me- Sandra deslizó la revista frente a la muchacha para que la cobrara al tiempo que pasó frente a él para tomar su lugar. El chico dio un paso para atrás, vio la portada del magazine y su cara se desencajó.

-Hipócrita- aseveró al momento en que tomó la revista y arrugarla, su mirada era fría reflejaba el juicio implacable de su corazón; su actitud y gesto fue tan parecido como cuando Antonio estaba fúrico por el matrimonio de su padre. Se dirigió a la puerta del establecimiento.

-Hey, animal esa revista es mía- dijo al alcanzarlo y tomarlo del brazo. Sin sentirse intimidada por la altura del chico.

-Ah ¿hablas español?-dijo al voltearse, Sandra vio sus ojos marrón brillosos y una lágrima que saltó de sus pestañas.

-¿Estas llorando?- preguntó intrigada.

El chico volteo a ver a la cajera sintiéndose descubierto y sonrió desafiante.

-Despeinada, mal hablada y de pilón metiche, muchas virtudes juntas en tan flaquito cuerpo-dijo riendo y levantar la cara para que se secaran sus lágrimas rápido.- si quieres el dinero aquí está- y le tiró un billete de 10 dólares al suelo mientras tiraba la revista en el bote de basura.

-Yo quería la revista, idiota, tu dinero ya sabes que hacer con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Es la grosería que me estoy imaginando?

-Pues que imaginativo,- abrió los ojos al entender la grosería que quería decir- me refería a pagar los cigarros que te robaste.-dijo al poner los brazos en jarra…

-Uff! Lo que me faltaba, sermones,- dijo resoplando- pues ten otro billete para purgar mis pecados, úsalos en la caridad "Sor Metiche".-añadió al tirar otro billete de 10 dólares y dar la media dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

La charla con Anthony "senior" y Moesha fue providencial, los encontró justo en el restaurante cuando regresaba a comer con Jorge. Moesha iba con la consigna de alcanzar a un pasajero que iba en el vuelo que había salido 15 minutos antes. Estaba triste porque no pudo cumplir con su cometido y tuvo que irse a consolar a su amiga Leonora por problemas familiares. Anthony se quedó a platicar un poco con Sandra y a grandes rasgos le dijo que siempre iba a ocupar un lugar especial en su familia y que contara con él cuando necesitara su apoyo. Le pidió un favor muy grande, que fuera feliz, que su alegría volviera, esa de la que se enamoró Antonio.

En el vuelo a Madrid, Jorge no se sentó junto a ella ya que su boleto era de segunda clase y el de Sandra era de primera. Bajo el argumento de que nadie lo iba a saber y que Jorge merecía viajar donde sus jefes siempre lo hacían, le pidió que le hiciera el gusto de cambiar asientos, Jorge no se negó, pero quedó preocupado de no poder estar totalmente al pendiente de ella. Sandra lo hizo en parte por darle un gusto al licenciado que se había portado tan bien con ella y en parte para tener un poco de privacidad, ya que dicho asiento se encontraba al final del avión. Como compañera la había tocado una viejecita muy amable que dijo llamarse Marta y que regresaba a Madrid después de sus vacaciones en Miami, ya que le habían dicho que los muchachos guapos abundaban en sus playas y sobretodo en traje de baño, dijo riendo. Faltaba un pasajero en el tercer asiento y se sintió aliviada que iban a tener más espacio para las dos. Poco después de despegar Marta se sintió mal, la azafata le pidió que la acompañara ya que un médico la revisaría en la zona VIP.

Sandy se cambió al asiento de la ventanilla se acomodó y sacó la revista arrugada que el chico tiró a la basura, la tuvo que rescatar ya que no había otro ejemplar, la empezó a hojear y si, eureka había una foto en la que aparecía con Toño. También sacó el diario de Talia, había hojas realmente indescifrables, así que ahora que tenía tiempo iba a tratar de leer lo que pudiera.

-Ay no, "Sor Metiche otra vez"-dijo el chico de los cigarros. Al sentarse en el asiento del pasillo dejando uno entre ellos.

-Dios, ¿estás probando mi tolerancia y paciencia?-dijo la chica al cielo.

Trató de no darle importancia al chico grosero y concentrarse en su lectura pero empezó a percibir el olor del humo de un cigarrillo.

-Apaga esa mugre, apesta-dijo molesta

-Ponte a rezar con tu libro de rezos monjita, déjame a mí.- dijo molesto.

-Claro, yo te dejo si quieres quemar tus pulmones hazlo, a mi no me interesa si te quedan achicharrados, a mi me interesan los míos, y ese olor me molesta mucho…

-Es área de fumar y ya puedo hacerlo aquí dice- dijo señalando el aviso de que se podía fumar. Tengo derecho…- dijo al levantar las cejas.

-Tu derecho termina cuando empieza el mío- agregó.

El chico se dio por vencido a escondidas sacó una botellita y comenzó a tomar tragos de vez en cuando. Por algún rato no cruzaron palabras, Sandra siguió leyendo a Talia

_Octubre 1964_

_El luto inundó la casa de los Zambrano una vez más, la mamá de Juliana murió en el parto. Su hermanito se llama Luis pero le dicen Luisín. Es hermoso, tiene unos ojos azul oscuro que parecen canicas, pobre, crecerá sin su mamá, Juliana se prometió a sí misma que ella más que hermana sería como su mamá. Don Luis Enrique está deshecho, realmente amaba a su esposa, juliana está preocupada por él, ya que su carácter esta muy agrio desde que pasó, hace tres meses. Juliana se queja y le dice que no es el único que perdió a alguien amado, todos perdieron a doña Julia, incluso yo, que la veía como a una tía…_

Un balde de agua fría le cayó a Sandra, se había comportado tan egoísta, todos los demás también habían perdido a Antonio y ella se encerró en su dolor. Recargó la cabeza en la ventanilla y empezó a llorar en silencio con miedo a que su acompañante lo supiera. Movió el diario y salió la carta que le dio Alberto cuando se despidió de ella, no había podido dársela, era la que encontraron en la mano de Antonio aquel día, ella la metió allí, no quería leerla, tomó valor y la abrió.

Honey:

TE escribo como puedo, recordando los espacios y las letras, no puedo mucho, quiero que sea smuy feliz , decidí irme porque no podía seguir contigo sabiendo que estas junto a mi por lastima o dejando oportunides con hombres sanos que te puedan hacer feliz porque eres muy hermosa por dentro u por fuera. NO sabes cuanto te amo, mas que a mi vida, prdóname sé que eres buena y lo harás.

Yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti y sabré que estás feliz y yo también lo seré

Love you

Antonio

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Sandy, no lo pudo contener, suplicó ayuda al cielo para soportar todo eso, también por ir a ese lugar desconocido para ella y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

El salón del club palestino-libanés que era el más nuevo, lucía en todo su esplendor para una fiesta de graduación. Dos días atrás, Antonio la había acompañado al club de Leones donde fue la de ella, pero esta noche la presumía en toda le extensión de la palabra, "además de ser bonita, sacó el primer lugar de su generación" le decía a los padres de sus amigos que lo felicitaban por su novia.

-Que loco sueño, honey, solo me voy a la Universidad, no me muero- dijo riendo mientras la abrazaba para consolarla y sus ojos celestes brillaban.- Por cierto quiero decirte algo de Talia…

-Shsh- respingó Sandy- ahora quiero que disfrutemos este momento, dejarlo así, eterno en el tiempo…-dijo al acurrucarse en sus brazos, alzar su cabeza y darle un besito cerca de la boca- No te vayas-suplicó- quiero estar siempre así contigo.

Como respuesta Antonio la abrazó fuerte, firme como nunca lo había hecho y ella se dejó proteger y consolar, aspiró fuerte para reafirmar su olor en su memoria, será tanto tiempo que se van a separar, el perfume de Antonio era el mismo, pero, un olor desagradable se unió a este que invadió totalmente su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se vio abrazada a su compañero de viaje que también dormía, su brazo pesado la mantenía junto a él, un grito lo despertó. Un shshsh se escuchó de parte de los demás pasajeros.

-¿Porque me abrazas?, idiota- preguntó indignada al aventarlo y separarse de él.

-Dios mío, que horror, de buenas que vas a ser monja, pobre de tu marido si tuviera que ver esa cara y esos pelos cada mañana de su vida…-dijo el chico asombrado- quiero aclarar que tú me agarraste de tu almohada.

-Valiente almohada, huesuda, apestosa a cigarro y alcohol digerido, ¡Guácala!- dijo al taparse la boca y la nariz, se paró como resorte y brincó las piernas largas del muchacho, corrió al baño a vomitar lo poco que había tomado de cena.

Con la prisa ella no se dio cuenta lo que se cayó de sus piernas que estaban tapadas con la manta del avión.

-Pensé que te ibas a peinar…

-Ella no contestó. Se puso los audífonos de su walkman con un cassete de Luis Miguel y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad ya que anunciaron que empezaba el descenso del avión.

-Bueno que quieres- dijo como respuesta a la insistente mirada del chico.

-Que modales tan feos para una señorita-dijo lento y aparentando paciencia.

-Ja- dijo Sandra- a ver dime "Mister Bueno Modales" ¿Ya te convertiste en mi asesor de imagen?

-Sor Metiche, mal educada, mal hablada, confianzuda, despeinada, mal humorada…toda una joyita…-la vio de arriba abajo- definitivamente no eres mi tipo.

-Ay si y quien quiere ser el tipo de un huerco jijo de la madrugada borrachote y criticón, seguro y tú estas soñado con esos pelos largos.- dijo sarcástica al señalar el cabello castaño del muchacho.

-Pero se queda peinado-dijo al levantar las cejas y sonreír cínico.- ¡huerco! –rio- ¿que es esa palabra?, ¿de dónde eres?

- De México y pues si no te gusta mi pelo pues ponle flores y ya se acabo el cuento.- agregó para que se terminara la discusión. Tomó sus cosas y bajo del avión.

Ya en la sala Sandra le ofreció a Marta su y compañía mientras venían por ella, Jorge fue a rentar un carro. Mientras estaban en la acera de la entrada del aeropuerto madrileño, se acercó una motocicleta a gran velocidad y frenó justo enfrente de la anciana y la chica.

-Mi lady,- dijo el hombre de la moto al quitarse el casco y besar la mano de la viejecita y entregarle una flor.-fue un gusto servirle.

-Gracias joven caballero- contestó la anciana con una sonrisa tímida ante la galantería del adolescente.

-Ah, Sor Metiche, por poco olvidas también tu despeinada cabeza…- dijo al entregarle el diario de Talia con la carta de Toño adentro y una revista, pero en esta ocasión era nueva.

Al darse cuenta se quedó asombrada del detalle

-Gracias,- fue lo único que musitó

El chico se dio la media vuelta y caminó unos pasos, se devolvió, sacó un ramillo de flores de su chaqueta de cuero y la puso en la cabeza de Sandra al momento de soltar una carcajada, ponerse el casco y a toda prisa arrancar su camino con la motocicleta.

-Idiota- gritó Sandra.

-Pero querida, ¿Por qué le dices así a ese joven tan amable que me cambió su asiento de primera para que pudiera descansar bien mis pies?, Ricardo es todo un caballero justo como su padre, el duque de Salvatierra.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿**__**Qué tal este nuevo chico? ¿Les gusta? Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Esa Sandra, llore y llore pero bien que se acomodó con el duquecito con el cuento de estar soñando con el otro.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado cuatro lectoras,a decirme lo que les gusta o no. Comentarios con toda libertad.**_

_**su amiga Claudia Medina.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Por Claudia Medina

_**Capítulo 9**_

"_**Favor con favor se paga"**_

A mitad de la noche, la sombra de dos hombres cruzó el jardín del San Carlos. Sandra estaba tratando de dormir, ya que su única amiga en el colegio, Paty, tuvo que ir con sus padres a Japón. Estaba sola y podía con toda libertad leer el diario de Talia donde platicaba sobre como peleaba con Mario y Luis por la liberación femenina después de haberlos perdonado por haber llegado de Estados Unidos con la intención de que Luis conquistara a Talia, ya que Mario la recordaba con trenzas y lentes, pero no fue a quien encontraron, sino a una chica bien formada, inteligente y lo peor de todo feminista, Juliana de todas formas al ver a Mario se enamoró como una tonta y Luis ahora sin hacer ningún esfuerzo perseguía a Talia, había espacios en el diario sin poderse leer pero pudo ir formando el rompecabezas.

Leer sobre ellos la hacía olvidar un poco lo que estaba viviendo, si la vida en el colegio no era fácil para sus compañeros, para ella menos. Su desempeño académico era bueno, los maestros la apoyaban, en especial la hermana Margot, los cuates por supuesto, a quienes visitaba cuando podía colarse atravesando por las copas de los árboles del jardín hasta su cuarto. Entrenaba gimnasia en un gimnasio abandonado que encontró, sino hacía ejercicio se volvía loca.

Los inconvenientes, Elisa y Néstor que trataban a toda costa sacarla de ahí como tapón de sidra haciendo presión social y psicológica, cuando vieron que ella no le importaba si era aceptada por los demás entonces, Néstor llegó a tratar de atacarla, sino hubiera sido porque Ricky llegó por casualidad a tiempo al viejo establo, otra hubiera sido la historia. Como casi un héroe la defendió.

Ese chico, era su dolor de cabeza, la desconcertaba totalmente, a veces como ese día que la ayudo se portó tan comprensivo, amable, protector, hasta alcanzó a ver algo de dulzura en sus ojos, incluso también fue su cómplice al pedirle que no dijera nada, ya que no quería que eso fuera un problema familiar grande que llevara al Tío Luis a recaer en su salud de nuevo, estaba muy reciente lo de Antonio. Pero había otros momentos en que Ricky era insoportable, sus discusiones se basaban en el peinado de Sandra, cuando descubrió que hacía gimnasia y trepaba por los árboles, no la bajo de chango, mono o Tarzán… burlas constantes a su persona, gestos, gustos…

En eso estaba, tratando de descifrar el comportamiento de Ricardo, cuando de un golpe se abrió su ventana, un cuerpo de hombre rodó por el suelo hasta que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas permitió identificarlo.

-Ricardo, ¿eres tú?- trató de acercarse al chico con algo de desconfianza ya que no estaba tan segura que fuera él.

-Tarzán, ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?- preguntó con una voz casi inaudible y aguardientosa.

-¡Que asco!, hiedes, si prendo un cerillo a un metro de ti arde todo el colegio.- dijo tapándose la boca y la nariz.

Ricky volteó a verla desde el suelo donde estaba todavía de bruces,-No sabía que dormías tan sexy-dijo sonriendo por un lado, al ver a Sandra con el pelo suelto y enfundada en un pants rosa con una gran sudadera gris de los Cowboys, que fue propiedad de Antonio, lo que alcanzó a ver mejor fue los zapatitos de estambre, también rositas, tejidos por la hermana María, que se los envió a Sandy cuando esta le escribió que hacía mucho frío.- Entonces, no es mi cuarto, el amigo que me ayudó se equivocó- trató de levantarse pero por su misma embriaguez y una pierna que cojeaba no pudo hacerlo y cayó de nuevo al piso.

Sandy corrió a ayudarlo aguantando lo más que pudo la respiración, al instante que se acercó pudo ver en el pantalón de mezclilla, una gran mancha de sangre en la pierna derecha. Ricardo emitió algunos quejidos cuando lo ayudó a recostarse en su cama, sin que él pusiera oposición, le quitó los zapatos y buscó en sus cosas unas tijeras para cortar el pantalón y saber porque sangraba. Pudo darse cuenta que fue una herida con algo punzo cortante, no era muy profunda que ameritara una sutura, pero si era larga. Al instante el chico se llevó la mano a su costado y volvió a quejarse, le abrió la chaqueta de cuero y le levantó el suéter. La camisa también tenía sangre, le rompió los botones al abrirla. Para su sorpresa también tenía una herida pequeña en el costado izquierdo, no se había percatado de su cara, mojó una toallita facial y se la limpió, estaba deshecho- El otro era más grande y estaba armado Pelos, que bárbaro, ¿ porque te gusta meterte en líos?- dijo suspirando y como si estuviera hablando con un chiquillo.

-Ay, Sor Metiche, tu también te entremetes en todo, -dijo riendo como pudo.

Sandy le tocó la herida y dijo- ¿duele?-, sin hacer caso del comentario- El grito de Ricky casi los delata-Shhshshh, nos pueden descubrir, ¿lo sientes hacía adentro?- dijo en voz baja.

- No, solo me arde-le dijo con dolor cerrando los ojos cuando ella corrió al botiquín y acercó alcohol y algodón, prendió la lamparita del buró para ver mejor; pudo ver su rostro golpeado y sudoroso por la fiebre, su torso moreno con un insipiente vello y músculos marcados, un poco más de lo suficiente para un chico de 16 años. Apenas cabía en la cama. A primera vista parecía el cuerpo casi de un hombre pero para ella al verlo con misericordia y ternura más bien parecía un niño desvalido.

-Ay, Tarzán te quieres desquitar de todo…-dijo al sentir el irritante líquido desinfectante.

-Cállate, no seas chillón, los golpes estuvieron más fuertes-dijo retobando. Al terminar de desinfectar las heridas le dio a tomar una pastilla para el dolor y la fiebre, no tenía más, necesitaba vendas y tal vez algún antibiótico por si tuviera infección. Se peinó con una cola de caballo, se puso los tenis y sacó su chaqueta del closet lo más rápido que pudo apenas tenía tiempo, la ronda empezaba en 10 minutos tenía que salir a buscar lo que necesitaba. Antes de salir por la ventana despertó a Ricky.

-Pelos, Pelos-dijo en voz baja al sacudirlo un poco-¿Cómo salgo? ¿Hay una farmacia cerca?

Tardó un poco en contestar- A cuatro o cinco calles, hay una, pero es muy peligroso Tarzán …

-No te pregunté eso, ¿Cómo salgo?-insistió

-Tienes que saltar la barda de atrás, cerca del árbol que compartimos…

-Bien-dijo la chica al subirse a la ventana- ¿Eres alérgico a un antibiótico? El solo negó con la cabeza.

-Sandra,- la detuvo, ella volteo-¿Porqué haces esto?

-Favor con favor se paga-dijo suavemente al sonreírle- descansa, tápate hasta arriba para que crean que soy yo.

Sandra atravesó corriendo el jardín y los dos patios hasta llegar a la barda de atrás, trepó con algo de dificultad ya que era alta, pero claramente tenía los hoyos que Ricardo había hecho con el tiempo para trepar más fácilmente.

Ya en la calle pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no conocía la ciudad, siguió por la misma calle

-cuatro o cinco calles- repitió- pero de que tamaño son las cuadras- dijo al fijarse que eran interminables, para su fortuna no había nadie en la calle, pero el miedo comenzó a hacer de las suyas, las imágenes de Néstor tratando de abusar de ella empezaron a aparecer en su mente, hasta el olor de su aliento lo sentía como si estuviera sucediendo ahí mismo, trató de controlarse; pasó por una parada de autobuses y se delineaba la silueta de un hombre recargado en un poste de luz mercurial, parecía esperar el camión. Sandra, tomó aire y apresuró su paso como si así lograra pasar desapercibida, cuando pasó por el lugar ni siquiera volteó a ver al hombre…

-Disculpe señorita- dijo el hombre- ¿a esta hora todavía pasan camiones?

Sandra no volteó siguió su camino apresurando el paso aún más al sentir que la seguían.

Señorita,- volvió a decir el hombre al tocarle el hombro, fue un detonante, desde lo ocurrido en el establo ni siquiera permitía que los cuates la tocaran, ya no los saludaba de beso y su cercanía debía ser mínimo a medio metro. Su mano fue la más rápida y tiró el primer golpe, pero al dar el giro para tirar la patada, su pie fue detenido como si su contrincante supiera antes el movimiento que ella iba a hacer, la luz permitió ver los rostros de los dos.

-¡Chaparra! ¿Eres tú?- dijo el hombre blanco con cabello castaño claro y corto, de grandes ojos que lo parecían más del asombro.

Sandy no lo reconoció al principio, pero la voz era inconfundible, además del tono norteño de México sin el seseo español.

-¡Gato! ¿Eres tú?- preguntó sorprendida con su pie todavía sostenido por Alberto.

El la soltó esperando recibirla en sus brazos como siempre, pero un frío ¿Qué haces aquí?, eso si con una gran sonrisa y gusto tuvieron lugar en vez del abrazo y el beso, la vio detenidamente por un segundo era otra, más alta y delgada, sus facciones de niña se resistían a irse pero también las de mujer empezaban a imponerse.

-Vaya, aprendimos bien con Li Wong,- dijo sonriendo

Sandy solo lo miraba extrañada, ¿Dónde quedó el otro Alberto?, su cara ya no vestía de barba ni bigote, el sombrero vaquero ya no estaba en su cabeza, sus camisas en este caso de frío, eran invariablemente de franela a cuadros y sus botas brillaban por su ausencia. Ahora un look casual y algo intelectual adornado con una chaqueta de cuero café y unos botines de gamuza también café. Lo miró directamente a la cara y también en su rostro había

Huellas de una riña.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó al tocarle el pómulo suavemente

- No es nada, ayudé a alguien que estaba en una pelea, eran tres contra uno, creo que lo querían asaltar.

-Yo también estoy ayudando a un herido- dijo tratando de aparentar inocencia por si acaso Alberto la regañaba por andar a esas horas fuera del colegio. No podía evitarlo, tenía que ver la cara de su amigo, le parecía rara.

-¿Qué? ¿ me veo mal?- preguntó Alberto al sentirse analizado.

-No, para nada, te ves muy guapo, más joven.- dijo sonriendo- ahora si, cuiden a sus pollitas que mi gallo anda suelto- añadió al guiñar el ojo.

- Menos mal, pero señorita Zambrano ¿que anda haciendo usted a estas horas fuera del colegio? No creo le hayan dado permiso….

- No,- dijo al seguir caminando- voy a una farmacia, mi compañero está mal, y si vamos a la enfermaría no se la va a acabar, son demasiado estrictos así que esto es fuera de la ley…- dijo en son de broma.

-Vamos te acompaño, es peligroso.

Caminaron juntos y dieron con la famosa farmacia, compraron las medicinas, entre ellas una inyección, de regreso, hablaron de lo mucho que se habían extrañado casi medio año, ya era diciembre. De Antonio ni una palabra, de su estadía en el San Carlos tampoco, un lánguido "me va" fue lo que contestó secamente a la pregunta de cómo te va en el colegio. Antes de entrar por la barda quedaron firmemente de verse en el recién rentado apartamento de Alberto, el siguiente domingo. Sandra casi nunca salía ya que solo los cuates y los Linares recibían el pase de salida que dejó firmados La Tía Abuela cuando ingresaron a clases, como ella fue tarde sus pases no estaban autorizados, lo que le permitió pasar más tiempo con Ricardo y obviamente extender sus discusiones por la patria potestad del árbol favorito de ambos hasta que convinieron en tenerla compartida. Ahora ya sabía como salir y ya tenía a que salir, por fin ella y Madrid iban a ser presentadas.

El cuarto estaba en silencio, Ricky aún dormía, la siguiente ronda de guardia era en veinte minutos apenas tenían tiempo para la curación, la fiebre parecía haberse esfumado con las pastillas de paracetamol, de todas formas se cercioró al tocarle la frente, lo que hizo que Ricardo se despertara.

-Ah, ya llegaste- dijo lento y todavía con dificultad.

-Rápido quítate la camisa…- dijo con autoridad

-Espérate, estoy muy débil, que desconsiderada, además un coqueteo, algo… un besito…- dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar jugando?- dijo con énfasis para que ya no la molestara.

- Bueno fuiste directamente a desnudarme-dijo sarcástico, con dificultad se incorporó ya que pudo más el deseo de molestar a su nueva doctora, la tomó de las muñecas y la acercó a él con la intención de darle un beso. Un temor invadió el cuerpo de Sandra tanto que se reflejó en sus ojos, sintió las manos de la chica temblar, lejos de lo que él esperaba sólo salió de su boca un suplicante

-No, Ricardo, por favor suéltame- haciéndose lo más lejos posible que lo largo de sus brazos le permitían.

El la soltó complaciente y con dejo de culpa, después de todo ella lo estaba ayudando y su broma era demasiado pesada tomando en cuenta que precisamente él fue testigo de lo que vivió con Néstor.

-Lo siento, Sandra, discúlpame- dijo al obedientemente quitarse la camisa para que su improvisada doctora pudiera vendarle la herida.

- Ya puedes ponerte tu camisa- dijo al vendarle la pierna en silencio.

-Ahora, bájate los pantalones mientras preparo la inyección.

-¿Qué? ¿Inyección?- dijo como un bebé asustado

-Si, inyección y en la nalga, eres lo suficientemente hombre para querer seducirme, pero eres un coyón a una simple jeringa.

-No, a la jeringa no le tengo miedo- dijo al enseñarle cicatrices de estas en sus brazos.

Sandra sólo cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza con tristeza

-¿Qué? ¿Demasiado crudo para tus ojos Sor Metiche?

-No, demasiado triste- dijo seria al preparar la medicina

-Ya no lo hago-contestó el chico al sentirse mal por la lástima de la chica.

-Realmente a lo que tengo miedo es a quien pone la inyección, no me quiero quedar cojo… ¿Sabes ponerlas?

-Si, teóricamente, he ensayado con mis primos en intravenosas, pero musculares solo en naranjas…

-Pues mi trasero no es ningún frutero…Ahh…-dijo apuntando a Sandy…- te quieres deleitar… muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar… son muy pocas las que han tenido la dicha… eres afortunada.

-Avísame cuando me debo de reír… si son muchas, les cambio el lugar más que de inmediato… ¡Que voy yo a querer ver porquerías! …esto es meramente profesional…Tuviste fiebre eso indica que puedes tener una infección, es necesaria y yo que tú no me pondría a jugar, ya pronto empieza la guardia de las tres.- dijo seria con la jeringa en la mano.

-Está bien Doctora Zambrano, deléitate y desquítate, espero no quedar cojo- dijo al desabrochar su pantalón y voltearse resignadamente. Sandy solo bajó una esquinita de este para dejar a la vista solo el lugar en que iba a aplicar la medicina. Ni siquiera lo sintió.

-Ya, puedes terminar de vestirte, recuéstate-dijo al ayudarlo- y descansa yo te hablo cuando sea necesario que te vayas.- dijo al acomodarse en un silloncito detrás de la puerta para no ser vista en caso que la abrieran. Como por arte de magia se quedó dormida, Ricardo juntó fuerzas y se levantó, tomó la manta de Paty y la cubrió con miedo a que se despertara, la observó por unos minutos podría estar así el resto de la noche si pudiera,¡Cómo le gustaba ese cuadro!, recordó aquella vez en el avión que estuvo por largo rato viéndola en sus brazos dormida con sus ojos cerrados y su mente trabajando en Dios sabe que sueños, era hermosa, era buena, era… la horma de sus zapatos.

-¿Porqué lo haces Tarzán? ¿Porqué te compadeciste de mí y me ayudaste desinteresadamente?

¿Qué me estás haciendo?- dijo al salir por la ventana.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿Qué tal cuatro lectoras? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gustó el nuevo look de Alberto?**_

_**Se esta poniendo interesante la historia de Talia y Juliana, recuerden que July es la mamá de Antonio… ¿porque si se enamoró como loca de Mario se casó con Anthony Dawson? Vayan siguiendo esta historia en retro, puede haber sorpresas.**_

_**¿Les gustaría ponerle una inyección a Rick?**_

_**Bueno ya saben... comentarios porfis ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

EL PACTO I TEMPORADA

Por Claudia Medina

**Capítulo 10**

**Reencuentro**

Esteban se recargó hacia atrás estirando sus piernas hacia delante, levantó los brazos y después se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos, la espera era larga, ¿Quién sería su esposa? Ya quería salir de esto, bostezó y suspiró lento

-Esteban, no te duermas- replicó Armando al darle un codazo.

-Es que anoche Sandy se fue muy tarde, estuvimos estudiando algebra. Yo no sé como le hace ella, en su otra vida seguro fue lechuza por que mírala fresca.

-Ya sacó su papel, ¿Quién será su esposo?- preguntó inquieto Armando al volverse a peinar el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos.

-Con que no me toqué Elisa me doy por bien servido- aseveró su gemelo.- Mira hasta que se dignó en venir el duque… tu amigo, hermano.

-El tuyo-contestó rápido Armando- no lo pasó ni con una coca-cola, se cree el dueño del colegio y es un sangrón.

Ricky se sentó en la silla próxima a la entrada, era su lugar favorito, ya que era el primero en salir sin tener que hablar con nadie. Un día que Armando ocupó ese lugar, tuvieron un altercado, desde entonces su antipatía mutua iba en ascenso.

Ricardo tenía tres días de faltar a clases con la excusa de tener una fuerte infección en la garganta, la enfermera le aplicaba las medicinas y le dictaminaron reposo. Su ausencia en el salón de clases no era novedad, era inherente a él, cuando "visitaba" algunas de las clases, se mantenía callado, observando, al menos que le preguntaran algo directamente, así como un resultado de alguna operación o fórmula de física, respuestas chicas y rápidas, siempre correctas, eso si. Presentaba exámenes y rara vez sacaba menos de 9, por lo general 10. Eso le molestaba un poco a Esteban, ya que él era aplicado, disciplinado con los deberes y también participativo, no en exceso como su hermano que quería todo perfecto. Y ese "rebelde sin causa" como le decía Sandra con la mano en la cintura llegaba a emparejarse con ellos en el primer lugar.

Sandra no se quedaba atrás, se había propuesto que el Tío Luis no tuviera alguna queja de su desempeño escolar, quería llevar las mejores calificaciones para ser aceptada sin ningún pero en la Facultad de Medicina y tal vez por propios méritos obtener su título de médico.

-Sandy te lo cambio, por favor – le suplicó Ana al darse cuenta que a ella le había tocado Armando.-Quedaste en ayudarme con él a ti no te interesa- dijo en voz baja para que la hna Margot no se diera cuenta.

-Es un experimento Anita, no te vas a casar con él de verdad- contestó también en tono bajo sin que nadie lo notara- ¿ya viste quien te tocó?

-No, no sé, no he abierto el papel, es garantizado-dijo al tratar de ponerlo como una oferta.

Sandra aceptó con tal de darle gusto a su hermana, en lo oculto, ya que Ana seguía las indicaciones de Joanna, de no rebelar su origen, la única que compartía su secreto era Paty, pero no estaba de acuerdo, no se puede ser amiga así a escondidas. Ella también fue presionada para no acercarse a Sandy, pero al darse cuenta la clase de persona que era, no dudó en aceptar su amistad delante de todos, aún sabiendo que también iba a ser relegada, cosa que le levantó puntos con Esteban para empezar una amistad.

Cuando Sandy abrió el papel de quien iba a ser su esposo por 15 días se quiso desmayar. Se quedó hasta el último de la fila para tratar de hablar con la Hna Margot, negociar, tal vez ser madre soltera, con ese esposo no iba a llegar ni siquiera al lunes.

-Bien Zambrano- dijo la hna ya sabiendo la respuesta, pues eran los últimos nombres- dame tu papel.

-Hna, por favor déjeme ser madre soltera, por favor. Yo si quiero hacer la actividad, no, por favor, voy a reprobar- dijo casi llorando.

-Sandra, no hice ninguna acepción- dijo pacientemente pero con autoridad. Pensó que sería un buen experimento.

Sandra se dio la media vuelta y regresó- Ya sé hna, yo voy a ser monja…- dijo con una sonrisa esperando la aprobación de la hna. Margot.

-Lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es que no tengan hijos, pero van a ser pobres.- dándole una pequeña concesión a su alumna favorita.- Vaya a su lugar Zambrano- dijo aparentando dureza. Y salió del salón por un minuto.

Armando esperaba que se sentara junto a él, el corazón le palpitó rápido, pero ella siguió de largo hasta llegar a acomodar su silla junto a Salvatierra, su cara denotaba su preocupación de una mala nota. Junto a él se sentó Ana Landeros, al menos la conocía y sabía que iban a formar un buen equipo. Paty se sentó junto a Esteban y lo saludó de mano en prueba de compañerismo.

Ricky, no tenía ni idea de la actividad, había llegado tarde y como siempre estaba haciendo la tarea en clase, solo sintió que Sandy se sentó junto a él, pero siguió con los audífonos puestos y escribiendo.

-Te lo cambió- escuchó a lo lejos, levantó la cabeza y vio a Armando frente a su silla.- ¿Qué quieres mexicano?- dijo con tono molesto.

Armando agarró aire tratando de ignorar el comentario

-Que te cambio tu lugar, español

-Ya te he dicho que este es mi asiento- dijo al levantarse

Sandra vio venir una tempestad

-Déjalo, Armando está bien, te tocó una buena esposa

-¿De que hablan?- dijo Ricardo

-Como siempre en la luna- agregó Armando

Ricky volteó a ver el pizarrón "Matrimonios por 15 días" y la serie de reglas para la actividad.-Ahh, ya entendí, ¿tu eres mi esposa?- se dirigió a Sandra, alargando los ojos como gato complacido. Una nueva forma de tortura para Tarzán.

Sandy asentó con la cabeza seriamente.

-Y tú- indicó a Armando con su dedo- ¿me quieres cambiar el lugar? ¿No sería incesto?- dijo cínico.

-Idiota- contestó Armando

- ¿A quién le dices idiota? Idiota- dijo al empujarlo con la mano en el hombro

Sandy sabía como peleaba Armando, se adelantó y le detuvo el golpe que iba directo al costado herido de Ricky.

-No te metas Sandra- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si me meto- dijo insistente

-¿Lo defiendes?- preguntó Armando indignado

Sandra vio a los ojos de Ricky- No, te defiendo a ti, necesito que tengas libre el domingo, por una tontería no quiero que lo pierdas. Déjalo, haz tu trabajo con Ana, la hna Margot no quiso hacer ningún cambio-dijo al tratar de calmarlo.

Margot se hizo la desentendida, observó todo pero fingió llegar después del altercado, sabía que Ricardo y Sandra traían algo entre manos, las sábanas sucias de Sandy, con el pretexto de que no era regular, no se lo tragó, la repentina infección de Ricky tampoco, él estaba muy tranquilo, quieto, vio en sus miradas algo de complicidad.

-No tenías porque meterte Tarzán, no necesito que me defiendas, estoy bien- dijo Ricardo entre dientes y sentarse de nuevo.

-No lo hice por ti, sino por mí, si te descubren, me descubren a mí también y necesito salir el domingo.

-Yo también- aseveró.

El domingo en la mañana Paty le entregaba su "hijo" a Esteban junto con la lista de indicaciones para que el bebé no se les muriera. Armando se ponía de acuerdo con Anita para verse a las cuatro en el supermercado para "comprar" el mandado para su familia de cuatro "hijos". Sandy salió con una gran sonrisa, era la primer vez que salía, su "esposo", brillaba por su ausencia, respiró resignada, esto no iba a funcionar bien, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba quería ver a Alberto.

El taxi llegó a un viejo edificio de apartamentos, el de Alberto era el del segundo piso, tenía una entradita con una bardilla de hierro, un pequeño jardín y una entrada donde estaba el interfon, los mosaicos rojos de los tres escaloncitos estaban pulidos por el tiempo. Alberto la vio llegar desde la ventana y salió a recibirla en la puerta, así a plena luz, ella brillaba más.

Sandy se quedó parada a un paso de la verja, traía una mochila y su bolsa, lo vio largamente a los ojos y empezó a llorar en silencio, batallaba para respirar, todo se agolpó en su pecho, quería decirle tantas cosas y su vista se nubló, Alberto corrió a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo; la cargó y su amigo salió a ver que sucedía, pero no vio la cara de la chica, lo ayudó con las cosa de Sandy y el Gato la puso en el único sofá que había.

-Por favor trae el alcohol- dijo a su amigo- el muchacho obedeció y corrió al baño.

Sandra despertó de su desmayo y se abrazó fuerte a Alberto, ambos lloraron solo ellos entendían su dolor, desde la perspectiva de Ricky las cabezas de Alberto y la chica estaba demasiado juntas, parecía que estaban en un largo beso en la boca.

-¿Dónde diablos tienes el alcohol?, Ay perdón ¿Interrumpo?, mejor, me voy-dijo al acercarse a la puerta.

-No,- dijo Alberto- quiero presentarte a alguien- al limpiarse las lágrimas para que no lo viera llorar.-ella es Sandra.- dijo al ayudar a Sandy a incorporarse.- el es Ricardo.

La mirada de los chicos se cruzó y se sorprendieron

-Tarzán- dijo Ricardo asombrado y molesto de verla tan íntimamente con Alberto.

- Pelos- dijo Sandra al acomodarse para ponerse de pie.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó el Gato todavía en cuclillas.

- Bueno nada más y nada menos, estabas besando a mi esposa- agregó con un dejo de molestia.

Después de aclarar que no se estaban besando y que no eran marido y mujer sino esposos por 15 días en un experimento de clase Sandra decidió dar un paseo `por departamento, se dio cuenta que le faltaba mucho para terminar de acomodarse, ese tiempo que Alberto iba a estar para prepararse a su alternativa, solo lo iba a lograr hasta que tuviera que viajar de nuevo.

Entró en la cocina y se escuchó un grito

-¿Qué pasó le tienes miedo a los ratones?- preguntó Ricardo.

-¿Son frijoles? En lata, pero frijoles…-se dirigió a Alberto-No seas malo, porfis, porfis, compadécete de esta compatriota en desgracia. Si quieres, tú amasas y yo las cocino.

-No,- la interrumpió antes de que ella entrara a la cocina- mejor, yo hago todo, pero estoy lavando y acomodando lo que me falta- respingó Alberto

-Yo me encargo de todo lo demás… va quedar que no te imaginas, solo hazlas.

Con las instrucciones precisas del orden en que estaba acostumbrado Alberto, lavar, colgar y doblar su ropa como si fuera rito de te chino y el orden en como debía estar el depa Sandra empezó su trabajo. Todo valía la pena por unas tortillas de harina con frijoles. Ricardo empezó a sacar los cassettes de las cajas y estaba dispuesto a escucharlos cuando Sandy le quitó los audífonos y a cambio le dio una escoba.

-¿Y eso?-

-Vas a ayudarme a poner en orden todo esto

-Tú le dijiste a Alberto que te ibas a encargar de todo

- Si encargar, no a hacer, ¿te la vas a pasar de vaquetón? , eres duque, no rey.

-Estoy convaleciente- dijo a su favor

-La manga, puedes barrer.

Desde la cocina se escuchó la voz de Alberto

-Bienvenido al club.

El departamento era otro, podía ser fotografiado para una revista.

-Odio a Luis Miguel, me cae mal, es un engreído, con ese pelo y sus dientes grandes ¿de donde? ¿Qué les gusta de ese? - dijo Ricardo al empezar a poner la mesa- Lo voy a quitar Tarzán- gritó para que lo escuchara, ya que Sandra se había metido bañar.

El Gato había terminado de cocinar y fue a checar la tubería antes de que Sandra se bañara sin querer cerró la llave de paso del agua caliente.

-Ricardo,-gritó Sandra al sentir solo el agua fría- jijo de la madrugada, me las vas a pagar-salió del baño y buscó una camiseta de Alberto en el closet, la primera que vio, una blanca que la tapaba lo suficiente. Estaba demasiado enojada para fijarse como lucía. Corrió a buscar a su torturador, dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por dejarla solo con el agua fría. Ricardo estaba precisamente en el fregadero llenando la tetera para el café y no se percató de la presencia de Sandra, ella abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra con agua que había puesto al mediodía para que se enfriara.

Tomo al Pelos desprevenido, le vació la jarra hasta donde pudo alcanzarlo. Por inercia Ricardo le echó lo que traía en la mano. Alberto llegó corriendo para decirle a Sandra que fue él, sin querer. Pero era tarde, ya los chicos estaban mojados, al quitarse el agua de los ojos se dieron cuenta, la camiseta de Alberto se pegó al cuerpo mojado de Sandra, los dos hombres enmudecieron y sus ojos estaban como platos

-No fue Ricky, fui yo… dijo Alberto al tenderle una toalla desde lejos.

Ella se percató de su implícita desnudez, se tapó,

-Si no quitan esa sonrisita estúpida de sus caras y esta imagen la borran inmediatamente y para siempre de su mente cochambrosa, les juro que les quemo los ojos.- se dio la media vuelta y Ricardo la siguió con la cabeza al ver que su espalda no estaba cubierta por la toalla.

-Odio ser vieja, odio esas miradas estúpidas de los hombres- gritó camino al baño.

-Los dos se quedaron viendo uno al otro- no podían creer que Sandra fuera la dueña de ese cuerpo tan bien formado, con ropa parecía tan delgada, tan niña, pero ya se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer.

-Esa ¿era Tarzán?- dijo Ricardo asombrado.

-Vaya que si ha crecido esta niña- agregó el Gato.-No,- cerró los ojos tratando de borrar esa imagen,- yo prefiero cuidar mis ojos.- dijo asustado.

-Yo también- dijo al secarse con otra toalla.- Pero no exageró, la verdad, tiene algo de razón, yo sé que esto me va acostar muy caro con ella, ya que no quería que su padre se enterara por su salud. Pero creo que debo decírtelo…-dijo serio.

-¿Que pasó Ricardo? dilo, confía en mí, todo lo de la chaparra me importa.

-Su pariente ese, Linares, no recuerdo su nombre, trató de abusar de ella, yo la ayudé…

-Desgraciado, ese Néstor… un día me las va pagar todas juntas.-interrumpió Alberto, estaba rojo del coraje y la impotencia.

-Mientras esté yo en el colegio, no te preocupes, no se va a volver a acercar a ella.

-Que no sepa que me dijiste, yo voy a arreglar por mi cuenta.

Con todo eso no se dieron cuenta que Chava estaba en la puerta.

Ya seca y vestida Sandy salió despavorida solo quería salir de ahí.

-¿Dónde está mi novia?- gritó Chava

_Chavita,- ¿Tú también estás aquí?

-No podía dejar al Gato, ahora yo soy de su cuadrilla.

-Bueno ya me voy, después nos vemos.

-Mija, espérese, yo le quiero decir algo, usté ya se está convirtiendo en una mujer muy chula de bonita, y por algo el creador hizo a las mujeres al último por que son lo más hermoso que hay, no culpes a este par de

güe..nas personas ¿podrías culparlos por ver el amanecer allá en el rancho?

-No- dijo tímidamente

-Eso fue lo que pasó, no reniege mi niña de ser mujer porque son lo más sagrado, hermoso, capaces de después de ser amadas, dar vida, no nos envidie a los hombres, somos feos y atarantados, por eso yo no enamoré ni me casé con un hombre.- terminó sonriendo- Eso si m'ja, una cosa es admirar y otra cosa es ser un bestia y propasarse, cuando un güey, se quiera propasar con usté, nomás dígamelo…- la vio a los ojos serio- y lo mato.

-No digas eso Chavita-dijo asustada y acariciándole la mejilla.

Sandra vio a los ojos a Ricky, por un momento dudó, les habría dicho o Chava lo dijo en general. Se quedó callada, nadie le había hablado así, siempre había renegado de no ser hombre y con lo pasado con Néstor más… pero las palabras de Chava le hicieron verse desde otra perspectiva.

-Ya, chaparrita, perdónanos, no lo hicimos con intención de molestarte- dijo Alberto.

-Ay Tarzán, no exageres, pusiste al pobre Gato a cocinar y ahora te quieres ir… ya hombre. Yo fui el que terminé mojado sin deberla… he visto mujeres verdaderamente bellas, tú… eres Tarzán el rey de los monos y punto. Ya, uno más de nosotros.- dijo para hacerle creer que no quedó impresionado con su belleza.

-Bueno, está bien, discúlpenme ustedes, perdón Pelos, te eché la culpa sin preguntar- dijo algo tímida.

Fue algo raro para Ricardo ya que siempre era el culpable de todo y nadie le había ofrecido una disculpa por responsabilizarlo de lo que no hizo.

Era la comida más sencilla que Ricky había probado. Pero le supo a gloria acompañado de sus nuevos amigos, presentía que ese lugar iba a ser importante, un refugio para todos incluso para el viejo Chava. El timbre sonó y Alberto abrió, los Cantú llegaron y Salvatierra salió inmediatamente, no soportaba a Armando, veía en sus ojos un interés diferente por Sandra y le molestaba mucho, no podía soportar que la viera así frente a él. Solo se despidió de Alberto y le dijo a su "esposa" que en una hora se verían para adelantar su proyecto.

Chava, leyó perfectamente como en una carta abierta lo que se estaba gestando, tanto el duquecito como el Gato, jamás borrarían esa escena de su mente, la mujer que prometía en convertirse esa chiquilla, por dentro y por fuera iba a ser una parte esencial de sus vidas.

Alberto, se dio cuenta que su niña crecía y por primera vez la vio como una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Le dio ternura su actitud al sentirse vista de esa forma, su alma era pura, todavía infantil, le inundó un dejo de nostalgia, ahora tendría que cuidarla más, como ella dijo, hay que cuidar a las pollitas, pero no descifró si su celos iban a ser de un hermano mayor o el de un admirador.

Ricardo, quedó deslumbrado de su belleza, un sentimiento extraño empezaba a surgir, esa chica lo perturbaba, le daba golpes bajos a su "seguridad", lo hacía sentir vulnerable, por más que se defendía. Ella iba ganando terreno en su vida.

**Continuará…**

_**Cuatro lectoras, gracias por leerme espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por fin los tres mosqueteros ya están juntos…**_

_**Van a pasar muchas cosas.**_


	11. Chapter 11

EL PACTO I TEMPORADA

Por Claudia Medina

**Capítulo 11**

"_**Un buen equipo"**_

Era ya la segunda semana de diciembre, el frío amenazaba con quedarse como suegra inoportuna. El viernes había que presentar el proyecto del matrimonio y ya salían de vacaciones.

Caminando por una de las plazas cerca de donde vivía el Gato, se detuvieron a descansar, hablaban de sus planes para vacaciones y los dos le dijeron a Alberto que permanecerían en el colegio. De pronto, un carro negro último modelo se detuvo junto a ellos, unos hombres que hablaban con acento caribeño bajaron de este y advirtieron a Ricardo que les entregara el cuadro de su amigo Miguel.

-Ya tuviste una advertencia.- dijo uno- el jefe dijo que la próxima ya no habrá- dijo al empujarlo con el índice.

El más alto miró a Sandy

-Sería una lástima que tu amiguita pagara por ti.

-¿Quién? ¿Esta?-dijo Ricardo con indiferencia- No me importa lo que hagas, yo ni la conozco… es una de las zorillas de siempre, lárgate-dijo al dirigirse a Alberto- ve y ofrécela por otro lado, pides mucho por ella.

El Gato lo miró preguntándole con los ojos si realmente quería que lo dejaran solo.

Sandra se adelantó a cualquier decisión de Alberto,

-Vámonos Güero,-dijo al tomar la mano del Gato y mascar fuerte su chicle- ya te dije que era mala idea, este todavía tiene leche en la boca.- dijo aparentando molestia- ¿Quieres tu biberón bebé?- y le guiño in ojo, se acercó un poco a los hombres- estos si son hombres- les coqueteó y les lanzó un beso.

Al verlos alejarse un poco Ricardo respiró.

-No lo podemos dejar solo- dijo Alberto a Sandy entre dientes y tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

-Nos van a parar-Contestó Sandy segura- , es el examen practico de lo aprendido con Li Wong. No me vendas barato eh!.

-Espérate Güero- dijo el alto y moreno- ¿que dices, nos divertimos un rato?-dijo a su compañero.

-¡Es una niña!… bueno, se ve rica,… ¿Cuánto pides Güerito?-le gritó a Alberto.

La pareja se detuvo en frío.

Ricky se daba de topes. ¿Cómo pudo involucrar a estos dos?

Una oleada de asco, repulsión y coraje invadió a Alberto, su cara se tornó roja como un jitomate ¡hablar así de su niña!

-100 dólares… por cada uno- dijo al agarrarla del brazo y ponerla frente a ellos.

-¡Locos!- no había otra razón, pensó Ricardo al ver que Alberto se regresaba ofreciendo a Sandy, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-No se- dijo el bajo y castaño, tenía un tatuaje en el brazo

Izquierdo-¿Los vales?-dijo a la chica. Sandy se acercó insinuante.

-Claro papi- dijo con voz y sonrisa seductora- además se hacer un masajito chino mmmmm…que no te la vas a acabar… ga-ran-ti-za-do-dijo al recorrerle el brazo tatuado con el índice hasta llegar a tomar el dedo de él y darle un beso en la punta de este.

-¡Por favor!- gritó Ricky en su mente, como deseaba estar en el lugar de ese – cabeza fría, cabeza fría,… hay que ver que plan se sacaron de la manga estos dos. Mientras sintió la mirada azul penetrante de Alberto para que estuviera listo a actuar, Sandra no podía sostener más la farsa, esa chica estaba jugando con fuego, aunque en determinado momento no sabía si con los narcos o con ellos.

No muy lejos un auto azul celeste estaba estacionado y un joven de 19 años lo conducía, moreno aperlado, su cabellos eran rizados y negros, su complexión, robusta, sus ojos grises verdosos observaban detenidamente la escena desde que los hombres llegaron a interrumpir a los chicos. Tomó el radio

-Están con Salvatierra… cambio

-Si, voy a esperar un poco a ver que pasa

-Si, voy a ser cuidadoso- dijo con algo de molestia como niño que pide que no lo cuiden.

- Creo que voy a necesitar refuerzos, dos al menos

Afirmativo.

-Bien….- dijo arrastrando la e-sabes prender fuego, tienes experiencia mami…

-Más de la que imaginas…. Si vieras, el Güero me inició muy chica y me enseñó todo lo que debía aprender, después fue un chino…-dijo riendo al momento en que se recargó junto al castaño y le tomó la mano para que la abrazara

-Se paga por adelantado-dijo El Gato cerrando el negocio

El alto le aventó el fajo de dinero, Alberto los cachó en el aire- Talia, ten- le aventó una ristra de condones al suelo entre los pies del castaño-cuídate y mantente limpia- hizo una seña con la mano moviéndola hacia arriba como si absorbiera algo.- De otra forma no me sirves, te quiero a las tres, en mi casa.

-Ach, si papá- dijo retobando al agacharse para recoger los condones, cuando vio los pies de Alberto que se movieron hacia la derecha, como si fueran las tres de la tarde donde estaba el alto y moreno, fue entonces cuando con todas sus fuerzas, coraje y asco detenido hasta ese momento con el codo dio un golpe certero a la entrepierna del castaño. Un grito de dolor salió de la boca de este pero fue apagado por Ricky que le tiró un golpe a la cara. Alberto se hizo cargo del otro. El joven del carro celeste habló por radio en cuanto vio que Sandy tiro el primer golpe y salió corriendo con pistola en mano cerca de donde estaba la trifulca. Sandy se había hecho a un lado solo para apoyarlos con alguna patada en la cara a los hombres cuando sus amigos lo necesitaran.

El alto ya casi estaba sometido por el Gato

-Talia busca con que amarrarlo-lallamó así para no decir su verdadero nombre.

Cuando se decidía a buscar,el hombre del carro celeste se acercó cubriéndola con alguna de las bancas

Al ver que los chicos tenían ganada la partida

-Manos en alto-dijo gritando- policía- al mostrar su placa.

Las sirenas empezaron a escucharse, el alto se levantó y se sacó una pistola de la cintura, con la cacha le pegó en la cabeza a Alberto, estaba dispuesto a dispararle al verlo tirado en el piso. Sandra que estaba aún lejos gritó

-Cuidado Gato- corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos y como vio que no lo iba a alcanzar dio dos ruedas de carro y lo tumbó de lado ante el asombro de los chicos, el policía accionó el arma e hirió al hombre. Por su lado Ricardo se había hecho cargo del castaño quien fue el que lo atacó cuando salió herido.

El policía aventó las esposas a los chicos mientras mantenía la pistola amenazando a los delincuentes que se encontraban boca abajo.

En un segundo llegaron los refuerzos y se llevaron a los caribeños.

Sandra se abrazó de Alberto- ¿estas bien?

preocupada al ver sangre salir del pelo del Gato.

- Si, gracias chicos, estoy bien.- dijo al sobarse la cabeza

-Buenas tardes,- dijo el policía al acercarse- agente Fabio Hernández., ¿se encuentran bien? ¿señorita?, van a tener que acompañarme.- dijo amablemente- solo es cuestión de papeleo

Es lo que Ricardo estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo, hacerle justicia a su amigo muerto. Lo único que sintió es que se tuvieran que involucrar a esos dos que se habían portado tan bien con él, esa era una de las razones por las que trataba de no involucrarse con nadie, pero lejos de amedrentarse, ese par de locos lo apoyaron y no lo dejaron solo.

Miguel Esquivel, tuvo una fama efímera en las galerías internacionales, Madrid estuvo presente en Nueva York gracias a él; hasta que le dio por la drogadicción. Ricardo lo conoció en una de sus exposiciones, el pintor le pidió que fuera su modelo para un cuadro especial. Largas tertulias intelectuales fueron degenerando en festines de viciosos, los demás pintores, escritores se fueron saliendo del grupo quedando solo las modelos y chicos como Ricky que fueron siendo llevados por la marea. Un día Miguel se levantó y no le gustó lo que había hecho de su vida, le había nacido cierto cariño por el chiquillo y le dolía ver el futuro fatal que le esperaba si seguía en ese camino. El resultado de unos estudios clínicos le habían confirmado que era VIH positivo. Insistiendo día con día y bajo las más estrictas medidas de "seguridad" por lo de su apellido, Ricky aceptó hacerse la prueba, había estado en la zona de peligro, la jeringas, las mismas chicas compartidas…era algo difícil para enfrentar a sus quince años. Pero por milagro celestial sus análisis salieron negativos, fue entonces cuando Miguel le propuso a su amigo retirarse de todo aquello, ambos estuvieron en grupos de ayuda y pudieron salir adelante, pero la conexión con la mafia de distribución al menudeo era una cadena difícil de romper.

Miguel hizo un plan, juntó todas las pruebas posibles que eran irrefutables para hundir en la cárcel a los Mendoza, el cartel llegado de Colombia y Venezuela. Eran peces no muy gordos pero si insistentes en quedarse con el mercado. En una pintura escondió los originales y en otras dos copias. Le pidió a Ricardo que las escondiera, ellos solo sabían de una, el día que lo mataron, se la entregó aparentando que era el único cuadro con esa información. Ricardo hizo uso de esto para extorsionarlos y obtener dinero para viajar a Miami , quedarse con su madre y lejos del duque y del San Carlos que por 10 años fue su prisión, cambiar de vida. Al tener el dinero huyó a Miami, pero el cuadro no tenía esa información. Al sentirse burlados juraron esperar a que las cosas se enfriaran ya que habían capturado a otro de los grupos, pero el duquecito pagaría tarde que temprano su insolencia.

Las cosas en Estados Unidos no salieron como Ricky pensó, sintió que el sacrificio de Miguel fue en vano, las últimas palabras que le dijo cuando los sicarios lo perpetraron, fueron: "Sálvate, sálvate de todo esto". Su madre, no lo apoyó y tuvo que regresar a España en aquel vuelo junto con Sandra.

El agente Hernández se sentó en la esquina del escritorio mientras el sargento les pedía a los chicos que tomaran asiento.

-Señor Salvatierra, aquí está su declaración, obviamos los nombres de sus amigos sobretodo el de la señorita Zambrano, por favor léala y su firma la pone al final quisimos abstenernos de incluir su apellido pero no se pudo de todas formas será parte de una carpeta confidencial.

El sargento Felipe Hernández le dijo a Ricky que había un plan para capturar al jefe Mendoza, ya que este estaba de viaje, todo se iba a realizar el jueves, en un baile de esos donde va la elite, y cooperan para una obra de caridad. El iba a ser el anzuelo.

Ricardo aceptó de inmediato, no lo pensó dos veces, Miguel merecía eso y más.

Había algo que a Ricky y Alberto les molestaba en esa habitación, las miradas que Fabio le echaba a Sandy. La miraba embobado, embrujado, como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer y la verdad así era, no como esa, valiente y decidida… era lo que siempre había soñado. Coqueteaba descaradamente con ella, lo peor que aparentemente a ella también le gustaba.

-Hijo, acompaña a los muchachos- le dijo a Fabio

Ricky, para colmo también le molestaba esa buena relación que se veía que llevaban Felipe y Fabio.

Viernes, 11:a.m. Auditorio del San Carlos, los equipos estaban listos para participar, Esteban y Paty lograron mantener vivo a "Stevie", eran un matrimonio de clase media, profesionistas que pagaban su departamento y tenían un perro… ambos eran maestros en la ya común computación y presentaron su trabajo excelentemente. Armando y Anita eran los Carmona, una familia de 6 miembros, pero con la ventaja de ser de clase media alta, contaban con trabajo en un consorcio y un negocio propiedad de Ana, lo que les permitía pagar una nana eficiente. A la ya acostumbrada manera empresarial y casi perfecta de Armando presentaron hasta con gráficas de barra sus gastos y su manera de llevar la familia, las láminas fueron hechas por Ana que el diseño era una de sus virtudes.

Sandra le rogó casi de rodillas a la hna. Margot ser la última, Ricardo no se aparecía, estaba preocupada principalmente porque la noche anterior supuestamente iban a pescar a Mendoza, y desde la tarde no lo había visto. La verdad si hicieron el trabajo pero la presentación fue idea de Ricardo, su campo de investigación fue subirse a la azotea de los departamentos donde vivía el Gato, enfrente habitaban familia de escasos recursos y un departamento le llamó la atención, una pareja joven de recién casados, los observaron por tres días, como vivían, como cenaban, donde trabajaban según los uniformes que vestían cuando llegaban a su hogar y como se amaban…cosa de la cual se abstuvo Sandra… según Ricky la fuente de investigación era la vida.

Le pidió ayuda a Encarna, la intendente de poner todo lo necesario para presentar el proyecto, lo que tenía en desconcierto a los oyentes. Ya que parecía una escenografía de una obra de teatro.

-Zambrano y Salvatierra- dijo la hna. Margot con lista en mano, - recuerden que la mejor presentación como premio saldrán esta misma tarde de vacaciones- dijo sonriente- Pues Zambrano, ¿ya llegó su compañero?

-No hermana, pero, yo voy a exponer lo que encontramos.

Como plan B y muy a su pesar hizo un rotafolio y con ayuda de Esteban imprimió algunas fotos. Empezó la introducción diciendo que ellos eran los Fernández, que vivían en un departamentito rentado y empezó a dar las cantidades y resultados escritos de su investigación. Justo cuando terminó la etapa teórica de su proyecto desde atrás del auditorio se escuchó la voz de Ricky

-Amorcito corazón yo tengo tentación de un beso…. –cantando, vistiendo el uniforme exacto que el muchacho vestía, ya que trabajaba en una obra de construcción, y una rosa roja en la mano.

Sandra, que también vestía un uniforme de una tienda de almacén, lo esperaba con los brazos en jarra.

-Amorcito, corazón…insistió con la canción- haciendo la seña que debía de silbar para darle la rosa

Sandra silbó no muy bien porque le ganaba la risa

-No, bien dijo autoritario como condición para entregarle la rosa

Sandy silbó bien en esta ocasión- ¿y eso?

- ¿No cantan así allá en México?

-Si pero hace 40 años, ves mucha tele.

-Bendición-dijo Ricky al besarle la frente

-Dios me lo bendiga- dijo desganada- ¿Tú crees que con esto me

vas a contentar ya viste que horas son? ¡Estaba realmente preocupada!- dijo seria. Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa

-No, son excusas son dos razones- aclaró-una ¿te acuerdas de mi jefe?

Sandra lo vio desconcertada…-tu jefe… el jefe… ¿ de Colombia? Contestó entendiéndole

-Si, mira hacia tu derecha. Le dijo susurrando.

Sandy volteó y vio a Alberto acompañado de Fabio y Chava, sonrió

-La policía le dio formal prisión.

-wow, que padre, ya no vas a tener es jefe corrupto.

Y por eso te dieron horas extras o que? Dijo volviendo a su trabajo

-No, mira estos papales- estas hablando con el de nueva cuenta estudiante de arquitectura.

-Que bien te dieron la beca.- dijo y se acercó a la mesa- siéntate debes estar muy cansado al hacerle la seña.

Ricky se sentó en la silla que apartó de la mesa y ella le quitó los zapatos.

Ven acá,- la atrajo hacia si y le indicó que se sentara en su pierna- lamento que el plan del bebé se aplace por dos años más.

- Está bien,- dijo suspirando con algo de tristeza- yo también estoy por terminar de estudiar, espero también encontrar otro trabajo mejor , apenas nos alcanza para nosotros… además es para que esté orgulloso de su papá , como yo- lo vio a los ojos- De verdad, tu eres valiente, tienes un espíritu de lucha y coraje Ricardo, puedes lograr el éxito si tu te decides, claro con disciplina…- suspiró de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos fijamente -eres un sobreviviente Rick, y yo voy a estar apoyándote- lo dijo seria, más allá del dialogo improvisado, se lo dijo a Salvatierra- Lo digo en serio, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

El suspiró- Bueno ¿En esta casa no se cena?

-Claro- se levantó hacia lo que se suponía era el comedor

-Ricky aprovechó para darle una nalgada (como veía que lo hacían sus observados, obviamente Sandra le había advertido que no lo hiciera)

Armando estuvo apunto de interrumpir pero la mano de Esteban lo detuvo.

Alberto rió,- es hombre muerto.- Aseveró a Fabio y Chava

Sandy hizo como si vio un insecto en el piso y le dio un gran pisotón que hizo que Ricky diera un alarido.

-Perdón, mi amor,- dijo hipócritamente,- lo siento muuucho, quería matar a un cucaracho cochino igualado, pero no te preocupes, terminando, te voy a dar un masajito eh,

-¿Tailandés?- dijo riendo pícaramente haciendo señas de un cuerpo de mujer para avergonzarla.

-No mi reey, chino vas a ver que no vas a sentir ni un músculo de tu cuerpecito-dijo dulcemente-ga-ran-ti-za-do.- dijo amenazante

Alberto le dijo a Chava ve preparando los funerales.

-Mejor me voy a lavar para cenar- dijo al levantarse y cojear un poco,

Sandy empezó a poner la mesa.

-Ay- se escuchó el grito de Ricardo tras la sábana que habían puesto como si fuera una pared.

-Perdón, mi amor,- hizo una cara de travesura- se me olvidó decirte que de nuevo se descompuso el calentador de agua.

-Ya me di cuenta- grito de lejos.-Le voy a decir…

-No, a tu amiguito ese el Gato, no le digas, no arregla ni maiz, se la pasa hablando de toros y que el socialismo y que García Márquez que no sé que más… el otro día a media ducha me cayó el agua helada…

Esto hizo que Alberto soltara una carcajada poniéndolo rojo, Esteban y Armando entendieron el chiste.

-A tu primo Esteban tampoco, ya nos descompuso 2 tostadores y una licuadora…-contestó.

Esteban también rio sabía que era una ocurrencia de Sandra.

-No, prefiero ahorrarme lo de los autobuses de esta semana, voy a caminar al almacén y el sábado le hablo a alguien que si haga buen trabajo…-gritó mientras hacia una jarra de limonada.

-¿A quién?-preguntó sabiendo que todo era improvisado para ponerla en apuros, Sandra vio a Fabio a lo lejos y sonrió

-A Fabio

-¿El bucles que se te queda viendo a las piernas? Está bien, ese día ponte unos minishorts y hasta te hace descuento. ¿Dónde está la pijama?

El chiste no le cayó muy en gracia a Fabio

-Debajo de la almohada y deja la ropa sucia en el cesto, porfa

Tu y tus celos otra vez- dijo volteando los ojos hacia arriba- con quien tienes que ponerte bien sácalepunta es con otros… ¿crees que el viejo cara de papa del gerente ya nos obligó a que llevemos minifalda y tacones? Que disque es por dar mejor presentación por ser el departamento de caballeros… si, tu y yo me chupo el dedo. Lo que pasa es que es un depravado y también lo hace para hartarnos y que renunciemos para que no nos liquiden…

-Tiene algo de razón, el viejo- dijo Ricardo al salir "del baño" solo con el pantalón de la pijama mostrando su torso desnudo, secándose el cabello mojado hacia atrás, hizo suspirar de manera muy discreta a sus compañeras, graso error con Elisa, en ese instante se convirtió en su fan; Ricardo de alguna forma quiso ponerla en el aprieto que él y su amigo estuvieron en el departamento. Sandra lo vio petrificada y de inmediato entendió la indirecta lo que hizo que una sonrisilla saliera furtiva por un lado de su boca. Por un momento buscó un punto para su mirada, mientras aguantaba la risa, escogió el mejor punto de fijación la mirada de su interlocutor, quería demostrarle que no le iba a ganar.

- ¿Y eso?

-Bueno, flaquita, a ti te toca la parte de arriba, si quieres te la cambio…

-Hey, así le decimos nosotros- reclamó Esteban en voz baja.

-sshshsh- dijo Paty.

-No- dijo rápido, si era capaz.- ¿Porqué dices que el cara de papa tiene razón?- dijo dándole pie para restarle importancia a su ocurrencia.

-Porque por algo Dios hizo al último a las mujeres, son lo más hermoso y valioso que hay…

-Esa es mi frase- replicó Chava

-Pues pelea derecho de autor- contestó el Gato sonriendo y palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Y sabes qué? Yo soy en este momento el más rico del mundo..

-Si y ni siquiera tenemos para la renta de este mes… y mira lo que vamos a cenar.

Ricardo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, sosteniéndole los brazos por si ella se resistía

-Flaquita, no me dan celos que otros te vean como tontos- dijo viendo a Fabio- es lo único que pueden hacer, otros hasta se tienen que tragar su coraje-dijo sarcástico al referirse a Armando,- no me importa… porque mientras ellos están allá, yo te tengo en mis brazos- hizo una cara de ganador- y solo por eso, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, hay hombres ricos, dueños de dinero y hasta de vidas… o se sienten orgullosos de un título nobiliario-soltó una risilla y meneo la cabeza refiriéndose a su padre,- comen en viandas de plata comidas exóticas pero todo eso les sabe amargo, porque no son felices… en cambio tu- acercó su nariz a la cabeza de Sandy para inhalar su perfume y acomodar su cara junto a la de ella tiernamente- me ofreces esta comida de la gente humilde de tu pueblo, la preparas con amor con tus manos que trabajaron todo el día, - y la volteo para besarle la mano, quedando frente a frente- Yo, tengo junto a mí mi tesoro, eres mi amiga, mi compañera, estás tan loca como yo-dijo riendo y viéndola a los ojos, mientras la toma por la cintura. Sandra empezó a temblar.

-Eres inteligente, buena, sabia, defiendes a los tuyos como una leona… eres hermosa – dijo al acariciarle el pelo. Sandra tragaba saliva y estaba muda, jamás imagino que Ricky hablara como Antonio, por un momento le pareció verlo de nuevo frente a ella, todo a su alrededor despareció.

Los espectadores estaban atentos, Ana solo imaginaba que Armando le decía lo mismo, Paty se mordía el labio y suspiraba, pensaba que su amiga había ensayado eso con Ricky mientras Esteban la miraba de reojo, además sentía un poco de celos en el nombre de su primo muerto. Armando solo esperaba que le diera el beso para partirle su cara, todos ellos estaban en la primera fila. Elisa albergó un nuevo celo por Sandra, ¿porque le decía Ricardo eso a ella? Seguro ya se había acostado con él, era seguro ya que esas confiancitas de sentarse en sus piernas no hablaba de otra cosa. Néstor odiaba a Sandra y a Ricardo. Allá atrás en la última fila Fabio, apoyaba cada palabra de Ricky, y de seguro no solo se iba a quedar mirando como dijo él. Alberto se dio claramente cuenta de los sentimientos que Sandy había despertado en Ricky, cruzó los brazos y suspiró con la melancolía de perder algo que nunca fue suyo. Chava siempre con sus comentarios acertados

-Es oficial muchachos, les están comiendo el mandado en sus narices. Dijo al palmear la espalda de Fabio y Alberto.

-Antonio,- se le escapó de la mente a Sandy apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que Ricky lo escuchara perfectamente, hasta los cuates y las chicas.

Armando rió como si Antonio desde el más allá le hubiera hecho justicia, Esteban meneó la cabeza, Ana suspiró con ternura por su hermana y Paty se pegó en la frente al ver que su amiga había cometido un error al confundirlo con Toño. Ricardo se hizo el desentendido y puso en práctica el plan B.

- y… eres irresistiblemente sexy.- recordando la escena del coqueteo con el caribeño, la vio con sus ojos negros profundos, sabía como ponerla nerviosa e incómoda teniendo él el control de la situación, ella inició la batalla al decir ese nombre. Sandy estaba perdida ahora si no sabía que hacer, la tenía sostenida por la cintura y no podía moverse mucho, tenía que pensar cual movimiento de ajedrez lo que iba a hacer, estiró la mano y tomó un taco de los que estaban en la mesa y se lo puso en la boca

- Y tú tienes que cenar, haciéndose lo más atrás que podía.

-¿Quién dijo que quería cenar esto? Te quiero de cena- dijo al cargarla como una pluma y llevarla a la supuesta recámara- no te sueltes si lo haces te suelto, se supone que estamos enamorados.

La bajo atrás de la sábana y regresaron para señalar que ya habían terminado el sketch. Todos aplaudieron.

Alberto entendió que algo había sucedido, por lo que estaría a la expectativa.

-Salvatierra, ¿era necesario que se quitara la camisa? – dijo la señorita Perales.

- Si señorita, es una protesta en pro de la clase trabajadora, es arte, ¿se imagina usted al David con ropa?- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, dejando a lado este incidente- dijo la Hna Margot- tienen 10

Zambrano y Salvatierra. Démosle otro aplauso al esfuerzo de sus compañeros, una manera diferente de presentar su trabajo, nos mostraron en vivo, las actividades de una pareja de recién casados, sus problemas económicos y que para ellos en el matrimonio es más importante la comprensión, la planeación , la admiración y apoyo mutuo en la pareja antes de formar una familia… excelente..muchachos.

Pueden regresar a sus actividades, perdón un segundo- dijo al detenerlos ya que saltaron rápido de las butacas,- hubo tres equipos ganadores,

Cantú - Landeros, Cantú - Breton y Salvatierra-Zambrano. Felicidades, después de comer pueden salir de vacaciones.

-Ricky y Sandy, vengan para acá, los felicito por su trabajo y por formar un buen equipo y formaron un buen matrimonio… tienen química… se vio en la improvisación… y ya me enteré de lo que pasó la otra noche, no se preocupen, la srita Perales no sabrá, pero espero que a la otra cuenten conmigo, unas heridas son algo que tienen que cuidarse de cerca, nadie me dijo, hice mis propias investigaciones… y felicidades también por el equipo que hicieron y ayudaron a atrapar a Mendoza.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso hermana?- Preguntó Ricardo asombrado.

-Tengo mis fuentes, soy monja, no tonta, espero que cuenten conmigo en el futuro.

-Si hermana, contestaron como niños regañados.

Al ver a sus amigos Sandra se adelantó

-Tarzán, - te aclaro,- todo fue actuación… muy real ¿verdad?

-Digna de un oscar- contestó indiferente, esperando que no hubiera sentido su cuerpo temblar, esperando que no hubiera entendido que lo confundió con Antonio al escucharlo hablar así.

Sandra buscó a los visitantes inesperados, pero Ricardo desapareció como por arte de magia.

Ese nombre, ¿Por qué lo dijo Sandra? ¿Quién era? algo se rompió cuando salió de la boca de Sandy, tan natural, inherente, podía luchar contra el policía, el primo presumido… hasta contra Alberto si era necesario, pero con un fantasma… con alguien que no tenía forma, alguien a quien no podía partirle la cara, alguien que ya estaba hospedado en el corazón de Sandra… en fin… se conformaba, por un instante, se sintió feliz con ella en sus brazos, frente a todos y contra todos.

-Sor metiche entrometida- pensó,- ¿Cómo, cuando te infiltraste en mi mente? Ahora ¿Cómo le hago para sacarte? ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo esto?- se dijo a sí mismo al recargarse en su árbol y prender un cigarrillo.

_**Continuará**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo mi grupo de cuatro lectoras…. Pasaron muchas cosas por eso se hizo un poco largo, pero la exposición del proyecto tenía que pasarla toda.**_

_**¿A quien escogen, al Gato, a Ricky o al poli Fabio?**_

_**Comentarios:**_


	12. Chapter 12

EL PACTO I TEMPORADA

Por Claudia Medina

_**Capítulo 12**_

"_**El Pacto de Amistad"**_

**L****as calles parecían desiertas, el frío **calaba hasta los huesos, desde aquella navidad que conoció a Alberto no sentía tanto frío, la cara de Fabio estaba fija al parabrisas ya que había mucha pelusilla de nieve, Sandra lo miraba desde el asiento del copiloto del auto de Felipe, ya que después de dejarla a ella, iría por sus tíos al aeropuerto. Le parecía tan guapo, tan caballeroso y valiente, le llamaba la atención su tonito característico de los españoles, sus ojos grises le agradaban y sobretodo le gustaba el contraste de su piel blanca con el pelo negro rizado, pero lo que la cautivó es que no era Ricky, más bien no era como él, grosero, pelado, igualado, insolente, odioso, fastidioso, sangrón, burlista, impenetrable, misterioso que le daba una extraña sensación al estar junto a él; con Fabio era diferente, se sentía segura y cómoda.

-Dios, ¿cómo llegó el Pelos a mi mente?- refunfuñó al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en Ricky cuando estaba en compañía de Fabio.

Ricardo abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa para contestar la que de seguro Sandy tenía, pero se fue difuminando cuando se percató de la presencia de Fabio, quien le ayudaba con unos paquetes y solo quedó en un gesto de bienvenida y una mirada fija a los ojos del joven con cabello rizado.

-Pasen-dijo al detener la puerta.

-Feliz Navidad-casi gritó Sandra, al dejar unos paquetes en el pequeño árbol que le improvisó a Alberto, una de las cajas que traía Fabio, era muy grande envuelta en papel de la fecha.

-Servida señorita Zambrano- dijo con una amable sonrisa que le formaba unos hoyitos en las mejillas.

-Feliz Navidad, gracias por todo y ten cuidado al manejar…

-Sí, ten cuidado, vamos a estar muy preocupados…-insistió Ricardo al señalarle la salida. Y recibió la mirada negra y penetrante de Sandra obligándolo a callarse.

Fabio se despidió de beso de ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y la invitó al día siguiente a su casa ya que iban a hacer una comida especial, extendió la invitación hacia los demás, diciendo que a su mamá le gustaría recibir en su casa al futuro duque de Salvatierra y a uno de los mejores novilleros que hayan visto sus papás, ya que amaban la fiesta brava y tenían amigos en el medio taurino.

-Será un honor,-dijo serio y amable-recibirlos

-Para nosotros, gracias-contestó Alberto.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la salida de Fabio, Sandra se fue a la cocina a ayudar en lo que se necesitaba.

Después de la cena Chava se despidió, tenía sus propios planes

-Me llevan a esa niña a su hotel,-les dijo a los muchachos quienes asentaron recibiendo como una orden la indicación del viejo.

-Espérate Chavita, aquí tienes tu regalo es algo muy modesto pero con mucho cariño-dijo Sandra sonriendo.

Salvador salió apresurado tenía cita con sus amigos de la cuadrilla.

-Bueno ya es tiempo de abrir los regalos, yo empiezo a repartirlos-dijo como una chiquilla de cinco años emocionada-Aquí dice para "El Gato", lo conseguí en un mercado donde me llevó Fabio, espero que te sirva para tu alternativa fue de no sé que torero…- le entregó una caja del tamaño de un tostador.-pero era famoso- Le dio un beso en la frente y le deseo Feliz Navidad.-Ábrelo, insistió

-Bueno, el más pequeño es para El Pelos- dijo al entregarle la caja grande. Se acercó y dudó en darle un beso, así que decidió darle un diplomático abrazo, pero cuando estuvo cerca de él percibió su perfume, era el mismo que usaba Antonio, cerró los ojos para tener la pequeña fantasía de volver a sentir los brazos de Toño, pero no fue así, los brazos de Ricardo eran distintos, firmes pero distantes aún así al ver la cara de él, había una sonrisa incrédula , fue cuando trató de afirmar la confianza que le estaba brindando y lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y parecía que también en el de él, diferente a sus brazos, la piel de su cara era cálida y más aún la de sus labios que quedaron muy cerca de los de ella. El sonrió con triunfo al captar la sensación que despertó en ella y la miró fijamente y con un "gracias" aceptó el regalo.

-Wow, chaparra, gracias - dijo Alberto asombrado de las hermosas hombreras para un traje de luces de color verde con dorado

-Venía con algunas lagunas que Ana me enseñó a rellenar, así que tiene algo de mí ya que me tuviste bordando por tres días, es muy modesta, pero…

-Genial, gracias chapis, no había escogido el color de mi nuevo traje-la miró detenidamente y la imaginó bordando las hombreras y esbozó una sonrisilla con ternura-Bueno aquí tienes mi regalo, no es tan bonito como el tuyo pero se que lo vas a usar mucho-le entregó una caja envuelta con papel rojo "Feliz Navidad 84 chaparrita, ya son tres navidades juntos. Gato" decía la tarjeta con un snoopy.

La abrazó fuerte y la levantó y le dio dos vueltas

-Espérate michi, me mareas, ay te quiero mucho gatito- dijo eufórica, lo tomó de las mejillas y se las apretó,- tu eres mi mejor regalo de Navidad. ¿Te acuerdas?-dijo al mirarlo a sus ojos azules.

El sonrió con su blanca dentadura que le endulzaba la cara, siempre le pareció un ángel cuando sonreía así.

Abrió el paquete, era un snoopy de peluche muy tierno con bufanda navideña, además un cassette nuevo de Luis Miguel

-Es lo más nuevo, esta en italiano… de esos no hay en México.

-Gracias Alberto, está bien padre.

Mientras que Ricardo seguía quitando la cinta adhesiva con cuidado para abrir la caja.

-Ay, yo te ayudo- dijo Sandra desesperada al romper el papel

-Hey, no quería romperlo

-No hombre lo que se guarda es la tarjeta-aseguró Alberto.

- "Para el Pelos con cariño, en el nombre de nuestra recién nacida amistad, gracias por todo, espero que no sea la única que pasemos juntos Feliz Navidad 84 Sandy".- leyó en voz alta abrió la caja con curiosidad como un niño y su cara de asombro se iluminó cuando vio el contenido

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pues una guitarra, ¿No las conoces?-dijo Sandra obviando la respuesta.

-Gracias, nunca había recibido un regalo como este-dijo con la cara iluminada.

-Claro, es muy chafa y barata, pero para el objetivo es una buena opción, si te portas bien y la cuidas, te compro otra en tu cumpleaños…-dijo simulando ser una mamá.

-Pues esta difícil sería hasta el otro año, Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¿De veras?, wow, felicidades-dijo Alberto-¿17?

-Si, Pero ¿cual es el objetivo?-dijo al referirse a Sandra.

-Una disciplina artística o deportiva te ayudara a dejar tus…. ¿Como te diría?… aficiones con el cigarro, principalmente que es lo que me afecta directo cuando compartimos el árbol del jardín y bueno ojalá de chance pues también el de la botellita…

Alberto solo calló, pero le pareció buena idea, veía talento en ese chico, de algo le iba a servir.

-Bueno, Tarzán, yo no me olvidé de tu regalo-dijo tomando algo que tenía en su chaqueta- pero cierra los ojos.

Sandra desconfió y no lo hizo, después de mucho insistir obedeció.

-¿Lista?, extiende las manos-le puso el objeto en sus manos extendidas, Sandy sintió un objeto muy liviano y abrió los ojos

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo al tomarlo con una mano.

-Pues un peine, ¿No los conoces?, No ya veo que no-dijo al soltar la carcajada junto con Alberto.-sirven para peinarse-aclaró.

-Pues muchas gracias has llegado a mi vida para llenarla de sabiduría, ahora me puedes enseñar como se usa, ah no, tu tampoco sabes, busca en algún lado te debieron haber dado un instructivo.-dijo algo molesta.

-No te creas Tarzán, ahora si el de verdad-dijo al seguir riendo, sacó una bolsilla de seda color roja antigua de la misma chaqueta

-Que bonita bolsa-dijo al abrirla y sacar una peinetas de carey con incrustaciones de pequeños brillantes y oro, más que eso eran antiguas como de principio del siglo XX-¡Que hermosas! Son muy antiguas y muy caras… no puedo aceptarlas Pelos, no-dijo al devolverle la bolsa.

-Esas eran de mi bisabuela Salvatierra, Constanza, se las regalaron en un cumpleaños porque iba a viajar en el Titanic, pero le dio influenza y suspendió el viaje, en el tren de regreso conoció a mi bisabuelo Guillermo.

-¡Que suerte!, Hubiera muerto… se salvó y conoció el amor, Que romántico- dijo Sandra

-Ella fue la única que me recibió con amor cuando llegué a España, ya era muy vieja, tenía como 80 años-

Alberto y Sandra lo veían con asombro, era la primera vez que hablaba del pasado con tanta confianza.

-A los dos años ella murió pero me legó estas peinetas con su historia y me dijo que se las regalara a alguien importante, es cierto, son caras y valiosas, pero mi vida, creo que es más ¿no?

-Sí- contestó Sandy certera

-Bueno, tu me ayudaste al arriesgarte con esos colombianos, sin dudar, para ti fue importante mi vida… tómalas por favor.

-Ahora menos, esas las debes guardar para tu novia o esposa…

-O para una amiga importante, Ah… ya sé, no te quieres peinar ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo

Sandra vio a Alberto y este le afirmó con un gesto que la aceptara.

-Está bien, gracias Ricardo, pero con una condición, que con toda confianza me las pidas cuando las necesites,

-¿Para qué? ¿ Quieres que imponga la moda entre los hombres o qué?- dijo como si no hubiera entendido lo que Sandra quiso decir..

-No, cuando necesites dinero o si encuentras a una chica especial… con confianza, pídelas yo te las regreso ¿OK?

-Si está bien, Sandra, te lo haré saber-dijo casi inaudible, suspiró y dijo aclarándose la garganta- me falta mi brother… toma Gato, gracias por todo, jamás pensé volver a encontrar un amigo de verdad…- dejó la guitarra a un lado se levantó y le dio un abrazo al darle en la mano un libro de García Márquez y un boceto de Miguel que hizo de unos toreros en color negro, fue un hitazo en NY cuando lo exhibió.-Creo que tu deberías tenerlo.

-Gracias compadre-Alberto contestó conmovido sabiendo que para el chico ese boceto era un tesoro-

-Bueno aquí está el mío para ti, ya vi que te gusta Stanislavsky, una copia nueva, porque la mía es vieja…-dijo sonriendo

-"Para el futuro oscar de primer actor" El Gato., gracias hermano-dijo al palmearle la espalda.

-Quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí - dijo Ricardo serio al sentarse de nuevo y quedar frente a Sandra que estaba sentada en el piso recogiendo los papeles de regalo- cuando los conocí pensé que estaban locos, sobretodo tú Tarzán- ella solo movió la cabeza con una sonrisa, lo vio a los ojos, el suéter café de cuello de tortuga que llevaba se le pegaba y le resaltaba la mirada marrón que se fijaba en la mirada de sus interlocutores dejando en claro su sinceridad-y el día de la plaza, me lo confirmaron, yo esperaba que se fueran, primero porque no quería involucrarlos, ya habían amenazado a Tarzán y… pero, se quedaron, no les importó arriesgarse…por mi, yo no daría ni una peseta por mí y ustedes…

-No sigas Ricardo-lo interrumpió Sandra- tu tampoco dudaste al ayudarme, ¿recuerdas?, te voy a ser sincera, hay cosas de ti que no aguanto y a veces te propones a ser intolerable, pero veo en tus

ojos que a pesar de la máscara de rebelde sin causa que te jactas de llevar, en el fondo, a lo mejor muuuy en el fondo eres buena onda… no te creas,-dijo al tomarle la rodilla y sonriendo- si eres buen chavo y vales mucho…

-Ricardo,-añadió Alberto-recuerda el día que es hoy, un día como hoy nació quien no dudo en dar su vida por quienes no merecíamos, mucho menos tenemos el derecho de juzgar a los demás por sus errores, si te fijas yo tengo muchos, la chapis también, somos humanos y lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudar a quien lo necesite.

-Por cierto de errores, Alberto, de esto ya hablé con los cuates y solo me faltas tú, la Tía Rita no me quiso escuchar con el pretexto de que estaba muy cansada, pero te quiero pedir perdón a ti Gato,

-¿Perdón de qué?- preguntó extrañado

-De ser egoísta, llegué a pensar que solo yo sufría, que solo yo lo había perdido y no vi el dolor de los demás, me concentré tanto en mi papel de cenicienta que hasta llegué a desear la muerte

-Sandra-dijo Alberto conmovido

Ella empezó a soltar lágrimas muy a su pesar.- De verdad, no encontraba sentido de nada, no comía, a Dorotea solo le faltaba darme nalgadas la pobre no sabía como hacerme comer, quería desaparecer Gato, creí que ya no le importaba a nadie, que nadie iba a echarme de menos

-Chaparrita, ¿como creíste y luego todos los que te queremos? ¿Querías que te perdiéramos a ti también?

-Dijo al sentarse junto a ella en el suelo y abrazarla. Ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro, -yo soy la menos adecuada para juzgarte Pelos, yo también conozco ese deseo, esa sensación de inutilidad, de querer huir de todo-lo vio a los ojos con pena. Por primera vez, se quedó mudo solo quería saber más, la miraba asombrado- solo que yo no tuve el coraje suficiente para acelerarlo. No soy tan sor metiche como crees…

-Chaparra, tu eres la muchacha más buena que he conocido-dijo Alberto.

-¿Me perdonas?

-La que tiene que perdonarme eres tú, no te debí dejar sola, yo también… debí haber pospuesto todo- dijo al abrazarla, sus ojos estaban abrillantados, no podía soportar la idea de perderla a ella también- Sandy eres lo único que tengo… no vuelvas a pensar así…-dijo demandante.

Palabras mágicas, Sandra abrió los ojos, que torpe, como pudo pensarlo, Alberto no tenía a nadie más… su reacción fue inmediata, se limpio las lágrimas.

-Gatito, te prometo, que suceda lo que suceda, jamás voy a volver pensar así, al contrario, la adversidad es para hacernos fuertes,¿verdad?- le preguntó esperando una afirmación la cual el no dudó en dársela- Voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarte, por siempre estar ahí cuando me necesites, aunque estemos en lugares distantes quiero que sepas así como yo sé que tu piensas en mí, quiero que tu también cuentes conmigo, sobretodo y contra todo va a estar nuestra amistad, si me aceptas quiero ser tu familia…-dijo seria y viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad Sandra?-sonrió agradecido- Cuenta de la misma manera conmigo, aunque este lejos, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar al pendiente de ti.

Ricardo solo observaba ¿Que sería tan fuerte que quebrara el temple de esa chiquilla?, ¿Porqué se pedían perdón mutuamente?, fuera lo que fuera quería ser parte de esa promesa, ya lo había vivido, lo habían ayudado y se sentía bien ser apoyado así.

-¿Qué dices Pelos, le entras?- dijo Sandra.

Palabras del cielo, - claro que si- dijo al acercarse a ellos-cuenten conmigo para todo, sea lo que sea, les prometo que nuestra amistad va estar por sobretodo, voy a tratar de ayudarlos y apoyarlos en lo que necesiten, es lo menos que puedo hacer, no llores Sandy- le dijo con voz tierna al darle un kleenex y sentarse junto a ellos-pareces vieja-dijo riendo.

-Órale ya rugieron leones, ya no se echan para atrás ¿eh? Voy a ser una hermana muy protectora, les advierto… ah una cuñada muy exigente…peroooo-los miró fijamente-una tía muy consentidora.-dijo sonriendo al tomarles de las manos y verlos a los ojos, sus miradas azul, negra y marrón se mantuvieron por unos segundos sellando así su pacto de amistad, ese momento quedó incrustado en el corazón de los tres, tatuado como con un metal ardiendo, ahora sin querer estaban en las manos del destino,¿ Esa amistad y esa palabra de honor y fidelidad sería tan fuerte que liberaría los juegos de la vida? ¿Verdaderamente podría pasar cualquier prueba, aún la más fuerte,… la del amor?

-¿Qué hemos hecho Alberto? ¿Sandra va a ser la tía de nuestros hijos?- dijo abriendo los ojos en tono de broma.

-Misericordia-agregó el Gato riendo.

El frío se sentía aún más con la velocidad que Ricky le daba a la motocicleta, pero habiendo pedido un taxi y no estar a disposición, no hubo otra alternativa. El hotel se encontraba en la zona turística de Madrid al llegar Ricardo la vio que estaba titiritando de frío.

-Ven Tarzán te voy a invitar un chocolate caliente aquí en tu hotel.

Se sentaron en una mesita alejada de la entrada. Ricardo no esperó más tenía que saber que pasó y empezó a platicar, tratando de abrir brecha para que Sandra también se abriera

-¿Vas a ir mañana?

-¿A dónde? -Preguntó despistada

-A la casa del Bucles-dijo Ricky al sorber la taza de café.

-De Fabio, ¿Por qué te gusta poner apodos a la gente?

-Bueno es más divertido y personal, por ejemplo tú, Sandra, no me dice nada de tu personalidad, pero si te digo Tarzán si… ¿Te gusta?

-No, no me gusta que me llames con un apodo tengo dos nombres…-empezó en primera la regañada.

-No,-la interrumpió- me refiero al Bucles, ¿te gusta?, con confianza ya somos oficialmente amigos. De sobra se ve que tú a él, sí- dijo con un dejo de desilusión.

-No sé… me parece guapo, me cae bien, es un buen muchacho, quiero conocer a su familia ver que onda, es todo… bueno si algo…pero…-sonrió tímida como salida a su respuesta.

-Pero ¿Qué? Sandy, hay algo que quieras decirme. A ver imagina que soy tu psicólogo, Paty o el Gato o el cantinero…-dijo sonriendo amigablemente, Sandra no lo creía, verlo tan amable.

-Está bien… voy a hablar muy enserio, Ricardo, no quiero tus bromas ¿OK?-vio hacia arriba como pidiendo al cielo fuerzas para repasar todo lo vivido. Como cosa hecha adrede, la canción de "Thru the Eyes of Love" empezó a sonar en el piano del bar.

Sandra suspiró largamente y empezó a contarle su historia de amor con Antonio, desde que se conocieron hasta el momento en que ella despertó en sus brazos en el avión, no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como una cascada. El la miraba, había escogido el peor momento, la pregunta y la persona menos indicadas, para aprender a escuchar, sus palabras se quedaban atoradas en su lengua, apretaba sus labios para no dejarlas salir, quería con todas sus ganas decir uno de sus comentarios hirientes, sarcásticos, su forma favorita para aminorar el dolor, quería que Antonio estuviera vivo para partirle la cara, para reclamarle cada una de las lágrimas de Sandra, ella no merecía sufrir así, ¿qué tenía ese idiota que hacía que lo amara tanto? Aguantó la descripción de Antonio tan ilusionada de Sandy, cualquiera que la escuchara imaginaba al mismísimo Adonis, su nariz perfecta y su cara paliducha se hubieran visto diferentes si cayera en sus manos… imaginaba cada golpe que le daría, gustarle las flores… ¡Ábrase visto! Por él, lo revivía y lo mataba con sus propias manos por haberse suicidado, por haberla dejado sola matando también sus ilusiones… Por otro lado quería abrazarla como lo hizo Alberto, que ella acomodara su cabeza en su hombro como aquel día del avión, quería consolarla, quitarle las lágrimas con sus propios dedos; por primera vez sintió el deseo de protegerla contra todos y sobre todo contra ese dolor, el nefasto recuerdo de ese odioso fantasma, la vio tan indefensa, tan triste.

-Creo que esa parte de mi corazón va estar cerrada… no puedo, Pelos,-dijo Sandra resignada-hasta me siento culpable al ver que me gusta un poco Fabio… no sé. Yo ya estoy alucinando y no sé que piensa él.

-Piensa que tú eres la chica más bonita que ha visto, la más valiente, la más loca, la más buena amiga… lo impresionaste el día de la plaza.-su característica mirada dura se endulzó al igual que su voz, al tiempo que se fue inclinando hacia ella, de pronto, hizo un movimiento rápido y se incorporó para recargarse en la silla-Bueno, aunque para mi gusto eres un poco llorona, regañona, metiche, mal hablada y estás peleada con el peine, perooo, yo no soy el Bucles, cada quien sus gustos, raros, pero gustos-dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo sabes, te lo dijo?-pregunto asombrada.

-No, solo hay que verlo como te mira…-aseguró, suspiró y añadió- Bueno, el papel de Cupido no es el mío, solo me faltaba eso…-dijo al mover la cabeza y cambiar de lado su cabellera- solo era curiosidad… con respecto a lo otro, ahora me explico muchas cosas de ti Sor metiche, perdóname por lo de la revista… no sabía que era tan importante para ti.

-No tenías porque saberlo… pero ya todo pasó-dijo al limpiarse la cara con la servilleta y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bien, mi momento de Boy Scoutt ya terminó-se levantó y le sacudió el flequillo como quien acaricia a un niño- nos vemos mañana Tarzán-dijo al dejar el dinero en la mesa y salir sin mas ni más.

Sandra se quedó ahí, viéndolo alejarse, que raro se estaba comportando, tal vez era un milagro navideño, tal vez ya habían cruzado la línea de la confianza, tal vez ya estaba haciendo válida su nueva amistad, pero se seguía sintiendo incómoda, ese dejo de incertidumbre con él, por un instante ella deseo que la abrazara como en el avión, pero ni siquiera se acercó, reaccionó, fue mejor que no lo hiciera, esa sensación que sentía cuando se acercaba demasiado la hacia perder seguridad. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la recepción para pedir su llave.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿**__**Qué tal este capítulo? Ya aclaramos porque se llama "El Pacto".**_

_**¿Creen que esa amistad llegará a tanto?**_

_**¿El gusanito del amor no hará de las suyas entre este trío?**_

_**¿Les gustaron los regalos de Navidad?**_

_**¿Qué les parece la historia de la bisabuela Constanza Salvatierra? ¿Romántica no?**_

_**¿Realmente Sandra se está enamorando de Fabio?**_

_**Pues amigas lectoras, ya no digo 4 porque Tita me regaña, espero sus comentarios.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Por Claudia Medina

_**CAPITULO 13**_

"_**Visita del pasado"**_

**L**a casa de los Hernández era una construcción antigua, pero remodelada, digna del sargento del departamento de policía de la capital española, al acercarse el carro de Fabio se escuchaba ya la música y el barullo, galantemente el chico se bajo abrirle la puerta a Sandy, a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Una mujer de ojos iguales a los de Fabio les abrió la puerta.

-Mamá, ella es Sandra-dijo Fabio sonriendo con una mirada de complicidad con la mujer.

-Isabella, mucho gusto-saludó la mujer.

-Mucho gusto señora-dijo Sandy-disculpe, vengo algo avergonzada porque la Tía Rita está en Madrid y una de las condiciones para darme permiso es que vinieran mis primos y se adjuntaron también sus novias….-dijo Sandra apenada y sonrojada-yo se que ustedes solo invitaron a Ricardo y a Alberto…- La mujer solo la veía paciente y con los ojos atentos

-No te preocupes niña, aquí todo el mundo viene a esta fiesta, está llena de vecinos, policías… músicos amigos de mi hijo… es muy amiguero como su padre, aquí siempre hay gente-dijo la mujer pacientemente.-Bienvenidos.

Trás de ellos llegaron los cuates con Paty y Ana, Ricardo y Alberto llegaron en el carro de Ricky. Felipe los saludó como si los conociera de toda la vida, los invitó a pasar al patio donde ya estaba Sandra junto con Fabio, le estaba presentando a sus primos de Italia y a la Nona, Stefano era un clásico chico italiano, muy guapo como Fabio, la chica se llamaba Fabiola, en honor al abuelo y una niña de ocho años que se llamaba Giovanna. Gianni era el padre de ellos y su esposa se llamaba María, lo extraño es que esa mujer era mexicana, pero sus padres eran árabes, Latifa era la Nona de parte de María, que también estaba presente.

**S**andra quedó impresionada cuando conoció a María, sus ojos a través del velo que llevaba, ya que seguía las costumbres musulmanas, la cautivaron, su personalidad tan serena y fuerte a la vez la dejó impactada, aún más al saber que no podía hablar, ya que después de un accidente automovilístico se quemó una parte considerable de su cuerpo y perdió el habla, aún así, se veía que era hermosa, su atuendo era único parecía una reina salida de los cuentos de Sherezada, su esposo, Gianni la pavoneaba con todos orgulloso de llevarla de la mano como si fueran novios. Hubo un click cuando tomó su mano y ella complementó su saludo con un abrazo y un beso. Sandra sintió como si algo brincara dentro de ella y sonrió.

Gianni era el hermano de Isabella, eran muy cercanos, por lo que los primos realmente se consideraban como hermanos, de hecho en alguna ocasión de ajustes matrimoniales de Felipe e Isabella, Fabio fue a vivir un tiempo a Italia y los veía como a sus segundos padres y a Latifa también la consideraba su Nona.

-Así como puedes ver, hay comida de toda, española, árabe, italiana y mexicana-dijo Fabio al llevar a Sandy a la mesa de la comida presentada como un buffet.-Espero que a tus amigos les agrade.

-Claro que si, no son hechos de otro material-dijo Sandra sonriendo-Mmm, comida mexicana Fabio, no sabes como la extraño.

-La preparó mi Tía María. ¿Te impactó verdad?

-¿fui tan obvia?

-NO tanto, pero ten en cuenta que estás rodeada de policías.

Alberto fue reconocido por Gaspar uno de los empresarios Taurinos más importantes, ya lo había visto torear y se encerraron en una platica de más emocionante con Felipe y otros invitados, haciendo que el Gato se sonrojara cuando le decían que perfilaba para ser uno de los mejores. Ricardo abandonó el círculo cerrado de amantes de la tauromaquia, se sentó como siempre en alguna esquina para observar, Paty y Esteban se acercaron con él, ya que Esteban quería agradecerle el ride que le dio la noche anterior al departamento de Alberto. Por otro lado Paty y Ricky cuando estaban en primaria eran amigos, pero con el tiempo se fueron distanciando, para Patricia le pareció un buen momento para acercarse de nuevo a él.

-¿Trajiste tu guitarra?-Preguntó Esteban-Sandy le regaló una bien padre, anoche estuvimos tocando hasta bien tarde y no dejamos dormir al Gato- le dijo a Paty.

-Si, ten ¿Quieres usarla?- le dio las llaves del auto para que la sacara de la cajuela si quería.

Esteban fue por ella y lo interceptó Armando que estaba platicando con Sandra, Ana y Fabio.

-¿Qué haces con ese sangrón?-dijo al detenerlo del brazo en el vestíbulo.

-Platico, ¿hay algún problema?-contestó retante.

-Ahora eres su empelado que le traes cosas de su carro, que bajo has caído.-refunfuñó.

-Estás alucinado hermano,-dijo al levantarse los lentes- lleva la fiesta en paz y si para ti son importantes las apariencias, deja en bien el nombre de los Zambrano y el de México. No empieces un problema.

-¡Zambrano!- pensó María que los escuchó en el vestíbulo, corrió a buscar a Fabio y le preguntó con señas como se apellidaba Sandra

Su cara aun sin verse por el velo, se entendió su asombro, Sandy la sintió nerviosa y algo extrañada, como que la información que le daban no la podía procesar, la miraba y miraba una y otra vez, a los ojos, le veía el pelo, la figura, como comparándola con alguien en su mente.

-Dice mi Tia que quien es tu padre-dijo Fabio

-Luis Zambrano es mi padre-pudo entender que le impactó la respuesta-bueno, es mi padre adoptivo, yo no soy una Zambrano de sangre.

-¿Estas bien Tía?- preguntó el chico al ver temblar a la mujer.

Alberto de reojo estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba con Sandra, un vacío en la boca del estómago le avisaba que algo inesperado iba a suceder, los Hernández eran amables, Fabio era hijo de familia parecía buen muchacho, no era Antonio, obviamente, pero merecía tener la oportunidad, de todas formas Ricardo y él decidieron ir aunque en el fondo ambos querían ver que pasaba entre esos dos, el único que fue sincero a medias fue Armando con la excusa de celar la memoria de su primo.

El Gato pudo ver cuando María empezó a caer. Corrió como un impulso innato en él, Fabio trató de detenerla y Alberto llegó rápido a ayudarlo, la mujer abrió los ojos al sentirse ayudada, pero al ver la cara de quien la detenía su mano le acarició la mejilla y sus ojos negros profundos, que por el velo era lo único que se podía ver de su rostro, se fijaron en el azul de los ojos felinos y los volvió a cerrar cayendo inconciente. Alberto la cargó y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Gianni corrió a ver que le pasaba a su esposa, Latifa corrió por las sales a la cocina para ayudar a su hija.

-Mamá ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Fabiola, la hija adolescente de ésta.

Era como un año más chica que Sandra y su voz sonó con el mismo timbre pero con acento italiano.

La mano derecha de María estaba marcada por cicatrices de quemaduras, pero había una que parecía de una cortada profunda en la piel que une el pulgar con el resto de la mano, estaba enseñoreándose sobre las demás, lo que llamó la atención de Sandra, pero también de Alberto, observó por un momento a la mujer mientras sus parientes la auxiliaban, quedó atónito, su rostro palideció y su boca se tornó blanca cuando vio con detenimiento esa cicatriz, un mareo leve se apoderó de él cuando María abrió los ojos y contactó aquella mirada oscura con un brillo especial que imploraba silencio verificándole sus sospechas, los ojos del Gato también llenos de complicidad devolvieron el mismo mensaje.

-No ahora, por favor Dios, no ahora-gritó en silencio. Un pacto tácito tan o más fuerte se selló con María como el que hizo la noche anterior con Sandra y Ricardo. Algo le apretaba la garganta, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero ahora menos dejaba a Sandra y a los muchachos en ese lugar, no por el peligro que ellos corrieran sino por el que el pasado corría y por lo podía hacer en el presente. Optó por buscar un lugar lejano en lo que se improvisó como bar y pidió un tequila, su mirada se fijaba en el horizonte, siempre se preguntó, ¿para que todo esto?, solo arruinaba vidas y de quien él quería, de pronto se sintió que no valía nada, que por más que se esforzara por elegir su camino, este ya estaba marcado impecable, inflexible, cruel con él y llevándose entre los pies la felicidad de otros.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-escuchó la voz de Ricardo que le palmeaba la espalda- ten cuidado ya llevas tres al hilo.

Un manotazo fue su respuesta. No habló siguió bebiendo, pero aún así Ricky estuvo sentado a su lado por un buen rato.

El acontecimiento del desmayo de María había turbado a los invitados por lo que Felipe dijo a los amigos músicos de Fabio que tocaran lo cual dio pie para que el toque bohemio se diera. El regalo de Sandra dio fruto, Ricardo compuso su primera canción que compartió muy a su pesar cuando Esteban insistió en decir que era muy buena, lo antisocial de su personalidad la dejó a un lado por un momento, para asombro de todos lo que lo conocían tenía una voz armoniosa y mucho talento, las chicas que estaban lo veían como todo a un artista, aunque él solo quería ver la aprobación de Sandra.

Pero la que se llevó todas ovaciones fue Fabiola que presentó un belly dance, estaba más desarrollada que Sandra aunque era más chica, su cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura y el color morado de su traje le resaltaba su piel morena.

-Wow, esa si es una chica, Tarzán-aclaró Ricky a Sandra que estaba parada a su lado observando emocionada la danza.

-¡Que bonita! Y baila muy bien…-dijo haciendo caso omiso de la intención de Ricardo de molestarla. La miraba boba, había algo de esa chica que la llamaba la atención.

Los cuates, Ana y Paty estuvieron muy cordiales con todos, aunque Armando no lo calentaba ni el sol al ver que Fabio no separaba de Sandra. Ricardo ayudó al Gato a despedirse de todos y lo subió al carro para llevarlo a su departamento. Por su parte Fabio llevó a Sandra al hotel.

-Me encantó tu familia, que envidia, de la buena ah!- dijo bromeando al entrar al estacionamiento del hotel.

-A ellos también les caíste bien-dijo el chico al recargarse en su asiento del Volkswagen 70 color celeste con blanco, los rizos caían en su cara desobedeciendo la orden de quedarse a un lado cuando los movió con la mano.

-Hasta ahora pienso en que me hubiera gustado una familia como la tuya, pero aunque los Zambrano no somos muy funcionales que digamos, al menos los primos nos cuidamos..

-Ya me di cuenta, Armando no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Asi es él, me quiere mucho-dijo naturalmente

- Si también se le nota...-dijo en un tono dando a conocer que intuía los verdaderos sentimientos de Armando hacia ella.

-Pero tu mamá, tu papá y tu tía, tu tío Gianni y las abuelas… todo esto que jamás había vivido tan cerca, solo en historias… pero bueno cada quien tiene la familia que le tocó… bueno, ayer adopté una nueva familia…

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuál?- preguntó intrigado, sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

- Pues ahora pertenezco también a la familia Pérez-Salvatierra-Zambrano.-dijo orgullosa.

-Hablando de ellos… Sandra… ¿tienes alguna relación más allá de la amistad con el Gato o con Ricardo?-soltó la pregunta como buen policía.

Como respuesta Sandy soltó una carcajada, nada más disparatado, casi siempre le preguntaban por Alberto pero ¿Ricky?

-No… ahora seremos algo así como los ángeles de los otros dos, amigos…-le explicó todavía con resto de risa incrédula.

Fabio suspiró y le dijo –Pues puedes ser parte de los Hernández también si tu quieres- sus ojos grises se fijaron suavemente en los de ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿En qué rol?

-De la dulce, guapa, inteligente, valiente, sencilla y mexicana novia del hijo único de Felipe e Isabella ¿Puedo?- preguntó al acercarse a ella antes de besarla, ella no aceptó pero tampoco se opuso solo cerró los ojos como quien recibe un castigo, sus labios eran suaves y tibios, fue un beso tímido como quien da una pequeña probada a un pastel riquísimo. Sandra no entendía le gustaba el chico, era todo un príncipe azul, era muy guapo, cualquier chica desearía estar en su lugar, su beso era tierno pero no tan tierno como los de Antonio que la hacían sentir un calorcillo en el corazón cada vez que se los daba y de pronto… esa idea vino a su cabeza, como un acontecimiento no deseado, tampoco tuvo esa sensación de estremecimiento como cuando Ricardo rozó sus labios cerca de los suyos la noche anterior, la respiración se le empezó a acelerar y su mente empezó a luchar para abortar esas ideas, sobretodo la del Pelos.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Después hablamos-dijo como salida y abrió apresuradamente la puerta del carro y salió casi corriendo unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Fabio quedó pasmado por su respuesta, acostumbrado a que las muchachas le daban un si rapidísimo, pero más asombrado quedó cuando Sandy se regresó y le dijo asomándose por la ventanilla.

-Voy a ser sincera contigo Fabio, no puedo, verdaderamente quisiera, eres todo lo que una chava desea y soy una estúpida por decirte esto, pero no puedo, esa parte de mi corazón está cancelada y ya no quiero hablar de lo que viví espero que puedas disculparme… no soy como tu crees- se dio la media vuelta y caminó unos pasos se regresó- fíjate en tu prima Fabiola, ya sé que no estas ligado genéticamente con ella y te mira…¿porqué crees que bailó así? Tú no desperdicies la oportunidad, eres muy bueno, mereces lo mejor… Te aclaro como amiga puedes buscarme cuando quieras… y corrió hacia la puerta del hotel.

-Es que Sandra…- salió del carro para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo

-Traté Fabio, pero no pude hay un hoyo en mi corazón y tu mereces ser más que un sustituto, más que un experimento…No sé tal vez busques en mí lo que encuentras en Fabiola y no te quieres dar cuenta.

Fabio ya no insistió se regresó a su auto con las palabras de Sandra en la cabeza.

Por su parte Sandra se dio cuenta que no estaba lista aún para una nueva experiencia pero había algo que no le gustaba ¿Por qué aparecía Ricardo en su mente tan seguido?

La sangre saltó a borbotones, el toro le desgarró la mano al aventarlo lejos del camino, la mujer delgada tomó su mano con la otra y trató de detener la sangre, Alberto, de unos cuatro años seguía pasmado, "Corre mi niño, corre" le gritaba para que se pusiera a salvo… a lo lejos se oía el timbre de la puerta y Alberto despertó con sudor en la frente y con la respiración entrecortada

El sonido hacía eco en su cabeza, un niño subió a dejarle una carta, como pudo la abrió y empezó a leerla.

Mi querido niño:

Me alegra mucho que las cosas no hayan sido como me las contaron, te reconocí tan solo al verte a los ojos, no podemos luchar contra el destino pero podemos adaptarnos ala posibilidad de felicidad que tenemos.

Yo soy muy feliz con mis hijos, con mi esposo, el pasado quedó atrás y tomé la experiencia para hacerme más fuerte, yo sé que si hablo de esto con Gianni, me apoyará y me entenderá, de hecho yo sé que mis hijos, los otros , están vivos, lo dice mi corazón de madre ,siempre me lo ha dicho y no hay día en que no ruegue por ellos pero espero el momento en que pueda estar segura y entonces los buscaré … Espero que me comprendas y guardes el secreto por ahora.

Cuenta conmigo como siempre mi niño de ojos de cielo, Le agradezco a Dios que no te hayas ido con El, tengo una leve idea de tu situación , pero a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con quien tu ya sabes, esta vez, creo que tomó una buena decisión, no te pongas triste por mí ni te pongas en el papel de cenicienta, ya lo sabes, la felicidad es de quien la desea y lucha por ella.

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, tu sueños , los sigues y sabes hacer amigos, el hijo del duque se ve que te aprecia y te admira, buenas aptitudes en un amigo y la chiquilla revoltosa , esa que me recuerda a alguien, te quiere mucho, lo vi en sus ojos al presentarte con todos. Los hijos de Esteban están muy guapos, y se ve que son muy inteligentes, también me siento orgullosa de ellos, y te respetan, como siempre lo dije eres líder natural.

Estamos en contacto

Te ama

María

(Ahora este es mi nombre)

Pd. ¿Y el hijo de Julianna y Anthony? ¿Está con ellos en Texas?

Alberto se dejó caer en el sillón y releyó la carta una y otra vez, solo ella podría hablar así, después de vivir lo que vivió, esbozó una sonrisa y ya no se sintió tan solo, compartía con alguien su secreto del pasado su carga era un poco menos pesada, ahora estaba compartida, como su presente y futuro estaba compartido con Ricardo y Sandra.

**Continuará**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo****.**


	14. Chapter 14

Por Claudia Medina

_**Capítulo 14**_

"_**La Alternativa"**_

"

**L**a plaza estaba llena de gente, los aplausos y gritos cimbraban las paredes, la trompeta sonó estridente, la cuadrilla se enfilo para dar los primeros pasos en cuanto abrieran la compuerta, la presentación de la alternativa estuvo compuesta de adjetivos positivos.

La garganta de Sandy se cerraba cada vez más, quería gritar, apoyar cada uno de los cumplidos que le daban al Gato, pero una sensación de temor le sacudió el cuerpo, lo había visto entrenar, allá en el rancho, a las vaquillas, pero nunca lo vio en una arena hasta ahora, su posición de estar en contra de la fiesta brava y defender al toro limitaban su apoyo al sueño de su amigo a felicitarlo cuando ya le daba los resultados y Chava se tomaba tres cervezas en su honor. Pero esto era ridículo, ya había visto el tamaño de esos toros y el peso, Alberto iba a estar solo frente a ese animal, por un momento imaginó que tenía la capacidad de detener todo eso y sacar al Gato de ahí a como fuera lugar, pero se aguanto como las meras machas, según ella. Definitivamente no iba a ser ella quien le cortara las alas a quien merecía obtener su sueño.

Por fin apareció el Gato enfundado en su nuevo traje de luces, verde con oro, como las hombreras que le regaló Sandra seis meses atrás, su cara estaba iluminada, su sonrisa de ángel calmaba la angustia de su amiga. Era oficial, estaba feliz.

-No te preocupes Sandy, así es siempre, dímelo a mí, tantos años y no me acostumbro, siguen esas mismas burbujas en la boca del estómago- dijo la esposa del matador Elías Cabrera, con cierta resignación, le tomó la mano como muestra de apoyo.

-Gracias Doña Marga, espero que todo salga bien- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?-dijo la mujer con un tono amistoso.

-Si, mucho. –Asentó rápidamente, al instante sintió la presencia de Ricardo al llegar apresurado al lado de ella.

-¿A tiempo?-preguntó acelerado haciéndose la melena a un lado y sonriendo un poco nervioso, se sentó junto a Sandra, inmediatamente se paró al darse cuenta que no había saludado a Doña Marga; por lo que se encimó sobre el asiento de Sandy para alcanzar a darle un beso en cada mejilla, como el clásico saludo europeo. Sandra se hizo hacia atrás para darle espacio, el pelo mojado, la cara pulcra y el halito de la colonia deambulando en su cuerpo afirmaba el baño recién tomado. Esa cercanía la hizo como ya era costumbre retener la respiración como instinto de supervivencia- como las zarigüeyas,- pensaba,- que se quedaban inmóviles ante el peligro. También la saludó a ella, ya tenían tiempo de saludarse de beso, solo uno, al estilo americano, su respiración ya no aguantó más y tomó una bocanada de aire, él la miró hacia abajo y apenas levantó el labio superior asomando sus dientes… también soltó aire que tenía sostenido en sus pulmones.

Tomó su asiento, esperaron a que la cuadrilla terminara el paseíllo.

-Pues vamos a ver de que está hecho El Gato, ha llegado el momento de la verdad- aseveró a la vez que se pasaba las manos por sus piernas una y otra vez.

-¡Ya Pelos!-dijo Sandra al detenerle la mano por la muñeca.-Me pones más nerviosa.

La verdad también él estaba nervioso, la fiesta brava no era un juego, sabía el talento y destreza de su amigo pero siempre había la posibilidad de una cornada. Imposible comentarle eso a Sandra, sería capaz de bajarse cual vil improvisado para salvar a Alberto.

Para fortuna de todos, Alberto se lució, cada movimiento era temerario y majestuoso, el toro estuvo a su nivel, lucharon frente a frente, lo habían determinado desde el principio, al cruzarse las miradas de ambos, hombre y bestia, solo uno iba a salir de ahí con vida.

El calor de la respiración del toro invadía la de Alberto, la larga figura humana brillaba con los rayos del sol, así cara a cara se decidía el destino de ambos… Alberto esperó un segundo, sintió el calor a través de sus zapatillas, el olor de la sangre de su oponente en la arena y embarrada a su piel lo seducían a terminar de una vez por todas, pero no, "el que no sabe esperar el momento preciso, jamás gana", lo escuchaba constantemente de Chava.

En un asiento de la plaza la Tía Rita acompañada de Elisa, Néstor y los cuates observaba la corrida, tenía que estar ahí como representante de la ganadería Zambrano. Aceptó que el Gato le brindara su primer toro. Su cara inmutable solo podía ser descifrada por María que en el otro extremo de la plaza la observaba sin ser ella misma vista por la anciana, solo fue ella, sin esposo, sin hijos, sin sobrinos, sin Latifa, solo como una sombra protectora de quien todavía veía como a un niño jugando a ser torero.

El movimiento fue certero, la estocada mortal entró en el lomo de "Caramelo", con irreverencia y supremacía Alberto decidió darle un beso a su oponente; el toro lo aceptó bajando la cabeza al sentir su derrota pero, de pronto, decidió -"Nos vamos los dos" -tomó fuerzas cuando el Gato se levantó triunfante y lo lanzó por los aires.

Sandra saltó de su asiento como resorte,

-¡No!-gritó desesperada, Ricardo la tomo de los brazos tratando de calmarla, ella se acomodó en su pecho para no ver lo que sucedía, él la abrazó y con su mano derecha le sostenía la cabeza contra sí, a la vez de dirigir su atención al ruedo para saber que pasaba exactamente.- ¿Qué pasa Ricky?- dijo llorando y temblando, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, las piernas le empezaban a negar su sostén, sentía las manos de Marga tratando de tranquilizarla

-Ya lo están ayudado hija-decía serena.

-¿Dónde está Pelos?

-En la arena, cálmate, no lo deben mover así-dijo Ricky tratando de ser lo más ecuánime posible.

-Ya lo sé-gritaba por dentro-fue lo mismo con Antonio-pero solo se escuchaba el sollozo que podía salir de su boca.

Una ovación se oyó de pronto, gritos, aplausos y silbidos reinaron por todos lados.

-En el oído pegado al pecho de Ricardo escucho una carcajada, así que se decidió ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Mira Sandy, es un vil gato!, tiene más vidas que un gato callejero-dijo riendo e invitándola a ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Méndigo Gato! Me mató del susto-fue su respuesta enojada, al ver que Alberto se levantaba como si nada de la arena, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, respondiendo a los saludos del público y corriendo para recoger su capote que estaba cerca del toro ya muerto.

Los aplausos seguían y aumentaron al determinarse que le daban los apéndices merecidos.

-Fue una gran alternativa- decía Elías Cabrera a los periodistas que los esperaron afuera de los vestidores,-Oficialmente, señores, El Matador Alberto Pérez " El Gato" que tiene un futuro prometedor- dijo al palmearle la espalda- me siento muy orgulloso de que sea mi ahijado-dijo sonriendo el hombre de mediana edad-empezó desde abajo y este es el resultado de su disciplina.

Ya bañado y vestido con unos jeans y camisa blanca sport dejó que lo fotografiaran con Elías. Marga venía acompañada de Sandra y Ricardo, la chica corrió por el pasillo abriéndose paso entre los reporteros, fans y chicas que querían saludarlo.

-¡Alberto!-gritó Sandra, y al ver un pequeño espacio corrió para acercarse a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te revisaron?-dijo preocupada al tomarle las manos

Alberto sonriendo al ver su interés dijo -Estoy bien chaparrita-contestó al abrazarla.

-¡Pues mugroso gato roñoso!, me las vas a pagar, me diste un susto de aquellos-dijo al aventarlo y darle un golpecillo en el brazo. Haciendo que los que estaban cerca soltaran la carcajada.

-¡Felicidades Gatito! Tu mereces todo el éxito del mundo-dijo sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos feliz por su amigo.

Como respuesta el la tomó de la cintura y le dio unas vueltas como era su costumbre, mientras ella le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues, ya nos dimos cuenta quien manda-dijo en son de broma Elías a los reporteros.

Los flashazos no se dejaron esperar-como toda respuesta Alberto tenía su sonrisa nívea y transparente que le dulcificaba la fuerte mirada azul. Tener a Sandy en sus brazos en un momento así lo hacía sentir completo, muy a su pesar la tuvo que bajar ante la presencia de Rita.

-Sandra, eso es impropio de una señorita como la que deberías de ser- escuchó la voz de Rita- no es la manera de felicitar a Alberto-dijo algo molesta pero, en realidad no cabía de orgullo.

-perdón se.. Tía Rita.

-Disculpe Señora Rita, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Alberto cuadrándose ante la presencia de Rita, cual superior militar.

Todo esto sucedía mientras Marga y Ricardo llegaron a saludarlo.

-Hermano, estuviste genial, ya sé porque te dicen el Gato-dijo riendo. Otros flashazos se dispararon, una noticia importante el hijo del duque de Salvatierra estaba presente en esa alternativa y parecía amigo del torero.

Los cuates también lo felicitaron sincera y efusivamente. Elisa, no creía que el "vaquerillo limpia-vacas", fuera el Adonis que estaba frente a ella, con fama creciente y no tardó en hacer a un lado a Sandy para saludarlo de beso y posar abrazada a él ante las cámaras de los periódicos madrileños.

-¡Qué confiancitas Armando! Como siempre has sido amigo de Alberto y siempre lo trataste con respeto pues ahora mereces estar con él ¿Verdad?-Dijo Esteban criticando la actitud de Elisa. Sandy bajo la cabeza para que no vieran su sonrisa y se paró junto a Marga y Ricky.

-Claro hermano, nunca le dije vaquerillo-limpia vacas-dijo Armando mirando al Gato a los ojos quien con la mirada le indicaba que se callaran.

-Basta-dijo Rita-La fiesta se realizará en el hotel donde me hospedo-dijo al dirigirse a Elías-usted sabrá como invitar a las personas indicadas.

-Muchas gracias Señora-dijo serio Alberto.

**E**lisa se salió con la suya y presionó para ser la pareja de Alberto, aún cuando públicamente El Gato le pidió el honor a Sandy. Ricardo le pidió de favor a Rita le permitiera ayudarla con tan embarazosa situación de no encontrar pareja para su sobrina adoptiva, ya que también le negó la posibilidad a Armando, argumentando que ya le había pedido a Ana Landeros su presencia, entonces no le quedó más que aceptar el sacrificado ofrecimiento del amable joven duque de acompañar a esa niña que no terminaba por aprender las reglas sociales. Lo cual también molestó a Elisa, ya que desde aquella vez que Ricky apareció sin camisa en el auditorio se convirtió en su admiradora.

La fiesta estaba en su esplendor, había de todos los ámbitos además del taurino. Ricardo como siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen del barullo, platicaba con Sandra en una esquina mientras esperaban que Alberto se desocupara un poco de los invitados que lo saludaban. Un hombre joven de cabello alborotado, algo desaliñado y look de intelectual se acercó a saludar a Ricky.

-Salvatierra, como siempre acaparas a las modelos más guapas.-dijo al saludarlo con una mano y la otra sostenía una copa de champaña. Conversó con ellos un rato, manteniendo un leve juego de coqueteo con Sandra aun cuando Ricardo le explicó que no era modelo que era su amiga y compañera de colegio.

-Ya que estás acompañada voy por algo de tomar ¿Quieres algo?-se levantó Ricky, necesitaba tomar líquido para su boca seca, Sandra se veía genial vestía un juvenil mini vestido color azul eléctrico con un blusón transparente de ese mismo color que tapaba la blusa strapless, ¡Usaba medias y tacones! Y como era obvio una de las peinetas de la abuela Constanza recogiendo solo un lado de su cabellera suelta.

-Un agua mineral, porfis.-dijo Sandy

Cuando Ricardo se fue llegó una mujer con vestido negro, Pedro la reconoció.

-Leonora, hola- la llamó y la mujer se acercó con confianza.

-Leonora ¿Me recuerda?- preguntó Sandra.

-¡Claro! Sandy eres de las personas que se recuerdan, por cierto ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Leonora con una sonrisa amable y con gran porte.

-Un poco mejor-dijo con una sonrisa casi a fuerzas.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Pedro Alcántara asombrado

-Si, fuimos madrinas de boda de Moesha ¿tú fuiste no?-preguntó Leonora.

-Ya ves, la que dice mentiras eres tú , si eres modelo.-Le dijo a Sandra- No me acuerdo… tengo una memoria buena para las caras…

-Pues dejarías de ser cineasta…

-Toma- aquí está, no me tardé porque ya te conozco Pedrito…-dijo Ricky sin percibir la presencia de Leonora.

-Mira Rick, te quiero presentar-lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo, pero él se resistió y su cara cambió de semblante- a Leonora Montenegro, la actriz y cantante, a Ricardo también le gusta la actuación –dijo Sandra gustosa de presentarle a alguien importante en el ámbito que a Ricardo le interesaba destacar.-bueno todo sabemos quien es ella.

-Y me hace el favor de participar en un cortometraje que tal vez lleve a Cannes-agregó Pedro.

Para entonces las miradas marrón de Ricardo y Leonora estaban en una lucha de poderes, la de ella suplicante y la de él a mantenerse fría e impenetrable como cuando Sandra lo conoció.

-Pues te recomiendo escoger mejor a tus actrices, las de Hollywood y más si son latinas que han hecho telenovelas no dan presencia en Cannes. Su trabajo histriónico deja mucho que desear, es demasiado comercial.

Sandra se quedó congelada al escuchar la respuesta

-Ricardo, no es forma de contestar… Leonora se puede sentir mal-dijo Sandy defendiéndola.

-¿Ahora eres Pepe Grillo?

-No hay problema Sandy, tu amigo solo está diciendo su opinión, en esta carrera uno aprende a escuchar todo tipo de opiniones.-dijo con voz casi audible.

-Me largo, tengo que tomar aire me estoy intoxicando-dijo al dejarlos con la palabra en la boca y salir apresurado al jardín del hotel.

Pedro para aminorar la tensión dijo-Ya me acordé porque no me acerqué a ti en esa boda, tenías a tres guarda-espaldas junto a ti- así de grandotes como Ricardo.

-¿Guarda-espaldas?, No son mis primos.

-Con permiso, tengo que hablar con otras personas-añadió Leonora-acompáñame Pedrito, por favor- rescatando la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Sandra buscó a Ricardo por un momento iba a salir al balcón, pero fue interceptada por Alberto.

-¿Bailas conmigo?, por fin me deshice de Elisa.

Sandy titubeo un poco, no quiso decirle sobre el incidente para que nada empañara ese día tan especial para él.

-Claro-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al bailar lento comentaban lo sucedido en la corrida.

-¡Besaste al toro!-dijo Sandy haciendo una mueca de disgusto-¡Guácala!

-Entonces no aceptarías un beso mío- dijo en son de broma.

-¿Cómo sería un beso de Alberto?- pensó Sandra al mirarlo a sus ojos de cielo, de pronto apareció la imagen viva de su beso al toro.

-Tu novia debe de quererte mucho para poderte besar después de esto.

-¿Y tú?

Tratando de no ofenderlo y siendo lo más sincera posible contestó

-Sin tomar en cuenta que eres como mi hermano mayor y que besaste a un toro, pues creo que aceptaría un beso tuyo…

La música, la tenía tan cerca, en sus brazos, sería la cereza en el pastel un beso de Sandy para coronar ese día perfecto.

"El que no sabe esperar el momento preciso, jamás gana" oía la voz de Chava en su mente, se conformó con abrazarla, ella recargó la cabeza en su pecho…

-Ooh, oh-¿Vas tu o voy yo?-dijo Alberto viendo a Ricky en el bar-Es Ricardo, ya lleva dos tragos al hilo ya pidió el tercero.

-No te molestes, voy yo, ya tengo una idea de lo que pasa, tu sigue disfrutando tu fiesta.

Lo siguió con la mirada y supo por donde salió.

Ricardo estaba sentado en un escalón, se había quitado el saco, desabrochado la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa, veía insistentemente un cigarrillo que lo movía con los dedos y su mirada estaba fija en la nada, su coleta de caballo le llegaba casi a mitad de la espalda.

Sandra se sentó juntó a él y se quitó los zapatos, extendió las piernas y movió en círculo los tobillos. No se percataron que detrás de los arbustos cerca de la puerta estaba una mujer con un velo en la cabeza, ella podía oírlos y verlos, pero ellos no.

-Ya no los aguanto, ah, que rico-dijo al volver a mover los pies, el tercer trago de Ricky no fue tomado sino vertido en una maceta con flores.

-¿Lo tratas de convencer de dejarse encender? Las flores ya están borrachas…

-¿Qué quieres… Sandra?

-nada, descanso mis pies, y pensar un poco, hoy mi cerebro se dio cuenta que sus neuronas pueden trabajar.

-No empieces Sor metiche…

-Con lo del cigarro, nunca voy a terminar…-suspiró y esperó un segundo, y soltó las palabras que brincaban en su boca luchando por salir. –Es tu mamá, Leonora Montenegro es tu mamá.

-Cállate- volteo con los ojos enfurecidos-Sandra esto no te importa

-Si me importa, todo lo de las personas que quiero me importa.

¡Machetazo a caballo de espadas! Con esa declaración quedó totalmente a merced de aquella niña. Volteó asombrado y regreso a su posición inicial.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y vio al cielo oscuro con destellos brillantes no se había percatado del cielo madrileño, también era hermoso.

-Cuando conocí a Leonora me dijo que si hubiera tenido la mitad del coraje para defender a los suyos, aún tendría su hijo con ella, un hijo según su descripción era como de mi edad, muy bueno, muy inteligente y muy guapo. Cuando te conocí a ti hiciste el lío de la revista que por casualidad tenía a Leonora Montenegro en la portada y aunque lo niegues, estabas llorando… Por casualidad también me encontré a Moesha preocupadísima buscando a un pasajero que ya había salido en otro avión a Madrid y se fue desconsolada a tratar asuntos familiares con Leonora y por último, al verlos frente a frente están igualitos, la misma cara, los ojos, los gestos… es más te pones un vestido negro y pasan como Pili y Mili…

-Ve a divertirte a costa de otro-siguió sin verla.

-No me regañes, es mi cerebro el que piensa en voz alta…-dijo calmándolo-Tu sabrás las razones para tener tanto resentimiento, … no sé… tu lo viviste en carne propia y sabes que tan injustas o malas fueron las cosas que sucedieron… Yo sé que 10 años en el San Carlos no han sido fáciles…entiendo, y no se que haría si fuera Ricardo…Pero, Yo, Sandra te puedo decir que haría si tuviera a mis padres en este momento frente a mí… a mí que me dejaron cuando tenía un año, en una casa-hogar solo con la ropa que traía puesta y con mi nombre Sandra Nelly Garza…

María que estaba oculta, escuchó esa declaración y se acercó más para saber más de lo que Sandy estaba diciendo.

-En los siguientes nueve años, gracias al amor de la hna María y de la señorita Poly no me preocupé por eso, fue hasta que me topé con los Linares, ellos se encargaron de hacérmelo saber, los detalles, no vale la pena recordarlos… Después por un tiempo, con todo lo que viví no me había acordado de ellos hasta que conocí a los Hernández, que supe lo que era una familia de verdad… Si yo los tuviera enfrente, especialmente a mi mamá, lo último en que pensaría es en los reproches…-dijo ilusionada-le besaría las manos, sus ojos, su frente, le agradecería haberme cargado por nueve meses, la abrazaría todo el tiempo que fuera posible y le diría que nos desquitáramos de estos 15 años de ausencia…

Leonora iba a entrar al jardincito pero fue detenida por María insistiéndole con señas que esperara un poco.

- Eres un suertudo Ricardo Salvatierra,-prosiguió Sandra- tu si la tienes frente a ti… ella es una mujer talentosa, valiente, hermosa que te ama mucho, Pelos, ¡mira que decir que eres guapo!-sonrió-, seguro mamá cuervo…dijo para sacarle una sonrisa al tocarle el hombro…

-Sandy, es que tú no sabes…-dijo al momento en que la abrazó y empezó a llorar.

-Llora, no me digas nada, tengo idea de cómo te sientes…lo que si te puedo decir es que el perdón es una gran bendición, renueva tu espíritu.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos, sin decir nada. Ricky se separó y se limpió los ojos

-Tú decides si quieres escucharla

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-Ah, por favor,-dijo obviando la respuesta- las mamás después de un embarazo de 9 meses y un trabajo de parto mínimo de una hora, más tu con esa cabezota-dijo al darle un sape-son capaces de perdonarnos todo.-dijo riendo.

Ricardo rio con la broma-Está loca-dijo al verla con admiración, despues se puso serio y añadió

-Gracias Tarzán-dijo al tomarle la mano.

-Ni lo digas, era mi penúltima opción la que seguía era darte una cachetadas guajoloteras para que se te acomodara el cerebro y no trataras así a tu mamá-lo observó por un instante- a lo mejor con esa cola de caballo que te hiciste, no te irriga bien la sangre a la cabeza, si el de la coleta debía ser el Gato…-dijo riendo al soltarle el pelo-así, así eres tú-dijo al acomodarle la melena-El Pelos, mi amigo, el bueno, inteligente y… guapo-dijo con una sonrisa serena, viéndolo tiernamente como a un niño asustado.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Cómo puedes tener ese corazón tan sencillo?-pensaba Ricardo mientras la veía admirándola-Se te corrió el maquillaje- dijo al quitarle las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro con su dedos pulgares, rodeándole la cabeza suavemente con el resto de las manos, mantuvieron las miradas y Ricky la desvió para fijarla en sus labios que delineó con el pulgar derecho…

María y Leonora empezaron a sentirse incómodas de estarlos espiando al mismo tiempo de sonreír con complicidad y ternura por la escena de la que eran testigos. No podían salir serían descubiertas así que evitaron verlos para respetar su privacidad.

-Es una buena niña-susurró Leonora-me gusta para mi Ricky.-sonrió.

Sandra no podía decidirse en mantener los ojos abiertos, en alerta, siendo obvio que delataban su miedo o cerrarlos y hacerle caso a sus labios que deseaban que terminara esta espera para recibir los de Ricardo, como siempre su respiración se entrecortó. Él la miraba como un animalillo cercado, todos esos gritos y la bandera feminista la abandonaron a su suerte, ahora era su turno, ella lo había capturado al decirle que lo quería, pero ahora, él literalmente la tenía en sus manos, temblando. Por fin los ojos de Ricky se cerraron, ya se había decidido, fue entonces cuando ella también los cerró; pero su proximidad fue lenta como si disfrutara cada milésima de segundo de esa tortura, el aliento de ambos se mezcló como preámbulo para esa unión… ambos sentían ese ya acostumbrado cosquilleo.

-hey, los estaba buscando…-dijo el Gato al entrar al jardincito, su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a los chicos tan cerca, tragó saliva, sintiendo que era inoportuno.

Sandy y Ricky se separaron inmediatamente que escucharon la voz de su amigo, los tres se quedaron viendo.

- Yo… venía a avisarles que ya me desocupé un poco… e invitarlos a que pasen a cenar…-dijo Alberto.

-Pues vámonos…-contestó rápidamente Sandra al encaminarse nerviosa y apresurada al salón.

-Sandy…-dijo Alberto antes que la chica cruzara la puerta-No traes zapatos.

-Ay, ya sé,-refunfuñó al regresarse por los zapatos- por mí ni me los ponía, son una tortura… invento de los hombres…

-Machistas, pervertidos y misóginos- Repitieron al unísono Alberto y Ricardo como letanía.

Esperaron a que Sandra se pusiera los zapatos, mientras que Ricardo se acomodaba el saco

-Chicos, ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Alberto- queriendo saber exactamente lo que pasaba.

-¡Nada!- Contestaron a una voz al atravesar el dintel de la puerta, cruzando levemente las miradas.

Esa noche, desde ese momento Ricardo y Sandra no cruzaron palabra, después de la cena Ricky se fue con Leonora y Alberto regresó al jardincito para asimilar lo que vivió ese día, sobretodo, lo que creyó ver entre su chaparrita y su amigo. María estaba sentada en la banca, lo esperaba tranquila, lista para escuchar.


	15. Chapter 15

Por Claudia Medina

_**Capítulo 15**_

"_**Vacaciones" 1ª. parte**_

**E**n dos días serían libres, las vacaciones empezarían. Por ahora estaban en las competencias deportivas de cada año, más que eso eran para "divertirse".

-¿Crees que a mi me vas a ganar Zambrano?-Dijo Ricky petulante viendo a Sandy hacia abajo, su altura de 1.87 se lo permitía fácilmente, ahí, delante de todos sus compañeros, las ovaciones masculinas no se hicieron esperar, la apuesta era la misma por tradición, pero también por tradición no se pagaba a menos que fuera un beso en la mano y el más atrevido en la mejilla, ya que todo estaba estrictamente vigilado por la Srita. Perales. Una cachetada si ganaba la mujer, que por supuesto se daban tímidamente, por compromiso.

Se acercó a ella y casi susurrando dijo-Ahora si Tarzán vas a saber lo que es un beso de verdad.

-Ay si ¿y quien me va a enseñar tú? Ja, permíteme reírme, eso si yo me dejo ganar-contestó retante- mas bien tu vas a saber lo que es una cachetada.

El maestro de deportes se preparó para dar el silbatazo, Sandra se sentía segura, ya le había ganado a tres chicos en otras pruebas, a ellos los dejaron al final como estrategia, las chicas sabían que Sandra hacía ejercicio, poco a poco se fue ganando la simpatía de algunas compañeras, claro a excepción de Elisa, Julia y secuaces. La idea de que compitieran Ricky y Sandy no fue de agrado de Elisa, pero estaba ahí, podía encontrar un modo de humillar a esa chica.

Esteban estuvo en otro equipo junto con su hermano, así que ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Sandra. El estaba con Paty apoyando a Sandy, Armando había ido con Anita por agua. No sabía porqué, pero algo le decía que iban saltar chispas de todo esto.

El silbato se escuchó, cada quien se asió de las barras altas que estaban en las canchas de futbol al aire libre.

-Uno, dos, tres… -contaba el profe Arriaga junto con sus alumnos cada vez que las cabezas de Ricardo y Sandra pasaban la barra, haciendo todo el esfuerzo en los brazos

-12,

-Es un mono me va a ganar- pensó Ricky al ver a Sandra concentrada y fresca como una lechuga, a él ya le ardían los músculos de los brazos como si le hubieran untado salsa habanera.

-No me puedo dejar, es un fodongo, se la pasa sentado con la guitarra…. Vamos Sandra, tu puedes quitarle lo sangrón-se daba animo a sí misma.

-24,

los músculos del abdomen empezaron a protestar por el trabajo

-que ceda, yo solo llego a 35-pensó Sandra

-38,39,40…44,45…48,49

y Sandra soltó su barra para caer parada agachándose hacia adelante y tomarse las rodillas para neutralizar su respiración.

-50-gritaron los chicos, era oficial ganaron los chicos gracias al odioso de Salvatierra.

-¡Que pague! ¡Que pague!- gritaron todos.

Ricky también se agachó para aminorar el dolor del abdomen

Con sudor en la frente, se quitó la camiseta para secarse, no era el único, como en diciembre, ya varios chicos lo habían hecho.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, Sandra se acercó como cordero al matadero moviendo la cabeza que hacía que su cola de caballo bailara.

-¿Beso o bofetada?-preguntó el asistente del maestro ya que lo habían llamado.

-Te dejaste ganar Zambrano, para probar mis besos-dijo Ricky presuntuoso luciéndose con todos.

-¿De él?-contestó indignada- Mil veces la bofetada- dijo mirándolo a los ojos molesta consigo misma por no ganarle.

La mano de Ricky cruzó la cara de Sandy, ella, ni nadie se lo esperaba.

-Idiota-contestó sobándose la cara y una lagrimita le corrió por la mejilla

-Llorona-contestó fríamente

-No te la devuelvo como mereces-dijo al detener su puño directo a la cara- para que después no digan que una mexicana no tiene palabra-se dio la media vuelta para irse.

- Tú…pareces vieja… no sabes perder, tienes miedo de dar un beso-insistió Ricky- ¿Qué? ¿tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí?-dijo riendo ocasionando que los demás también se rieran

-Y tú eres un jijo de tu remadre- se regresó, -Pos ya estuvo-dijo al mover los hombros hacia atrás y enfrentarlo con la cara en alto.

-Pues no, no estuvo, esto no se queda así, ese fue mi premio, falta tu castigo-dijo determinante, la tomó por las muñecas juntándolas y la asió contra si, fuerte y rápido, con la mano libre la tomó de la cintura y ella quedó sin movilidad. Por fin sus labios se juntaron, no como ambos lo habían esperado, al principio, dolía, era desesperado con ansia como si lo hubieran liberado de una prisión, después, los dos por unos segundos lo disfrutaron, él al darlo y ella al recibirlo, un minishock en la cabeza de Sandra la volvió en sí.

Y sus dientes se encajaron en el labio inferior de Ricardo, para su asombro el resistió el dolor y respondió la mordida, ahora era una lucha de poderes para ver quien cedía primero aun cuando el hilillo de sangre ya empezaba a correr por sus barbillas.

De nuevo Sandra cedió, más que por el dolor, por miedo a ella misma de que delante de sus observadores, se soltara para abrazarlo y acariciarle la espalda o el pelo y prolongar ese beso tan deseado. Pero él mantenía sus labios en los de ella. Sandy empezó a mover sus manos para soltarse, fue entonces cuando su mano derecha por fin le hizo justicia y su puño se insertó en la cara de Ricardo para separarlo, pero aun su proximidad era cercana. Se llevaron las manos a sus propias bocas.

-Eres un maldito malcriado, infeliz-dijo Sandra molesta y llorando.

-Y tú no sabes besar-dijo al limpiarse la sangre de la boca.

Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando como un torbellino, la mano de Armando lo aventó del hombro para alejarlo de Sandra y con la otra le golpeó el estómago.

Ricardo se agachó tocándose el estómago ya de por si adolorido.

-¡Déjala, Sandy no está sola!- su cara estaba roja del coraje y sus ojos avellana brillosos, había aventado los vasos con agua en el césped. Y tú ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?-dijo al reclamarle a Sandra mientras la zarandeaba de los brazos- Primero fue Fabio y no me lo niegues yo los vi… ahora este idiota ¿en qué te estás convirtiendo Sandy? ¿Quién sigue en la lista? Antonio…

-¡Cálmate loco, ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir Armando!-gritó Sandra molesta.

-Tranquilo hermano-dijo Esteban- no sabes…

-Tu no te metas Esteban, yo se lo que vi no estoy ciego…

-Suéltame,-dijo Sandra al safarse- esto es entre Ricardo y yo… fue él…-dijo Sandra- No, espérate… no tengo que darte explicaciones-dijo reaccionando- Dame tú… una razón para que me hables de esa manera-añadió con autoridad.

-¡Te amo!-gritó de inmediato- ¿contenta?-contesto desesperado.

**U**n balde de agua fría cayó sobre Sandra y Ana que más que asombrada quedó paralizada por la respuesta

Armando dio unos pasos como león enjaulado viendo al suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Desde que te conocí, pero no dije nada por Toño, los dos merecían lo mejor… pero por este estúpido duque de pacotilla,… por él no te voy a perder…

-Este estúpido duque de pacotilla te va a enseñar a respetarlo,- dijo Ricky al soltar el primer golpe, como gladiadores se entrelazaron en su pelea, Sandra volteó a ver a Ana. El ayudante del maestro Arriaga trató de separarlos.

-¡Eres una hipócrita Sandra!- y corrió sin rumbo buscando en donde esconderse de ella.

Sandy fue tras ella, los gritos de la pelea cada vez se oían más lejos,

Cuando entró a la oficina de la hna. Margot vio a Anita en una de las sillas llorando, ella se acercó al escritorio y sin darse cuenta apretó el botón del micrófono de los anuncios, así que toda la escuela podía escuchar lo que se hablaba ahí dentro.

-Prometiste que no me lo ibas a quitar…

-Ana Luisa, Armando no es una cosa…-trató de tomarla de la mano

-No me toques, eres una golfa-dijo enojada

La mano de Sandra no se hizo esperar – A mi me respetas huerquita babosa-y cruzó la cara de su hermana.

-¿Porqué, tu ya fuiste novia de Toño… si tu tienes a Fabio y ahora a Ricky? Tienes para escoger… ¿porqué quitarme a quien yo quiero?…-dijo llorando.

Elisa y Julia las habían seguido con la idea de que algo "bueno" iba a suceder. Al oír las voces todos prestaron atención. Ricardo y Armando bajaron la guardia y ya los llevaban a la oficina de la srita Perales mientras seguían escuchando lo que decían las chicas.

-¿Anita de que estas hablando? A ver déjame hacer cuentas… Toño ya se fue, a Fabio no lo veo desde navidad, se hizo novio de su prima, nada, cero… y ¿tu crees que Ricky hizo esto porque le gusto? Ja déjame reírme, tal vez no me quiera como tu dices… Ricardo Salvatierra es un egocéntrico que le encanta llamar la atención y buscar problemas… en esa cabezota solo tiene dos tristes neuronas y ya se le largaron bien jiriolas de vacaciones, por eso hizo lo de ahorita… fui yo la que estaba frente a él, pudiste ser tú o cualquier otra… quiso hacerse el graciosito, pero conmigo se topa… a ver ¿quien más está en mi laaarga lista de enamorados según tú?

Una sonrisa soltó Armando al escuchar eso, retadora a Ricky, pero fue detenido por el profesor Arriaga.

-En la casa-hogar la srta Poly y la hermana María… siempre fuiste su consentida, Sandy… todo mundo te prefiere a ti.

-Wow, Ana Luisa Landeros también es de la casa-hogar- dijo Elisa esto se está poniendo bueno.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante lo que escucharon.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién era la niña linda, la dulce y dócil, llena de cualidades? La que presumían a todos. Eras tú Ana, Yo, era la que le sacaba canas verdes a la hna. María, la que terminaba sucia, la que trepaba árboles, la que parecía "potra salvaje" como me decían, la que jamás se compondría… ¿le sigo?, la que terminaba golpeando a Tomás cada vez que te molestaba y se echaba la culpa para que no te riñeran… la que dijo que no cuando me pregunto el doctor Landeros si quería irme con él porque tu y yo habíamos prometido irnos juntas o quedarnos juntas…¿Para qué? si tu dijiste que si…- dijo llorando.

-Porque mi mamá me dijo que ella prefería que solo yo me fuera… yo le dije a mi papá que prefería irme yo sola… quería una familia… de verdad…-contestó Ana.

Sandra soltó una carcajada- solo me queda reírme,… no tengo otra opción… estamos para Ripley, tu y yo… pude haberme ido contigo

Y seguir siendo hermanas… pero tu no quisiste porque…-le incitó para que contestara

-También me ibas a quitar el amor de mi papá… el te prefería a ti…-gritó al interrumpirla.- y tenía razón… ahora me quitas a Armando…

Sandra se llevó las manos a la cara…

-Eres un alien o un mounstruo… te comiste a mi amiga, mi hermana… ¿Dónde esta Ana? No encuentro otra razón… no quiero pensar que eres mala y egoísta… ¿Sabes que me pudiste haber ahorrado todo lo que viví con los Linares? Insultos, golpes, intrigas, calumnias…humillaciones… no es un secreto, los cuates fueron testigos de todo…pregúntales

Ricardo al escuchar cada una de esas palabras se le estrujaba el estómago, ¿cómo pudo su Tarzán aguantar todo eso? Levantó la cabeza y vio a Nestor que lo observaba, se le cayó la sonrisa cuando sintió la fuerte mirada de Ricky.

Armando no cabía en su asombro, Ana era la hermana de crianza de Sandy. – Le cambió el lugar-dijo-¿Qué clase de chava es Ana?-recordó cada una de las cosas que Sandra vivió como sirvienta.

Esteban se explicó muchas cosas, porque Sandy lloraba a escondidas cada vez que Ana iba a la "Esperanza".

Las Srita. Perales quería entrar pero, la hna. María le pidió que no lo hiciera, esas chicas tenían que aclarar puntos.

-Fíjate,-agarró aire- gracias, tengo que agradecerte…si no hubiera sido así, jamás hubiera vivido la tercera parte de mi vida con los cuates y sentirlos mis hermanos como a ti, a Tomás y como a el Gato. ¡Que bueno!, porque de otra forma, con todas las de la ley… a estas alturas si, te estuviera dando guerra por Armando… porque es un chavo guapísimo y es muy bueno y como novio sería fantástico. Pero, para mí, es mi primo, así lo quiero y así será siempre…- pensó por un momento- Tal vez si conozca a la verdadera Ana Luisa, la dulce, la virtuosa, la altruista que se quitaba el pan de la boca para dárselo a los demás… Esa Ana me ganaría con los ojos vendados…-dijo al acercarse a la puerta y abrirla para salir Elisa y Julia estaban ahí.

-Vaya, está prendido el micrófono ¡Eh! y todos se dieron cuenta que Ana Landeros es "Anita la huerfanita"-dijo Julia con sarcasmo.

-Sandra me cae mal por ser una sirvienta advenediza mal agradecida que después de darle mis padres un techo y comida por años, ahora se queja de haber estado con nosotros, pero al menos no niega su origen tu Ana, eres peor que ella porque eres una renegada- añadió

-Cállense – dijo Sandra-Víboras

-Pero no hipócritas, hace un año según tu estabas muriéndote por Toño y ahora te besuqueas con Ricardo Salvatierra.-Reclamó Elisa.

-¡Y que beso!, ¿ya te viste la boca?-dijo Julia-es típico en Ricky es muy apasionado. Insinuando que ya la había besado a ella.

¡Gancho al hígado! A Sandra no le gusto ese comentario, sintió algo que solo había sentido por Toño, se llamaban celos.

-Pues los revolcones de Salvatierra son de las mil cosas que no me importan en este mundo y con quien se los dé menos.

-Sritas. Cuiden sus comentarios no son los de una damas-acompáñenme Zambrano y Landeros a mi oficina-dijo autoritaria.

Todos los involucrados estaban ahí. Ana sentada en una de las sillas llorando sin parar, Armando estaba parado frente a Sandra que estaba sentada casi junto a Anita y Ricardo como siempre junto a la puerta recargado listo para ser el primero en salir, la hna. Margot estaba como guarura de la srita Perales.

Ya se había hablado demasiado. Después de exigirle una disculpa para su compañera, que más por convicción lo hicieron por presión, Sandra no contestó nada solo aceptó con la cabeza. Les ratificó que sus vacaciones iban a ser suspendidas. La razón, todo el revuelo que hicieron, unos por provocarlo y otros por seguirlo.

Ricardo salió primero y Ana corrió sin ver a nadie, Sandy se quedó un momento para tratar de convencer a la srita. Perales que solo le diera permiso de ir a México para visitar la tumba de Toño que regresaría a cumplir su castigo, después de la negativa de la directora salió con los ojos al suelo corrediza no quería hablar con Armando.

-Sandy,- la tomó del brazo- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Armando, no en este momento… no quiero… sinceramente no quiero- dijo al verlo con la cara amoratada y todavía despeinado y con algo de tierra.-mira como se dejaron.

-Hey, Romeo y Julieta-gritó Ricky apresurado, -vengan rápido…

Sandra corrió al final del corredor para ver hacia el jardín que da a la torre – Ana ¿Cómo llegó ahí?- al ver a Ana en el balconcito de la torre, se le había cerrado la puerta y no podía bajar.

-Voy a pedir ayuda-dijo Armando.

-Corre Tarzán, vamos, yo sé como llegar-dijo Ricardo antes que Sandra le pidiera ayuda-primero vamos por unas cuerdas.

Subieron por dentro de la torre hasta la última ventana, para ese momento Armando ya se les había unido, Esteban y Paty esperaban abajo con la hna. Margot y los demás maestros. La srita. Perales estaba llamando a los bomberos y a una ambulancia.

-¿En que cabeza cabe? Ana Landeros, cuando te bajes te voy a dar una que te vas a acordar de mi toda tu vida…-iba repelando Sandra

-¿Sabes rapel? Tarzán-preguntó Ricardo al aventar la cuerda sostenida por un arnés hasta el final de la torre-¿qué pregunta a Tarzán?-dijo riendo, escalaron para bajar por el otro lado y llegar al balcón donde estaba Ana. El subió primero, después Sandra y al último Armando.

El viento allá arriba era fuerte Anita lo sentía en la cara, en alguna forma quería que sus culpas se fueran como ese viento, "No quiero pensar que eres mala y egoísta" retumbaban las palabras de Sandra en su cabeza… "Eres un mounstruo o un alien" en eso se había convertido, las imágenes de su infancia en la Casa-Hogar, las navidades, la muñeca que le cambiaba Sandy cada año, porque a ella le tocaban juegos de té, que al final jugaba con ambos ya que Sandy prefería jugar en los árboles y con los niños. "Nos vamos juntas o nos quedamos juntas" era la promesa que se repetían, se tocó la cadenita con el dije de corazón que les regaló la srita. Poly en su cumpleaños, ya que era el mismo día. Sus pensamientos la tenían absorta, no escuchaba los gritos de los maestros, ni de Paty y Esteban… "Es preferible que jamás comentes nada de la casa-hogar, tu vida es nueva, olvida a todo, olvida a Sandy evítala en el colegio, sobretodo ahí, no te conviene que Armando sepa que tu eres igual que Sandra… jamás te hará caso" fueron las palabras de su madre cuando se despidió de ella al viajar a España. "Eres una renegada"

-Tarzán baja tu primero, la amarras…

-¿La vamos a subir o a bajar?-preguntó asustada al ver la altura de la torre.

Los chicos se vieron a los ojos

-Salvatierra, amárrame, ya que Sandra baje y la calme un poco, yo la bajo.

-Está bien, ¿Puedes hacerlo?-preguntó Ricardo con cierto tono

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-contestó molesto.

-Tranquilos, no es tiempo de pelear. Bájame Pelos, ya estoy lista.-dijo Sandra decidida. Bajó lentamente balanceándose como toda una experta.

-" Me dijo Pelos"-pensó Ricky,- ya no está tan enojada,- mientras sostenía la cuerda que la bajaba y checaba de reojo a Armando que ya estaba listo para bajar por Ana. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, ambos pensaron por un instante que de no haber esa rivalidad pudieran ser amigos.

Ana estaba ida, en sus pensamientos, la mirada la tenía perdida y no reaccionaba a la voz de Sandy. Por fin llegó con ella al balconcito, pero no la reconoció, algo grave pasaba en la mente de su hermana.

-Eres un ángel ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se dejaba dócilmente amarrarse a la cuerda- ¿En el cielo ya me perdonaron? Fui muy mala con Sandy…Mi mamá se va a enojar… los compañeros ya saben quien soy…Armando me odia porque le mentí…¡Llévame al cielo!-gritó mientras su cabellos rizados y castaños volaban con el viento. Sandra solo la escuchaba, no había tiempo para nada, lo importante era sacarla de ahí, casi terminaba de sujetarla bien, iba a jalar la cuerda para indicarles a los muchachos que estaba lista cuando Ana sin decir agua va se saltó el barandal y ya estaba del otro lado solo detenida por la punta de los pies, suelta sin estar consiente de que tenía que tomarse de la cuerda, Sandra trató de sostenerla pero no pudo con ella. Armando se bajo rápido para ayudarla lo que hizo que la cuerda de Sandy se elevara y Ana quedara suspendida suelta y cayendo lentamente.

-¡Anita!-gritó Sandy al verla colgando de la cintura y ella misma elevarse y viéndose imposibilitada a ayudarla. Mientras más bajaba Armando más se elevaba Sandy. Los demás estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedía en silencio después de un grito al ver a las chicas en el aire.

-Vamos Armando alcánzala-gritó Esteban-te falta poco.

Sandy subía pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar la parte alta de la torre, así que solo alcanzaba a balancearse cada vez que alcanzaba la pared. Por fin Armando alcanzó a Anita y la tomó de la cintura

-¡Armando!-dijo abriendo lo ojos para después cerrarlos y quedar inconsciente, rápido Armando usó la cuerda de ella para sujetarla a él y bajar lo mas pronto que pudiera, pero Sandy subía más. Ricardo quería subirla pero tenía que esperar a que los otros dos llegaran al suelo.

-Aguanta Tarzán- pensaba Ricky- mientras con ambos brazos hacía fuerza para que ella no cayera. Sujetó la cuerda de uno de los soportes y el mismo se preparó para bajar; vió hacia abajo y saltó y se fue acercando a Sandy que trataba de equilibrarse cada vez que se movía hacia arriba. Poco le faltaba a Armando para llegar al suelo e hizo un brinco brusco para acelerar su paso y eso hizo que Sandra no pudiera darle la mano a Ricky que se la extendió para sujetarla, ella se siguió elevando, pero Ricardo le alcanzó el pie y la jaló, lo que a su vez, hizo que Armando y Ana subieran de nuevo.

Ricardo escaló un poco y tomó a Sandy de la cintura, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse mientras sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, ella no tuvo más remedio que colgarse de su cuello. Ricky en lugar de tratar de bajar subió un poco más para permitir que Armando y Ana bajaran. De golpe se repegó a la pared aprisionando a Sandra con su peso, la visión de ella solo era su pecho, sacó de su short sus llaves y preparó su navaja, cortó de tajo la cuerda de Sandra lo que tuvo como consecuencia que Armando y Ana cayeran a solo un metro de altura. Ellos iban bajando despacio, él no quería por ningún motivo acelerar el final del recorrido, podía sentir el corazón de su Tarzán bombeando fuertemente y su cuerpo temblando, que de sobra sabía que no era por temor a la altura sino a su proximidad, ya que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Sus ojos mantenían la mirada sin decir una sola palabra ¡Increíble!

**A**lberto estaba sentado junto a Sandra en la sala de espera del hospital, miraba al suelo, aparentaba que escuchaba lo que su chaparrita decía. "Come hombres" alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos, la historia ya se la sabía con lujo de detalles, Ricky ya se la había contado rematando con la estocada final, "Lo que ella despierta en mí nadie lo había hecho" Mientras la veía hablar pensaba-¿Cómo no se explica que dos muchachos estén enamorados de ella? Si es la chica más amable que haya conocido, más que enamorarse, amarla…Entendía a Armando, él mismo lo hubiera hecho… Si tan solo ella no lo viera como su hermano mayor, si Ricardo no confiara en él como amigo y hermano, no tendría misericordia, aún sabiendo que se gustan hubiera luchado por el amor de Sandra hasta obtenerlo. La miró a sus ojos azabache, reconocía ese brillo, aparecía cuando hablaba de Antonio allá en el rancho.

-Es un odioso, fastidioso…-escuchaba entre tantas palabras negando lo que su corazón en realidad quería decir.

- Por eso me sentí mal Gatito- dijo Sandra, la letanía y su agonía terminaron al fin. Esperó un rato para procesar la información y tratar de callar lo que él también sentía si hablaba una palabra de eso, la pobre chica también terminaba con shock nervioso como Ana.

-Mira Chapis, uno ni siquiera puede controlar sus propios sentimientos, menos podemos controlar los de los demás. Tu corazón es el que está seguro de lo que siente, nadie más, para el amor no hay imposibles, tan imposible es enamorarte de Armando por ser tu primo, como de Ricardo, que según tú lo odias…- dijo alzando las cejas y fijando su mirada azul en Sandy.- o tal vez ninguno de los dos como sucedió con Fabio… en resumen escucha a tu corazón. Y lo que digan los demás… que se lo coman-dijo sonriendo.

-Como siempre tienes razón Gato, ya estoy mejor. Gracias-dijo al pararse- voy a preguntar por Anita- dijo todavía algo consternada.

-Ay Gato,- dijo Chava- el pez por su boca muere-dijo al palmearle la espalda, dándole apoyo-Nunca te vas a componer.-dijo la ofrcerle un poco de café.

En el pasillo cercano a la habitación de Ana estaba Armando

-Sandy ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo ¿podemos hablar?

Sandra no contestó solo se quedó ahí y con las manos le dijo que hablara.

-Discúlpame flaquita, me porte como un idiota.

Ricardo iba a dar la vuelta por el otro pasillo para ir a la sala de espera, llevaba unas flores para Sandra como símbolo de su arrepentimiento, no estaba seguro si le gustaban las rosas rojas, pero compro una docena de ellas, antes de llegar a la esquina para doblarla escuchó las voces de Armando y Sandy así que se ocultó para saber que decían.

-Eso ya lo sé ¿algo nuevo?

-Perdóname, fue que sentí tantos celos, te dije cosas que estás muy lejos de serlas

-De verdad me sentí muy mal cuate,- dijo seria pero su voz se dulcificó.

Armando se acercó y le ofreció su mejilla-Ándale, adelante, o ¿prefieres que me voltee para recibir la patada? Como cuando pagaban sus apuestas cuando eran niños o de a tiro "se la bañaban con ella" como decían cuando se les olvidaba que era una niña.

Sandy sonrió al ver su cara de resignación

-Te mereces ambas, pero no te las voy a dar.

-Gracias… con respecto a lo otro…

-Ya no estás tan seguro ¿verdad?-dijo pícara

-Al ver a Ana… pero tú… -empezó a titubear sus ojos buscaban un objetivo.

-Mira, todo fue porque según Ricardo me besó-

-¿qué?- preguntó en su cabeza Ricky, quiso salir y plantarle otro beso para que se callara pero tenía que saber que se traía con el "presumido".

- Me reclamaste lo de Fabio, OK, tienes tu oportunidad, tanto tú como yo tenemos dudas… adelante – se recargó en la pared, lo miró hacia arriba haciéndole ver que no pondría oposición- Bésame, ¿es lo que reclamabas no?

-Sandy, ¿en serio?-dijo asombrado- ¿No me vas a dar un puñetazo como a Salvatierra? ¿De verdad puedo? ¿Aquí?

-Si, la srita. Perales no está se acaba de ir, no nos puede castigar más.

Armando no lo creía, tanto que lo había soñado, la tenía frente a él pidiéndoselo, puso las manos apoyadas en la pared dejándola a ella en medio, pensó por un momento y por fin se decidió. Diferente a el beso de Ricky, aquel del baile de la alternativa, ese que nunca llegó, no se sentía nerviosa, solo tenía un nudo en la garganta como si fuera algo malo que estuviera haciendo. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos viendo como Armando luchaba con algo invisible que le impedía llegar a tocar sus labios con los de él, se acercó, pero no pudo… solo le acarició la nariz con un pequeño besito.

-Lo siento Sandy, no puedo, creo que voy a besar a Esteban. Después los dos se vieron y soltaron la carcajada pero aún sus caras estaban cerca

Ricky se asomó por la esquina y los vio juntos, después vio las flores y decidió cambiar de destinatario ese ramo. Alcanzó a escuchar "somos primos y lo seremos siempre" dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Perdóname Flaquita por mi confusión

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme a despejar dudas.

Ricardo sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero esto no se quedaba así era su turno y el de Ana y pondría su plan en marcha de inmediato.

Se "apersonó" en la sala de espera con su ramo de flores esperando ver a Ana, no dirigió una sola palabra a Sandy y Armando, solo a el Gato y Chava mientras que estuvieron ahí.

**C**uando llegaron Paty y Esteban los saludó amablemente y empezó a interrogar a Paty sobre Ana asegurando que era una chica con clase, distinguida, dulce, no una "Potra salvaje" como otras. Para colmo y como anillo al dedo a el primero que pidió Ana ver fue a él, ante el asombro de los demás.

Fue para darle las gracias por planear su rescate. Él a su vez le hizo el comentario que no tenía que envidiar a Sandra porque ella misma era muy valiosa y muy bonita y que el presumido de Cantú era muy afortunado de que ella se fijara en él. Dejando en claro que la única que le interesaba era Sandra, por eso le proponía un plan para darle una lección a esos dos despistados. A lo cual ella aceptó de inmediato. Todo por ayudar a su hermana.

Después vinieron las reconciliaciones, los perdones, los deseos de cambiar y enfrentarse a la realidad con valor apoyada en sus amigos. Sobretodo ahora que ya tenía uno nuevo.

Esa noche Ana durmió tranquila, ya no había presión en su pecho, ya no había miedo de ser descubierta, ni siquiera de ella misma al recordar la casa-hogar. Armando pidió quedarse con ella el resto del día, para apoyarla, pero más que todo para estar ahí si a Salvatierra se el ocurría ir de nuevo a visitarla.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿Qué tal este capítulo? Espero que lo disfruten. Se lo dedico a Pao Carolina ya que se lo había prometido por ser una niña responsable con sus tareas.**_

_**Comentarios a CB y GE así como a mi e –mail**____**claumedh .mx**_

_**¿Qué tal el beso de estos dos?**_

_**Y los celos de Armando.**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo Clau**_


	16. Chapter 15 2ª Parte

Capítulo 15

"_**Vacaciones" 2da. parte**_

**Ya no sé que hacer, Luis cada día es más necio, me molesta, por ejemplo ayer, me trajo serenata , hasta Anthony venía en la bola. Para que me hago la tonta, me gusta y mucho, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa desvergonzada me encantan, si tan solo pudiera creerle que todo lo que dice es verdad. Pero lo que más me fastidia es su actitud de Don Juan que toma, está acostumbrado a que todas las chavas con poco cerebro y muchas hormonas lo persigan o lo aceptan fácilmente. Ya van dos besos que el muy graciosito me ha robado, ¿Qué se cree? EL hecho que Juliana y Mario ya sean novios no nos hace novios a nosotros también , en eso si soy muy tradicional, a mi formalmente me pides que sea tu novia….**

**S****andra cerró el diario de Talia al escuchar que su avión ya había llegado a su destino, lo guardó en su bolsa y despertó a Paty****…**

El auto de Leonora se estacionó en el porche de la antigua casa de Las Canarias, un pequeño regalo del duque de Salvatierra por los viejos tiempos. Años habían pasado, más que la dignidad y el orgullo, los recuerdos guardados en esa casa eran el impedimento para que la volviera a pisar desde que Ricardo fue concebido; pero la reconciliación con su hijo lo ameritaba, no podía irse a Miami formalmente y Ricky no quería quedarse en Madrid ya que la srita. Perales les había reducido el castigo a solo una semana de penitencia por el revuelo del día de las competencias.

-¿Estás bien mamá?-Preguntó Ricardo al bajar las maletas del coche. Al verla un poco inquieta.

-Si, claro, lo único que siento es que no tengamos suficiente ayuda, solo están José y Encarna los sirvientes de siempre y ya me imagino que están muy grandes y tus amigos no tardan en llegar.

-Si,-acentuó algo emocionado- venían en el siguiente vuelo y lo que tardan en llegar en el bote hasta acá, mas o menos en dos horas llegan.

-¿Emocionado porque viene Ana o Sandra?-preguntó pícara guiñándole el ojo sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

Solo contestó con una sonrisilla mientras entró en la vieja casa, era mágica, encantadora, la brisa del mar se colaba por todas las ventanas, era otro aire, de libertad, apacible. Era muy parecida a la casita de San Juan, en Puerto Rico, donde vivían cuando Ricky tenía cuatro años y el duque los visitaba seguido, poco antes que se trasladaran a Miami y Leonora retomara su carrera de actriz y cantante.

-Señora Leonora- dijo Encarnación, una mujer robusta que para nada aparentaba su edad, solamente sus canas daban una ligera pista.- ¿Dónde está el niño?- preguntó curiosa, ella y su esposo habían sido testigos de la romántica relación del entonces joven duque y la bella actriz.

-Santo cielo, si ya es un hombre-exclamó al ver Ricardo-siempre quise conocerte niño, estás igualito a tu madre pero con el porte de tu padre-decía mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas- siempre le preguntaba a tu papá por ti cada vez que venía y me regaló unas fotos, pero bueno eras así de pequeñito, ahora estas grandísimo, que tengo que verte para arriba. De seguro tienes muchas admiradoras.

Ricky solo sonreía, nunca nadie lo había tratado así con tanto cariño, se sentía abrumado.

-Ya déjalo mujer, lo atosigas, el pobre ya no va a querer venir

-Ay abuelita-dijo un chiquillo de 10 años más o menos que le ayudaba a su abuelo a cargar el resto de las maletas-eso duele mucho-agregó el niño en defensa de las mejillas del adolescente.

En otras circunstancias ya se hubiera dado la media vuelta, pero parecía que la mujer le tenía afecto aún sin conocerlo. Al escapar de los cariños de Encarna buscó su habitación, la cual compartiría con Alberto.

Todo empezó con una invitación que él le hizo a Alberto, después Leonora invitó personalmente a Sandy. Los cuates no le avisaron a la Tía abuela que su castigo se redujo a una semana porque habían preferido pasar el verano en el San Carlos que regresar solos con Néstor y Elisa. Entonces Ricardo, planeo con Anita seguir de coqueteo para encelar a Armando y la invitó también a ella, por lo que la presencia de Paty fue la garantía ante los Landeros del buen comportamiento de su hija. Para esto, Alberto fue el encargado de decirles al resto de los Zambrano que también tenían un lugar en la isla. Entonces, ese lugar solitario estaría lleno de gente y en su mayoría mexicana. Por lo que Leonora estaba emocionada, ya que aunque con, aparentemente, otro objetivo, Ricardo ya estaba haciendo amigos que no tenían nada que ver con líos y drogas.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Leonora al recibirlos en la puerta de piedra llena de flores, los muchachos cargaban las maletas que bajaban del jeep que rentó Alberto y la chicas ayudaban con lo que podían- Van a disculparme pero no tengo suficiente personal de servicio-dijo algo apenada.

-Leonora, no se preocupe-dijo Sandra con desenfado y una gran sonrisa- Todos tenemos nuestras propias manos, nos organizaremos.

-Gracias, pero no somos de exigir ayuda- agregó Alberto.

-Bueno si no es mucho abusar de su confianza- dijo Esteban- hasta podríamos rolarnos la cocina…a cada quien le tocará cocinar una comida…

-Ves que te dije mamá…que con ellos no había problema-dijo Ricky al tomar la maleta de Anita.

-Entonces a mi me tocará cocinar…-dijo Sandy

-NO,- dijeron al unísono

-ustedes se lo pierden-dijo indignada

Leonora sonrió complacida- ustedes siéntanse en su casa, son libres de todo. Ah eso sí, toque de queda a las doce estamos lejos de la zona hotelera y del pueblo es peligroso que anden por la noche, no por lo lugareños sino por los turistas, se han contado historias que mejor ni las repito, soy mamá, buena onda como dice Ricky, pero mamá al fin, tengo que dar cuentas a sus familias- dijo al darse vuelta y entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una versión sexy de la Srita. Perales?- preguntó Esteban a su hermano, que no le hizo caso ya que su atención estaba ocupada en los movimientos de Ricky y Ana.

Aún estaba oscuro, eran las 5:00 de la mañana, sin despertar a sus amigas, Sandra se puso su traje de baño debajo de un vestido blanco de manta delgada con una amplia falda hasta el tobillo y unas sandalias fácil de quitar, su objetivo era recibir su primer día en la isla junto al mar. Sola, caminando para esperar la llegada del astro rey. Era algo que siempre soñó allá en la casa-hogar, imaginaba que la arena se metía entre los dedos de los pies y las olas se los enjuagaban.

Así fue, disfrutaba cada paso, se sentía parte de todo eso, el ruido del mar era amigable, la brisa acariciaba su tez pero despeinaba su cabello suelto, se enamoró de la espuma que dejaban las olas al morir, agradecía a Leonora por haberla invitado.

-Es un sueño-decía- ¿Cómo hay personas que dudan de Tu existencia Señor? Mira, todo esto tan hermoso no pudo hacerlo nadie más que Tú.

De esta forma paso unos minutos. Meditando, respirando para llenar más que sus pulmones su alma de todo eso. Tenía cerrados los ojos, de pronto, algo inesperado le empezó a acelerar el corazón, un ruido conocido de por si, inició un temblor en todo su cuerpo, hasta el cerebro sentía que se movía cual gelatina.

Un caballo se acercaba a trote, el cual iba aminorando tanto se acercaba,

-Vamos Tarzán, sube-dijo Ricky más que como petición sonó como un mandato, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir- Vamos a dar un paseo- Ricardo la había escuchado salir y fue tras ella.

-No, gracias- dijo petrificada, la presencia del caballo la inmovilizó.

-No me desaires, vamos, no tiene silla, ven- dijo Ricky al detener al caballo y este relinchó en la oreja de Sandra.

-No dije que no, no quiero- fueron las únicas palabras que podían salir de su boca. Por fin pudo conectarse el cerebro a sus extremidades y como loca empezó a correr, Ricardo la persiguió y ella se dirigió en sentido contrario, jinete y caballo se dieron la media vuelta, como lo había hecho para avanzar tan rápido, la adrenalina era buen inyector para la velocidad. Pero el caballo por obvias razones la alcanzó solo sintió la mano de Ricky en su cintura para levantarla como lo hacían los rancheros en el rodeo con los becerros. La colocó en el lomo del equino, no importaban los gritos de Sandra, primero haciendo uso de su "extenso y lujoso" vocabulario de adjetivos para Ricardo exigiendo que la bajara, después, empezaron a introducirse los "por favor" y por último los "te lo suplico por lo que más quieras" para todo Ricky tenía una sola respuesta, No. El llanto se hizo presente, los golpes cesaron para asirse por protección a la cintura de su amigo.

-Llora, llora por todo lo que no has llorado, hasta que te vacíes, grita si quieres, ¿para quien son esos insultos? ¿Para mí o para Antonio?

Mirame bien soy yo , Antonio estas cabalgando conmigo como lo hacíamos en La Esperanza. Sandra apartó la cabeza y con la bruma de la madrugada pudo por un instante ver el rostro de Toño.

-Aquí estoy, listo a escuchar todo lo que no me dijiste cuando me fui.

-Cállate Ricardo, solo a ti se te ocurre semejante tortura, ¿Qué te hice? Solo he querido ayudarte, eres mi amigo ¿Porqué me torturas?

-Ya te dije yo no soy Ricardo, soy Antonio, no recuerdas el jardín de los rosales, tienes miedo del caballo porque uno me tiro y me dejo invalido y ciego, porque no resistí vivir así y me suicide y te deje a ti sola… regrese para escucharte, nada ganas con esa actitud, yo sé que estas enojada conmigo.

- Si, si, detén este trote, por favor

-No lo voy hacer

-Por obstinado

-Sigue Sandra

-Por necio, por tonto solo piensas en ti, no en lo que puedes hacer daño a quienes te queremos, quienes te necesitamos, solo penaste en ti, en no ya no sufrir más,

-porque soy…

- Un idiota, un cobarde no quisiste luchar, yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a estar junto a ti por siempre, pero tu no, no me querías lo suficiente…

-No es cierto Sandy yo te amaba, no quería que tu sufrieras con un destino sujeto también a una silla de ruedas o a un bastón.

-No es cierto, todos nuestros planes los echaste al drenaje, no te importaron ni siquiera un poquito…

-No hubiera soportado ver que otros sanos y con un buen futuro te buscaran Sandy, y que tu siguieras conmigo por lástima- gritaba mientras mantenía el galope acelerado.

-No a mi no me importaría nadie si tu estuvieras aquí, si estuvieras vivo, tu alma era la que me atraía, hubiéramos hecho tantas cosas… Te odio, si yo no te importé pues tu tampoco me importas ya… -gritó llorando.

El galope del caballo seguía acelerado, unos rayos en el cielo empezaron a deslumbrar en la oscuridad, la cabeza de Sandra seguía metida entre sus hombros y el pecho de Ricardo. El llanto empezó a cesar poco a poco, el alma, después de la convulsión empezaba a buscar tranquilidad.

-Mira Sandra, levanta la cabeza-dijo con autoridad. Ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Mientras el galope del caballo también cesaba hasta llegar a un leve paso lento.-Mira Sandy, Como los rayos del sol empiezan a luchar por el dominio del cielo, quieren dejar la oscuridad atrás, ven vamos a ver como lo logra-dijo al momento de detener el caballo y ayudarla a bajar. Se sentaron en la arena viendo al horizonte la pequeña línea anaranjada que empezaba a diferenciar el mar del cielo- Ves, ahí era el punto más oscuro y ahora se va aluzando. Ella no respondió, no entendía porque Ricky estaba haciendo eso, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo, sus extremidades empezaban a dejar de temblar, su respiración aún estaba excitada

-Me sentí tan sola cuando me dejó – volteó a verlo con los ojos aún vidriosos por las lágrimas – Me decepcioné mucho, yo lo creía valiente… estoy segura lo hubiéramos superado…

-Tarzán, - le dijo suavemente- él solo era un chico de 17 años, tan humano como tu y como yo… una vez alguien me dijo que todos podemos tener errores-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró queriendo haberse tragado sus palabras

-Y también me dijo que el perdón…

-Te libera-terminó la frase por él.

-Las olas llegan y mueren en la playa, pero el movimiento del mar sigue, con el amanecer nace el día y con el atardecer se va, pero,… la vida sigue después del momento más oscuro, ¿ves?- dijo al mostrarle que el cielo ya estaba totalmente naranja.- Estoy seguro, que aunque Antonio cometió un error, su último deseo era que tu sufrieras y te negaras a disfrutar la vida. Tarzán ¿no crees que es hora que lo perdones y te perdones? No puedes quedarte varada para siempre en ese sentimiento.-dijo al tomarle la mano.

Lo vio incrédula, pero su corazón le insistía en que le hiciera caso, tomo un gran respiro como para darse fuerzas, soltó su mano y caminó hacia el mar, a la orilla justo para recibir a la olas que llegaban mansas a la playa, por un rato estuvo ahí y Ricardo solo la observaba desde su lugar, su corazón sentía que se le salía al ver aquella imagen, esa frágil figura de la cual solo se veía la silueta enmarcada por los insipientes rayos solares, hincada, con los brazos abiertos viendo hacia el cielo, jamás la olvidaría el resto de su vida. Siempre quiso saber cuales fueron las palabras exactas que pasaron por la mente de Sandra, nunca las sabría, ya que cada vez que le preguntaba ella solo sonreía.

Sandy corrió hacia él, era otra, lo tomó de las manos invitándolo a levantarse

-Ven Pelos, vamos, córrele-dijo sonriendo mientras se encaminaba al mar de nuevo- quiero entrar al mar, no sé, enséñame.

La tomó de las manos y entraron al mar sorteando el movimiento de las olas.

-Wow-gritó -¡que padre! – dijo al salir del agua y empezó a dar girar

En su eje con la cabeza hacia arriba invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo – se siente bien padre ser libre-gritó con todos sus pulmones.

El solo reía, estaba completamente loca y él también al seguirle el juego, pero estaba en lo cierto se sentía una sensación de libertad.

El mareo hizo acto de presencia y ambos cayeron en la arena, se recostaron con los brazos hacia arriba y pusieron sus manos en la nuca sin decir un palabra esperaron a que el mareo desapareciera.

-Gracias, Pelos-dijo al fin- te debo una.

El se incorporó de lado, la vio ahí junto a él y sin pensar la besó de nuevo, esta vez no fue apasionado como el día de las competencias, ni muy pensado, solo fue por inercia, verla ahí con los ojos cerrados, sus labios simplemente actuaron por sí solos. Fue dulce, cálido, sincero como nunca lo había dado a nadie.

-Déjame, idiota-dijo al momento de aventarlo hacia arriba con las dos manos- Se incorporó rápidamente, él trató de detenerla, se sentía fatal, solo a él se le ocurrió…-Espérate, Sandy…

-Quítate, déjame levantarme -¿Por qué haces siempre lo mismo?

Lo arruinas todo… ¿Qué crees que soy? ¡Animal! - gritó al momento en que se zafó y empezó a correr.

De pronto una idea llegó como providencial, después con el tiempo, tal vez, Ricky pensó fue una idea que Antonio le dio como agradecimiento al perdón dado por Sandy.

Se quedó ahí parado y le gritó- ¿En quien pensaste Sandra? Ella se paró en seco y dio la media vuelta - ¿qué dices?- dijo algo molesta se regreso hasta donde estaba parado rápidamente

-No, la pregunta es ¿porque demonios lo haces?-dijo enojada al darle un manotazo en el pecho. Sus ojos volvieron a empezarse a llenar de lágrimas- ¡Dímelo, Salvatierra!, yo no soy tu juguete para que te diviertas… para ti es un juego, una broma, para mi no es así… un beso es muy importante… ¿entendieron tus dos neuronas? Se supone que somos amigos… ¿Por qué lo haces? Dame una maldita razón …-gritó enojada.

Ricky solo la vio las palabras se atoraban en la boca, no le salían, quedó impávido. Ella se dio la media vuelta al entender que le daba la razón… solo era un juego. Caminó apresurada unos pasos hacia la casa y de pronto escuchó la voz de Ricky.

-¡Maldición Sandra, te amo!, lo hago porque te amo.

Sandy de nuevo se paró en seco sin voltear…

El al ver que se detuvo gritó de nuevo

-por eso necesito que me digas ¿en quien pensaste cuando te besé?

¿En Antonio? ¿En Fabio? ¿En Armando que ni siquiera te pudo besar?

Ella atónita abrió ojos ¿En quien pensó?

-Por favor, Sandra, con un…. Contéstame-dijo desesperado

Ella caminó dos pasos hacia la casa, pero titubeo, de pronto se dio la media vuelta decidida, lo vio con la expectación en el rostro, casi desvalido como cuando lo ayudó con sus heridas. Corrió hacia él con una sonrisa decidida que fue en aumento según se acercaba. El dudó un poco pero de todas formas abrió los brazos para recibirla. Fue un huracán que se lo llevó de encuentro, alcanzó a abrazarla de la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello son sus manos. Por fin, lo besó por voluntad propia. Ella lo besó. Era tan apasionado pero dulce, digno de Sandra, no paraba y ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, pero la falta de oxigeno hizo de las suyas.

-¿Eso significa que tu también me amas?- dijo Ricky con una mirada satisfecha como los gatos después de comer.

Y solo respondió con otro beso, quería sentirlo, desquitar todo ese tiempo que se habían negado.

-Sandy, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Jamás he tenido una-aclaró

Ella como única respuesta entreabrió los labios para invitarlo a acercarse y darle otro beso.

-Wow- si así vas a responder a todas mis preguntas … por ahí tengo el último cuestionario que nos puso la Hna. Margot.- dijo sonriendo- tiene como 50.

Ella sonrió, tal vez no sería mala idea, los labios de Ricardo eran más dulces de lo que se había imaginado, nadie podía caber en su cabeza en ese momento, tampoco en su corazón, nadie. Le dio un cariñito con la nariz en su nariz

-Déjame pensarlo-dijo antes de morderse el labio inferior y voltear los ojos para arriba como si estuviera pensando.

-A ver, déjame ver, me sacas casi un metro- y frunció el entrecejo- tienes esa horrible melena, eres mal hablado, un rebelde sin causa sin contar que tus mayores cualidades son que eres un fastidioso, me sacas de quicio, te burlas de mí, me besas sin permiso… para nada eres mi tipo – dijo recordándole las palabras que él le dijo cuando estaban en el avión…pero, -suspiro y lo miró casi admirando su cara angulosa – si, si te amo, muuuy a mi pesar, aclaro- y sonrió que casi se le desaparecían los ojos –y si quiero ser tu novia.

Sandy se deslizó hasta poner los pies en el suelo, trató de acomodarse el pelo rebelde sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos marrón que estaban llenos de brillo, él inclinaba su cabeza para tratar de ponerla casi al nivel de la chica, su melena casi seca también se le alborotaba. Se veían con embeleso, ya no había barreras, ni poses, ni resentimientos… solo ese sentimiento nuevo que ambos experimentaban y al fin lo aceptaron y dejaron que saliera. Que bien se sentían. El la abrazó y caminaron hacia el caballo, Sandy corrió y tomó la delantera.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberme amigado con los caballos- dijo entre carcajadas mientras subía al caballo- Ven sube- dijo al darle la mano.

Fue toda una sorpresa para todos la noticia del nuevo noviazgo, aunque muy en el fondo ya lo daban por hecho; sobretodo Alberto, que aunque quiso ocultar su dolor para Leonora no pasó desapercibido. Esteban y Patricia también aprovecharon ese momento de confesiones para notificar su relación, lo cual incomodó un poco a Ana y Armando.

-Que calladito se lo tenían- dijo Sandra al abrazar a su amiga – felicidades.

Armando y Ana solo se vieron a los ojos y callaron ante la algarabía que sus amigos estaban haciendo por los nuevos noviazgos. Ella solo bajo la mirada y se disculpó para retirarse a su recámara.

Ya estando todos a la mesa, claro excepto Ana, hicieron el rol de las comidas, para lo que todos se peleaban estar en el equipo con Alberto, trataron también de planear actividades juntos y dejar tiempo libre para disfrutar solos.

Una tarde las chicas le pidieron a José que las llevara al mercado para comprar algo de víveres y si había por ahí alguna tienda… pues hacer algunas compras, aunque fuera ahí en el mismo mercado, Leonora se ofreció ella misma a llevarlas, sería una tarde de chicas. En el trayecto no paraban de hablar de sus nuevas experiencias y también de consejos a Anita de que tuviera paciencia con Armando

Después de comprar todo para una fiesta que se les acababa de ocurrir organizar se regresaron, pero por otro camino, donde se dieron cuenta que un grupo de niños cargaban ladrillos en unos costales en sus espaldas, ya que a lo lejos se distinguía un viejo edificio rodeado de monjas y algunos hombres que estaban remodelando el techo.

-¿Qué pasó hermana?- preguntó curiosa Sandra.

-Los empelados no alcanzaron a terminar de remodelar porque ya no tenemos dinero para pagarles, ellos son los que nos están ayudando.

-Pues nosotros conocemos a unos muchachos, como cinco bien fuertes que les pueden ayudar.- dijo Paty.

Mas tardaron en decirles su idea que ellos en ir hasta allá y ayudar, para Sandra y Anita fue recordar la casa-hogar. Así pasaron las siguientes cuatro semanas, en ayudar a la remodelación del pequeño orfanatorio y veladas que incluían desde una pequeña fiesta hasta noches bohemias en una fogata en la playa o en la sala de la casa donde Armando tocaba el piano.

Fueron las vacaciones perfectas, siempre recordarían ese mes en Canarias. Recordarían cada uno de los detalles: los pleitos entre el duquecito y Armando, hasta que un día en la construcción Ricardo salvó a Armando de una pila de blocks que cayeron justo cuando el nuevo primo lo quitó del camino. La cena de Paty y Esteban que se quemó, la declaración de amor inesperada de Armando a Ana delante de todos hasta la escena incómoda que Sandra presenció de Alberto con una turista alemana en su cuarto.

El regreso al San Carlos fue muy pronto a su parecer, tostados al cansancio, más que por la playa por el trabajo en la construcción, dieron de que hablar a sus compañeros, aún más a Néstor y Elisa que venían a presumir a sus castigados primos su viaje a los Ángeles.

El curso 1985-1986 fue más que provechoso, organizaron incluso ayuda a las víctimas del terremoto de México D.F.; también Ricardo habló con el maestro de Literatura para poner en escena una obra de teatro, Esteban programó el taller de Computación y Robótica junto con Paty. Armando y Anita fueron elegidos como organizadores de la graduación.

Para Ricky y Sandy fue muy triste ya no contar con los domingos en el departamento de Alberto, ya que de pronto el representante del matador Elías Cabrera lo llamó para suplirlo en su gira por Latino america, ya que el matador sufrió de una repentina enfermedad que lo tuvo imposibilitado de hacerla. Debido a que su conducta había cambiado mucho, ya no les negaban la salida los domingos, aunque a veces por voluntad propia se quedaban para platicar en su árbol favorito y leer libros, Sandy el diario de Talia y las cartas que el Gato les mandaba, en las cuales les recomendaba que se portaran bien y que si se portaban mal, pues que le contaran. Aunque de cuando en cuando se escapaban por la barda de atrás, a veces solos, en otras ocasiones con los primos. Tal vez el San Carlos y la señorita Perales no cambiaron, sino la visión de ellos, pero parecían menos sombríos y rígidos.

_**Continuará….**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Le doy gracias a Tita por darme su opinión, yo no soy tan buena en lo romántico.**_

_**Sus opiniones ya saben en **_

_**CB, Galanes encantados y mi mail**_

_**claumedh .mx**_

_**Claudia Medina. **_


	17. Chapter 16

Por Claudia Medina

_**CAPITULO 16**_

"_**¿Cómo te va mi amor…?"**_

Monterrey, Nuevo León.

"**E****stamos saliendo de la ciudad de México, nuestro destino es la ciudad de Monterrey…" se escuchó la voz de la azafata por el altavoz del avión****. ****Al igual que la voz de Raúl****Aranda, su amigo y compañero de telenovela y quien se compadeció y compartió su departamento desde el día en que se conocieron. Le decía que se animara porque en Monterrey era una ciudad de chavas muy guapas. Ricardo solo movía la cabeza como señal de educación pero su mente y su corazón estaban muy lejos, dos años atrás en el San Carlos, era la fiesta informal previa a los exámenes finales para los graduandos.**

**-Sandy , cada noche te sueño- le decía susurrando al oído, mientras estaban recargados en la pared del cuarto de Sandra después de un prolongado beso, de esos de "Long Play" como los llamaban.- necesito sentir tu piel…**

**La mente de Sandy le decía que debía moverse, zafarse pero sus sentidos la dejaban ahí, para sentir los labios de Ricardo por su cuello mientras seguía su monólogo.**

**-No había sentido esto así, siempre estaba con alcohol o grovy… pero, ahora esto es más fuerte que yo… mis cinco sentidos quieren llenarse de ti, Tarzán.**

**-Rick,- ese tono no le agradaba nada al duquecito, siempre empezaba así cuando ella quería poner los puntos sobre las ies.- ya sabes lo que pienso, mira- y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- tu crees que soy de palo o ¿que? Me gustas, te amo – lo miró a los ojos fijamente- me haces sentir … algo … diferente que me gusta y sinceramente me gustaría que siguieras, pero llega un punto en que me asusta…¿ me entiendes? – y para colmo le echó una de esas miradas de inocencia que le bajaban todo argumento, lo hacía sentirse un patán cruel, que solo buscaba lo que todos buscaban… aunque no era cierto… la amaba de verdad.**

**El camión se detuvo en la Ave. Madero, justo frente a la facultad de medicina Sandra subió cargando los dos gruesos libros clásicos de su carrera, además del chaquetín y una gran bolsa que contenía su ropa que iba a usar después de dar la clase de aerobics de la tarde, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse e ir al casino donde por fin, gracias a Ana iba a poder ver de nuevo a Ricky. Por un milagro encontró asiento en ese camión de la ruta 2 que iba rumbo al centro de la ciudad, de ahí transbordaría a un ruta 18 para poder llegar al canal donde estuvo laborando por medio año como animadora infantil, era su último día, viernes. Se iba a despedir ya que no podía con ese ritmo de vida, sus estudios le demandaban cada vez más tiempo aunque el estómago también le demandaba comer más seguido.**

**Su figura era más delgada debido a su horario de comida tan reducido así como las porciones y frecuencias de sus alimentos ya que desde que había renunciado al apellido Zambrano por una sugerencia impuesta por Rita; después del escándalo en que se vio envuelta, sobretodo como fue contado por Elisa las cosas tomaron una dimensión extraordinaria. Su manutención dependió exclusivamente de ella, aun y cuando Jorge insistía en entregarle cada mes un cheque firmado por Don Luis con una cantidad nada despreciable, ella se lo regresaba con Armando o a Esteban cuando se veían. **

**Ahora solo tendría las clases de aerobics por un rato en el gym, algo que le permita pagar la pensión de Doña Eulalia. Checó que el boleto de la cena estuviera a salvo y sacó los audífonos de su walkman para escuchar el radio, su recorrido iba a ser largo, su mente empezó a viajar…**

**-No, señorita Perales, yo le puedo asegurar que Ricardo no estaba en ese momento en el cuarto de Julia…**

**-Y¿ porque con tanta certeza? – preguntó la mujer con voz firme**

**Ella vio a los ojos a Ricky, sentado ahí en el banco de los acusados, si su memoria no la traicionaba, él se había ido más que enojado decepcionado de su negativa a que pasara a su cuarto****, l****o vio alejarse por el pasillo y ella entró a llorar. La aseveración de Julia era descabellada, realmente según a como contó las cosas y viendo su reacción si fue atacada por alguien, pero no por Ricky, su Ricky, quien la ayudó cuando Néstor quiso hacerlo. Por otro lado, tal vez, aunque le dolía pensar en esa posibilidad, si fue así fue sin violencia y de mutuo acuerdo; otra era que todo fuera una farsa de Julia y Elisa. Antes de hablar recordó el pacto que hicieron aquella navidad, no era justo, no merecía quedar así. Nuestra amistad ante todo y contra todo… ante todos y contra todos… Mantuvo la mirada con él, parecía adivinar lo que pensaba.**

**-Bien Zambrano¿ por que no habla?**

**- Julia di la verdad, yo te creo, porque yo también he sido victima de un atentado… te creo… pero te aseguro que no fue Ricardo…**

**-Limítese Zambrano a solo dar su testimonio.**

**-Está bien, Ricky no pudo ser porque no salió de mi cuarto en toda la noche, las personas que dicen haberlo visto salir del edificio de las mujeres es porque estaba conmigo.**

**A Ricky se le vino el mundo encima ¡que había hecho!**

**Las consecuencias de esa afirmación no se hicieron esperar, había que cortar cabezas y la de Sandra era la más factible.**

**EL avión iba deteniéndose, Susana veía a Ricardo desde su asiento peguntándose que pasaba por su cabeza, lo más seguro era en esa chava que para él era una semi-diosa del olimpo. Los celos empezaron a invadirla,**

**-Tu eres inteligente Susy- se decía a si misma, los celos son tan corrientes como para darse el lujo de sentirlos. ¿Como es que él ni siquiera se fijara un poco en ella? si todos hasta Raúl tenían razones de sobra para andar tras ella.**

**-Nos bajamos juntos, dijo mi papá- le advirtió al sentarse junto a él, su larga, rubia y lacia cabellera perfectamente peinada se movió elegantemente al acomodarse, su perfume de marca impregnaba la nariz de quien estuviera al menos 3 metros a la redonda, lo cual le empalagaba y hacía a Ricky alejarse lo más que podía en su nueva prisión.**

**-Gracias- dijo como única respuesta y volvió su cara hacia la ventana mientras esperaba a que el avión parara completamente. Su corazón sentía una opresión, le era difícil respirar, todo hubiera salido bien, pero como tontos cayeron en la trampa de Elisa. Después que él le dijo que era una envidiosa y que jamás le llegaría a Sandy ni a los talones, Elisa juró vengarse, a lo cual no le dio importancia pero esa chica era de cuidado, ahora vivió en carne propia lo que Sandra vivió en la casa de lo Linares. La verdad, le pagó y con creses. **

**- Que no se paré frente a mí, porque la mato igual al imbécil de su hermano… no, no lo primero es buscar a Sandy… ya lo demás será premio.- pensó- Sandy…- se escapó de su boca seguido de un suspiro.**

**-¿Me hablas?- preguntó Susana**

**-No- dijo tajante-"por favor, quien quiere hablarte, por favor Dios que todo esto termine pronto no soporto su acecho"-pensó. **

**La chica era de las más bellas actrices jóvenes, no había quien no hubiera soñado con ella, era la elegancia personificada, etérea, femenina el sueño de cualquiera, además le tendió la mano cuando su papá, Joaquín Marcovich toda una personalidad del medio artístico le había negado la posibilidad a un casting. **

**Susana fue actriz desde bebé, su primer papel fue a los tres meses en una telenovela que su papá protagonizaba junto a Jacqueline Andere, era la hija de ambos en la historia; de ahí en adelante su vida fue de todos, creció ante la pantalla chica , grande y el teatro sin olvidar que en la época del boom de los grupos infantiles y de adolescentes también cantó y salió en los videos de Luis Miguel, Pedrito Fernández, los menudos…era la clásica niña mimada de todos. Pero no era malvada como Elisa, tenía un corazón bueno solo estaba acostumbrada a que todo lo que quería lo obtenía, para su desgracia su corazón se enamoró de ese chico con ansias de sobresalir en la actuación y en la música pero de una personalidad totalmente enigmática y cerrada. De él solo sabía que era español y que estaba muy enamorado de una chica que le había regalado su guitarra, la cual cargaba a todas partes. De eso supo porque un día un compañero hizo burla de esa guitarra y como respuesta le dio un puñetazo sin decir palabra y salió dejando a todos asombrados por su reacción ya que no se metía con nadie, pero lo respetaban porque trabajaba excelentemente, a la primer toma quedaba.**

**Al bajar del avión los flashazos no se dejaron esperar, los captaron juntos a él y a Susana Marcovich, la pareja del momento en la telenovela de más rating, fue el escaparate para que Ricky se diera a conocer y lograr que todas las amantes de la telenovela lo tuvieran como la revelación del año. Ahora estaban en Monterrey para presentar una obra de teatro producida por Joaquín usando a los actores de la telenovela, pero esta sería a beneficio de Dios sabe que fundación, lo importante era trabajar y apoyar las carreras de su hija, de Raúl que ya tenía camino recorrido desde niño y de esa revelación caída del cielo que era Ricardo. **

**-No me pagues si no quieres pero, salúdame- dijo una voz conocida al atravesar el pasillo de abordaje.**

**Volteó y unos ojos azules que irradiaban felicidad lo observaban**

**-Hermano, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo al abrazarlo fuertemente.**

**Para Alberto era un orgullo saber todo lo que estaba logrando su "hermano", ya era hora. **

**-¿Sabes algo de Sandra?- dijeron al unísono.**

**Una chica rubia de cabello algo rizado y de apariencia dulce estaba junto a Alberto.**

**-No, Ricardo, no sé nada de ella, hasta ahora estoy pensando en establecerme aquí de nuevo…perdón…-dijo al tomarla del brazo- te presento a mi novia, Laura Santillán. La chica lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, era muy hermosa. **

**-Vaya, mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo, le salió del alma abrazarla y saludarla de beso, la presencia de esos dos le habían refrescado su corazón. **

**- Ricardo Salvatierra, pero para el Gato soy el Pelos- dijo guiñando el ojo.**

**-Si, ya sé, me sé de memoria todas las historias… espero que pronto encuentren al tercer mosquetero…- dijo dulcemente.**

**- Bueno yo también- dijo algo triste.**

**- Hay que ser optimistas hermano,- dijo el Gato al seguir caminando por el pasillo. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vengo de Venezuela, porque mañana tengo una corrida a beneficio del DIF**

**-Ah yo vengo con la obra de teatro, por lo mismo.**

**-Pues entonces nos vemos a la noche en la cena que nos prepararon…**

**-¡Ricardo!- gritó Raúl – por acá, tenemos conferencia de prensa.**

**-Tengo que irme, nos vemos y mucho gusto… bienvenida a la familia- gritó mientras alcanzaba a Raúl.**

**Un par de chicas que estaban sentadas atrás de ella en el camión también se bajaron en la misma parada. Sandra ya no hallaba como no escuchar más sus comentarios**

**-Ah, cuero,-suspiró una de las chicas- Ojalá que podamos verlo, va a llegar hasta las seis pero hay que estar temprano.**

**-Uy, imagínate un beso de esos labios- decía una de ellas con un poster de Ricky con unos jeans ajustados y un chaleco de cuero sin camisa, como**

**Forro de su libreta. Sandra sonrió con una sonrisilla maléfica**

**-Ni se imaginan –gritó en su mente, recordando aquel beso del día de las competencias donde se abrieron los labios con una mordida.**

**Apresuraba el paso solo faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara el programa infantil, así que sus pies casi volaban. **

**Traía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, ahora lo lucía rizado ya que Mario Iván, el estilista de Ana se lo sugirió como cambio de look, seguía largo a media espalda. Llegó a la puerta del canal y estaba atiborrado de adolescentes con posters y discos del primer sencillo que Ricardo había lanzado. Con esfuerzo llegó hasta la puerta, entre empujones y codazos**

**-Ábreme Ratón- gritó- Soy yo Sandra.**

**El hombre de la puerta se apresuró a abrirle para dejarla pasar solo a ella.**

**-El Pollo está como loco, ha preguntado por ti miles de veces.**

**- Antes diga que vine a salvarle su gordo trasero, ya no me toca venir- dijo algo molesta por la actitud del productor del programa, corrió como pudo al camerino donde estaban las demás "muñequitas"**

**-¿Pudiste entrar? – preguntó una de ellas.**

**- Muy apenas, y luego el Pollo que se pone muy jiriolo.- dijo mientras que se desvestía para ponerse el vestido de muñequita, como las de trapo, con calzonera y delantal en color celeste, calcetas y zapatos de piso, se peinó de nuevo y con maestría se recogió el cabello en dos coletas para adornarlas con dos lazos blancos y celestes; usó sombras de los mismos colores.**

**Sus compañeras seguían comentando la futura llegada de Ricky Montiel**

**Recordó que fue ella quien le sugirió el nombre a Ricardo, ya que por obvias razones no podía usar Salvatierra y Montenegro, no quería que su madre influyera en su carrera, nadie lo sabía y no había porque decirlo, quería destacar por sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando Sandra le dijo que podría unir Mon- de Montenegro dándole lugar a su mamá, sin influir y -el de Esquivel en memoria de Miguel. Fue un juego, una ocurrencia que ahora sonaba y se veía cada tarde en los créditos de la telenovela de moda, la cual empezaba con una canción cantada por Ricky.**

**Ya le dolía la cabeza, todas estaban locas por él, No podía faltar el poster de Ricardo ahora en smoking dando rienda suelta a su porte elegante y rebelde inherente a su personalidad. Claro, junto a uno de Luis Miguel sin camisa, bronceado y con los pelos parados.**

**-¿Y a ti te gusta? – le preguntó otra compañera**

**- Me gusta más Luis Miguel- dijo sin más ni más. Se quedó cuando todas salieron para terminar de pintarse. Corrió por el pasillo y al darse cuenta que las agujetas de sus zapatos estaban desabrochadas se hincó para hacerlo, aún y cuando escuchó la voz del Pollo apresurándola al final del pasillo donde estaba el estudio, del lado contrario escuchó voces masculinas que de seguro iban en dirección a las cabinas de radio. De pronto sintió un golpe en la espalda, alguien se había tropezado con ella haciéndola caer de bruces, quien la tumbó se rió al igual que sus acompañantes.**

**-Imbécil, fíjate por donde caminas.- dijo enojada y de rodillas.**

**- Cuidado porque esta muñequita es brava – dijo alguien con voz de locutor**

**- Ten cuidado coletas- dijo alguien secamente.**

**Sandra se levantó y se sacudió, no tenía tiempo para perderlo pero ganas no le faltaron de darle una de sus patadas favoritas, lo único que alcanzó a decir**

**-Pues sino te gusta mi peinado pues ponle flores- con tono molesto**

**El chico que ni siquiera había reparado a quien había tumbado se detuvo en seco.**

**-¡Tarzán!- dijo sin voltear, al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba, estaba seguro que era ella, su Tarzán**

**-¡Pelos!- gritó, tampoco ella se atrevió a voltear por miedo a que no fuera cierto. Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y estaban ahí increíblemente cerca, por fin. El corazón se les salía. Él la vio así disfrazada se veía tan bonita, como una fantasía, como loco corrió hacia ella ante el asombro de sus acompañantes, Javier su manager, Raúl Aranda y el locutor que les iba a hacer la entrevista, no entendieron esas palabras que dijeron. Por su parte ella también corrió a los brazos de Ricardo, se abrazaron y él le dio vueltas mientras la alzaba, después pararon, mientras ella doblaba sus brazos para bajar a la altura de su cara le dijo**

**-Ricky, yo, per…**

**-shshshshs- la interrumpió**

**-Yo te amo- fue lo que le iba a decir cuando corrió al aeropuerto para alcanzarlo, después de la confesión que Ana y Paty hicieron que se escuchara en todo el colegio gracias a un micrófono que pusieron en el cuarto de Elisa donde hablaban libremente de la trampa que les pusieron y que jamás Ricardo la había tocado. Arrepentida de dudar de Ricky corrió para decirle que si lo amaba, porque fue la ultima pregunta que él le hizo antes de partir.**

**-Ya lo sé,, ya lo sé Tarzán, lo que importa es eso que nos amamos. Dijo con lágrimas de los ojos al momento que la acercaba para darle un beso y después fundirse en un abrazo que no hubieran querido que terminara, ambos lloraron.**

**-Saaaaaandra- se oyó una voz autoritaria- empezaron sin ti.**

**Al enjugarle los ojos le dio un beso en la frente, ella le acarició la mejilla.**

**-Nos vemos a la noche en el casino- dijo ella**

**- Bien, que bueno que me dices, pensaba en no ir, odio que me involucren con Susana. Todo esto hablaban lejos de los hombres que los observaban.**

**-Ya me voy- ella sonrió y corrió hacia el estudio de televisión.**

**Entró después del corte comercial frente a cámara, su cara la delataba, estaba feliz, radiante, se suponía que estaba triste por dejar el programa.**

**Sus compañeras la despidieron en el aire, ella dio una explicación a sus pequeños televidentes**

**-Tengo que irme amiguitos porque las muñequitas también estudian, y yo quiero ser una muñequita doctora y para eso hay que estudiar mucho. Y cuando vayan conmigo porque están enfermitos yo sepa muy bien que recetarles…y así se alivien ¿verdad muñequita Lizzy?- dijo a su compañera que quedó muda al ver en una esquina del estudio tras de cámaras viendo embobado su trabajo al galán de moda.**

**- A… si muñequita Sandy, pero ¿vas a venir a visitarnos? ¿Lo prometes?- dijo volviendo en sí.**

**- Si Lizzy, lo prometo cuando me inviten voy a venir a visitar a nuestros amiguitos- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Con la luz en contra pudo ver a Ricky que le hacía señas, diciéndole que la esperaba en el Crowne Plaza a las 8:00.**

**Las chicas estaban asombradísimas, Sandra juraba y perjuraba que le gustaba más Luis Miguel y ahora Ricky Montiel , la buscaba para darle una cita…el colmo. No se escapó de las bromas y "carrilla".**

**-¿Ricky Montiel es tu novio?- dijo una de ellas mientras se cambiaba en el camerino.**

**-No, Ricky Montiel no, mi novio es Ricardo, el apellido no se los puedo decir… pero fuimos compañeros en la prepa…**

**-Pues, ¿a que prepa fuiste?- para ellas era una chica como ellas, que se pagaban sus estudios participando en el programa educativo y yendo a las fiestas de los niños que las contrataban, eran varios grupos de chicas y yendo mínimo a tres piñatas por semana completaban para libros y cosas que necesitaban. Sandy nunca les comentó que era la hija adoptiva de Luis Zambrano, uno de los dueños de las fabricas patrocinadoras del programa , ni mucho menos, solo les había comentado que era huérfana, ya que la identificaban con Gloria.**

**Gloria también perteneció a ese grupo, y por ella entró, ya que esta chica estudiaba para enfermera, sus guardias rotativas empezaron más temprano y no disponía de tiempo para cumplir con todo; así que le cedió su lugar a su amiga que conoció en la correccional hace mucho años, cuando robó dinero y medicinas de una farmacia para sacar a su mamá del hospital. Sandy la defendió en una trifulca, que por cierto perdió sus trenzas en esa riña. Después el Gato fue a ayudar a su mamá al pagar la cuenta y después sacarla a ella de la correccional. Su mamá, Yoyita como le decían de cariño, terminó trabajando como cocinera en la Casa-hogar. Nunca olvidarían lo que Sandra y el Gato hicieron por ellas. Ahora compartían el cuarto en la pensión de Doña Eulalia.**

**-Pues a una prepa allá en España…**

**-¿Estuviste en España?**

**- pero eso no importa ya…- dijo calmando la curiosidad de la chica.**

**- Pues que calladito te lo tenías… -agregó otra-Mira, lo que importa es que tienes una chulada de novio y no debes hacerlo esperar, yo que tu ya me iba al salón de belleza y el resto de la noche no lo dejaba ni respirar…. Fue el comentario de otras de sus compañeras.**

**El chisme del encuentro en el pasillo corrió como pólvora cuando ella salió de su camerino, todos le preguntaron que estaba sucediendo ella solo se limitó a sonreír y decir,- una muñequita no habla.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Nota:**_

_**Aquí en Monterrey, es muy común que haya estudiantes foráneos, y por obvias razones, tengan que trabajar para sostenerse, unos en las hamburguesas etc. Una opción es esa la de las animadoras infantiles, para las chicas a las que les gustan los niños. **_

_**¿Qué tal el encuentro de Ricky y Sandy? ¿Les gustó? Creo que mi protagonista si existiera me mataría porque la hice encontrarse con su amor vestida como una muñequita y no despampanante en un vestido de noche. **_

_**¿Qué piensan?**_

_**Acepto comentarios de la Gusana, perdón Susana, en este caso Marcovich, en vez de Marlow, me sonó más interesante.**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo**_

_**Claudia Medina.**_

_**En los grupos de CB, GE y Angeles rebeldes de Ferry Grandchester, así como**____**claumedh .mx**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Por Claudia Medina**

_**Capítulo 17**_

"_**A quien le caiga el saco…"**_

**E****ran las ocho de la noche en punto, en la entrada del hotel había un grupo numeroso de chicas, que decían ser del club de fans de Ricky Montiel, a duras penas y sorteando al guardia de la entrada, Sandy pudo pasar al lobby del hotel, los tacones eran un suplicio, los pies ya empezaban a hincharse porque tuvo que caminar desde la parada del camión que estaba a cuatro cuadras.**

**-Señor, Buenas noches- se dirigió al trajeado hombre de la recepción, quien la vio de arriba abajo, le impresionó que el negro de la rizada melena suelta de la chica, contrastaba con el verde oscuro del mini-vestido, su outfit, hubiera estado perfecto de no ser por la gran mochila que cargaba.**

**-Dígame- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.**

**-Estoy buscando al señor Ricardo Sal…, no Montiel**

**-Ah ¿sí?-dijo con sarcástica parsimonia. ¿Quién lo busca?**

**-Soy su novia.**

**El hombre esbozó una sonrisilla incrédula y siguió el juego, pues le gustaba antender a chicas bonitas además del lema que el cliente siempre tiene la razón.**

**-Díganme el cuarto donde está- dijo autoritaria.**

**-No puedo – dijo el hombre tajante.**

**-Pues háblele por teléfono y dígale que estoy aquí**

**Después de un gesto de molestia, lo hizo, una, dos, tres veces ante la insistencia de la terca chica hasta que su poca paciencia se esfumó, bastaba de juegos.**

**-Mire, señorita…**

**-Garza**

**-Señorita Garza, todas las niñas de allá también son las novias del señor Montiel, no tengo tiempo para perderlo ¿o se retira o llamo al guardia?**

**Un chico de unos 20 años observaba la escena, le pareció divertida la actitud de la muchacha cuando el recepcionista la amenazó, ya que ella lo tomó de la corbata y le dijo algo inaudible, por eso se acercó al mostrador para dejar las llaves.**

**-Oiga aquí le dejo las llaves del cuarto 456…- dijo cuando la chica todavía estaba gritando al recepcionista**

**-Y para colmo me duelen mis pies… así que vuelva intentar hasta que se canse el dedo, usted y el guardia me hacen los mandados- dijo Sandy ya desesperada.**

**-Disculpe señorita ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- dijo el chico amablemente al verla de cerca le pareció más atractiva, Sandy volteo sin soltar al hombre, su voz le parecía algo conocida, y se topó con una mirada café muy claro y una sonrisa blanca.**

**- Te parecerá mentira, pero yo creo que te conozco… en algún lado. ¿Eres modelo?**

**- Ah yo te conozco a ti también… ¿Tu eres…eh Armando…?- y se quedó pensando**

**-No Armando es mi hermano, yo soy Raúl Aranda- dijo sonriendo.**

**- Es que yo tengo un primo que se llama Armando…por eso lo relacioné rápido- dijo sonriendo sin dejar en libertad al hombre.**

**-¿Me puede soltar señorita?- dijo el hombre entre dientes.**

**Ella lo soltó muy a su pesar, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente morado como quería.**

**-Ya sé, eres la chica del pasillo ¿verdad?, la de las coletas…- dijo Raúl satisfecho de su memoria.**

**-Si, la del canal de T.V- confirmó Sandy para que no hubiera dudas, aunque la verdad no reparó en la presencia de Raúl en ese entonces.**

**-Ven, Sandy, ¿verdad?, mira yo ya me tengo que ir al casino, ¿Tú vas para allá? Si quieres te puedes ir conmigo…**

**-Si, pero Ricardo me dijo que me esperaba aquí-**

**- Insisto en la invitación porque a Ricky le falta un buen está en entrevista, o si quieres esperarlo…**

**-Solo dime donde está, gracias- **

**Raúl tomó la gran mochila y la cargó hasta la salita previa al salón de juntas donde unos medios entrevistaban a Joaquín, Susana y Ricky. La miraba de reojo, era tal cual la había descrito su amigo, pero él la había visto antes, ¿Dónde? Era muy hermosa pero no le hubiera gustado estar en los zapatos del recepcionista. Una sonrisa se le escapó**

**Le pidió que le esperara en la salita mientras él iba a buscar a su amigo, pero era él que estaba en turno frente a los periodistas y le pidió a Susana que se hiciera cargo de la chica ya que él se tenía que ir. La chica vio por la rendija de la puerta que dejó espacio para atender a Raúl y su corazón no se equivocaba era ella, esa despampanante morena era su rival, nunca había visto una foto de ella, pero el brillo de los ojos la delataban.**

**Trató de disuadirla de su espera con una amabilidad fingida, además que sabiendo que habían decidido salir por el acceso lateral para evadir el tumulto, la dejó esperando la salida de Ricardo por esa puerta. Los minutos parecían siglos para Sandy, su cuerpo le exigió un descanso y sus ojos se cerraron, ya había pasado más de media hora cuando despertó. Hubiera preferido no preguntar en el mostrador de la entrada por no toparse de nuevo con el empleado que la atendió, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería encontrar a Ricardo. Así que se agachó para recoger la mochila y no pudo ver a Ricky que pasó casi junto a ella, ya la había esperado casi 50 minutos, la buscó en el restaurante hasta le pidió a una mujer de limpieza que buscara en el baño, decidió irse al casino, tal vez ella no le había entendido bien, así que salió por la puerta lateral para no ser visto por su club de fans y los reporteros.**

**Para su buena suerte, Sandra no encontró al empleado de la corbata, sino a una chica muy amable que había sido interrogada insistentemente por Ricardo si lo había buscado una muchacha descrita exactamente como ella.**

**-Allá va –Sandra pudo ver la espalda de Ricardo que se dirigía hacia afuera, pero los tacones y el peso de la mochila no le permitieron alcanzarlo. Cuando salió solo vio a Ricky acompañado de Susana subiendo a un carro que los esperaba en la acera.**

**-Pelos- gritó cuando el carro ya había arrancado.**

**En el automóvil Ricky creyó haber escuchado la voz de Sandra y volteo pero no vio a nadie. Susana le tapó la visión.**

**Ricky suspiró con un dejo de resignación, se acomodó en la orilla de su puerta, como buscando protección, sería un viaje relativamente corto debido al tráfico que estaba a vuelta de rueda. Ricardo estaba preocupado, angustiado, a lo mejor lo vivido en la tarde fue solo el deseo tan grande de encontrarla.**

**-Espero que estés ahí.- dijo casi en voz alta.**

**-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Susy.**

**-Nada.- dijo secamente.**

**-Es por ella, la chica de verde, ¿le diré? Si lo sabe se va a enojar conmigo… lo siento Ricky, pero te voy a defender a capa y espada- pensó.**

**Pero ¿Cómo? Si ese chico ni siquiera la soportaba, como compañera tal vez, como actriz y artista la respetaba, era toda una estrella, pero como mujer, no la aguantaba, no por ella en sí, sino porque representaba todo lo que él odiaba en una mujer, o simplemente porque no era Sandra, nadie, nadie más aún con las oportunidades y opciones que tuvo en este tiempo nadie pudo llenar el lugar que Tarzán había dejado en su corazón.**

**Sandy no tuvo más remedio que empezar a caminar con los zapatos en la mano, un taxi sería demasiado caro, había mucho tráfico para el poco dinero que traía, un camión no hacía ese recorrido. Decidió cruzar la macroplaza y salir directamente al casino Monterrey. Pensando porque Ricardo había salido con Susana, de seguro la vieja greñas güeras oxigenadas no le había dicho nada de su recado, pero en cuanto la viera, se la iba a pagar. Por fin, subió el último escalón, un guardia la detuvo en la puerta**

**-Su boleto señorita- dijo al reír por verla con los zapatos en la mano.**

**- Ah sí, un momento- buscó en la mochila, dos veces y no apareció el boleto, otra vez, y nada,- aquí estaba, aquí lo dejé en la mañana, se lo aseguro.**

**Después de ruegos para que la dejara entrar para buscar a Ana, se dio por vencida, pero el cansancio y la frustración fueron tan pesados que de pronto quiso actuar como en el hotel, pero sus fuerzas la traicionaron, era ya demasiado, caminó un poco hacia los escalones y una sombra negra le nubló la vista, solo alcanzó a ver una pareja que iba subiendo la escalinata, la cara del hombre le pareció conocida y mejor que así fuera porque él la alcanzó a sostener antes que cayera por los escalones.**

**El guardia de la puerta, se acercó junto con su compañero**

**-¿Le ayudo mi matador?**

**- No, gracias- dijo al alzar ala chica en brazos**

**-Es Sandy- dijo con asombro- mejor busque un doctor.- Laura cargó la mochila, pero olvidó los zapatos que quedaron en la escalinata. Corrió detrás de su novio quien entró rápidamente al casino buscando un doctor.**

**De pronto se escucharon los gritos de las muchachas que estaban en la acera cuando Susana y Ricardo bajaron del carro negro, se detuvieron un poco para ser accesibles con la gente a petición de Ricky, algo que le aprendió a su mamá. Subieron por la escalera y los guardias se apresuraron a ayudarlos ya que algunas chicas se estaban saltando la barda para saludarlos, uno de ellos volteo y vio los zapatos de Sandy, **

**-Mira, los zapatos de la muñequita Sandy.**

**-¿Qué dijo?- volteo Ricky inmediatamente al escucharlo.**

**-La muñequita Sandy se desmayó aquí.**

**-¿Dónde está? ¡Dígamelo por favor!- dijo al recoger los zapatos del suelo.**

**En la puerta encontró a Esteban.**

**-Ven hermano, por acá- dijo después de darle un abrazo**

**Susana se quedó asombrada, pero retomó su actitud de diva y entró como si nada al salón de eventos.**

**La puerta de la oficina la abrió Esteban, tras él Ricardo entró como un torbellino con los zapatos de Sandy en la mano, El doctor Landeros, papá de Ana la estaba checando, a su lado estaban Laura y Alberto, y del otro Ana y Armando, pero, Sandy seguía inconciente recostada en el sillón de la oficina.**

**-Tarzán, Sandy, Sandra ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Ricardo con cara de angustia, mientras se acercaba.**

**Dejó los zapatos en el costado de Sandy y la abrazó, empezó a besarle la cara pidiéndole que despertara. Era la escena más romántica que Laura había visto, ella sabía la historia y últimamente estaba tan sensible que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras tomó la mano de Alberto. Ana se abrazó de Armando y Esteban solo lo envidió porque el no podía ver a Paty, ya que ella estaba en Japón.**

**-Ricardo, solo en los cuentos el príncipe despierta a al princesa a besos, deja que el doctor trabaje- dijo Armando.**

**Después de acercarle un envase con sales Sandy despertó y al ver a Laura creyó estar en el cielo, pero fue sacada de su error rápidamente. **

**Cuando volteo y vio a Ricardo, tomó un zapato y le pegó en el pecho reclamándole que no la había esperado y que lo vio subir al carro con la "vieja greñas güeras oxigenadas" de la Gusana. Aunque después lo abrazó de gusto de verlo.**

**-Creo que ya está bien – dijo Alberto con una carcajada**

**Aclarados los puntos, solo quedó el regaño del doctor a Sandra por no cuidarse como debía, el exceso de trabajo y las porciones de comida cada vez menores y espaciadas iban a hacer mella en su salud. Por supuesto seguido de una amenaza de Alberto que de no cuidarse y aceptar su ayuda como su hermano mayor si es que no quería nada de los Zambrano, le iba a dar unas nalgadas.**

**La mesa estaba llena, habían juntado varias para poder convivir juntos con los compañeros de Ricardo. Se habló de todo, del talento de Joaquín Marcovich, la belleza de Susana, claro comentario de Esteban, quien la admiraba desde pequeño, obviamente de tauromaquia, la importancia de la familia Zambrano, las carreras de los cuates y Sandy. De la amistad con la señora Jovita, que nació cuando Sandy impidió el robo de su bolso sin saber quien era y la mujer la contrató inmediatamente como chofer. Lo que les dio tiempo de platicar y así la depresión se fué con la compañía alegre de la chica, que tuvo como resultado un gran cariño de la ahora esposa del gobernador hacia Sandra.**

**Susana ya no podía más, cada segundo que pasaba esa chica le daba un gancho al hígado; además de la seguridad y ver que todos en esa mesa apoyaban y querían a Sandra, sobretodo Ricardo que la veía idiotizado por todo lo que contaban, para colmo su papá que de seguro le gustó ya que era el tipo de chicas que incluía en su gran colección de conquistas, como cereza en el pastel su tonto comentario que lo de menos era la cantada, refiriéndose a su trabajo como animadora infantil. ¿Pero que se creía? Realmente estaba tonta o pecaba de presumida… No veía la hora deponerla en su lugar, eso no se lo podía pasar minimizar el trabajo de un cantante o actor era sagrado, las horas de vocalización y estudio esa torpe las aventaba por un tubo… realmente se sintió muy indignada.**

**Elisa y Nestor llegaron para "saludar" a sus "amigos" en especial a Ricardo, Elisa quiso hacer lo mismo que hizo la noche de la alternativa de Alberto pero en esta ocasión se topo con muro ya que Ricky no era empelado de los Zambrano para forzar la situación.**

**-¿Todavía estas enojado por la bromita que te hicimos en el colegio?, fue una broma de amigos, de estudiantes –dijo con voz chillona y quitada de la pena, como si realmente hubiera sido así; aprovechando que estaban los demás actores e imposibilitando tanto a Ricardo, Sandra y Alberto responderles como ellos se merecían.**

**-Elisa, ni tú, ni tu hermano son ni han sido nuestros amigos, tampoco son bienvenidos en esta mesa, y váyanse.-dijo Ricardo determinante.**

**-El hábito no hace al monje, sigues igual de grosero y pedante, ah estas con tu noviecita… no te había visto Sandra… ¿cómo te dejaron entrar, no dejan entrar a payasitas ambulantes? – dijo sonriendo…**

**-Lo que se hace por un plato de comida- dijo Néstor**

**Alberto y Ricardo saltaron inmediatamente de sus asientos, dispuestos a callar a ese idiota, así como Esteban y Armando.**

**-Te vas a tragar esas palabras- dijo Ricardo**

**Sandra, Laura y Ana como si fuera algo practicado, al mismo tiempo tomaron las manos de sus respectivos novios tratando de calmarlos, Esteban fue el primero que se sentó entendiendo que no era bueno seguirles el cuento a esos dos.**

**-No lo vana lograr Elisa- dijo Sandra con temple,- no vamos a caer en su juego, este evento es para algo bueno y no van a venir a estropearlo, por favor ya crecimos… digan lo que quieran a mi me vale.-haciendo un gesto de desdén.**

**-Ah Alberto, ¿con qué número de novia estás?**

**-Con la última que es la que importa- dijo elegantemente Laura.**

**La señora Jovita se acercó y saludó a Sandy con cariño, lo que dejó a Elisa y Néstor con la boca abierta.**

**Les hizo la invitación para un reto musical de un profesional con un aficionado, como parte del programa, como era la mesa de los artistas, fue directamente ahí, además de haber observado la escena, no quería detenidos en su evento. Aunque, estaba al tanto de toda la historia y fácilmente se imagino lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Era el momento, Susana tomó la delantera.**

**-Ya que Sandy, dice que es muy fácil cantar y actuar, pues yo la reto, al cabo es para la fundación lo que se junte ¿no?- dijo soportando la mirada inquisitiva de Ricardo, Raúl y Joaquín, por supuesto que buscaba dejarla en ridículo.**

**-¿Qué dices mi niña?- preguntó la mujer.**

**-Bueno, he hecho peores ridículos en mi vida y si es para algo bueno pues me echo el palomazo- dijo ante el asombro de sus amigos.**

**Quien ganara iba a cantar dos canciones más para divertir al público, las apuestas iban a apoyar a la favorita y se escogía a una ganadora. Los jueces fueron el gobernador, unas damas de la fundación y Joaquín como experto en la materia.**

**Para darle una lección que no olvidara, Susana escogió la canción, algo " fácil" ,un musical.**

**La orquesta empezó a sonar, con todo el aplomó del mundo Susana y su larga presencia y personalidad avasalladora de paro en medio del escenario**

**-**_**Luna**_**…. – "Memory" musical de Cats en español sin ningún error lo empezó a desempeñar como si cantara en la sala de su casa.**

**Llegó hasta la mitad con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando que Sandra saliera corriendo al ver la dificultad de la pieza.**

**-Susy se aprovecha porque yo soy una muñequita nada más y ella es toda una Barbie artista… Yo de Gatos solo conozco esta…con cariño para el Gato- dijo refiriéndose a Alberto**

**-Y sale- dijo a la orquesta- **_**Michi, michi, michi mocho y contamos hasta ocho 1,2,3,y 4, 5,6,7,y 8**_**- dijo como si fuera parte de una de las canciones didácticas que cantaba en el programa claro que coreados por los espectadores.**

**-No, no se vale ¿verdad jurado?- reclamó Susana, con una sonrisilla como si le hubiera hecho gracia la bromita de la chica.**

**-Bueno es que yo no me lo se así, pero a ver si me lo valen señores…1,2,3,4 - empezó a cantar la pieza original en Inglés, tal cual Barbara Streisand, incluso actuándola. **

**La sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en sus amigos.**

**-**_**Touch me**_**….. -las notas altas parecían no ser un estorbo- **_**and a new life will begin**_** ...- se dio el lujo de dirigir la orquesta hasta el último tiempo marcado, sosteniendo la nota como toda un profesional.**

**Todos le aplaudieron de pie, la arrolló con la mano en la cintura aún así Sandra indicaba que compartía el aplauso con Susana, dándole su lugar como una artista profesional. La decisión fue unánime. La estudiante de medicina fue la ganadora. **

**-Otra, otra…- gritaban.**

**-Pues bien público masoquista… la siguiente canción es de mi autoría,… fue inspirada una noche en que cierto individuo me dejó en cierto colegio en cierto país…pero… ahora aclarados los puntos pues, lo dedico …-pensó por un momento-más bien a quien le quede el saco pues que se lo ponga… chicas son muy inteligentes y aunque es una canción de profunda filosofía se van a saber la letra…así que pongan atención y ayúdenme a cantarla… en ritmo de blues, síganme…1,2,3,4 **_**Me dejaste y me dejaste bien dejada y ahora que estoy abandonada… supe lo que perdí**_**…**

_**Me dejaste como una papa sin catsup, como una uña sin mugre y la mugre eres tú….**_

**Esteban empezó a carcajearse con la letra de la canción… no cabía de felicidad al ver cara de sus primos que se comían su enojo. Alberto estaba rojo de la risa, -Eres la misma, no has cambiado nada- pensó. Ricky no podía devolver los ojos a su orbita al escuchar la letra de la cual fue inspiración… era comparado a la masilla de los dientes… con arañas y hasta corriente le decía… pero no podía dejar de reír de las ocurrencias de su dulce novia. Cuando ella se acercó para cantarle al oído y coquetearle descaradamente con esa música de blues, y se le aproximó con ese aplomo sensual, le sudaron las manos y las piernas le temblaron. Pronto las chicas siguieron la corriente y daban las terminaciones de la canción**

**-**_**Y el baboso eres tú**__**….-**_** decían.**

**Dio una vuelta por la mesa jugando con sus primos y Alberto aparentemente coqueteándoles, claro que no se hubiera atrevido con otros espectadores… solo quería pasarla bien… **

_**-**__**me dejaste como Tin Tán sin su carnal, como Tarzán sin su puñal y**__**el**_**… – no completó la frase, pero una carcajada general se escuchó… se los echó al bolsillo, la cara de Susana reflejaba lo que sentía, también le ganó en su área. Después de un aplauso, siguió- Y ¿a quien le cayó el saco?… ¿se lo pusieron? – sonrió…- y ahora yo les digo…-A quien le importa de Alaska querida orquesta por favor… chicas a bailar, pasen al escenario es suyo… fuera zapatos, estos tacones son un invento machista, misógino y depravado- gritó antes de empezar a cantar**

**-**_**La gente me señala**_**, **_**me apunta con el dedo…**_

**Bajó del escenario con una sonrisa en los labios**

**-¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así?**

**-Tuve una excelente maestra…-contestó**

**-Mi mamá…- completó Ricky la frase- Oye ¿Yo inspiré toda esa canción?**

**-Casi, estaba muy enojada… pero ya sabes a quien la dediqué**

**-Claro que les cayó el saco…Por otro lado- dijo al abrazarla- Pusiste en su lugar a "la vieja greñas güeras"-dijo riendo orgulloso de la gran sorpresa.**

**Raúl se acercó a felicitarla, lo había cautivado como artista, en cierta forma le dio gusto que pusiera en su lugar a la mimada de Susana.**

**-Vaya eres toda una artista, que se cuiden si te decides entrar al mundo del espectáculo… eso de el diente sin macilla es muy profundo- la vio por un momento y su memoria pudo recordar donde la había visto- ya se donde te vi, eres la chica del bikini amarillo… el poster grande que está enfrente de la cama de mi compadre Ricardo… con razón duerme como un angelito- dijo sonriendo sin importarle la cara de Ricky que le indicaba que se callara y riendo a carcajadas sabiendo que lo había metido en un aprieto con Sandy.**

**-Mañana el mundo de la farándula perderá una estrella… aparecerá estrangulado en su cuarto de hotel- dijo Ricky mientras Raúl se alejaba riendo para dirigirse a una chica y sacarla a bailar.**

**Sandy quedó muda, ¿Un poster de ella en bikini frente a su cama? ¿Cuál bikini amarillo?- Ah ya sé que foto, me habías dicho que la cámara no tenía rollo-le dio un manazo en el brazo, era aquella foto que le tomó Ricardo en Las Canarias diciéndole que fingiera ser una modelo- sabes lo que te va a costar eso ¿verdad?- dijo con fingida amenaza, no le molestaba porque de esa forma supo que él la tenía presente todos los días, como ella secretamente guardaba todos los posters de las revistas y fotos del periódico que encontraba.**

**-¿Puedo pedir clemencia?- dijo Ricky casi arrodillándose**

**-No, tu castigo será estar conmigo todo el tiempo posible-dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Acepto estoicamente mi penitencia…pues, vámonos, con el barullo que hiciste ni cuenta se van a dar - dijo divertido al tomarla de la cintura y empezar a caminar. **

**-Por mi está bien, pero déjame cambiarme los zapatos, ya no aguanto los pies.**

**Después de ponerse los tenis de su clase de aerobics, salieron corriendo del casino, la noche era toda para ellos. **

_**Continuará…**_

_**Espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo, No es lo más profundo ni romántico, pero si divertido… ya se, ya se, "La Papa sin Catsup" es de Gloria Trevi, pero, tanto Elisa y Nestor como "la vieja greñas güeras" merecían que los pusieran en su lugar…¿qué les pareció? En el original Susana se sale con la suya al impedir que Terry y Candy no se vean y deambulen por todo Chicago buscándose, aquí quise darles chance y que por fin nuestra heroína le diera una cachetada con guante blanco en su mismo terreno.**_

_**Comentarios:**_

_**Candy-Blanca,Galanes_Encantados y Angeles**____**Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester. En mi correo**____**claumedh .mx**___


	19. Chapter 18

Por Claudia Medina

_**CAPITULO 18**_

"_**To do it or not to it?"...**_

Embarazo en microondas

P**arecía mentira no existían el tiempo y el **espacio, caminaron sin rumbo, la macroplaza les fue

insuficiente para platicar todo lo que había ocurrido en dos años desde que ella se quedó llorando en el aeropuerto de Madrid tratando de alcanzarlo, pasando por el regreso a Monterrey, cuando llegó a la Casa-Hogar y le dijeron que él acababa de salir de ahí y de nuevo fue corriendo para poder verlo sin éxito. La "bienvenida" que le dio Rita a la Casa de los Zambrano que por consecuencia tuvo el que Sandra renunciara casi legalmente al apellido que Don Luis le dio. Según Jorge Morales, su abogado, él no estaba de acuerdo con esa determinación, que sin duda y con los ojos cerrados apoyaba Rita "Esa niña, solo ha traído problemas a la familia y no suficientemente con eso, ensució y deshonró el apellido al meterse en ese lío con el hijo del duque" era su argumento.

-Pues que se quede con su apellido, yo ya tengo uno, además yo estoy segura que no hice nada malo, mi conciencia esta limpia y mi corazón tranquilo, puedo ver a todos a los ojos con la frente en alto…-dijo Sandy orgullosa.

-Ay, Tarzán, en la que te metiste por salvarme, perdóname-dijo Ricardo al abrazarla.-Como si ellos no ensuciaran su propio apellido, con esa fichita de Néstor… tu debiste haberle dicho lo que trató de hacerte- dijo molesto

-Ay no que flojera, ya ni vale la pena hablar de eso… y ¿tú?

Él contó de cómo llegó a la ciudad de México, buscando una oportunidad, su mamá le había dicho con quien fuera pero decidió abrirse camino por sí solo, así que empezó de cero, ahí nadie sabía quien era y siempre se presentó como Ricardo Montiel, él también tácitamente había renunciado a su apellido al ver que su padre no le dio la ayuda para salvar a Sandra, además aquí en México la gente no estaba tan enterada de la vida de la nobleza, así que no era reconocido.

Púes llegó al punto, como Sandy, de desmayarse por falta de comida, fue precisamente en un casting donde conoció a Raúl, quien por su parte también luchaba por su propia independencia , ya no quería ser la tapadera de su hermano ante su mamá y su papá amablemente le prestó el dinero para que pusiera su departamento, ya que para él era imposible recibirlo en su casa, bajo la amenaza de "él o yo" que le dio su nueva mujer prefirió ser "buena onda" y apoyarlo.

Así que, invitó a Ricardo a que compartieran el departamento y por lógica los gastos, cuando tuviera ingresos.

Cuando fue a un casting para una telenovela producida por Joaquín Marcovich llegó tarde, porque se quedó dormido, la noche anterior, fue el último que salió del canta-bar donde trabajaba. Raúl le pidió ayuda a Susana su ex-novia y amiga de la infancia que lo recomendara con su papá. Joaquín ya había cerrado las audiciones pero Susana insistió y se prestó para hacer la prueba con él sin conocerlo, simplemente por ayudarlo, ya que era amigo de Raúl. Aunque desde ese momento, la güera greñas oxigenadas como le puso Sandy, lo persiguió, elegante mente, pero lo persiguió, lo que le era en gran manera molesto. Por obvias razones ese comentario no se lo hizo a Sandra, lo menos que quería era una discusión.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, pequeñas participaciones y ahora el protagónico, precisamente con Susana y un sencillo sonando en la radio. Para colmo, el reencuentro con su Tarzán.

Sentados bajo un árbol que estaba al costado del Palacio de Gobierno seguían platicando, Ricardo la tomó de la nuca y la besó, recordando aquellos momentos del árbol adoptado en el San Carlos. El beso fue interrumpido por un policía

-No pueden estar aquí, joven, retírense por favor- dijo autoritario.

Ricardo lo vio con ganas de matarlo, pero tenía razón…

-Si señor, en estos momentos nos retiramos- dijo serio.

Se levantaron y empezaron su caminata de nuevo.

-Ay, ya son las once y media, ni de chiste Doña Eulalia me va a abrir la puerta ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo Sandra preocupada.

-Ya sé Sandy, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues al hotel, te voy a rentar un cuarto.

-No ¿que tienes?

- Despreocúpate, se lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mi- dijo al mirarla a los ojos.

Decidieron seguir caminando ante al insistencia de Sandra, ¿para que tomar un taxi si podían seguir charlando? Por suerte ya no había tumultos y pudieron entrar al Lobby sin ningún contratiempo, pero, el mismo empleado de la corbata estaba al mando del escritorio de bienvenida.

-Señor Montiel, - dijo sonriente- el señor Aranda ya tiene la llave de su cuarto- su sonrisa desapareció cuando Ricardo se movió y pudo ver la diminuta figura de Sandra.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo asustado- ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Quiero un cuarto para la señorita…- dijo con ese tono natural de autoridad, herencia del duque.

-A si, como no, tengo disponible…

-Quiero la mejor suite que tenga

-¿Queeeé?- preguntaron Sandy y el hombre.

-Claro- dijo el empleado feliz, a pesar de los ojos de desaprobación que Sandra le echaba a su novio para que no gastara tanto dinero. Ricardo nunca había usado la tarjeta de crédito que Leonora le había mandado, a regañadientes la aceptó para emergencias y esta situación la ameritaba. Sandy merecía lo mejor y estaba dispuesto a tratarla como a una reina aunque fuera por esos dos días.

-Ya ves Jeffrey, - dijo al empleado al leer su carnet,-¿cómo te quedó el ojo, tirante y flojo?- dijo con cara de burla al momento en que se asía de la cintura de Ricardo.

El empleado puso cara de indignado…

-Ya, hombre no la tomes así…- dijo Sandy sonriente al instante en que le ofreció la mano- discúlpame tú por lo de la corbata O.K? – dijo al guiñarle el ojo a lo que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa al comprender su error de tratar

A las personas por su apariencia.

- Le mando al Bell boy

-No déjelo, aquí la señorita Zambrano, tiene uno de lujo-dijo al cargar la mochila.

La suite era de ensueño, se despidieron en la puerta con un gran beso, se quedó ahí hasta que Ricky subió al elevador. Entró y vio todo ese lujo, se acostó en la cama mientras se decidía si tomaba una ducha o un baño de tina, lo más probable era la ducha, si optaba por la tina se quedaría dormida y no podría estudiar para el examen del día siguiente. Cuando estaba a medio vestir en el baño unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, se asomó por el ojillo de la misma y vio la figura de Ricardo recargado en el dintel. Corrió para ponerse su camiseta.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo asombrada al verlo con un bulto de ropa en las manos, pero no más que su novio al verla a medio vestir.

-Raúl, ya son dos que me hace en esta noche, me corrió del cuarto, estaba con compañía… Podrías prestarme…

-Entiendo- lo interrumpió- pásale

Él se sentó en el sofá frente a la tele, mientras ella se metió a la ducha. Ricardo trató de concentrarse en sabe Dios que juego de football estaba en el canal vía satélite, el sonido del agua de la ducha lo atraía, no era la primera vez que Sandra se bañaba mientras él y Alberto hacían otra cosa en el departamento, pero esta vez estaban solos… la imaginación hizo de las suyas, esa escena de la desnudez de Sandra bajo el agua era demasiado clara en su mente y tan solo a unos metros, empezó a inquietarse, para evitarlo, cambió de canal y rápidamente vio parte de las opciones de películas y noticieros en inglés y español, de pronto unas escenas demasiado explícitas de lo que las relaciones humanas muy cercanas pueden hacer, se hicieron presentes en la pantalla. Abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, de inmediato apagó el televisor. No sabía si ya quería que Sandra saliera o se quedara eternamente en el baño encerrada.

Sandy empezó a sentir una opresión en la garganta y a sentirse nerviosa,-Nada va a pasar… tranquila…- se decía a ella misma.

Por fin salió del baño con una camiseta que usaba para salir de las clases de aerobics. El aire acondicionado estaba muy frío y la camiseta de pegaba en puntos estratégicos.

-Ten,- le dijo Ricardo, tratando de no darle importancia a los senos de su novia que parecían imanes a su atención- Ponte mi camisa de la pijama, la compartiremos, se ve que tienes frío…- dijo al bajar la mirada.

-Gracias- Sandy la tomó sin más aspavientos, no quería profundizar en el tema.-Tu no quieres tomar una ducha, bueno tu si tienes chance de un baño de tina, yo tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo examen…-dijo tratando de no parecer nerviosa y hablar con naturalidad

-Si,- tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño.

Sandy sacó sus libros y sus libretas y las puso sobre la mesita de lo que parecía un comedor. Se dispuso a estudiar pero el libro parecía estar en chino o en japonés, un temblor la atacó, pero trató de calmarse. Pero se vino abajo su intento cuando su novio salió de la ducha en pijama sin camisa, el cabello hacia atrás y oliendo a esa famosa loción que la volvía loca

-¿Vas a estudiar aquí?- preguntó mientras iba a buscar algo con que taparse para preparar el sofá para dormir, quien sabe como lo iba lograr, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Mira, una cafetera, lo que necesito- dijo Sandy, aquí hay café… abrió el mini bar para ver que había… por lo pronto café era materia indispensable si quería permanecer despierta… aunque no lo necesitaba la presencia de Ricky le producía suficiente adrenalina, obviamente también sus hormonas estaban empezando a enloquecer. Puso el café mientras Ricardo terminaba de preparar lo que iba a ser su lecho. Sandra buscó su crema humectante para ponerse mientras leía de nuevo su libro de Histología y trato de darse un masaje en sus cansados pies.

-A ver Tarzán- dijo Ricardo al sentarse en la silla de enseguida y tomándole el pie lo puso en su pierna mientras se encremaba las manos - Raúl me enseñó un masaje de acupuntura, no vayas a decirle a nadie porque inmediatamente los periodistas de espectáculos nos van a ligar sentimentalmente…-dijo riendo mientras empezó a oprimir la planta del pies de Sandra con sus pulgares.

-Wow, que rico – dijo Sandra al cerrar los ojos y respirar para concentrarse de nuevo en su lectura.

- A rosas, siempre pensé que te olían mal los pies- dijo Ricky riendo.

- Tu cabeza- contestó molesta al aventarle un lápiz

-¿Ah, si quieres pleito?- dijo al aventarle una pluma que estaba en la mesa, Sandra tomó una libreta y se la aventó en la cara y emprendió una carrera mientras le aventaba cojines, llegó un momento en que tropezaron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro, Ricardo la tomó de los brazos y pudo darse cuenta del temblor que invadió a Sandy, muy diferente a la chica de hacía unas horas le coqueteaba muy segura ahora parecía un papel en sus manos.

–Mentirosa- pensó- querías jugar a la mujer fatal y no eres más que mi dulce niña- pero sus ojos lo gritaron con ternura, no pudo más, sus labios actuaron por si solos, se fueron directamente a su cuello, junto a la comisura de su oído musitando un "ay Sandy, mi amor".

El olor del shampoo, mezclado con el perfume de la crema humectante era muy simple y nada sofisticado para lo que ella quería para ese instante, pero, ¿a quien le importaba? Los labios del chico que amaba estaban creando en ella una suave corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, decidió moverse y rodeo el torso de su novio y sus manos volaron por su espalda, la yema de los dedos la recorría suavemente haciendo olas en el sistema nervioso de Ricardo. Se arqueó hacia atrás invitándolo para que siguiera en su cuello de nuevo, él aceptó con gusto y se fue girando hasta quedar tras ella tomándola por la cintura y besándola cerca de la nuca, el calor de la respiración era una excitante tortura para Sandra empezó a dirigirla a la recámara, con voz grave y pausada le preguntó al oído

-¿quieres que siga?

La bomba de Hiroshima cayó ahí mismo, las piernas querían obedecer a su cerebro y correr hacia la recámara pero no lo hicieron; un leve –"si"- salió de su boca mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir que Ricky movía su cabello negro para explorar el otro lado del cuello. La cargó en un movimiento sin dejar de besarla, cada instante que pasaba era más profundo, lo que dio pauta para que el nerviosismo de ambos empezara a disiparse, el calor los invadía y más aún cuando las manos de Ricky recorrieron con maestría la espalda y la llanura de su talle que era área "permitida" para despertar su piel bajo la pijama. Para entonces las pantorrillas de Sandra tocaron el borde de la cama.

Era el momento de decidir, una moneda en el aire fue lanzada, lo deseaba con toda el alma y la piel, más aún que las manos de su novio empezaron a ir rumbo al sur justo a sus caderas, una sensación jamás experimentada surgió, estaba en el borde del abismo era tan fácil dejarse caer, por otro lado, había una vocecita que le pedía decirle a ese volcán frente a ella que se enfriara de pronto; una pequeña opresión precisamente en el esternón le indicaba, como cuando era niña que estaba haciendo algo malo. La línea de lo prohibido era su especialidad, pero esta vez literalmente estaba jugando con fuego…

-Te amo- musitó en cuanto sus labios pudieron escapar de los de él.

-Que alguien me traduzca por favor- gritó Ricky en su mente mientras la miraba- ¿es sigue o detente?- por él seguía directo y sin escalas, era tan hermoso lo que estaba sintiendo, por primera vez iba a saber lo que era hacer el amor, lo de antes solo fue deseo, se dejó caer sobre ella en la cama dándole un beso, ella no puso oposición, se retiró un poco para observarla, era tan hermosa, sus labios estaban rosados e hinchados por la fricción con los de él, invitándolo a que volvieran a unirse, su largo cabello estaba desparramado en la cama como una noche oscura y sus ojos negros brillaban viéndolo a los ojos con amor, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración entrecortada, lo que hacía que el botón de la camisa fuera un obstáculo indeseable, lo miro fijamente y titubeo al acercar su mano derecha para por fin deshacerse de este, pero fue entonces que volvió a ver a su amada a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de esa pequeña cantidad de indecisión que ella tenía… vio a su alrededor y pensó

-¿Dónde está el vestido de novia tirado junto a la cama?- ese que veía en sus sueños cada noche que soñaba con ella, ¿Dónde está la sonrisa de beneplácito y complacencia de ella esperando que se deshaga de ese botón?- sus ojos tenían un dejo de incertidumbre…

-Noooo, ella definitivamente no merecía eso,- ni él tampoco. Un sonido gutural salió de su boca seguido de un suspiro

-Te amo Tarzán- sus ojos la recorrieron como un niño admirando el pastel de su cumpleaños al que no debe tocar hasta la fiesta.- No pienses mal, es solo que te amo tanto-

Se levantó inmediatamente y corrió al baño.

Sandy se quedó ahí tumbada tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, sintiendo una oleada de nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Sandy ya vestida para ir a la escuela, fue al sillón donde Ricardo estaba dormido, lo miró con ternura y le acarició la cara como a un bebé…

-Hay Pelos, pareces la pura verdad,- dijo al verlo dormido- se hincó para ponerse a su altura…- te ves tan guapo…- dijo acariciándole el pelo y hablando quedito- ahora comprendo a tus fans… aunque a veces me dan ganas de darles una… a esas que te traen descamisado en las libretas… que hacen comentarios de tus labios, de tu torso, hasta de tus pompas… ¡uy! pero, bueno a ellas les dejo a Ricky Montiel, yo me quedó con Ricardo Salvatierra, el Pelos, mi novio… el que me ama… eres todo un hombre, te admiro y te amo más por eso…¿Quién dijo que los hombres no daban prueba de amor?... tu me la diste anoche… No creas que no te deseo, mirándote así no puedo negarlo… deseo tus manos en mi piel…- le tomó la mano y se la acercó a la mejilla-tus labios despertando terminaciones nerviosas en mi cuerpo,… quiero conocer contigo toda esta aventura, descubrirnos juntos… sentir la fuerza de tu pasión dentro de mí al unirnos en alma y cuerpo… pero sin siquiera un mínimo de dolor de conciencia, es algo tan hermoso como para arrepentirse,¿no crees? quiero verte de frente a los ojos, verme a mi misma al espejo sin un dejo de Traición… perdóname pero no es el momento…- callada lo observó por un instante…- ¡Ay jijo de tu remadre te amo tanto!- dijo antes de plantarle un beso en la frente.

-Eso es lo más romántico de todo lo que dijiste- dijo él al abrir los ojos y soltar una carcajada al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos para abrazarla y acercarse a ella-digno de una telenovela…

-¿Desde dónde escuchaste?- dijo asustada al sentirse descubierta.

- A ver- dijo volteando los ojos hacia arriba y recargándose trayéndola hacia así para que se recargara junto a él- desde que dijiste que soy el más guapo del universo… que mueres por mí y por eso soy el centro de todos tus sueños y fantasías eróticas más lujuriosas y depravadas…. Ah y escuché algo de mis pompas… -Ambos rieron

-No yo no dije nada de eso… ya quisieras… tuvieras tanta suerte… dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, lo que él aprovechó para acomodarla mejor bajo su hombro…

- Ya en serio, Sandy te deseo así como tu lo dices pero… te prometo que esperaré hasta las condiciones optimas OK? voy a trabajar tanto que hasta en la sopa me van a ver… tu mereces lo mejor… y estoy dispuesto dártelo, además

Seré el hombre que tu mereces tarzán- dijo al recargar su frente en la de ella. Sandy se derretía con todo eso, no tenía que prometerle nada, ella estaba dispuesta a esperar o en todo caso a compartir lo que fuera con él…

-¿Cuánto te falta Tarzán para que termines la carrera?

-3 años

- tres eternidades, pero las esperaré porque el cielo será mi recompensa, una vida juntos…

Como toda respuesta ella entreabrió los labios para darle el beso más cargado de amor que nunca había dado.

-¿De verdad me deseas así?- dijo con voz gruesa y suave.

- De verdad, no soy tan Sor Metiche como me tienes catalogada… es más, te deseo con el órgano mas grande de mi cuerpo…

- No, no, no,- la interrumpió casi riendo- ese lo tengo yo- aseguró con una sonrisa en sus ojos brillosos pícaramente.

-Ay, Ricardo…- dijo ella sonrojada y con cara de asombro-

A parte de grosero, presumido- dijo al aventarlo con la mano.- yo me refiero a la piel, es nuestro órgano más grande…

-Por eso…- dijo sonriendo- a eso yo me refería… a la piel, yo soy más alto que tu... eso me hace tener más área de piel- dijo con tono inocente- ¿En que estabas pesando tú?- movió su cabeza y se aventó el pelo hacia atrás.

-Ay, ya cállate Pelos,…-dijo sonriendo entendiendo la broma de él. Mira, "Mr. Más piel" ya me tengo que ir a mi examen, gracias por llevarme a la cama – refiriéndose a que al verla dormida sobre sus libros en la mesa, la cargó y la puso en la cama.

- De nada, bueno, en realidad solo fue una probadita… se hace lo que se puede…- dijo carcajeándose antes de recibir un almohadazo de su novia.

-¿Qué es esto Sandra? – dijo molesto Alberto con un papel en la mano. No le importó que estuvieran saliendo de la recepción de la corrida de toros hacia el teatro, ella y Ricky tenían que irse temprano, lo acompañaría todo el tiempo.

Al caminar del bolso se le cayó un papel y el Gato lo recogió, era un sobre de unos resultados de un laboratorio médico, tuvo curiosidad por lo del desmayo de la noche anterior. Así que lo abrió aún sabiendo que ella se iba a molestar, pero para su sorpresa, era de embarazo y el resultado era positivo…

-Es un resultado de análisis clínicos.

- ¿Y ya leíste el resultado?- dijo al acercarse a ella inquisitivo, metido en su papel de hermano mayor

-Si, es positivo- sonrío dueña de la situación.

En ese momento llegó Ricardo acompañado de Laura para alcanzarlos e irse juntos al teatro.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Ricardo, es de él? ¿o no? ¿qué pasó Sandra?

-¿tu crees que yo estoy embarazada?

-¿Pues aquí dice tu nombre y el resultado es positivo? ¿no?

- Si pero…

Ricky ya estaba enterado de la verdad, así que de inmediato fue a abrazar a su novia y ponerse frente a su amigo para apoyarla

-Y tú responde como un hombre- dijo molesto al tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta tipo polo.- no crean que no los vi salir del cuarto del hotel juntos…- dijo molesto

-Yo te respondo lo que quieras Gato- dijo serio- yo siempre voy a apoyar a Sandy en todo, ¿tu no la apoyarías? ¿ Que sugieres?

-Bueno, no entiendo si apenas… ayer se reencotraron…

Laura solo observaba la escena y el plan de Ricky y Sandra estaba funcionando, quería ver la reacción de su novio ante un embarazo inesperado.

-Bueno, para ser de Ricky, el tenía que ser superman y yo un horno de microondas para que el bebé ya tuviera 2 meses de gestación…- dijo Sandy con sarcasmo- bueno la verdad, no recuerdo si fue aquella fiesta con el equipo de futbol soccer o no mejor el de americano… son más y mas guapos…- Ricardo volteo a verla con asombro- bueno, era tanto el vino que….

-Que nada, chaparra, si crees que estas jugando yo no, el hecho es que estas esperando un hijo ¿Cómo fuiste tan irresponsable… no sabes que un bebé te va cambiar tu vida

-Asi piensas, Alberto – preguntó Laura con un nudo en la garganta.

- Güerita, es una chiquilla…

-Y solo soy dos años mayor que ella…- dijo seria

- Pero, Wuawa, es que un bebé…

-Un bebé ¿Qué?- dijo decepcionada- ya supe tu reacción, con permiso, vámonos Sandy se le va a hacer tarde a Ricardo- dijo ya llorando. Alberto quedó desconcertado,

No sabía que pasaba, el embarazo inesperado de Sandy y esa reacción de Laura… solo vio a sus amigos esperando una explicación

-A ver Mr Sensiblidad… en primero ¿crees que piolín solo puede tener party weekend con ustedes? – dijo señalando con los ojos a su entrepierna… ¿Porque nosotros no? Ya somos adultos…

-Porque se dan estos resultados

-Pues eso hubieras pensado tu compadre…- dijo Ricky- alcánzala- dijo paciente y con la cara iluminada. Alberto al comprender la respuesta de su amigo corrió tras de Laura para que le confirmara sus sospechas. De lejos, solo se veían los manotazos al hablar, Ricardo y Sandra estaban a al expectativa de lo que pasaba con sus amigos, cuando vieron que se besaron y abrazaron ilusionados sonrieron…

-Vamos a ser tíos, ¿Te imaginas un gatillo micifuz?… va a ser un bebé muy bonito- aseguró Sandra. De pronto sintió la mirada de su novio fija en su rostro-¿Qué?

-Me imagino un bebé de nosotros… con tus aptitudes de mono y mi cantidad de cabello, realmente será el rey de los monos, va a nacer y se va a trepar de la lámpara del quirófano…-dijo seguido de una carcajada

-Oye no es cierto… no hables así de nuestro bebé… va a ser el bebé mas hermoso del mundo, el más inteligente y talentoso y galán como su papá…- dijo Sandy al acurrucarse en los brazos de Ricky.

- No, va ser muy bella porque se va a parecer a ti…

-Si es niña, a tu mamá de seguro… porque se va a parecer a ti, si es niño se va a parecer a mi pa… bueno de alguna manera conoceré como es mi papá…- dijo con algo de melancolía.

La obra de teatro fue todo un éxito, el evento en general lo fue, el reencuentro de los tres amigos marcó un parte aguas en sus vidas, ahora el éxito de estas dependía de sus decisiones y del destino.

**Continuará…**


	20. Chapter 19

Por Claudia Medina

**Capítulo 19**

"_**El Gilberto"**_

_**Versión 1**_

_**Nota: Este capítulo contiene una escena para mayores de 18 años. Es muy leve pero también subí la otra versión si son muy susceptibles o la leen a menores de edad.**_

_**Julio 1966**_

_**Por fin somos oficialmente novios Luís y Yo, a pesar de las negativas de todos depuse de todo lo que paso con Mario y Juliana, lo siento mucho por mi amiga pero Luis es harina de otro costal, y la verdad estamos completamente enamorados, nos…. Me resistí mucho, pero no puedo negar lo inevitable, lo amo como nunca imaginé. Mi padrino Gabino esta que se lo lleva e diablo, los Zambrano ya no son de su parecer, los negocios con ellos han resultado ser la manzana de la discordia entre las dos familias y los Garza-Ibarra han salido perdiendo, ya que los Zambrano son muy influyentes, a lo que Luis me dice que cuando él esté al mando de la familia todo va a cambiar su tío el papá de July y Luisín está arreglando todo para que dentro de poco Luís esté tomado en cuenta ya de una vez en el consocio, la verdad a mi todo eso me da una flojera enorme por mi seriamos socialistas, como en Cuba que se animaron a ver otros horizontes con el gral. Fidel Castro y el guapísimo del Ché Guevara… no se como podemos amarnos tanto Luis y yo si somos tan distintos, él preparándose para tomar su lugar como todo un capitalista y yo coqueteando con los rojos… casi hippie , tres cuartas parte de mi porque hay ideas que no comparto, como el amor libre, el amor siempre ha sido libre, las personas no, se ligan a las personas equivocadas… como es el caso de Joanna y Máximo que no tardan en casarse mas que un mes. Por cierto su hermana Lucinda está terriblemente enamorada de Esteban Cantú mi amigo de la Universidad. Luis siente celos de él y aunque es muy guapo, no siento por el más amor que de amigo. Lo siento como si fuera mi hermano, ese que le arrebataron a mi mamá. Bueno, ya me voy, espero escribir pronto.**_

_**Talia**_

Sandy terminó de leer justo cuando se llevó el último bocado de su comida. Cerró el diario de Talia y lo juntó a sus libretas que tenía junto a ella en la mesa de la cafetería, sorbió el último trago de refresco antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la sala se emergencias para unirse a su equipo de trabajo, no sin antes sacar la foto de Ricardo y darle un beso.

-Todo está muy bien, Laura. –dijo la ginecóloga mientras ella y Alberto la ayudaban a bajar de la mesa de exploración después de tomar la ecografía.

Fue un milagro ver al bebé vivo en la pantalla, las lágrimas de los ojos de ambos salieron a borbotones. ¿Cómo era posible que se pedacillo de carne de no más de 35 cm. fuera capaz de hacer surgir tantas emociones en sus corazones?

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y se besaron sin importarles la presencia de la doctora Juanita, maestra de Sandy en la facultad de medicina, que estaba acostumbrada a la reacción de los padres primerizos.

-Gracias Wawa- dijo Alberto sin más explicación.

Salieron y subieron al carro Tsuru 87 de Alberto, sin decir agua va, se dirigió a la casa de los papás de Laura. Ella se había quedado en el carro sin más expectativas, ellos no abrirían, estaban más que enojados por ese embarazo y su boda tan prematura, no era lo que ellos querían para su única princesa, mucho menos que su esposo fuera Alberto, un muchacho de quien sabe donde y de que familia que no le ofrecía un futuro estable, sí, famoso y con algo de dinero, pero en cualquier momento si bien le iba, moría en una corrida y la dejaba viuda, si no era que quedara lisiado y ella sola con el peso de una familia a cuestas. Los ánimos se habían alterado desde ese día en que Alberto junto con Ricky y Sandra fueron a pedir su mano y todavía lo estaban. Era oficial, no abrirían, más ternura e impotencia le dio ver la figura de Alberto frente a la reja pulsando el interfón esperando que la puerta automática se abriera o al menos le contestaran por la bocina.

Por él se bajó y apretó con fuerza el botón del timbre

-Mamá sé de sobra que están ahí- dijo con voz entrecortada- solo queríamos compartir con ustedes la ecografía de su nieto, pero veo que el orgullo y la soberbia pueden más que el amor, si les interesa, todo está bien, ya solo le falta ganar peso, si todo sigue bien para navidad tendremos el bebé en nuestros brazos. Mamá soy tu hija, desafíalo por mí aunque sea solo esta vez.

La mano de Laura "grande" se apresuró al botón rojo para abrirles, pero la mano de Lorenzo la detuvo.

-No es digna de estar siquiera en la puerta.- dijo con una lágrima brotando de sus ojos.

-Yo también los amo y de verdad con todo el dolor de mi corazón siento mucho no haber llenado sus expectativas.- Se aventó en los brazos de su esposo como un naufrago a una tabla. El Gato quería abrir ese portón a patadas y gritarle unas cuantas verdades a su suegro, hacerle tragar todas sus palabras, por un instante pensó que se ablandarían al compartir la "fotografía" de su único nieto hasta ahora. Llevó a Laura al carro y arrancó con fuerza el carro y se estacionó en un parque cercano de la colonia Del Valle. Abrazó de nuevo a Laura que estaba echa un mar de lagrimas

-Ya Güerita, ya Wawa, le va hacer daño al bebé, perdóname no debimos haber ido- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, más que de dolor, de rabia por no poder hacer más por su esposa. La acercó aún más a su pecho y se quedó viendo al horizonte, pensó por un largo rato

-Ya es tiempo,- pensaba- no puedo dejar que esto siga, por ti y por mi hijo voy a hacerlo; ahora comprendo, me he comportado como un tonto inmaduro, no me puedo negar a lo inevitable, ya me dieron la estocada… en el mero corazón…Son mi familia, mi verdadera familia y nadie me la va quitar, hay Wawita, tienes razón el amor es más poderoso que el orgullo y la soberbia, es hora que el Gato se vaya… y que solo quede Alberto….

-Alberto, Alberto- le insistió Laura acariciándole la cara al verlo inmerso en sus pensamientos, tuvo miedo al sentir su rostro caliente y su respiración agitada.

-Te amo Laura, más de lo que imaginé, llegaste cuando yo creía que el amor nunca llegaría…

-Ya sé, tú amabas a Sandra-dijo con un dejo de tristeza bajando la mirada verde.

- Pero ya lo ves, ella y Ricardo se aman demasiado y tu me estabas esperando para hacerme el más feliz del mundo junto con el bodoque- dijo riendo al tocar el vientre de ella- Te prometo que voy a arreglar todo para que los miedos de tu padre se esfumen y te abran esa maldita puerta, entrarás como lo que eres, toda una señora, una dama, una mujer excelente a la que yo no tengo derecho a tener junto a mi… al menos en eso estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Te lo prometo mi amor- dijo con voz decidida y sus ojos fijos a los de ella al mismo tiempo que le secaba las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y darle un beso interminable. Sus manos empezaron a recorrerle el cabello, el cuello… sus labios regresaron de nuevo a sus su boca de la cual no se cansaba. Ella respondía instantáneamente a las caricias del Gato, suave y pausadamente, pero llenas de pasión, sabía que su esposo era un maestro experimentado en todo esto y ella aún estaba aprendiendo, pero su cuerpo actuaba por si solo y más aún cuando la piel de sus senos ya hinchados por el embarazo aumentaba su temperatura con las manos de él cubriéndolos y apretándolos suavemente. Un gritillo se escapó de su boca cuando los labios de Alberto recorrieron lentamente su cuello y se hospedaron en el centro de su escote y ella se asió del cabello de su nuca con fuerza mientras él buscaba con sus manos un pedazo de piel no explorada, que al paso que iban ya quedaban pocos, al mismo tiempo que decía repetitivamente "Te amo". Cuanto ansiaban deshacerse de la ropa, pero ¡estaban en el carro!, como novios portándose mal, ese mallón de embarazo estorbaba demasiado, aún así, pudo sentir la humedad de Laura aún a través de la tela.

-Que pena- dijo ella roja de la pena y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Somos esposos, recuérdalo, eso significa que te apasionan mis caricias- dijo Alberto calmándola y sonriendo por un lado lleno de satisfacción-¿Dónde nos quedamos?- dijo al acercarse de nuevo a la fuente de sus deseos que se movían con la respiración acelerada de Laura, cuando de pronto sintió que su vientre le aventó la mejilla.

-Hey, ¿viste? Me aventó, me dio una patada- dijo riendo

-Si, sentí que brincó, ay mi vientre se pone duro – dijo Laura al recargarse en el asiento.

- Ya, ya bodoque, está bien… ya te voy a dejar a tu mamá, tranquilo, a ti también te amo, ¿Me escuchas Bodoque?- y de nuevo la pancita se movió- me dijo que si Wawa, me escucha, mi hijo me escucha,- dijo con el rostro iluminado- pero esta mujer es mía primero, ¿entendiste huerquillo?- replicó-ya, ya vamos a portarnos bien, familia Pérez… ya es de noche y tenemos que ir por Josefina y los niños, dijeron en las noticias que va a llover y ya ves como se llena de agua en el lecho del río y si se moja la transmisión tendremos que regresarnos a pie.

Josefina era la sobrina de Chava, su esposo la abandonó con dos niños, Fina y Felipe d años, cuando Alberto se casó, se ofreció para ayudarle en los quehaceres de la casa a Laura así estaría acompañada cuando Alberto no estuviera en casa. Sandy aceptó mudarse con ellos al departamento que alquilaban mientras les entregaban su casa, también para cuidarla cuando el Gato tuviera que salir de gira, aunque solo era por las noches porque se la pasaba todo el día en la facultad y como ya había empezado sus prácticas en el hospital a veces ni siquiera llegaba a dormir; solo era para ahorrarse la cuota con Doña Eulalia, la casera de la casa de huéspedes.

La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, llegaron a la casa de Josefina que los invitó a cenar unos tamales que le quedaron de la celebración del día 15 de septiembre y ver las olimpiadas en la televisión, mientras esperaban a que bajara la lluvia pero cuando empezaron a ver que era totalmente lo contrario decidieron retirarse al departamento de los Pérez. Alberto cargó a Felipe que ya se había dormido y Fina la ayudaba a cargar una bolsa de plástico con algo de ropa se instalaron en el asiento trasero con las piernas mojadas hasta la rodilla porque el agua ya llegaba hasta ahí. Al tratar de encender el carro, este no quiso, por mas que aceleró y volvió a mover las llaves no lo lograba, se bajó impidiéndoles a los demás que lo hicieran en cuestión de minutos el agua le llegaba casi a la cintura. Con esfuerzo movió el carro a un lado de la callejuela sin pavimentar, esperaría a que bajara el agua, como en otras ocasiones y si se podía a que se secara un poco la transmisión del carro. Adentro Josefina ya le había ofrecido a Laura su casa en caso de que el carro decidiera no encender, se estaba haciendo mas tarde y lo oscuro del cielo cada vez era más profundo. Alberto a lo lejos vio un autobús que trató de cruzar el lecho del río Santa Catarina, siempre estaba seco, cuando llovía solo se llenaba un poco el caudal y ya. Pero en esta ocasión, la fuerza del agua cada momento era más fuerte y la cantidad era más y más.

-Si pasa el autobús por ese lado a lo mejor también nosotros.- Se movió y caminó un poco para ver bien y el autobús de pasajeros empezó a entrar a el río, fue entonces cuando el viento hizo su llegada triunfal a la escena y como en armónica sincronización la intensidad de la lluvia y el volumen del agua se incrementó. Alberto tuvo que agarrarse de la defensa del carro porque sintió que el suelo que lo sostenía se estaba deshaciendo, con fuerza volvió a empujar el carro pero este solo logró empezar a "navegar" en las aguas. Josefina trató de salir del auto al ver su casa inundada pero Laura se lo impidió al sentir que se movían en el carro como si fuera un bote. Ante sus ojos las casas de los vecinos empezaron a inundarse y estos a salir como si fueran hormigas que huyen de una tormenta, la gente corrió a la orilla con solo lo que traían puesto, el viento empezaba a llevarse los techos de sus casas, lo peor, los postes de la luz que tenían "changuitos" soltaron los cables uno a uno como efecto dominó. Un desfile de muebles pasó frente a los carros que navegaban ya libremente en el río.

-Niños, escúchenme bien y obedezcan-dijo seria tratando de calmarlos ante la mirada angustiada de Laura- los voy a sacar por la ventana y váyanse con el Gato, no se separen de él para nada, él los va cuidar, si me pasa algo busquen a Sandy, ¿oíste Finita?- dijo Josefina mientras sacaba a Fina que lloraba sin medida.

- Mamá, yo me quedo contigo, no mamita

-No mamita- gritaba Felipe con lágrimas – no mamita- decía cuando lo tomaba por la cintura y lo besaba como despidiéndose para siempre.

-Pásamelos- gritó Alberto- los llevo a la orilla y al rato regreso por ustedes, no traten de salir solas- gritaba lo más recio que podía, el ruido de la lluvia al caer y el ventarrón frío hacían imposible la audición de su voz. Tomó a los niños en cada uno de sus brazos, con dificultad pero todavía podía caminar en el agua que lo golpeaba. Josefina desobedeció sus instrucciones, no veía a Alberto como su patrón ya que ambos habían trabajado para el matador Elías Cabrera, en los inicios de Alberto; así que decidió ayudar a Laura a salir de ahí, el agua ya presionaba las puertas, ella era una mujer fuerte criada en el campo, no era la primer vez que se enfrentaba a un río embravecido, muchas veces había pasado el río Bravo para trabajar en la pizca de tomate.

Laura se movió de lado para salir también por la ventana del conductor mientras Josefina la soportaba.

-Ándale Wawa, tienes un hijo que defender- decía mientras la arrastraba de las axilas. Ambas mujeres se sostenían para equilibrarse cuando se escuchó un gran grito de varias personas en la orilla, el autobús que iba a cruzar estaba en medio del río con el agua subiendo a gran velocidad hasta que llegó al techo, Josefina apresuró el paso y le dijo a Laura- No voltees- al ver que las personas del autobús empezaron salir para subirse al techo pidiendo ayuda. Unos hombres ayudaron a Alberto para que llegara a la orilla, uno de ellos tomó a Fina y lo llevó con los socorristas que estaban solo a la expectativa sin poder hacer nada. Petra una conocida de Josefina cargó a Felipe

-Vienen detrás de usted- le gritó la mujer; señalando hacia su vecina y Laura que caminaban lento,

-Siento que el agua me oprime el vientre Josefina- dijo Laura angustiada.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, sigue caminando- dijo determinante.

-¿Porqué se salieron? – gritó Alberto al acercarse.

Josefina le lanzó una mirada inquisidora- ¿Y viste que sucedió con el autobús?

Alberto vio como las personas del autobús se sentaban en el techo de este para esperar una ayuda que nunca llegaría, otros más en el interior todavía, agitaban telas blancas para que supieran que estaban vivos mientras el transporte era movido por la fuerte corriente como un barco de papel.

-Ayúdala- dijo en tono imperativo.

Un muchacho pasó atrás de ellos llevado por la corriente, era necesario apresurar el paso. Fue entonces cuando un carro con toda velocidad como si realmente estuviera en tierra seca los arrolló, Josefina recibió un golpe en la cabeza, se desvaneció y el agua en unos segundos la desapareció de su entorno.

-Sácale la vuelta-gritó el Gato a Laura- antes que nos vuelva a arrollar.

-Josefina, Josefina…-gritaba Laura enloquecida

-Cálmate Güera- casi le ordenó- hazlo por el bebé. Ya casi llegamos a la orilla. Ahora ya nadando se esforzaron por llegar a un lugar que parecía seguro. Alberto se asió de una vieja y grande raíz que salía del pavimento de la Avenida Morones Prieto, buscaba la manera de cómo subir a la calle y pedir ayuda a la ambulancia que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Con fuerza extraordinaria sostenía a su mujer que titiritaba de frío y angustia mientras ambos gritaban

-Ayuda, estamos aquí.

La corriente aumentó nuevamente la velocidad y cantidad lo que provocó que Laura se hundiera, el río lo había decidido, la quería para él.

-Alberto-gritó ella al sacar la cabeza- Te amo.

-Yo también y no te sueltes, por favor no te sueltes-suplicó.

Un poste que flotaba en el agua llegó justo a la cabeza de el Gato con la fuerza de un proyectil de guerra entonces, ahora sí, todo se volvió oscuro.

El teléfono en la oficina del estudio sonó tres veces, Susana le dijo a la asistente de producción que ella contestaba, lo hizo realmente de corazón por ayudar a la chica que le urgía ir al baño.

-Bueno-dijo acomodándose el cabello.

-Bueno, ¿podría hablar con Ricardo Montiel, por favor?

-Está en escena…

-Habla Sandra Garza… es urgente que hable con él…

-Bueno, bueno…- fingió una interferencia-… disculpe, no se escucha bien… hable por favor más tarde…- dijo al colgar inmediatamente el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Raúl que la había seguido.

-No sé, de pronto se escuchó interferencia- contestó inocentemente, mientras se volteó y caminó rápido al set por miedo a que Raúl la descubriera, la conocía demasiado.

De nuevo sonó el teléfono y fue él quien contestó.

-Bueno, ¿ahora si se escucha bien?- dijo la voz femenina en el auricular.

-Bueno, si se escucha perfectamente- contestó Raúl.

-¿Podría hablar con Ricky Montiel por favor?

-¿Eres tú preciosa? Gracias a Dios, me da gusto oírte, por cierto, ¿por fin te has decidido a dejar a ese torpe de tu novio y pensar en un hombre realmente sexy como yo?

-Bueno es una gran oferta, créelo, lo voy a pensar seriamente- dijo siguiendo la broma como siempre pero con una voz apagada.

-Está terminando la escena, ya viene para acá, ya le dije que eres tú, bonita, ¿están todos bien? Las noticias fueron fatales….

Al escuchar la palabra corte Ricardo aventó todo lo que traía en las manos y se dirigió corriendo al escritorio, llegó y le arrebató el auricular sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

-Sandy ¿Eres tú? Gracias a Dios, he tratado de comunicarme por tres días y no he podido, las líneas estaban cortadas y luego cuando traté de localizarte nadie sabía de ti. ¿Estás bien?

-Ricky, escúchame- dijo seria y triste.

Raúl pudo ver como la cara de Ricardo se fue transformando al escuchar el mensaje que su novia le decía desde Monterrey

- ¿Alberto?, no me digas eso…- dijo con voz entrecortada – y… ¿Laura? ¡No!...- dijo al soltar unas lágrimas de sus ojos en su cara ya roja.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- preguntó Raúl preocupado.

-No te preocupes Tarzán… no sé como le voy a hacer pero… voy para allá… Te amo, y cuenta conmigo para lo que sea… si necesitas dinero tómalo de la cuenta que tu ya sabes, tiene la firma de los dos, no vas a tener problemas… espero estar ahí lo más pronto posible.

Ricardo colgó y se recargo en el escritorio para no caerse, tomó aire y se dirigió a Joaquín

-Joaquín, me urge tomar unos días, grabaré toda noche si quieres… pero me urge irme a Monterrey.

-No hay problema Rick, solo adelánteme escenas y desde mañana puedes tomarte una semana, vamos adelantados-dijo Joaquín al palmearle la espalda comprensivo al ver que realmente Ricardo tenía necesidad de ausentarse.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

_**El Gilberto ha sido uno de los Huracanes más feroces que hemos tenido en la ciudad de Monterrey, casi no nos pegan debido a que la ciudad está rodeada de Montañas, pero el Río Santa Catarina tiene un caudal muy grande que diariamente está seco, de hecho se usa como canchas de futbol, de go karts, incluso de golf, últimamente, hace muchos años, unos juegos mecánicos también estaban instalados ahí. Los regiomontanos tomamos clases de manejo en sus entrañas, pero cuando hay lluvias y a veces que son de abundantes todos le tememos miedo desde esa fecha el 17 de septiembre de 1988, muchas vidas se cobraron por la falta de respeto al río, un vecindario completo desapareció y miles de damnificados**____**quedaron sin casas.**_

_**Con todo respeto para las víctimas.**_

_**Claudia Medina**_

_**Comentarios a **__**claumedh .mx**__** a CB, GE y Art- G. Gracias por su tiempo.**_

- 11 -


	21. Chapter 20

Created by Claudia Medina

Por Claudia Medina

_**Capítulo 20**_

Ricky llegó a lo que parecía un escritorio de información, traía puestos un  
par de lentes de sol y una gorra de béisbol, una sudadera, jeans y tenis, pero por mas que quisiera pasar desapercibido, su personalidad llamaba la atención, se recargó en el escritorio y con su característica y fría "amabilidad" preguntó:

-Disculpe, señorita- dijo a la chica que hablaba con otra muy amenamente- señorita- dijo en un tono más duro.

La chica volteó e hizo un gesto de desaprobación aún y cuando su interlocutor, sin reconocerlo, le pareció guapo.

-Dígame- dijo en con voz ácida.

-La señorita Sandra Nelly Zam… perdón Garza, me dijeron en el hospital que estaba aquí. Vengo a traerle este paquete. Pero tiene que ser a ella personalmente- dijo al mostar una caja de medicinas que le dio Gloria para que lo dejaran pasar fácilmente.

-Ah, Sandy- dijo la otra chica, está en la tienda 4, en urgencias, está con el comandante, chulo guapote, el mero mero de los papuchos del escuadrón español.- dijo libremente.

Ricardo sintió que la sangre empezaba a circular más aprisa, eso no le agradaba, quiso correr a donde le dijeran para ver quien era ese comandante.

-¿Oye y tu también eres su primo?- dijo burlándose y en forma coqueta.- Es que no se como le hace esa Sandra que siempre la buscan y esta rodeada chavos bien guapos. Yo no sé como le hace, esta bien que no es fea, pero así despampanante no… ¿la conoces?

-No,- dijo para ver que información podía sacarle- yo solo vengo a entregar este paquete y a darle un mensaje.

-Ah- dijo con una sonrisa agradable…

- Pues dicen por ahí que es novia de Ricky Montiel- dijo la otra chica

Ricardo solo bajo la visera de su gorra para no ser descubierto.

-No, ella dice que si tiene novio, pero es uno de la prepa, que se llama Ricardo… pero ve tu a saber si está también bien cuero… si así están los amigos y primos… pues imagínate el novio…

-Pues por lo pronto está bien acompañada del comandante Hernández…

-Hernández ¿dijiste?- preguntó Ricky inmediatamente, una corazonada le vino de repente.

-Si…- contestó la chica asombrada

-¿Dónde está la carpa 4, cuál es? Dímelo ya…- dijo autoritario.

Después que la chica le indicó con el dedo cual carpa era, Ricky quiso entrar sin llamar antes pero se detuvo para escuchar lo que se hablaba ahí adentro. Claramente escuchó la voz de Sandy

-Ya ves lo que te pasa, te pudiste hacer más daño. Ten más cuidado por favor, casi te llevas la mano.- dijo regañándolo.

Ricky trató de entrar pero se detuvo en seco para saber que le contestaba ese comandante Hernández, que algo le decía que era el "Bucles", es decir Fabio Hernández, entreabrió la "puerta" de lona de la carpa y su instinto no estaba equivocado pudo verlo de frente sentado en una camilla y a Sandy vestida con un jumper amarillo de rescatista, de espaldas haciéndole las curaciones.

-Pues de seguro que se quita con un beso tuyo guapa- dijo Fabio meloso con un fuerte acento español.

Sin más ni más Ricardo entró a la carpa, le tiró un puñetazo a Fabio y sin ver la cara de Sandy la tomó del brazo y le plantó un beso. En el fondo se escucharon risas de quienes entraban al lugar y escuchó la voz de quien menos se imaginaba.

-Ricardo- gritó Sandy asombrada, vistiendo un chaquetín blanco -¿Qué es esto?- reclamó al ver a su novio besando a otra chica.

La imagen de la cara llena de asombro de Sandra se nubló al sentir directo en la quijada el golpe del comandante español, lo que hizo que se desequilibrara.

-Por favor, tranquilícense- gritó Sandra mientras la chica trataba de detener a Ricky al verlo que quería regresar el golpe.

-Eres un imbécil Ricardo Salvatierra- dijo Fabio al limpiarse la sangre que salía de su boca- Fabiola es mi novia.

-Perdón Sandy,- dijo Ricky confundido al limpiarse la nariz que empezaba a sangrar- de espaldas se parecen mucho, de hecho al verlas juntas parecen gemelas,- dijo al comparar a Sandy y como único argumento.

Sand suspiró hondo, por un instante no dijo palabra y los demás tampoco, como si hubieran decidido contemplar la situación. El silencio se rompió con la risa de Fabiola.

-Hola Ricardo Salvatierra, mi nombre es Fabiola Finelli ¿me recuerdas de aquella fiesta de navidad en la casa de mis tíos?- dijo la chica en tono divertido haciéndose el largo cabello azabache hacía atrás y aún soltando restos de risa.

-Ahh, ¡Claro que sí! La del baile árabe …- sus palabras se detuvieron al ver la mirada fuerte de Sandra que si hubieran sido puñales lo hubieran herido fácilmente-… bueno es que fue impactante- dijo con una sonrisilla.

- Y soy la novia de Fabio y claro, desde que llegamos no han dejado de suceder esas confusiones, no te preocupes.

-Y ella es su mamá- dijo Sandra al señalar a María Finelli, que lucía su manto en la cabeza.

- Disculpe señora es que…-dijo Ricardo a tratarse de justificar por su acción arrebatada. A lo que María solo respondió cerrando los ojos y haciendo un ademán de que lo debía olvidar.

-Perdón- dijo secamente a Fabio mientras abrazaba a Sandy de la cintura.

-Después hablamos- dijo Sandy seria, ahora había cosas más importantes de que hablar que los celos infundados de Ricardo, aunque ella también sintió el estómago revuelto al verlo pegado a Fabiola.

-¡Sandy!- se oyó una voz de alguien que entraba apresurada, era un compañero de Sandra – te hablan por teléfono del hospital, tu amigo acaba de despertar.

El cuarto de hospital era de por sí ya deprimente, a Ricardo le pareció aún más al ver ahí a su amigo tendido en la cama. Sandy logró que entrara junto con él argumentando que eran parientes. El doctor se dirigió a Alberto y lo despertó.

-¿Cómo seguimos?- dijo sonriente a su paciente.

-Con dolor de cabeza, doctor- contestó El Gato con voz pausada.

-Mire tiene visita, ¿sabe quienes son?- dijo el doctor al sentarse en un banco junto a la cama para observar de cerca su reacción.

Alberto los vio por un momento y después esbozó una sonrisa agria

-No doctor, disculpen si ni siquiera recuerdo como me llamo- dijo el Gato avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, esto puede ser temporal, ¿verdad doctor?- añadió Sandra apretando la mano de Ricardo pidiéndole apoyo.

-Bueno por lo pronto no se apresure, vamos a hacer estudios, vamos a darnos tiempo, vamos a pedir apoyo de algunos colegas para tratar esto aparte de lo físico en forma psicológica. Hasta cierto punto es normal ya que trae un golpe muy fuerte en la zona parietal derecha, el tiempo que estuvo en el agua todo esto hizo que la masa encefálica se haya inflamado, más el tiempo que ha estado sin conocimiento… el mismo organismo toma sus propias defensas… de lo que si estamos seguros es que es un hombre fuerte y que tenemos ayuda superior o que tiene mucha suerte otro no la hubiera librado, ya estamos aquí amigo… así que nos vamos a ir despacio… ¿Lo dejo con sus familiares?

-Si- aceptó más por compromiso con esos dos que se habían molestado en irlo a visitar. El doctor salió no sin antes hacerles una seña para recordarles lo que les había dicho previamente a entrar al cuarto, que no lo obligaran a recordar.

-Yo soy Ricardo, somos amigos pero dijimos que era tu primo para poder pasar.- dijo Ricky al presentarse y sentarse junto a él en la cama. Sandy también hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la cama y le tomó la mano.

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele otra cosa aparte de la cabeza? Mueve los pies- dijo autoritaria

Alberto la obedeció- ahora las manos, levántalas- su amigo lo obedeció de nuevo ya que ella llevaba puesto el chaquetín.- la cabeza a un lado y al otro, déjame ver esa herida.- Se acercó para verlo y auscultarle la cabeza de otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo diferente a lo que había visto los últimos tres días mientras él dormía. Alberto al oler su perfume y ver su rostro sintió calidez en su corazón, esa chica definitivamente era alguien importante en su vida aunque no la reconocía. Al ver y sentir su mirada azul fija en su rostro le preguntó dudosa

-¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Eres mi novia?-contestó con otra pregunta. Sandy vió a los ojos a Ricky temiendo una reacción semejante que con Fabio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó al tomarle la mano.

-Porque eres muy bonita y me ves con… ¿cariño?- preguntó como quien lanza al tiro al blanco esperando dar en el centro.

-Lo siento hermano- interrumpió Ricky- esta mujer ya está ocupada, es mi novia.

-Entonces eres algo mío ¿no?, mi hermana, mi prima…- preguntó como queriendo decir la respuesta él mismo.

-Soy tu hermana, nos adoptamos hace un buen tiempo…- dijo con voz suave y los ojos casi vidriosos.

-Queremos que cuentes con nosotros… para todo lo que necesites con confianza… de verdad compadre.

-Gracias…- contestó desconcertado el Gato.

La visita duró menos de lo que esperaban y querían pero tal vez fue un alivio, no soportaban verlo así, pensaban que su amigo lo había perdido todo hasta su propia identidad. Lo peor fue lo que el administrador les dijo, que en una semana se daría de alta según el médico.

La casa de los Landeros nunca había estado tan llena de gente, Sandy fue la primer huésped ya que Ana la invitó a quedarse cuando supo la noticia y que Sandy no soportaba llegar al departamento donde vivía con Laura y Alberto. Después fueron las Finelli y Fabio, ya que Roberto Landeros estaba en el departamento de urgencias y no permitió que se quedaran con el demás contingente de rescatistas, así que Valeria ordenó que les prepararan la casita de huéspedes, pero como Fabio y Fabiola eran novios le propuso a María que ella ocupara una de la recámaras y Fabiola se quedara con Sandra y Ana, pero ahora que recién terminaban la cena y tenían como invitado a Ricky, Valeria no quiso dejar ir la oportunidad de hospedar a un miembro de la realiza española, renegado, pero miembro de todas formas, ahora se daba de topes, como pudo rechazar a Sandra, si ellos la hubieran adoptado ella sería su "suegra".

-Podría quedarse, claro si no le molesta a ambos, con el comandante en la casita del jardín- dijo amable a Ricardo.

-Bueno me apena, señora…- contestó Ricky ante la proposición de Valeria

-Solo espero que no le moleste a Fabio, después de lo que pasó hoy en la mañana-

-¿Qué pasó?- peguntó la mujer con curiosidad abriendo los ojos.

-Nada de importancia- dijo Fabio antes que los demás involucrados contestaran.

-Gracias, por su hospitalidad señora Landeros, acepto solo porque no se cuanto se vaya a necesitar con Alberto, gracia es una gran ayuda.

Justo antes de irse cada quien a sus habitaciones llegaron los cuates, con una muy mala noticia, no encontraron por ninguna parte al manejador de Alberto, lo que les dijeron era que se fué en al gira con el matador Elías Cabrera, Marga con mucha pena, mandó decir que ella los apoyaría en todo, ya que El Gato siempre se había portado como un hijo para el matador.

Esteban fue directamente al banco para saber si podía sacar una cantidad de la cuenta de Alberto pero le dijeron que no había ninguna cuenta a ese nombre, cosa que no entendió porque varias veces acudió con él a esa misma sucursal por dinero, sobre todo cuando estaban comprando todo para el cuarto del bebé, todo estaba tan confuso y sin salida siempre se encontraban en el mismo punto y sin dinero que era lo peor. La noticia le cayó como balde agua helada a Sandy no sabía que hacer, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, pero lo que más le dolía era que todavía no se encontraba el cuerpo de Laura.

-Podemos usar la mitad de lo que tenemos en la cuenta Tarzán- dijo Ricky al referirse a la cuenta de banco que Sandy abrió a nombre de los dos para guardar el dinero que le mandaba cada vez que él recibía para cuando se casaran, querían comprar una casa era el objetivo principal, por eso ella se mudó con Alberto y Laura, para ahorrar lo más que pudieran.

Laura siempre se portó como una hermana con ella, la ayudó a comprar algunos libros y libretas cuando empezó el año escolar, era la mujer más organizada y mejor administradora que había conocido, la casa la llevaba como un reloj suizo, superaba los rituales de limpieza y orden del Gato, no había cosa que él pidiera porque ella ya lo había traído o preparado, no había razón para no se encontraran los estados de cuenta de las tarjetas o de la cuenta de ahorro, actas de nacimiento o algo ni siquiera la de casamiento estaba, todo esto según Esteban que fue el que se quiso ocupar de lo administrativo y todo eso, ya que Sandra no soportaría regresar al departamento. Ella prefería estar al pendiente de la salud de su amigo y de la búsqueda del cuerpo de Laura.

Ricardo daba vueltas en su mente de cómo salir de ese problema, lo que no le gustaba era que ver tan mortificada a Sandra, insegura, mas bien perdida-El doctor dice que lo darán de alta en una semana si el sigue bien físicamente, las terapias que necesitará las puede hacer fuera del hospital – añadió Ricky.

-No quería decirles esto- dijo Armando,- pero ayer yo también fui al departamento de ellos y me encontré al rentero y dijo que si no se pagaba este mes iban a sacar todo a la calle, así que decídanse chaparra, si el Gato se va regresar a su depa. o ¿qué?

-No sé Armando, yo ni de chiste podría pagar el alquiler de ese depa, en la colonia del Valle…- dijo casi desesperada, al saber que esa zona era delas más caras en Monterrey.

-Está bien chaparra cálmate- le dijo Esteban

-Si flaca,- dijo Ana- si te tranquilizas, más bien si nos tranquilizamos todos…

Podríamos encontrar más fácil la solución.

Armando se acomodó en el love-sit y le pidió una libreta a Anita, ella le dio una pequeña que traía en su bolsa con hojas rositas y celestes y un bolígrafo forrado con hilazas con sus nombres bordados en un costado y adornado con una pluma rosita. Invitó a los demás a sentarse en la sala en círculo obviamente él con Ana, Ricardo con Sandra y Esteban ocupó el sillón individual.

-Veamos- dijo al tomar la pluma en su mano, la vio- mejor tu anota- le dijo a Ana.- Los puntos a tratar es la vivienda de Alberto, su dinero y quien se va a ocupar de él, ¿Algo más pendiente? – preguntó al levantar las cejas y esperar una respuesta. En eso tocan la puerta y la muchacha del servicio fue a abrir. Gloria y su mamá "Yoyita" entraron después de la chica.

-Buenas noches,- dijo la mujer y poniendo una cara de asombro al reconocer a Ricardo- Ay m'ja, si es cierto…disculpe, pero no le creí a mi hija, que el novio de Sandy era usted… ay, que emoción…¿Puedo darle un beso?- dijo la mujer de unos 45 años, blanca, cabello castaño rojizo y de baja estatura que le hacía ver más evidente su sobrepeso, lo que no le impidió casi volar para llegar hasta donde Ricky estaba parado ya que los tres chicos se levantaron cuando las mujeres entraron. Las risitas casi ocultas de los demás de quedaron ahí, ahogadas por respeto a Gloria y a la misma mujer mayor. Ricardo asombrado de la efusividad solo se limitó a agacharse, más por mantener su cuello en el cuerpo que por acceder, ya que Yoyita se colgó de él para acercar la mejilla que le quedaba muy lejos a sus labios. Ricky esbozó una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias, gracias…- dijo paciente y amable, esperó a que ella dijera su nombre

-Gloria del Carmen Treviño, pero todos me dicen Yoyita- dijo al soltar muy a su pesar a su "presa".- soy la mamá de Gloria, ya la conocía.

-Gracias Yoyita, sí, a su hija, ya tenía el gusto.- exclamó Ricardo con voz paciente.

-Bueno pos m'ja – dijo al referirse a Sandra- venimos a ver como estabas, yo pedí unos días en la Casa-Hogar y vine más también porque la señorita Poly y la Hna. María me lo pidieron… están algo preocupadas por todo lo que pasó, allá `pos no nos dio tan fuerte… estamos todos bien, solo se creció muhco el río ramos, pero pos nadie salió perjudicado- dijo al acercarse a Sandy y abrazarla. Sandy se abrazó a ella como un naufrago a una tabla y lloró un poco, tratando de percibir en los brazos de Yoyita los brazos de la señorita Poly y la hermana María.

Todos se sentaron de nuevo, y siguieron con su conversación inicial porque Ana así lo pidió ya que todos se tenían que levantar temprano al día siguiente. El problema de un lugar para vivir Yoyita ayudó a resolverlo , un primo le rentaba una casa pero ella no había querido aceptar porque era muy grande y no quería estar sola con Gloria, eso también solucionaba el hecho de que Ricardo se opuso a que Sandra viviera sola con Alberto, ahora estarían con las dos mujeres, el horario de ayuda y cuidado de el Gato, se dividió entre los cuates, Ana, Sandra, Gloria y obviamente Yoyita, quien nunca había olvidado la ayuda que Alberto y Sandra les dieron cuando las dos chicas se conocieron en la tutelar de menores y Yoyita estaba en el hospital, y por recomendación de ellos había tenido trabajo en la Casa Hogar hasta ese momento. Aparentemente todo se había solucionado pero Sandra seguía con un nudo en la garganta y el estómago revuelto, no podía creer en la actitud que su novio tomó al decir que ella vivivría con El Gato, "No está bien Sandy, por más confianza que les tenga eso no esta en duda… solo no está bien" "De cuanto acá Ricardo Salvatierra pensaba dos veces y se ponía a meditar que las cosas estaban bien o mal" se preguntaba de un pequeño alto se levantó como un resorte

-¿Qué pasa chaparra? – preguntó Esteban

-Nada, voy por aire fresco… no sé tengo ganas de golpear a alguien- dijo desesperada.

Ricardo salió tras de ella tratando de saber el porque del comportamiento de Sandra. Ella llegó a mitad del jardín y para responder la pregunta de su novio a lo que le pasaba gritando le dijo

-Ya lo dije, tengo ganas de golpear a alguien y no quiero que seas tú. Además estoy enojada contigo… por tus tontos celos.

-Si lo dices por lo de la mañana…ya me discul….

-No … bueno a parte… pero fue tu negativa..- dijo al interrumpirlo

-Pero- ahora fue él que no la dejó terminar su frase- todo se va a solucionar… Yoyita y Gloria… además yo les voy a pasar una mesada para la renta… donde están mis supuestos celos?- dijo al abrazarla

- En que tu respuesta fue negativa cuando dije que yo me haría cargo del Gato- dijo al separarse molesta- somos amigos, el hombre está sin familia, su esposa y su hijo murieron, no tiene casa ni dinero… ni siquiera tiene su vida, perdió su pasado, su personalidad… -dijo llorando- y tu respuesta fue un inmediato no, al solo saber que tu novia iba a vivir con un hombre… y no me salgas con el que dirán por favor…- dijo con un tono ácido.- Ya estoy harta de tus celos…

Ricardo solo tenía la cabeza hacia abajo hizo su clásico gesto de nervios al tocarse la nariz y hacerse el cabello hacia atrás- no son celos… bueno si… el preguntó si tu eras su novia Sandy!

-No lo puedo creer- dijo con un gesto de desaprobación y achicando los ojos negros- El gran Ricardo Montiel, asediado por las mujeres y envidiado por los hombres… celos de inseguridad por su novia completamente común y corriente.

- 7 -


	22. Chapter 21

Created by Claudia Medina

**Capítulo 21**

"**UNA GRAN FAMILIA"**

La casa era como lo había dicho Yoyita, muy grande. Para mayor comodidad para Sandy se encontraba a unas cuadras de la facultad de medicina, había sido una casa de huéspedes pero la dueña falleció y el heredero tenía otras ocupaciones, contaba con un pequeño departamento atrás que sirvió para que Chava y Alberto lo usaran como su habitación con toda comodidad para no sentirse "Benditos entre las mujeres". Todos los muebles del departamento de Laura y Alberto cambiaron de domicilio aunque no la llenaron, Yoyita trajo su recamara que tenía en la casa hogar, Gloria estrenó una que compró con el dinero que tenía ahorrado y Sandra aceptó un préstamo de Ana para comprar una. La cocina tenía lo elemental y el porche tenía un pequeño jardín frontal que Yoyita aprovechó para poner sus "matas" desde gerberas y belenes hasta helechos y sin faltar una "dulce Sandy" que Armando les trajo especialmente desde La Esperanza.

Alberto cada día se disciplinaba más a sus terapias, tanto Sandra como Gloria lo ayudaban, sobre todo para darle ánimos. Los cuates y Ana pasaban el fin de semana ahí, no faltaban las tardes de carne asada, solo con el pretexto que la casa contaba con asador de cemento con chimenea, sobre todo cuando Ricardo tenía tiempo libre para llegar a Monterrey; así que esos fines de semana a Chava le tocaba dormir en el sofá de la sala para que Ricardo se quedará en el "depa" de atrás ya que Yoyita decía que no era correcto que Ricky se durmiera bajo el mismo techo que Sandra sin estar casados, aun y cuando se quedara en otro cuarto "somos una familia adoptada, pero decente… nada de que me salen estas niñas con sus chistecitos" decía cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión, a pesar que Ricky le aseguraba que era ella la que le "movía la hormona" siendo una mujer tan guapa a lo que ella contestaba que ya sabía pero que no la iba a convencer. Nunca estaba sola esa casa, Armando y Esteban la usaban más que su propia casa, cosa que no era de gran agrado a la Tía Rita.

Chava seguía trabajando para el matador, solo que había pedido un tiempo para ayudar a Alberto, así que por mientras se buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo rentando un taxi para ayudar en el gasto de la casa. Gloria y Sandra seguían aportando con lo que ganaban en sus respectivos trabajos y Yoyita como buena regiomontana administraba excelentemente el dinero. El Gato, aún en silla de ruedas empezó a arreglar los carros de los compañeros de Chava, no quería sentirse como un estorbo, mucho menos defraudar a todos los que lo estaban apoyando, al principio trataba todos los días de recordar, pero Chava siempre le decía que tomara su tiempo, que la memoria iba a regresar cuando tuviera que estar presente.

Un día recibieron la visita de una trabajadora social buscando a Chava. La razón, había dos niños en el DIF que decían que él era su único pariente, eran los hijos de Fina. Así que dos miembros más se unirían a la familia. Finita sabía que su mamá hizo desde el cielo que encontraran a su Tio Chava y a Sandy ya que justo antes de separarse de ella les hizo prometer que la buscarían y que Sandy los ayudaría. Chava habló con todos en una junta que pidió para exponerle su problema, él se sentía ya muy viejo, para asegurase que sus sobrinos nietos estuvieran bien, tenía miedo de no poder cuidar de ellos todo el tiempo que lo necesitaran.

-Por favor Chava, si tu nos vas a enterrar a todos- dijo Gloria con una sonrisa.

-Claro, hombre de Dios,- aseguró Yoyita

-Tengo una idea- dijo Sandy- Miren aquí habemos puros solteros… para que te sientas un poco más tranquilo ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una promesa el o la que se case primero hace los tramites de adopción de los niños?

-Pues la más próxima a casarse eres tú, chaparra- dijo Alberto con naturalidad

-¿cómo me dijiste? ¿Me dijiste chaparra? Así me decías antes Gatito- dijo sonriendo.

El solo sonrió sin esperanzas.

-Pués que vayan preparando el apellido Salvatierra en los uniformes de la escuela porque yo ni galán tengo y esto esta muy verde… al menos que mi mamá le haga caso a Don Gume el carnicero… chance y se case primero ella.- dijo antes de soltar la carcajada

-Bueno pues nada está escrito… nos pueden dar la sorpresa, incluso el Gato o Chava, que ya vi a Doña Eulalia nuestra antigua casera que le pide muy seguido carreras- dijo con un tono pícaro.

-Ándele huerquilla no me la encandile, si esa mujer vive enojada, si hubiera querido que me regañaran pos me hubiera casado desde antes… además si creo que usté m'ja será la primera, yo veo al Ricardo mas puesto que un calcetín. Gracias por todo, se de sobra que cualquiera de ustedes que adopten a mis nietos van a ser muy felices.

-Pues por lo pronto, se quedarán aquí y todos cuidaremos de ellos.- dijo Yoyita para dar por terminado el punto.

El más emocionado era Esteban propuso pintar el cuarto que quedaba solo para los niños Armando y Esteban se ofrecieron para ser los padrinos de Finita y Felipe y le compraron sus literas y le dijeron a Sandra que contara con ellos para lo que necesitara si Finita entraba al kindergarden.

Para Finita fue un choque emocional ver a Alberto en silla de ruedas no lo recordaba así. Todavía no asimilaba lo que había pasado, pero al saber que estarían con el Tío Chava con Sandy y el Gato, sentía una tranquilidad. Felipe solo se sentía feliz de ya no estar en el orfanato, ya que había unos niños que lo molestaban.

El día que Alberto caminó por si solo fue día de fiesta, ya había dejado desde hacía meses la silla de ruedas y las muletas, no precisamente las taurinas, fueron sus compañeras unas semanas antes de dar los pasos por si solo. Sandy le recordó las lecciones de Cata que le enseñó cuando practicaban las artes marciales orientales, lo que lo hizo estar cada vez más fuerte.

La navidad estaba a la puerta y decidió aparte de trabajar como mecánico rentar un taxi de la flotilla donde estaba Chava para que Santa Claus pudiera visitar su casa esa nochebuena. Fue la primera que pasaron juntos después de la tragedia y aunque fue muy triste recordar lo sucedido se sintieron felices de estar juntos.

-1988 fue un año de encuentros y cosas difíciles, pero nos están haciendo fuertes, lo que aprendí este año, fue que la amistad y la unión es lo mejor que podemos tener- dijo Sandy la levantar su copa y decir- Bienvenido 1989.

Tres años ya habían pasado, era la mañana de la víspera de navidad de 1991, el clima era de esperarse para la ocasión, el ambiente ni se diga, el árbol, de navidad reinaba en la sala sobre muchas cajas con regalos. El olor a tamales cocinándose movía el hambre de cualquiera, Yoyita y Alberto habían estado trabajando desde temprano para desocuparse por las compras de última hora. Sandra estaba muy atareada en la cocina, que ya lucía mucho más equipada, ya que Alberto y Yoyita habían incursionado en el negocio de la venta de hamburguesas y tacos por la noche. Alberto se hacía cargo cuando no estaba practicando en la plaza de toros, ese año fue su nuevo debut, empezando solo con algunas cuantas corridas en el estado, con el apoyo de Elías iba recobrando su lugar, aunque había algo que lo hacía sentirse un poco incomodo, trataba de llevar una nueva vida, pero todos querían que la conectara con la anterior, pero su cabeza seguía en blanco, no recordaba nada.

La tartaleta del pay que Sandra estaba preparando para el postre ya estaba en el molde, solo faltaba mezclar los ingredientes del relleno y meterlo al congelador.

-Listo- dijo al agregar la crema a los bombones- después de esto sigue el pavo, quiero que todo salga perfecto, les voy demostrar que si puedo cocinar, no solo Yoyita o el presumido del Gato que todo le sale bien en la cocina. Quiero que el Pelos, se chupe los dedos- decía mientras trabajaba, tan concentrada estaba que no sintió la presencia de Ricky que sigilosamente se puso tras de ella, había adelantado su vuelo y acaba de llegar, y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de terminar de vaciar el frasco, le picó las costillas y emitió un grito tan sonoro que del susto Sandy accionó la licuadora sin taparla así que se llenaron todos de la mezcla.

-¡Hijo… de la madrugada, era mi postre… era tu pay de bombones que tanto te gusta…era una sorpresa!- dijo entre tristeza y frustración al voltearse y darle unos golpecillos en el pecho mientras él la abrazaba con una mano y con la otra le quitaba la mezcla de los ojos.

-Pues, creo que esta presentación me gusta más- dijo al darle un beso, cargarla y sentarla en la barra de la cocina sin dejar de besarla.

La sonrisa que Alberto traía a flor de piel se cayó de inmediato al aventar la puerta de vaivén de la cocina y ver aquella escena; algo en su corazón le dolía, un nudo en la garganta se presentó que le molestaba, lo dejó sin habla, iba a avisarle a Sandra que habían llegado unas visitas especiales. Por un instante su mente trató de identificar ese sentimiento, su corazón no lo hacía hasta que su conciencia lo convenció de que eran celos de hermano.

Fue Felipe, que estaba junto a él, quien gritó mientras regresaba a la sala

-¡No puede venir, Ricky le está succionando el cerebro por la boca!

Lo que hizo que de inmediato se separaran y le dieran al Gato una sonrisilla de culpabilidad mezclada con unas mejillas rojas al ver la cara seria de su amigo, entendiendo el sermón de hermano mayor tácito con su incisiva mirada azul. Sin decir una palabra se enjuagaron para ver quienes eran esas visitas que ya habían soltado la carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Felipe.

La cara de asombro de Sandra fue evidente al iluminársele, Paty y Leonora estaban ahí frente a ella, no sabía a quien abrazar primero.

-Pués Ricky me invitó a pasar la navidad aquí, espero no incomodarlos- dijo con cierto tono pícaro.

-A claro que no,- contestó Sandy apenada- para nosotros es un honor Leonora.- Espero que no se decepcione ya que yo voy a cocinar el pavo… Un silencio de pronto reinó en la habitación

-Pero también hay tamales, aquí el Güero y yo los hicimos temprano - agregó Yoyita. Animándolos.

-Dios nos agarre confesados- dijo Paty casi en silencio

-Újule pos ahora si, ya nos llevo las que nos trajo… si no podíamos comer lo que hacías cuando tenías cerebro ahora que te lo quitó aquí mi compadre…. Miren, creo que todavía tiene un pedazo entre los dientes- le dijo burlón.

-Ay que graciosito… Felipito...- dijo Ricardo entre dientes mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla, aparentando un cariño- Así es él de ocurrente mamá.- agregó Ricky sonriendo. Leonora no podía ocultar su risa ese niño era adorable, muy inteligente y sabía como molestar a Ricardo, en realidad no parecían futuro papá e hijo sino hermanos.

-Ah campeón ¿Así nos llevamos ya?- dijo Sandy un poco triste.

-No chaparrita, estoy jugando… solo que a veces aquí mi compadre se pasa de confianzudo… yo te quiero mucho y como muestra me voy a comer lo que hagas ¿si?- dijo al abrazarla.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Paty, quien estaba por terminar su carrera de psicología- ¿Por qué vosotros tres no hacen una tarde de hombres? Vale, para que platiquen cosas de hombres ¿verdad muchachos?- dijo observándolos a los ojos tratando decirles que le explicaran la situación.

-Creo que hace falta la piñata, acaba de llegar Chava, le pedimos que nos lleve.- dijo Alberto improvisando un pretexto.

-Regresamos en un momento mamá, ¿te importa quedarte aquí o si quieres primero te dejamos en el hotel?

-No, hijo, aquí estoy bien, solo ven un poco, antes para alcanzar a cambiarme ¿OK?- dijo al darle un beso.

En eso entra Esteban a grito abierto

-¿Dónde está la mujer más bella del universo?- decía yendo directo a los sillones, a lo Paty lució una gran sonrisa esperando que su novio le diera un beso pero él se dirigió a Leonora, a quien admiraba desde adolescente.

- Aquí está la reina de Latinoamérica.- y la saludo de beso

-No te creas Patito, tu eres la mujer mas bella del universo- dijo al plantarle un beso en la boca

-¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa? ¡Huácala!- dijo Felipe al mover la cabeza y tomar la mano de Alberto para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Aquí tiene un cafecito – dijo Yoyita al salir de la cocina con una charola- todavía no me la creo que usted esté aquí, es un honor… he seguido su carrera desde que estaba jovencita y salía en la telenovelas- se sentó frente a ella para empezar una platica que prometía estar amena.

Paty y Esteban se despidieron después de subir la maleta de ella a la recamara de Sandra, fueron con lo muchachos y Chava a buscar una piñata para quebrarla después de la cena.

Te digo que no sé que sentí Chava- dijo Alberto al entrar por un pasillo de la dulcería, mientras Ricky acompañado de Felipe daba autógrafos a las dependientas y se tomaba unas fotos.

-No pos Gato, no sé que decirte,- dijo en voz baja con su clásico acento norteño- ¿Cómo qué? Te dieron celos de hermano, de macho de la casa… de cuidador de las buenas costumbres o ¿Qué? Explícate huerco.

-Ay…ni yo me entiendo, Chava, olvídalo, si no lo decía me iba explotar la cabeza… - dijo al tomar algunas bolsas de dulces mientras veía como Felipe y Ricardo ya habían aclarado todo

-Alberto,…- dijo Felipe corriendo hacia ellos- ¿sabías que los hombres besan a la mujeres en la boca porque las aman mucho?

-No enano,- dijo Alberto con una sonrisa de ternura en la boca al ponerse de cuclillas para escucharlo mejor- que bueno que me lo dices- dijo a ver a los ojos a Ricardo.

-Claro, los de verdad… porque Ricky besa a muchachas en los videos y en las novelas pero esos son de mentiras, esos son de trabajo.

-Pos yo quiero un trabajo de esos- dijo Chava- ¿dónde me apunto?- dijo riendo.

-Oye, Gato- dijo el niño con curiosidad- ¿y los besos que te dan las muchachas en la plaza de toros?

-Ándele Gato, contéstele al compayito—los tres hombres se vieron buscando una respuesta

-Pues,- titubeo un poco buscando la palabra correcta- de… admiración, hay chavas que admiran a los artistas como Ricardo y otras que les gustan los toreros, digo, admiran.- dijo Alberto algo nervioso.

-Ah…- dijo con un acento de haber entendido- como cuando fuiste a hablar con mi maestra porque no se secó la alcancía de globo que me encargó y la maestra de 1º B le dijo que tenías 2 buenas razones para decirte que si y te "admiró" el trasero cuando no te diste cuenta… y entonces me dio chance de llevarla otro día -suspiró- ya entendí.- y sonrió, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada donde los esperaban Esteban y Paty con un costal de naranjas. Ricardo y Salvador inmediatamente dirigieron su vista a la parte posterior de Alberto, quien al instante se cubrió con las manos.

-Épale… ya saben que me gusta usar los jeans ajustados, para no perder la costumbre del traje de luces- dijo nervioso.

Ya en el carro después de un tramo recorrido Felipe se dirige a Ricardo.

-Oye, Ricky, ¿crees que si le das a mi maestra un beso de mentiras como el de la cocina … me pase de año?

-No creo que sea buena idea compayito, tendría que tomar una licencia de un año que pasaría en el hospital si Sandy se entera- dijo riendo- es más ni le digas de esa idea.

-Cuidado con este enano- dijo Esteban- es capaz de mandarlos con un baile stripper a la directora para que le den el certificado de primaria desde primer grado.

Después de la cena y quebrar la piñata, estaban en la sala comiendo los dulces, cacahuates y naranjas que habían caído de esta. En medio de la algarabía Ana comentó que ella también se hubiera peleado por el pastel que se peleó Yoyita con una señora por obtenerlo, de ahí cada quien empezó a decir lo que se atrevería a hacer cosas osadas, Leonora dijo que se atrevería a hacer una nueva telenovela si se lo pidieran, así cada uno,

-Yo me atrevería- dijo Finita-a comerme todo el pastel que hizo Sandy, esta vez si le salió.

-¿Y tú Tarzán? A ¿Qué te atreverías? Algo así loco, como tú- dijo Ricardo entre sonrisas y alejándose un poco para ver su rostro.

-Bueno, no sé, en este momento no estoy muy inspirada- dijo sin ganas.

-Tal vez, aventarte de un bonji…- dijo Armando para dar opciones

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta algo extraño ya que todos los que esperaban estaban ahí en la sala

-Si, no sé… colgarte de la escalera de un helicóptero… amanecer conmigo el resto de tu vida- dijo Ricardo ya serio

Sandra sintió que la respiración le faltaba y se quedó muda y el murmullo se ausentó.

-Dime ¿Te atreverías?- dijo al mirarla con los ojos fijos en cada gesto de su cara.

Alberto volvió a sentir esa sensación de en la mañana, pero se limitó a observar la escena.

-Pues una vez alguien me dijo cuando me vio recién levantada-contestó- " Dios mío, que horror, de buenas que vas a ser monja, pobre de tu marido si tuviera que ver esa cara y esos pelos cada mañana de su vida…" –recordando cuando se conocieron y ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

-Pues ese tipo debió estar realmente borracho,- dijo al sonreír con complicidad, trago saliva suspiró y dijo- abrir los ojos en la mañana y ver tu cara frente a mi…

-"sería lo más hermoso del día" Ricardo y Alberto lo dijeron al unísono, solo que Alberto solo lo hizo en su mente- Aún así, mi disposición te demuestra lo sacrificado de mi amor, verte despeinada en la mañana y comer lo que cocines por el resto de mi vida ¿Qué dices?

-Pues fíjate que te iba a decir que no… pero ahora, te digo que si, para que se te quite…jijo de la jijurria , por las noches antes de dormirme me voy a poner algo para amanecer más despeinada aún.

-Eso, si te dejo dormir- dijo entre dientes al oído con voz ronca. Un cosquilleo recorrió la espina dorsal de Sandra pero solo se limitó a decir-¡Ricardo!- dijo con un gesto de que se callara, abriendo los ojos

-Entonces dices que si – dijo Ricardo ante la expectativa de todos sus amigos.

-Pero ¿es oficial?, ¿es en serio?- dijo Sandy aun incrédula casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tan oficial, Sandy…- interrumpió una voz varonil con acento español- que cancelé mi cena con el rey Juan Carlos y Leonora acepto a reunirse conmigo, para pedirle a Alberto , a Doña Gloria y a Salvador, tu mano para mi hijo Ricardo Enrique Salvatierra Montenegro, claro, si tu estáis de acuerdo- dijo con un gesto amable.

-¡Don Ricardo!, siéntese.- dijo asombrada

Ricardo buscó sentarse junto a Leonora quien muy a su pesar, aparentemente, lo dejó.

-Pues por nuestra parte, en cualquier momento esperábamos esto- dijo Yoyita- solo falta lo que tú decidas mi niña- diojo diddiendose a Sandra con cariño.

-Alberto, ¿Tú que dices?- preguntó Don Ricardo

-Bueno, dijo tratando de que su saliva pasara y aplastara ese nudo persistente, casi sudando en pleno invierno y con una opresión en el pecho contestó- Yo deseo lo mejor para Sandra, y Ricardo la ama de verdad, ambos ya saben tienen mi apoyo incondicional- dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué dices Tarzán?- dijo Ricardo al hincarse frente a ella y sacar de su bolsillo un estuche que al abrirlo dejó ver un anillo con el diamante más grande que Sandra haya visto. –Sandra Nelly Garza ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-Si, si, claro que si.- dijo entre sonrisas y lágrimas al darle un beso y abrazarse a él, los presentes aplaudieron de felicidad.

-Mamá, papá, gracias por venir a este día tan importante para mí- dijo al abrazarlos, no habían estado así desde que Ricardo tenía tres años. Pero Sandra vino a ser toda una bendición para él, de alguna forma fue ella la que había intervenido para que ellos pudieran verse casi como una familia normal.

Alberto abrazo fuerte a Sandra ya que fue a él el primero que buscó para recibir su felicitación. Algo cálido inundó su corazón, estaba entre dolor y melancolía, pero, sabía que era lo que los amigos que tanto lo ayudaron merecían. Armando y Paty la abrazaron entre los dos y después Paty se les unió.

-Y ¿para cuando piensan que sea la fecha?

-Una semana antes de la graduación de Sandy, quisiera ir con ella como mi esposa, ya después solo tendré un mes de descanso y empezaré una gira de promoción de mi nuevo disco, porque todo este semestre estaré entre el set de tv y el estudio de grabación

-No es justo,- replicó Ana- solo tenemos 6 meses para planear la boda.

-Ay si planeaste la de Alberto y Wuawa en dos semanas Anita- dijo Paty tratando de animarla, pero un silencio de apoderó de la sala.- perdón, Gato, yo lo dije…

-No te preocupes Paty, yo lo sé- dijo Alberto con un gesto de comprensión.

La mañana de Navidad era lo que era, la mañana de navidad, por eso todos se quejaron al escuchar el timbre a las 6:00 a.m. excepto Fina y Felipe que esperaban con anisas saber que les había traído Santa Claus. El culpable…, Ricardo, que regresaba de acompañar al duque al aeropuerto donde lo esperaba su avión particular.

Los niños se abalanzaron sobre los regalos y todos los demás con sus pijamas o batas con la cara de desvelo los siguieron por las escaleras.

-Wow, un nintendo- dijo Felipe emocionado. Alberto sonrió al ver la alegría de Felipe, le costó días de horas extra en el taxi y horas menos de su entrenamiento, pero valió la pena. Sandy se había puesto de acuerdo para que santa por su parte le diera dos cartuchos. Fina estaba feliz con su familia de Barbies, la familia Heart, donde estaba el papá, la mamá , los hijos y los abuelos; aparte de un juego de té que las Glorias le regalaron. Alberto recibió 2 pares de zapatillas y medias para sus trajes de luces que en menos de un mes usaría por la nueva gira que estaba por empezar. Salvador recibió una chaqueta de pie que entre todos cooperaron para comprarla, Yoyita, unas blusas y un perfume directo de Francia, obvio este último de parte de Ricky, al igual que Gloria, a quien consideraba su futura cuñada. Alberto aceptó con gusto los suéteres que Ricardo le trajo de Argentina de su último viaje de promoción de la telenovela.

-Santa se equivocó, me trajo dos nintendos- dijo Felipe al descubrir el regalo que estaba en una bolsa de una tienda de Mc Allen especializada en video juegos- ya sé se los voy a pasar a los niños de la casa-hogar- dijo con naturalidad al ver que tenía doble regalo.

-¿Unas corbatas?- preguntó asombrado Ricky al ver regalo de Sandra.

-Sí, tú también puedes darle la guerra al vanidoso de Luis Miguel en su terreno, te vas a ver muy guapo de traje

-Está bien acepto tu propuesta, pero falta ver lo que dice Javier y mi diseñador de imagen para el nuevo álbum. OK?- dijo al darle un beso en la frente- Pues aquí tengo dos regalos para las princesas de mi corazón uno grande y uno chico ¿De quien es cada cual?

Dijo al mostrar una caja casi de un metro de alto y una caja pequeña de terciopelo.

-Esta es la mía – dijo con certeza Fina con una cara de emoción al abrir la caja. Un gran oso de peluche apareció ante todos.

-Gracias Ricky, te quiero mucho.- dijo al aventarse a sus brazos y darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Vas a ser un papá consentidor- dijo Sandra complacida.

-Bueno, algo de malo debería de tener, yo quiero que tu seas la mala- dijo sonriendo- aquí está el suyo mi princesa, de parte de su futuro suegro, ayer olvido dártelo

Sandra abrió la caja de terciopelo negro y una tiara de oro blanco y con incrustaciones de diamantes apareció a la vista de todos.

-Una aportación de los Salvatierra para tu ajuar de novia

-Es hermosa, muchas gracias

- Era de la abuela Salvatierra, la misma de las peinetas

-Gracias.

-Pero, eso no es todo Tarzan, aquí esta el mío- dijo al sacar de nuevo una cajita de terciopelo pero mucho mas chica, el anillo de compromiso no era porque a Sandra lo tenía en la mano, abrió la cajilla y apareció una llave- Es la llave de mi corazón

-ah esa ya la tengo- contestó aparentemente presuntuosa

-Pero también abre otra cosa, vengan vamos, quiero que todos lo vean, apresúrense vístanse o nos vamos así.

Después de que Sandy se montó en la moto que Ricardo dejaba en el garage y todos los demás subieron al taxi, llegaron a una casa antigua de la colonia Obispado.

-Aquí es Tarzan- dijo Ricardo al estacionarse afuera de la casa pintada de blanco, al estilo de principios del siglo XX con influencia neoclásica americana de las grandes plantaciones, siendo una zona selecta en ese tiempo con árboles y una blanca fuente con la figura de un angelito en el jardín del frente, tenía una reja pequeña con un candado y la otra portezuela era la entrada que algún día fue para los carruajes.

-Bueno futura señora de Salvatierra, abra la reja con la llave que tiene en su poder- dijo solemne al llevarse las manos a la cabeza aunque ahora no tenía tanto cabello para hacerlo para atrás ya que su nuevo look incluía llevar el pelo corto al ras al nivel de la nuca y los cabellos del frente parados con por lo menos medio kilo de gel, lo que lo hacía ver más varonil y agrandaba sus ojos marrón, aunque su sonrisa era igual a la de Felipe cuando abrió sus regalos honesta, sincera y llena de expectación.- Te dije Tarzan que no iba a descansar hasta comprarte tu casa, bueno no tiene ladrillos rosas, pero si tiene la fuente y lugar para que plantes todas las rosas que quieras, pero ábrela, rápido tienes que verla por dentro y el patio, es muy importante.- Sandy sonrió y con nerviosismo abrió como pudo el candado.

La casa contaba con un hall pequeño, pero a doble altura y un gran candil antiguo tipo araña, la escalera era imponente, como las de las películas de los años 40, la sala que era el área social con una chimenea donde seguramente hicieron grande fiestas, el comedor donde cabía muy bien una mesa para doce personas según dijo el vendedor que llevaba a la cocina que contaba hasta con horno para hacer pan casero y alacena con espacio para un pequeño cuarto de refrigeración, la biblioteca se encontraba en el sótano ocupando un área muy extensa. El baño para visitas, un pasillo para la lavandería y el cuarto de servicio con su propio baño y una escalera de caracol oculta para subir a la planta alta. En el segundo piso se encontraban cuatro recamaras cada una con su baño, la recamara principal parecía el de unos reyes que daba a una terraza donde se podía tomar el fresco en las tardes calurosas de Monterrey ya que las copas de los árboles impedían que los rayos del sol dieran directo. Y como cereza en el pastel, el patio contaba con una solera y un pequeño invernadero y a la izquierda una alberca totalmente nívea como la casa, obviamente rodeada de árboles. Durante el recorrido Sandra no dijo alguna palabra, no creía que ese lugar fuera a ser su hogar con Ricardo y con los niños. Alguna vez cuando pasó por ahí en el camión, la miraba hasta donde alcanzaba y se imaginaba la vida de los primeros habitantes de esa mansión. No podía creer como decía su novio que era de ella.

-¿Qué dices? No has dicho esta boca es mía- dijo Ricky al separarla del grupo que no hacía mas que hablar.

-Gracias, Pelos,- dijo al abrazarlo con emoción y lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos- es más de lo que había soñado, me imaginaba que íbamos a tener un pequeño departamento como Alberto y Wawa.

-Claro que también vamos a tener departamento pero, va a estar junto a la alberca de la casa de mamá en Miami, con todo y cocodrilos,- dijo al extender las manos para dar una idea de o largos que están, mientras reía- insistió en que la iba a preparar para cuando fuéramos allá y… ¿Recuerdas la casa de las Canarias?... mamá le pidió al duque que cambiara el nombre de las escrituras…. Así que tendremos en donde quedarnos cuando los niños quieran visitar a cualquiera de los abuelos…. Aunque mi mamá preferiría que le dijeran Leonora.

-Si ya lo creo-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero ésta, todavía no la termino de pagar- suspiró por un momento-, pero, no te asustes, ya llevo un buen de adelanto, así que es toda tuya para que la arregles como tú quieras, ah, eso si, solo te pido la biblioteca del sótano, que quiero hacerla en parte estudio de grabación, ya tengo unas ideas.- hablaba mientras ni por un segundo quería separarla de su costado.

Alberto quedó asombrado con la casa, él ni en sueños podría comprar una como esas, al menos por ese momento, sabía que casándose Sandra podía quedar con más tiempo libre para hacer más giras como le contaban que hacía en antaño, vio con ese ahora eterno nudo en la garganta como Sandy le decía a los niños que podían poner un columpio en el área cerca de la alberca, mientras se abrazaba de Ricardo, quien le hacía bromas de que tenía suficientes árboles para trepar.

**CONTINUARÁ** .


	23. Chapter 22

Created by claudia medina

**CAPITULO 22**

"**DOS MUNDOS DIFERENTES"**

**-¿E****stás seguro de que es lo primero que**

quieres comprar?- preguntó Sandra al bajar de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Seguro, como de que un día me he de morir- dijo Ricardo mostrando una gran sonrisa al abrirle la puerta de la tienda especializada en colchonería.

Las chicas vendedoras al principio no lo identificaron, pero al momento en que empezó a hablar se pusieron tan nerviosas

que le pidieron a su compañera de edad madura que los atendiera.

-Queremos comprar una cama, señorita- dijo emocionado al abrazar a su novia por la cintura.

-Pues ustedes digan tenemos de las mejores, ¿de qué tamaño?- preguntó amablemente la mujer

Sandy volteó para todos lados, una matrimonial fue lo que le vino primero a la cabeza, pero recordó el espacio que tenían en la recámara y pensó que se vería muy pequeña.

-Una King size- dijo resuelta al dirigirse hacia donde estaban esas camas.

-¡¿Una King size?!- retobó Ricardo yendo tras ella y abriendo los ojos mirando a la vendedora, esperando que ella dijera algo en su defensa.

-Buena opción- dijo la mujer.

-¿Para qué tanta cama si solo vamos a usar el 10% ?- le preguntó lo suficientemente audible para que la vendedora soltara una risilla de picardía.

-¿Puedo probarla?- dijo como un niño pidiendo permiso, al ver que la mujer asintió con la cabeza, de inmediato cargó a su novia y la dejó sobre la cama que parecía la más acolchonada. – Ricky, ¿que estás haciendo?- dijo riendo Sandy

Él se fue por el otro lado y se recostó

-Está deliciosa- dijeron al unísono

-Acá tenemos otras unas son más económicas y otras más exclusivas, esta que están probando tiene una capa de plumas de ganso y es especializada para que se amolde exactamente al cuerpo, dando comfort y soporte- explicó la vendedora, entendiendo la efusividad de sus clientes, recordó como hacía ya 25 años ella y su esposo habían pasado por lo mismo.

Unos gritos eufóricos se escucharon desde afuera del ventanal

-¡Si es él! ¡Cuero! ¡Papito! ¡Ricky! ¡Ricky!- lo que hizo que otras personas se acercaran para ver lo que sucedía. Aquello se convirtió en un circo.

-Si gustan pueden salir por la puerta de los empleados- dijo la mujer, entendiendo que les era molesto, además volteo a ver a sus compañeras que habían ido a decirle a las empleadas vecinas que Ricky Montiel estaba ahí.

Ve tú, salte por atrás, yo termino la compra, nos vemos en la casa.- dijo Sandy en forma comprensiva. Ricardo se fue por donde le dijeron que estaba la puerta trasera.

Usted también es artista verdad…. Salía en la televisión, creo que alguna vez fue a la fiesta de una de mis hijas- dijo la vendedora al sentarse en el escritorio tratando de cambiar la conversación y esbozando una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Sandra solo suspiró y se sentó indicando que la que habían probado esa era la que quería, pero cuando preguntó el precio le pareció exorbitante entonces escogió algo más económico.

Se fue a su casa a pie, no pudo con la moto, era demasiado pesada, así que le pediría a Alberto que fuera por ella, claro antelando al cuidado de la señora amable que la atendió. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba si así iba a ser por siempre, de verdad no le agradaba mucho que grupos de muchachas le gritaran a su futuro esposo que lo amaban. Por otro lado, era digno de orgullo que Ricky fuera tan famoso que ni siquiera pudieran hacer las compras para su casa. Pero lo que más le incomodó fue un comentario de una de las fans cuando salió y se le quedaron viendo.

¿Será ella la novia? ¿Pensé que nos ibamos a encontrar a Susana Marcovich, andaba con ella no?

Pués se les ve en todos los eventos juntos… pero si es ella está muy flaca ¿no?

Para sus pulgas ya se hubiera volteado a darle un buen puñetazo en la cara llena de acné de las chicas, pero tenía que atragantarse el coraje, de alguna forma tenía que ser cuidadosa de la carrera de Ricardo y para su desgracia las fans como fueran eran parte esencial de ésta.

Solo se limitó a aparentar que no había escuchado nada y con una amable sonrisa volteó a saludarlas mientras se abría paso para pasar.

-Es la muñequita Sandy- dijo una de ellas que recién salía de la infancia, pero ya lucía una blusa con un escote muy revelador.

-¿Te acuerdas de ella? – dijo la chiquilla lo más quedo que pudo.

Tocó la puerta y Fina le abrió

-Hola Sandy, ya llegó Ricky, ¿Dónde está la moto?

-Pués no pude con ella está muy pesada, ¿Podrías ir tu Gatito?-dijo con cara de súplica dirigiéndose a Alberto que en ese momento se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Pero con una condición, Pelos, que me la prestes, pienso salir con alguien esta noche- dijo sonriendo. Sus amigos se vieron asombrados pero con gusto de verlo animado de entrar de nuevo en circulación.

-Claro compadre- contestó Ricardo al aventarle las llaves- y suerte matador, cambio con el taxi, queremos ir a la casa hay cosas que debemos checar, el eléctrico quedó de ir a las 6 para alcanzar algo de la luz del día.

-Está bien- dijo al aventarle las otras llaves.

Finita prendió la tele y estaba un programa de chismes.

Anunciaban que en dos semanas sería la entrega de premios a las telenovelas y a los cantantes, entre ellos estaba Ricardo.

-Vas a venir conmigo Tarzan, espero que estos sean los primeros premios que ponga en una repisa de nuestra nueva casa.

-Ah claro que si, tenlo por seguro que te vas a ganar todos- dijo al sentarse junto a él y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tenía todas las intenciones de quejarse, de gritarle que le era molesto todo ese circo que se formó. Pero solo se sonrió y se recargó en su hombro para ver el programa mientras hacían tiempo para ir a su cita con el eléctrico.

El teléfono sonó y Felipe corrió para ganarle a Fina a contestarlo. Una lucha de poderes inició entre los niños.

-No se peleen- dijo Sandy al levantarse y tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y alzarlo para que ninguno de los dos lo tomara- ahora ninguno va a contestar- dijo con voz firme, pero Felipe se subió al sillón para alcanzarlo, entonces Ricky tomó el

auri-cular de la mano de Sandra y lo alzó a toda su altura.

-Nadie, yo contesto-dijo calmado y levantando las cejas y espero a que Felipe se bajara del sillón y Fina regresara a colorear su libro de la sirenita.

-Haló- esperó un momento -¿adónde quieres hablar?-preguntó despectivo y con la cara seria-mucho gusto habla Ricardo, Juan Miguel ah, pues déjame a ver si está- contestó seco. Sandy le hizo señas de le diera el auricular pero de nuevo el teléfono volvió a las alturas, con señas le decía que lo bajara

-Lo siento Juan Gabriel, ah perdón Miguel, no está, se está bañando, pero dame tu recado yo se lo doy

Sandy le dijo en voz baja – prometiste que tu celos afuera….

Ricky movió los ojos hacia arriba en signo de fastidio pero cedió no antes de decir en la bocina

-Ah no, espérate, ya salió… Ay mami que rica te ves con esa toalla… - dijo con voz sexy

-Cállate, no es cierto- dijo al arrebatarle el teléfono- Mickey, ¿qué onda? No te creas de nada, así bromea mi novio.- Esperó un momento para escuchar- Ay si que tonta, chinelas, perdóname no me acordé- dijo con cara de asombro dándose de topes en la cabeza, después sonrió con ternura y agregó- es que han pasado algunas cosas… que bueno después te cuento- dijo al voltearse ante la mirada acusadora de Ricardo.- Que bueno que me dijiste… sino salgo como tapón de sidra del departamento de traumatología… lo siento… pero es que… mi novio está aquí… - dijo volteando a verlo a los ojos,- espero convencerlo para que me acompañe… espero verte allá y de nuevo gracias Mickey.

Ricardo hacía gesto arremedándola, colgó el teléfono cuando ella se lo dio.- Con que Mickey… combina con Ricky- dijo sarcástico al momento de acercarse a ella

-A claro, los presento esta noche y serán felices por siempre se oye bien Ricky y Mickey… tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, te quedarás impresionado… ¿Qué dices, vas conmigo? – siguiendo la broma dándole menos importancia a sus celos, además tratando de convencerlo para que la acompañara a la famosa cena de la esposa del doctor Betancourt. Lo miró con cara de súplica a la que él no podía negarse además de que no quería

perder la oportunidad de conocer a ese Juan Gay de ojos verdes.

Después de ir con el eléctrico se pasaron a la casa del doc. Betancourt, una muy bonita en la colonia Vista Hermosa cerca del hospital. Antes de entrar le acomodó la corbata y ella se acicaló el mini-vestido de coctel, nada del otro mundo pero estaba presentable. Se hizo un chongo restirado tipo bailarina de ballet lo que le hacía lucir su cuello largo, por suerte ese día estuvo de locos, ya que en pleno diciembre estaban cerca de los veintitantos grados y pudo ponerse ese vestido strapless, muy a su pesar tuvo que usar los tacones que tanto le incomodaban.

-El doctor y su esposa son muy buenas personas, los dos son doctores… pero mi jefe es él, ella fue mi maestra en uno de los primeros semestres, fue la que atendió a Wuawua en su embarazo.

-Ah… tranquila… me voy a portar bien… voy a tratar de ser lo más sociable que pueda- dijo comprensivo.

-Son muy discretos, no te preocupes… solo van a estar mis compañeros del departamento, que espero quedarme haciendo mi servicio ahí y así no tengo que viajar mientras tu estarás de de gira cuando regresemos de la luna de miel.

-Luces hermosa Tarzan… ¿y que vamos a hacer en la luna de miel? – dijo al acercarse y besarla apretándola contra sí, ella se fue haciendo hacia atrás y sin querer apretaron el timbre, la puerta se abrió sin que se dieran cuenta y la doctora Juanita carraspeo para que supieran que ella estaba ahí.

-Sandy, que bueno que veniste, pasen.

A la hija de los doctores se el cayó el vaso que traía en sus manos cuando vio que llegaron, Ricardo le sonrió y le ayudó a levantar el vaso. Acto seguido saludo tímidamente ante la expectación de los demás rascándose la cabeza y siguió a Sandra en el protocolo de las presentaciones, quienes muy educadamente le correspondían.

-Bienvenido Señor Montiel- dijo el jefe de Sandy- siéntese, y …

-Él es el novio de Sandy ,amor- dijo Juanita.

-A pues bueno, algo me había comentado Landeros.

La conversación empezó como cualquiera pero todos en algún momento entraron al terreno en el que estaban inmersos, casos, bromas que Ricky no entendía porque parecía que había entrado a un nuevo planeta donde hablaban otro idioma.

Sandra se movía como pez en el agua, debatía, argüía cuando no estaba de acuerdo incluso con su jefe y hasta le dijo que ya tenía documentados algunos resultados de su nueva terapia en la que estaba trabajando, que incluía la risa como método de recuperación, así como el cata y otros movimientos de artes marciales.

-Y usted Montiel, ¿practica con Sandra esa disciplina?

-Solo mientras sea de sparing si.- dijo riendo.

La velada pasó con éxito, aún y cuando el dr. Lorenzo Betancourt sacó su guitarra para terminar con una bohemia cantándole al oído a su esposa, a lo que, nadie pudo evitar pedirle a Ricardo que cantara; él aceptó de buena gana trayendo a la memoria una vieja canción que Leonora le cantaba cuando era un niño, "Ahora seremos felices"

-_Yo tengo ya la casita, que tanto te prometí, llena de margaritas, para ti, para mi, será un refugio de amores, será una cosa ideal, entre romances y flores, formaremos nuestro hogar…__._

Sandra sonrió y se perdió en sus ojos, olvidando todo a su

alrededor, por un momento eran ellos dos y se imaginó en un cabaret de los 40._  
_

Después le pidieron emocionados a ella que contestara, para lo que se hizo del rogar

-Por favor Sandra sabemos de sobra que si cantas y muy bien.- dijo Lucy, una compañera.

Pues para no quedar mal, cantó "Amorcito corazón" de tal manera que la doctora Juanita suspirara.

Ricardo no tuvo duda, Juan Miguel podría insistir con Sandra pero era a él a quien le decía "Yo quiero ser un solo ser, un ser contigo, te quiero ver en el querer para soñar…En la dulce sensación de un beso mordelón quisiera, amorcito corazón decirte mi pasión por ti.

Como resultado se dieron cuenta que el departamento de medicina del deporte unido a traumatología tenía solo 5 vacantes para 7 aspirantes, con promesa de quedarse con una planta de trabajo.

-Pues a mi me parece justo que se deje al azar-dijo Sandy.

-Pues lo siento Sandra,- dijo Lorenzo- tú no vas a participar.

Ricky tomó la mano de Sandy como muestra de apoyo, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en un gesto de que lo arreglarían.

-Tú no porque obtuviste el mayor puntaje y ya tienes tu lugar seguro, felicidades.

-Gracias, doctor, muchas gracias- contestó Sandra con la cara iluminada, ante la cara de envidia disimulada de sus demás compañeros a excepción de Lalo y Juan Miguel, de lo que se percató Ricardo como buen observador, ya que su novia pecaba de buena y confiada, que solo quería ver las cosas buenas de las personas.

La limosina se detuvo ante una alfombra roja, a Sandra le sudaban las manos y realmente estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que compartía esto con Ricardo y a como iba su carrera en asenso serían muchas las veces que tuvieran esa experiencia, esperó a que su novio saliera tras el grito de los fans, el se volteo para ayudarla a salir. Ella lucía un vestido azul rey que era el color que le gustaba a Ricky como se le veía. Bajó y miles de flashazos se dispararon que hasta la marearon, pero repasaba en su mente todos los consejos que Leonora le dijo por teléfono:

-Sonríe, aunque te maten los zapatos, las cámaras y toda la gente que te rodea, sostente del brazo de mi hijo, levanta la

Cara, orgullosa y por nada pierdas el estilo, ¿entiendes?

Por nada… aunque le coqueteen descaradamente, tu eres su prometida y eres toda una dama. Hay muchas golfillas y zorras que les gusta trepar y no les importa destruir, tampoco hagas

migas con los reporteros, si te preguntan algo sonríe y contesta con inteligentes evasivas, la mayoría son unas serpientes paradas, dímelo a mí, ¿entendiste hija? – escuchaba claramente la voz de su futura suegra mientras sonreía colgada

del brazo de Ricky, y recordaba también las lecciones Express de personalidad que Ana le dio, al ir por la interminable alfombra. Brillaba pero permitía que su novio deslumbrara, al que no le faltaba nada para hacerlo, su felicidad era completa aunque sabía la regañada que Javier su manager le daría por no llevar a Susana, de quien la prensa pensaba y afirmaba que había algo entre ellos.

-Y los nominados para la presea del cantante preferido de nuestros lectores son: Luis Miguel, Chayanne y Ricardo Montiel—dijo Ernesto Laguardia en compañía de Lucero.

Sandy le dijo al oído – Tu eres el mejor, no importa lo que digan.- Y sintió como la cámara de televisión los enfocaba.

-Para entregar el premio está la hermosa excantante del grupo timbiriche Mariana Garza.

-Y el ganador es….- dijo Lucero con tono de suspenso- el guapísimo y talentoso según los lectores… Ricardo Montiel.

Ricky saltó de su asiento y casi corrió hacia el escenario, al tomar la presea, se acercó el micrófono.

-No tengo palabras, me nominaron con los grandes, mis respetos… y esto es para el amor de mi vida, por ti estoy aquí, gracias.

Sandy no podía dejar de llorar, pero de pronto se acordó que podría arruinar su maquillaje y no sabría como arreglarlo, así que sacó un kleenex de su bolso y trató de secarse el rostro

Ricky volvió a su asiento con el corazón saliéndosele, la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara. Lo primero que hizo fue plantarle un beso a Sandy. Después entregaron el premio a la mejor telenovela y en la que él participó se lo llevó, momentos después pasaron los videos de las actrices protagónicas y Susana fue la premiada minutos más tarde dieron la nominación al mejor actor protagónico.

-Los nominados son…- Ernesto Laguardia por "Cosas del Destino", Arturo Peniche por "Rompiendo la distancia" y Ricardo Montiel por "La novia". Y el ganador es….- dijo Saúl Lisazo con su acento argentino.

-Ricardo Montiel por su personaje de Terry Grandchester en "La Novia"- dijo Susana Zavaleta – Para entregarle el premio su compañera de escena, mi tocaya Susana Marcovich. Ricky de nuevo fue al escenario y Susana con toda elegancia como una reina lucía un vestido negro ajustado tipo sirena con un escote hasta el ombligo y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo cubierta con un listón negro que la hacía sofisticada.

-Serpientes paradas- pensó Sandy- Leonora tenía razón. Pero lo que le revolvió el estómago fue que al entregarle el premio

Susana le diera el beso casi cerca de la boca, a lo que la audiencia hizo un chiflido.

Ricky se hizo para atrás lo más cortés que pudo, se acercó al micrófono -Gracias de nuevo, a los lectores por apoyarme…Gato hermano, gracias- hizo un ademán de triunfo con el dedo pulgar, suspiró y tomó aire-Cuando todos, incluyéndome a mi, me creían un ex adicto inútil…- la cámara captó la cara de asombro de sus compañeros y periodistas- hubo una persona que creyó en mi y me dijo, tu tienes talento, con disciplina y esfuerzo lograras lo que quieras, porque eres un sobreviviente… y le hice caso…aunque creo que algo influyó que me lo dijera sentada en mis piernas- sonrió y el público soltó una carcajada- no piensen mal fue en un esketch escolar, fue la única loca que se atrevió a hacer ese trabajo conmigo…- dijo sonriendo, después se puso serio- Gracias por bendecir mi vida, esto y mi corazón son tuyos. – dijo con la voz entrecortada al alzar la presea y ponerse la mano en el corazón. La cámara ya la había tomado cuando Susana le dio el beso para tomar su reacción pero ella solo sonrió muy diplomáticamente, pero ahora sus lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Le mandó un beso y le dijo sin voz te amo.

La cara de Susana se cayó hasta el suelo

El lugar ya estaba lleno de gente, en una mesa algo apartada se encontraban sentados Javier, el manager de Ricky, Susana y Raúl, Marianela la esposa embarazada de Pablo Fernández compañero de telenovela, Ricardo y Sandra. Pero aún así muchas personas pasaban por ahí para felicitar a los ganadores. Por un momento Sandra y Marianela se quedaron solas, ya que les habían pedido una pequeña sesión de fotos.

-Yo admiro a tu marido desde que estaba chiquito y cantaba ranchero

Ella solo sonrió

- Aquí entre nos ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Sandy.

-Claro

-¿Que consejo me das… tu no eres del medio artístico… como sobrevives a todo esto?

-Sandy, mira, me caes bien y parece que te conozco porque cada vez que iba Ricky a comer a la casa siempre salías a colación… y con lo que dijo delante de todos… bueno eso me da una idea un poco más clara de ti- dijo la chica de la misma edad de Sandra.- Aquí tienes que tener mucha paciencia, mucha, comprensión basada en que realmente lo quieres y ser muy inteligente, ir un paso adelante- dijo con voz calmada. Es como cualquier profesión demandante… como los doctores, como los periodistas, los jugadores de futbol…que casi nunca están en casa… pero aquí la diferencia es que lo que hagan o hagas tu repercute en su carrera que hoy puede estar en la cima y mañana si te vi no te conozco. Si Ricardo aprende a manejar todo con discreción, y aprenden a luchar por su privacidad todo va salir bien, te lo aseguro, nosotros tenemos casi 3 años de casados.

-Gracias, realmente aprecio que me lo hayas dicho

-Bueno voy al baño, mi vejiga parece ser más chica cada vez.

-¿cuántos meses tienes?

- me faltan tres semanas, pero mi primer bebé se tardó, y espero que este vaya por el mismo camino- dijo al levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Javier en compañía de Susana llegó a la mesa.

-Sandy- que bueno que te encuentro sola, quiero hablar contigo, como buenos amigos, se ve que tu eres sensata y que hablaras con Ricardo a cerca de esto, yo sé y me consta que ustedes han tenido un noviazgo algo … digamos accidentado, y que Ricky por razones obvias te ama mucho, pero te pido a ti porque ya lo conoces… que le digas que sea más discreto, mira lo de hoy , bueno, te aseguro que va salir en los periódicos, eso de que fue un adicto, ya hay quien lo están interrogando-dijo al verla a los ojos-por eso, Susana siempre se había ofrecido a ayudarlo al venir con él a estos eventos, me explico… no es muy conveniente que las fans lo vean como alguien comprometido o casi en el altar… eso le baja rating y por ende ventas… y creo que como futura administradora de su patrimonio pues tienes que ser prudente- Sandra solo lo veía quería escuchar todo, pero lo que le fastidiaba es que Susana estuviera ahí escuchando algo que no le incumbía, estaba segura que ella fue la que lo convenció de tener esa conversación.

- Javier entiendo perfectamente- dijo algo seria

-No lo tomes a mal, aquí todo es apariencias- dijo Susana con cara de inocente- es con la mejor intención,- dijo abriendo los ojos café claros, estaba en su terreno, por lo menos tenía que demostrarle que ella dominaba en esa área de la vida de Ricky.

-Lo sé, porque tú eres una de sus mejores amigas y lo quieres mucho.

-De eso no hay duda- dijo manteniéndole la mirada- Ricardo me ha ayudado mucho últimamente ¿No te lo ha dicho?- queriendo decirle que él se lo ocultaba.

-Si te refieres a ciertos trastornos de los que estas sufriendo…si

-Bueno, el caso es que si los dos me están ayudando pues es natural que les regrese el favor.

-Mantengamos la idea pública que entre él y yo hay algo, solo hasta que se casen y no los molesten, no te ofendas, pero de alguna manera las fans le perdonan a un artista que se involucre con otra artista…

-Y mas si es como Susy que el público la ama desde chiquita.- interrumpió Javier.

-a alguien que es común como ellas… es ¿cómo te explico?

-Le perdonan a la princesa llevarse el príncipe pero no a la cenicienta.- dijo Sandra secamente mientras Javier la miraba detenidamente, el tampoco callaría su amor por ella, era hermosa y por todo lo que le había contado Ricardo era inaudito, negocios, son los negocios.

-Bueno si lo quieres poner así- dijo con una tímida sonrisa Susana- pero de verdad quiero ayudarlos, quiero que estemos más en contacto… creo que Javi tiene el potencial suficiente para hacerles el background ideal y que todo salga bien en beneficio de la carrera de Ricky

-Está bien lo voy a pensar, pero no prometo nada, no tengo tanta influencia como lo creen.

-Pues siéntate en sus piernas- dijo Javier al tomar un sorbo de su trago, bromeando por lo que había dicho Ricky en el estrado, a lo que Susana no sonrió.

Marianela llegó de nuevo a la mesa y segundos después Ricardo, Raúl y Pablo

-¿Dónde está la futura señora Montiel? No me digas eso muñeca- dijo refiriéndose a Sandra -¿Cuántas veces te dije que lo dejaras preciosa?, mira nomás lo que te estás perdiendo-dijo al señalarse de arriba abajo.

-Bueno tal vez lo piense- dijo siguiendo la broma.

-Ya se porque se va a casar contigo, quiere tener médico particular- dijo Pablo- con lo que cobran los ingratos por tres minutos de consulta.- agregó al sentarse junto a Marianela.

-Bueno ¿qué? No hay un beso para uno de los padrinos del novio- dijo Raúl al ponerse de cuclillas al ras del rostro de Sandra. Ella confiada se acercó para dárselo y él volteó rápidamente la cara para recibirlo en los labios.

-Ya, ya compadre, tranquilo- dijo Ricky riendo y quitarlo para sentarse junto a Sandy.

-Puros celos, mi pana, esa mujer muere por mi- dijo soltando una carcajada.

Marianela le dijo algo al oído a Pablo y el se disculpó iba a ir pedir que le trajeran el carro, ella no se sentía bien. Al momento de pararse ella lo tomó de la mano fuertemente

-Ya se rompió la fuente-dijo entre dientes justo antes de gritar por la fuerte contracción.

Por un segundo todos se quedaron viendo

-Pablo habla a la ambulancia, Raúl ve con el mesero y que te

de los manteles y trapos recién desinfectados y agua hirviendo, Javier, pide que pongan unas mamparas para apartar el lugar, este niño nacerá en cualquier momento, corre, -dijo imperativa- y tú princesa, quita las cosas de la mesa que la cenicienta va a trabajar, Pelos, ayúdame a cargarla para ponerla en la mesa.

-Tranquila Marianela, Rick, quédate con ella unos segundos, voy a lavarme.- ya cuando la recostaron en la mesa.

Sandra corrió a la cocina y pidió desinfectarse en el lavatorio de los chefs, ellos le dieron unas batas de los ellos usaban limpias, Sandra se puso una y llevó otra para su improvisada paciente, cuando regresó a la mesa ya las mamparas estaban puestas para su asombro casi nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la música estaba tan fuerte y el lugar con tan poca luz que eso les ayudó. Cubrió a Marianela con la bata y cortó su ropa interior

-Bien, tienes casi 20 cm de dilatación…¿ recuerdan las clases de psico-profiláctico?

-No nunca pude ir con ella- dijo Pablo apenado.

-Ok, Marínela, mírame a mi, tu foco va a ser-y volteo a ver quien estaba tras ella- ese póster de Chayanne

-No es un póster, es Chayanne- dijo Susana

-Pues has uso de tu encanto y mantenlo ahí exactamente hasta

Que yo te haga la seña.

Susana los vio a todos y fue obediente a Sandra

-Acuérdate de la respiración, ¿Qué pasó con la ambulancia?

-En camino dijo Javier

-Ustedes dos, refiriéndose a Pablo y Ricardo sosténgala de la espalda… respira hasta que yo te diga que pujes lo haces y muy fuerte, ya está coronando- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya mi amor, tu puedes- dijo Pablo con cariño.

-Ay,-fue la respuesta de su esposa- jamás en tu vida me volverás a tocar-dijo al tomarle la muñeca tan fuerte que lo hizo gritar- mi mano, me lavas a quebrar.-si mi amor yo también te amo- dijo la mujer con la voz quebrada, ya con sudor en la frente.

-Lista, ya lo más fuerte que puedas, ya está saliendo la cabeza, mira a Chayanne, respira, tres veces, bien ahora puja.

La cabeza del bebé salió bien pero el cordón umbilical le rodeaba el cuello

-Ricardo, ven, toma este paño y sostenle la cabeza

Ricardo no daba crédito a lo que veía era una vida que estaba naciendo, a esto se enfrentaba Sandy todo el tiempo, con miedo le ayudó, ella deshizo el nudo en el cuello del recién nacido lo más rápido que pudo antes que la mujer tuviera otra contracción.

Susana a lo lejos los veía, hacían buen equipo, ella no era la cenicienta sino el hada madrina o merlín, a todos encantaba incluyendo a su interlocutor que amablemente aceptó quedarse parado en ese lugar, recordando cuando su hijo nació.

-Vaya que doctora tan sexy tuvo ese bebé- dijo el cantante.-la del mió fue una cubana gorda y malhumorada.

-Señores,El próximo ganador del Grammy latino- dijo Sandy al sacarlo y pedirle a Pablo que cortara el cordón con unas tijeras de cocina. Los de la ambulancia llegaron a ayudar y el neonatólogo del bebé lo revisó para después dárselo a su madre.

En su cama Sandra repasaba las palabras de Susana y Javier, tenían mundos tan diferentes, pero, siempre terminaban trabajando en equipo, con solo mirarse a los ojos se comunicaban… tal vez valdría la pena la proposición de ellos.

Por su parte Ricardo estaba impresionado, fue una noche especial, ganar los premios fue un logro, pero envidió a Sandra por estar tan cerca del milagro de la vida casi todos los días. Y claro, pensaría dos veces antes de decidir pedirle a su futura esposa que se embarazara, quedó impactado con el dolor de Marianela pero aún más con su gran sonrisa de triunfo al recibir

a su hijo en los brazos, definitivamente ella fue la gran ganadora de la noche de premios.

Continuará…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo;)


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

"**NO SE SI PODRÉ"**

El floor manager dio el conteo antes de dar el último pizarrazo, todos estaban en sus posiciones, era la última escena de la telenovela, el personaje de Ricky, Carlos Augusto, tenía que salvar a Rosalena, el personaje de Susana, que estaba atrapada con su bebé en brazos junto con Fernanda, el personaje de Lorena Velásquez, la antagonista, quien provocó un incendió en una casucha para impedir que Rosalena y Carlos Augusto fueran felices. Ya lo habían ensayado, según los técnicos todo estaba "diabólicamente planeado" y Ricardo no quiso que alguien lo doblara, tan solo era entrar, sacar a Susana y su "hijo" y después regresar por Lorena, quien saca una pistola para tratar de matarlo, pero al final ella muere.

Los labios de Carlos Augusto y Rosalena se juntaron destilando amor, con su hijo en los brazos, mientras la casucha se quemaba tras ellos. Ricky contó mentalmente los 35 segundos que Joaquín les había dicho, suficiente para que la palabra fin apareciera en pantalla, pero al tratar de separarse Susana seguía presionando sus labios.

-Corte, corte, corte- gritó Joaquín.- ya muchachos, ya quedó. Un chiflido de gusto se escuchó. Susana vio a los ojos a Ricardo, que de alguna forma le reclamaron.

-Perdón solo quería dar el tiempo suficiente para no repetir la escena- dijo con aire de inocencia fingida tratando de justificarse. Los técnicos de la locación fueron a apagar el fuego de la escenografía. Lorena se llevó la ovación, actuó

perfectamente. Pero segundos después regresó a la escenografía porque había perdido su pulsera que su esposo recién le regaló en su aniversario de bodas. Joaquín que estaba viendo el monitor para checar cada detalle, después de eso siguió a Lorena para ayudarla en su búsqueda como buen caballero, de pronto una explosión repentina, Joaquín la aventó para ayudarla pero fue él quien alcanzó la mayor parte de la detonación, la poca madera que quedaba de incendió de nuevo

-Papá, papá- gritaba Susana desesperada, mientras las maquillistas la sostenían de los brazos para que no corriera. Ricardo y Raúl que eran los que estaban cerca corrieron a ayudarlo, lo tomaron de las axilas para arrastrarlo, la ambulancia que estaba preparada por si algo sucedía se acercó. Martha Reyes la otra directora de escena pidió que le dieran un calmante a Susana mientras subían a su padre a la ambulancia, Ricky y Raúl se fueron con él.

-Tranquilo Joaquín, todo va a salir bien-dijo Raúl al mirar a los ojos a Ricardo quien estaba mudo al ver a su jefe y amigo con la carne a flor de piel y en un grito.

-Ricardo, por favor, yo sé que no la libro,- tomó fuertemente su mano- lo bueno fue que terminé esta telenovela-dijo con palabras entrecortadas por el dolor mientras le inyectaban un analgésico que no hacía efecto-Por favor, cuídala, ya no tiene a nadie, nadie si yo me voy… cuídenla muchachos- dijo al ver a Raúl quien estaba llorando- está enferma, de leucemia y ella no lo sabe… todavía… por favor cuídenla…prométanlo- decía como podía.

Los dos chicos se vieron asombrados al conocer la noticia

-Hombre si tú nos vas a enterrar a todos-dijo Raúl- ya sabes lo que siento por Susy… pero te lo prometo- dijo al momento en que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos- y aquí mi pana, también lo promete.

Había algo que le impedía hablar, así que hizo uso de su capacidad histriónica y esbozo una sonrisa

-Tú te vas a poner bien y Susy también… pero si te tranquiliza, te prometo por lo que más quiero que es Sandra, que voy a cuidar de ella y la vamos a ayudar.

La ambulancia llegó al área de urgencias del hospital más cercano, después de casi dos horas de trabajo los doctores no pudieron hacer más, el firmamento del espectáculo nacional había perdido una estrella.

Sandy cruzó la calle y le entregó un plato de unicel, a la dueña de la recién instalada Galería de arte justo frente a su nueva casa. Le había hecho el favor de calentarle la comida en el microondas. Después de agradecerle Trudy, la nueva vecina, la invitó a la inauguración, vendrían pintores y gente relacionada con el arte, ella se disculpó porque le tocaban ya las últimas guardias, pero le prometió decirle a sus primos y respectivas novias, ellos si sabían de arte y podían comprar alguna pintura o escultura, todo esto hablado en un perfecto inglés con el acentillo clásico de Monterrey, que para el caso pasaría como texana. Cruzó de nuevo la estrecha calle y al entrar de nuevo dejó la puerta abierta porque el olor a pintura fresca le daba dolor de cabeza, regresó a su tarea de lavar el piso con un cepillo porque los pintores no habían sido cuidadosos y quería que estuviera limpio para cuando trajeran los muebles del hall.

-¿eres tu mi'ja?- preguntó Yoyita desde la cocina que acababan de instalar.

-Si Yoyis, soy yo- gritó al hincarse y empezar a cepillar el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya siempre aflora lo que somos, no importa lo que hagas ni con quien te metas siempre serás una sirvientilla de rancho-dijo una voz muy conocida para Sandra. Empezó a subir la mirada desde los zapatos de marca hasta la cabeza pasando por la cara amarga de Elisa.- ¿Dónde está la señora de la casa?

-Sandra es la señora de la casa- contestó Yoyita seria.

-Ay tú siempre cargando con tu realea- dijo con fastidio-Yo entré porque te vi con un plato de comida, pensé que el torero cuida vacas había puesto un restaurante…lo que sea de cada quien cocina bien… pero bueno… que sorpresa, hay que reconocer que Ricardo invierte en sus entretenimientos… ni en tu sueño más remoto cuando te dormías en el establo pensaste en vivir en una casa como ésta. ¿Verdad?

-¿Sabes qué? lárgate de aquí- dijo Sandra retándola

- Ay ahora te das a la gran señora… hasta hablas en inglés con tus vecinas gringas.

-Pues yo hablo inglés desde hace mucho… tuve un buen maestro- refiriéndose a Antonio.

-Ah… sí… ¿cuando aprendiste? cuando te revolcabas con Antonio en el establo y la paja te picaba el trasero-dijo con una risilla irónica.

-Yo nunca me revolqué con Antonio en ningún lado… pero tienes mucha información al respecto…. ¿Quién era? Porque Néstor es tu hermano, los cuates tus primos y obviamente con Antonio no.

-Pues tu amiguito ese juega al desmemoriado…

Sandra soltó una sonora carcajada que le salió del corazón

-No me digas que Alberto, ya ni la burla perdonas Elisa, ahora si que me hiciste el día… El Gato tiene malos ratos, pero no malos gustos. Bueno, ya destilaste tu veneno diario para no auto intoxicarte…. Adiós- dijo al acercarla a la salida.

-Pues en buena onda, disfrútalo mientras dure, tarde que temprano Ricardo dejará de jugar a la rock star y tendrá que aceptar el título de su padre…y tú estas muy lejos de dar el ancho para ser una duquesa… acuérdate que los patrones de conducta se repiten, mírate en "tu mamita suegra"…

- ¿Qué? ¿ fue lo que vieron el único día que fuiste a la facultad de Psicología?- dijo riendo, después se puso seria y añadió-Con Leonora no te metas- dijo molesta- porque no respondo- ella ante todo es mi amiga.

-Pues se cuidadosa sino quieres que haya otro Salvatierra en el San Carlos bajo la tutela de la alcahueta de la señorita Perales…. Aunque tú distas mucho de ser como Leonora… a pesar de todo ella es una artista reconocida y tú siempre serás una sirvientilla de rancho.

-Elisa yo sé lo que fui y no me avergüenzo, lo que seré todavía no pasa, pero lo que me importa es que sé perfectamente lo que soy ahora, una profesionista que ama lo que hace y una mujer enamorada que es correspondida y sobre todo soy tan feliz que no me hace daño cualquier comentario malintencionado… es más me compadezco de la pobre gente amargada… pero eso no significa que tenga que aguantarlas, así que adiós… bye… sayonara… ciao… dijo al encaminarla al porche .Elisa se dio la media vuelta para seguir ,molestando

-Disfrutalo mientras dure… solo quiero saber que casa le compró a Susana Marcovich….

Como respuesta Sandra le echó encima la cubeta que tenía junto a sus pies- perdón estaba regando la calle,- dijo al cerrar la puerta.

-Que niña tan odiosa- dijo Yoyita

-Y no estaba en su mejor punto- dijo Sandy al sentarse en los últimos escalones de la escalera

-Ven hija, tomate un refresco y descansa un poco en un ratito ya te tienes que ir al hospital. Sandra aceptó y se sentó a la barra y Yoyita sacó del nuevo refrigerador una coca-cola y de una bolsa de plástico del super un paquete de papas fritas, las sirvió en un plato de unicel de los que Sandra tenía por si tenían que comer algo en esa casa.

-Mira mi'ja, ni le hagas caso ya sabes como es… el otro día fue al puesto de hamburguesas nomás a molestar a mi pobre Gatito, pero ya sabes que él es un alma de Dios y soportó todo lo que le dijo sin contestar una sola palabra.

-Ya sé… ahora le ha dado por buscarlo… pero sabes que mi Yoyis, creo que tienen razón

-¿Quiénes?- dijo la mujer al abrir su propio refresco.

-Elisa y Susana

-Ay Sandy pero si son una víboras paradas, te tienen envidia mi amor, que caso les haces… esta niña no te perdona que seas mejor que ella mil veces y la otra pelos de elote po's que tienes al mero mero de su corazón super enamorado de ti y dispuesto a casarse.

-No es eso, es que tienen razón en que yo no… no sé si podré con todo esto…Susana dice que el público no le perdona a un artista involucrarse con alguien común y Elisa en lo del título… es cierto, el duque no es eterno y es algo inevitable… Ricky va a tener que doblar las manos… es el único hijo de Don Ricardo y ¿Me imaginas de duquesa?-dijo volteando los ojos para el suelo buscando una respuesta.

-Pero debe tener sobrinos, primos o algo… además no te mortifiques desde ahorita- dijo Gloria mientras se llevaba una papita a la boca.-Mi amor, todo va a salir bien, disfruta todo esto y a tu novio que te ama demasiado.

Alberto iba entrando pero no hizo ruido se fue directo a checar el lavabo del baño de visitas

-No es solo eso… es Ricardo mira todo esto, está tan emocionado

-Ay mi vida- dijo con ternura-Vaya eso si que es un pecado, eso es imperdonable- dijo Gloria irónicamente.

-… él tiene expectativas de mi que creo no poder cumplir- suspiró y tomó aire para hablar- el único matrimonio normal que he conocido es el de Laura y Alberto… y Yoyita ella era… ¡un mujerón! Podías realmente comer del piso, las cortinas, las colchas ella las hizo, el juego de cuna, manualidades de la casa… cocinaba mejor que el Gato, sabía lo que él iba a pedir antes de que lo dijera… desde que abrías la puerta ya sentías un sabor dulce en la garganta, siempre estaba sonriendo y trataba a Alberto como un rey… siempre andaba arreglada y olía rico… de verdad de haber sido yo lesbiana se la bajaba al Gato. Alberto sonrió al escuchar por la ventana de la cocina.

-Ay niña, que cosas se te ocurren

Sandra fijo su vista en el infinito recordando, Alberto se acercó a la ventana para escuchar mejor, quería saber de su vida anterior ya que nadie se lo había dicho con tantos detalles,- Yo no soy capaz de mantener limpio mi cuarto…. Nada más para que te des una idea del nivel de vaquetona que soy, cuando Gloria y tu se llevaron a los niños unos días a la casa-hogar para ayudarle a la señorita Poly… yo dejé mi ropa en la lavadora y me ocupé de mil y un cosas, después me fui al hospital y en la mañana cuando regresé mi ropa estaba ya planchada y colgada en ganchos, lista para ponerse en el closet, fue Alberto, que pena porque había ropa interior. Yo no se como llevar una casa Yoyita…- volvió a suspirar y agregó- Definitivamente había cosas en las que Laura no estaba de acuerdo, pero ella ¡No decía nada!, solo sonreía y con la paciencia del mundo esperaba a que fuera el momento oportuno y hablaba con el Gato…. Por la mañana salían de su recámara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el Gato le decía a todo que sí.

Yoyita escuchaba como la mejor de las psicólogas viendo cada gesto que Sandra hacía, le daba sorbos a su coca-cola y de vez en cuando tomaba una fritura.

-Tú sabes como soy, y como es el Pelos, nos vamos a matar… ¿sabías tú que nuestro primer beso fue una lucha de poderes en la que nos estabamos mordiendo el labio a ver quien cedía primero? Yo no me puedo quedar callada… el otro día me trague algo que pasó en la colchonería y terminé con dolor de cabeza.- se llevó la mano a la frente y se tapó parte de los ojos y luego se restregó la cara.

-Mira, pues si Laura era como dices era muy inteligente, sabia diría yo, también hacía uso de nuestra mejor arma como mujeres…

-Ahí está la otra cosa,- interrumpió Sandra- Ricardo ha sabido esperar… pero… creo que realmente espera algo espectacular así como noche del 15 de septiembre con cuetes y luces pirotécnicas… danzas de los siete velos tipo Lin May y ve tu a saber que más y yo tengo miedo de ser…. Tan fría como el iceberg del Titanic. Y allá afuera hay miles que están en fila para ponerse de segundas al bat, empezando con la cola pronta de la güera oxigenada.

Yoyita con un gesto maternal la abrazó, ella estaba a punto de llorar, su preocupación era real.

-Mi'ja,- dijo tratando de calmarla- los hombres que son coscolinos no necesitan ser ni tan guapos ni tan famosos como el Pelos. Si supieras, el papá de Gloria, que en paz descanse, más de una vez lo pesque en la movida con unas chancludas y no era guapo pero tan poco feo, bueno, tenía lo suyo… ah… pero como era de mañoso y coqueto el muy condenado… no mi reina el que se quiere portar mal no pide excusa… y mi Ricky es un amor, te ama Sandy.

-Es que… yo no sé nada… bueno tanto como nada no… soy médico… además he escuchado pláticas de mis compañeras que ya son activas que para que te cuento…pero volvemos a lo mismo no tengo experiencia y Ricardo… pues da cátedra.- dijo Sandra levantando los brazos y con un gesto de no poder ya más.

Yoyita sonrió- bueno m'ja y porque no te inscribes en el curso mi amor. Alberto se puso tan nervioso que torpemente se le cayeron unos tubos de la mano.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Sandra

-Ah de ser un gato que anda por ahí, lo vi en la mañana es amarillo con rayas, déjalo.

Alberto sonrió por la causalidad, el vestía una camiseta amarilla a rayas.

-¿Cómo no entiendo? ¿Quieres decir que lo hagamos antes de casarnos?

-No mi'jita, claro que no- dijo de inmediato- No te preocupes, sabrás que hacer en la noche de bodas… ¿Lo amas?

-Claro

-¿Lo deseas? ¿Te gusta que te toque y te acaricie?

-Es tan apasionado, tan fuerte, tan cálido cuando me besa y me abraza me estremezco…- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- pero hay algo, cuando era niña un hombre en el rancho, nunca me hizo nada pero cuando vio que me estaba desarrollando se me quedaba viendo y eso me molestaba mucho… gracias a Dios que se fue cuando llegó Alberto… y después… Néstor, el hermano de Elisa, en el colegio San Carlos…- se detuvo y una lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, intentó ya sabes junto con otros dos, sino fuera que Ricardo llegó…- dijo al abrazarla.

Alberto se molestó mucho, para él era nueva información.

-No mi vida, no, el amor es otra cosa.

-Es que no entiendes Yoyita… cuando Ricky empieza a subir el tono de sus caricias esos recuerdos vienen y me siento sucia, mal… un día le prometí al Pelos que iba a hacer todo lo posible porque fuera feliz… pero no se si podré.

-No mi cielo, no, el amor es otra cosa, no tengas miedo, tu prometido es muy inteligente y te ama mucho… mira te aseguro porque me llamo Gloria del Carmen Treviño de la Garza que el está tanto o más nervioso que tú- dijo con voz calmada- tal vez sepa mucha practica mi amor… pero esa noche, se enfrentara a la experiencia del amor y te aseguro por estos ojos que se han de comerlos gusanos, que para él también va a ser su primera vez. Alberto asintió con la cabeza, Yoyita tenía razón, si él estuviera en el lugar de Ricardo esa sería su posición.

- Tú Sandy, eres capaz de hacer feliz a cualquier hombre, si tenerte como casi mi hija es un honor cuanto más el tenerte como esposa… vas a ver que si, nadie dice que el matrimonio es fácil por eso no cualquiera se casa y se mantiene en él… ya ves mi Cruz, hasta se murió con tal de salirse… - dijo al soltar una sonora carcajada.

El taxi estaba estacionado a un costado de el hospital por el lado oriente cerca de la facultad de medicina, Alberto estaba recargado en la portezuela del copiloto explicando al guardia que venía por Sandra, que no era cosa de negocios.

-Hola Gato- dijo Sandy al verlo y acercarse

-Ah doctora Sandy, ¿Cómo está?- dijo el vigilante

-Bien, Nicasio, aquí tiene el sándwich de hoy- dijo sonriendo

-Ay gracias, es que mi mujer ya está trabajando en el turno de noche en la fábrica que ya ni lonche me hecha… esta dizque liberación feminista, que quiere comprar sus cosas…bueno, gracias doctorcita- dijo el hombre sonriendo y alejarse a su caseta.

-¿Y ese honor?

-No sé, me dieron ganas de desayunar a solas contigo.

Sandra iba a subirse al carro pero él le señala que desayunarán en el restaurantito de la farmacia que está justo enfrente en el hospital, cruzarían la calle por el puente peatonal- Ahí le encargo al poderoso, es que no es mío, es rentado…

-No se preocupe mi matador… y felicidades tiene usted una novia muy chula y muy buena.- dijo Nicasio.

-Gracias, ¿verdad que sí?-dijo él divertido, por razones obvias no iban a aclarar las cosas.

Después de sentarse y pedir el desayuno a una camarera que silbaba una canción de Ricky mientras les servía el café se dispusieron a iniciar el dialogo.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó Alberto

-Bueno gracias a Dios floja, al menos en mi área, pero hubo tres partos y dos quemados, por lo de la gasolinera que explotó.

-Ah si lo vi en el noticiero.- la vio con sus ojos azules que le informaban que quería decirle algo en particular

-Gatito micifuz, puedo hacerte una pregunta como mi hermano mayor… y como hombre, quiero saber el punto de vista masculino antes de hablar con Ricardo.- dijo algo melosa, queriendo que su amigo aceptara su petición.

-Dime

-Pero prométeme que me vas a contestar a lo macho, sin mentiras y con toda la verdad, sin guardarte nada.

-Ya me estás intrigando, chaparrita, ¿De que se trata?

Ella tomó un sorbo del café y se limpió la boca con al servilleta

-¿Ustedes los hombres que esperan en la noche de bodas?

El trago de café se le regreso y espero a que todo volviera a la normalidad, la miró y vio su inocencia, le parecía increíble que casi toda una doctora, vestida aún con la bata blanca le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas como si fuera una adolescente, sin malicia y claramente.

-Mira imagínate que yo realmente soy tu novia como dijo Nicasio, y que nos vamos a casar, ¿qué expectativas tendrías de mí?

Un mundo de imágenes corrieron a la velocidad de la luz frente a sus ojos, la respiración se le aceleró, cosa que trató de ocultar y la corriente sanguínea hizo de las suyas en todos los vasos sanguíneos incluyendo aquellos que su pantalón ajustado no pudo ocultar las consecuencias y dio gracias al cielo por estar cubierto con el mantel de la mesa.

-Ah… bueno…- disimuló tomar las cosas con calma- ¿qué pediría yo a mi esposa en la noche de bodas?... Bueno-sonrió con una risilla maléfica y unos ojos pícaros… Ay chaparra ¿porque quieres que te conteste eso?

-Porque eres el único amigo al que le tengo confianza para

Preguntárselo.

-Está bien…. – suspiró mientras abrió los ojos a todo lo que sus cuencas podían-Yo, Alberto, no Ricardo-aclaró- esperaría ternura, obviamente amor que sé que si se caso conmigo lo tiene… dulzura – La miraba con la cara seria, esperando a que completara su respuesta- y bueno, chaparra que quieres, somos los del cromosoma "Y" los de las testosterona… salvajes y cavernícolas, nos gusta lo visual, una ropita sexy, chiquita, muy chiquita- hizo un ademán con las manos- eso si una liga de encaje, lacitos… algo transparente que contraste con tu piel morena- la garganta se le secó y fue un indicativo de que estaba siendo demasiado detallista.- y bueno tampoco pediría no sé el látigo y faja de cuero o cosas de esas- dijo sonriendo como si realmente recordara alguna experiencia con eso.- Es una noche especial en la que debe reinar el amor, tampoco nos creas tan insensibles… bueno lo del látigo podría dejarlo para la mañana siguiente-dijo soltando una carcajada

-Cállate tonto, dijo al aventarle un cubito de azúcar- estamos hablando en serio.

-Es todo chaparrita, de veras, no te compliques, yo sé que el compadre será medio menso,- dijo con cara de no aguantar la risa y moviendo la mano diciendo mas o menos- pero no tanto, tiene su corazoncito y te ama y si de algo te sirve como hombres también tenemos nuestros temores, a ser demasiado torpes o demasiado melosos, o no poder con las expectativas de la mujer, créeme es una gran responsabilidad, es muy importante que ella quede satisfecha. Para eso estamos, para servirles- dijo con un ademán de estar a disposición.- Ustedes son las reinas.

-Ah, no lo había visto de esa manera- dijo Sandy con una tonada de entendimiento- ¿Y se dan cuenta de que una mujer no puede responder… digamos… apasionadamente?

-Si, claro y casi siempre es la almohada como en al canción de José José,-dijo riendo- no hay mujeres frígidas Sandy, solo hay hombres torpes… y mira quien te lo dice… un hombre;

aunque hay mujeres muy "listas" más bien compadecidas que nos hacen creer otras cosas pero eso es cuando no hay un amor verdadero… pero te doy mi garantía de gato callejero, que cuando hay amor de parte de la mujer y del hombre y se dejan llevar solo por ese sentimiento verdadero la búsqueda de las sensaciones, el descubrir el nuevo mundo de reacciones en el otro cuerpo en armonía formando un solo ser, es fabuloso, si yo fuera Ricardo y te amara como él te ama, le faltarían días a mi vida para saborear esa experiencia… que de sobra sé que lo volverás loco…. Aunque ya lo está-dijo con una sonrisa dulce- amarga, suspiró y al tomó de las manos-¿Más tranquila? ¿Vas a hablar con él? Chaparrita, no hay nada mejor que la comunicación… no lo tomes a mal, yo soy tu amigo y puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, ya te lo demostré… pero él va a ser tu esposo y tienes que decirle todo lo que sientes…. No tengas miedo, vas a ser la mejor esposa para Ricardo, aunque no seas una Martha Stuart, eres su mejor amiga, serás una buena esposa y amante. De verdad, te lo digo sinceramente y como tu mejor amigo van a triunfar en su matrimonio, yo quiero verlos felices.- dijo con la voz cortada.

-Gracias Gatito, no sé que haría sin ti.- yo también te quiero mucho.

-Una pregunta, Laura era tan especial como dijiste?

-Nos escuchaste a Yoyita y a mí, tramposo- dijo al aventarle otro cubito de azúcar.- sí, era la mejor, solo piensa que en cuanto recobres la memoria te acordarás de la maravillosa mujer que tuviste.

-Aquí está-dijo Juan Miguel a Ricardo que venía con los ojos hinchados- te dije que la vi entrar aquí.

-Gracias Juan…

-Miguel- dijo asombrado de que Ricardo no le hiciera una escena de celos a Sandra al verla de la mano con Alberto.-bueno me voy hasta mañana Garza.

-Hasta mañana Palacios-dijo Sandy y gracias.-Pelos ¿qué pasó?- dijo al hacerse a un lado para que él se sentara, se acercó y le dio un beso algo efusivo, Alberto volteó la cabeza para no ver y dijo- bueno, yo ya me voy- mientras se levantaba.

-No por favor quédate- dijo Ricardo serio- se aclaró la garganta- Joaquín murió ayer- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y ayer mismo lo enterramos

- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

-En una locación, estalló un detonador que se había quedado inactivo.

-Y Susana ¿Cómo está?-preguntó Sandy

-Muy mal, ni siquiera dejó que se le hiciera un homenaje en la Anda, ni nada,

-Lo siento mucho hermano, se como lo estimabas- dijo Alberto al tomarle la mano como hacia unos minutos a  
Sandy en señal de solidaridad.

-Yo, de verdad lo siento Pelos- dijo al abrazarlo y él aprovechó para perderse en sus brazos y llorar como un niño, más que por perder al amigo y jefe que confió en él, por la promesa que le hizo que de alguna forma impidiera la felicidad que esperaban llegara en unos cuantos meses.

-No quiero perderte Tarzán-dijo casi audible

-No nunca me perderás- dijo ella acariciándole el pelo mientras veía a los ojos a Alberto con algo de miedo en su mirada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. Chapter 24

Autor: Claudia Medina

**Capítulo 24**

**Despedida de Solteros**

**E**l claxon del taxi de Alberto sonó nuevamente, ella seguía tardándose para subir, mientras Chava ya había cerrado la cajuela con las maletas. Josefina se despedía de ellos y le aventó un beso al Gato , él lo atrapó con la mano y lo puso en su corazón, regalándole una sonrisa que ella correspondió; por su parte Felipe le decía a su Tío que la próxima vez si los acompañaba, y lamentaba no tener pasaporte para ir con ellos a Caracas.

-Me traen algo de Cáscaras- gritó Finita

-Caracas- explicó Gloria al tomarla del brazo y quitarla del a portezuela-Dios me los bendiga, cuídense mucho-añadió Gloria que quería a Chava como a un padre y a Alberto como a un hermano.

Otra vez Alberto presionó el claxon- Sandy- gritó con voz firme. Si algo odiaba más que el desorden era la impuntualidad, pero la chica solo volteó y le hizo una seña de que la esperara mientras seguía escuchando los consejos de Yoyita

-El Pelos es capaz de convencerte que se casen en algún registro allá en Chilangolandia… no te vayas a casar sin nosotros…¿eh?

-Ay no Yoyita ¿Cómo crees?- dijo Sandy al recoger un gran bolso que llevaba.

-Bueno aunque sería muy romántico que llegaras el lunes siendo la señora Salvatierra…- dijo riendo- pero NO- añadió al poner la cara inmediatamente seria

-Sandra Nelly- gritó por última vez Alberto

-Ya me voy, ya se enojó ya me dijo Sandra Nelly- dijo al abrir los ojos y apresurarse a subir al carro. Arrancaron como si estuvieran en el autodromo pero a una cuadra Yoyita que todavía estaba afuera de la casa con la escoba en la mano, vio que el auto se dirigía hacia ella en reversa a toda velocidad.

-Sandy salió corriendo del carro para subir su bolso que había olvidado en la banqueta- no se me olvida la cabeza porque la traigo pegada.- dijo riendo justificándose al subir de nuevo al carro casi ya en marcha, alcanzó a subir el pie derecho y cerrar la puerta antes que Alberto acelerara aún más. Yoyita solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al disponerse a barrer la calle.

-Listo- dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el Gato olvidara porque estaba molesto

En México D.F., Ricardo los esperaba en una esquina del barandal de la puerta de acceso por donde llegarían, Raúl lo acompañaba, ambos con gorra y lentes oscuros. Para él, aunque ya fueran las 9:00 a.m. el sol apareció cuando la figura diminuta de una chica delgada con el cabello hasta el cuello completamente lacio y negro, luciendo un flequillo, parecía una "chica" fugitiva de los animé japoneses vistiendo unos bermudas de vestir con una blusa blanca de hombreras y un cinto grueso marcando aún más su cintura, los zapatos… completamente flats…con una gran bolsa y un porta-trajes en las manos atravesó el acceso, se paró por un instante y buscó entre la gente, no sería difícil localizarlo, su altura lo delataba, escuchó un silbido y la voz de su amado Pelos

-¡Tarzán!

Volteó y corrió hacia allá dejando atrás a Alberto y a Chava que se dirigieron con paso lento hacia esa dirección como guaruras de la chica. Un gran beso cerró la carrera de la muchacha y el brinco de él del barandal de protección para ir al encuentro de ella.

-Bueno, ya- dijo Raúl – no cuenten dinero delante de los pobres ¿verdad mi matador? – dijo al saludar de abrazo a Alberto y a Chava.

El Gato solo sonrió rojo y miró a Salvador quien solo se acomodó el sombrero texano y sonrió de lado.

-¿A dónde van a hora?-siguió hablando el padrino del futuro esposo.

-A Caracas, solo vamos a la corrida y nos regresamos yo creo para el lunes ya estamos en Monterrey – dijo Alberto – bueno nosotros solo transbordamos…

-Epale Gato, falta una hora y media para que salga el vuelo a Venezuela yo voy a tomarme un café de verdá a ver si encuentro porque ese del avión sabía a miados.- dijo con su característico tono norteño, lo que hizo que los demás rieran.

-Los invito- dijo Ricardo, pero no puedo estar mucho aquí, hay muchos periodistas de guardia…- dijo al tomar a Sandy de la cintura como para no dejarla ir y caminar aprisa. Raúl ayudó a su amiga con la gran bolsa y Ricardo con el porta-trajes.

-Tengo una idea Tarzán,- dijo Ricardo al oído de su novia mientras caminaban- porque no nos casamos en cualquier registro civil y disfrutamos este fin de semana como Dios manda.. bueno como yo quiero disfrutarlo

Sandy solo sonrió – lamento decirte que te estás volviendo muy predecible para Yoyita.

-Permítame mademoiselle,- dijo Raúl a Sandy- le presento el hotel gran turismo Aranda-Montiel- dijo al abrir la puerta de su departamento- como puede usted ver este es el lobby bar, el gimnasio- Dijo al señalar el aparato de abdominales y pesas que tenían en un rincón- el restaurant- dijo al mostrarle la cocina con una barra y el pequeño comedor con solo dos sillas- lamento pero el chef internacional hoy está de vacaciones pero nos dejó el microondas y el teléfono de las pizzas. Por ahí están las suites, aunque comparten el mismo baño, me avisa cuando entre a bañarse madame.

-ay que caballero- dijo Sandy

-Ni lo agradezca, es para estar al pendiente cuando pase envueltita en una micro toalla- dijo al soltar una carcajada.- Bueno pues yo ya me voy… mucho ayuda el que no estorba… tengo llamado a las 12:00, así que se quedan es su departamento, pórtense bien… pero …si se portan mal… pos inviten… en un ratito armamos una fiesta swinger… ¿no?

-Ay negrito, cada día estas peor- dijo Sandra- pero bueno lo tomaremos en cuenta- dijo al seguir la broma de su amigo y sonreír para despedirlo de un beso y cerrar la puerta, estaba feliz por fin este fin de semana esperado. El único que tendrían antes de la boda porque después de la presentación las tres siguientes semanas Ricardo tendría una gira de promoción con un programa muy apretado porque quería dejar libre el mes de la luna de miel para después regresar con todas la pilas. Así que prácticamente se verían hasta la boda.

Ricardo salió de la recamara donde dejó las cosas de Sandra

-Si quieres estamos a tiempo, te llevo a un hotel- dijo serio.

-No, mientras más ahorremos mejor, está bien-dijo sonriendo.

Ricky tuvo que salir para ajustar algunos detalles de la presentación del día siguiente, ella se quedó para descansar no quería distraerlo, así que se dispuso a pasar una tarde de spa casera, llenó la tina de baño y los talones de sus pies sufrieron las consecuencias, su cara recibió mil y un mascarillas que Ana había dejado en su casa para la ocasión.

Fue a la recamara de Ricky y tapo con una sábana su fotografía tamaño poster de ella en ese horrible bikini amarillo en la Canarias. Su novio había ampliado esa foto cuando recibió su primer sueldo, no quería olvidarse de su Tarzán. Pero para Sandy era la peor foto del mundo, se veía terrible con esa pose disque sensual que no la encontraba solo su novio la veía. Fue al refrigerador, lo abrió y encontró todo para hacer de cenar, quería darle la sorpresa a sus hospedadores.

Ricardo se sorprendió al llegar al apartamento al encontrarlo limpio y con olor a incienso que Sandra encontró en un cajón de la cocina, la mesa puesta como para reyes con las pocas cosas que se pueden encontrar en un apartamento de solteros. Y ella estaba radiante, quería festejar por adelantado, ya que el siguiente día tendrían que estar con el montón de gente en la recepción de la casa disquera.-Bienvenido a nuestra despedida de solteros- dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso.

-Pensaba llevarte a cenar… pero esto es mucho mejor idea- dijo Ricardo con una sonrisa al sentir lo que en el futuro cercano sería su

Vida junto a la mujer que amaba. Ella estaba vestida normalmente, nada especial, pero a él le parecía la misma cenicienta en el baile. Se fue a lavar y por un segundo se remontó a la escenificación que hicieron Sandy y él de un matrimonio allá en el San Carlos.

La cena digamos no estaba deliciosa pero por lo menos no se le quemó mientras cenaron escucharon el cassete con la música del nuevo álbum, para ella era una primicia. Platicaron de todo, desde sus planes hasta ir al consultorio del doctor de Susana para ver su situación.

-Gracias Sandy, cualquier otra me hubiera hecho una escena de celos- dijo ricky conmovido

-Ni creas, lo hago por ti, ya sabes que no la paso ni con pepsi por metiche entre nosotros, pero es tu amiga.. y tengo que respetar eso porque nosotros ante todo y contra todo somos amigos-dijo recordándole el pacto – pero que no se pase de la raya porque si me la desgreño eh! Y tu, tampoco te sientas tan seguro… que todo se sabe Pelos- dijo seria- mira que sigo los pasos de Lorena Bobbit.- movió los dedos como si fueran una tijera. Ricky solo abrió los ojos y discretamente se tapó su entrepierna con la bandeja del servicio.

Sandy soltó la carcajada al ver la reacción de su novio, el sonrió aliviado pero ella añadió- no te confíes- dijo levantando la ceja.

Después, llegaron a abordar el tema que a Sandra le inquietaba, era el momento preciso, aunque estuvieran lavando los trastes. Ricardo la escuchó pacientemente

-Sandra- dijo cuando su novia terminó el discurso, la vio a los ojos- ven- dijo cuando terminó de poner la cafetera, la tomó de la mano y los dos se sentaron frente a frente en el sofá.- Sandy, yo también tengo mis miedos y muchos Tarzán… Yo no me explico que viste en mí, cuando todos me odiaban, cuando no tenia a nadie… yo no soy el príncipe azul , ni un don Juan, ni el latin lover número uno, hasta creo que ya hasta se me olvidó- dijo con cierta inocencia ocasionando una sonrisa en Sandy,- me faltan muchas cosas para ser el esposo que tu mereces y eso me hace muy inseguro, creo que te fijarás en uno de todos esos que andan detrás de ti como perros en celo.

-¿Cuáles?- dijo carcajeándose

-Solo porque eres demasiado inocente y crees en la amistad sincera, crees que los demás así son- dijo con serenidad acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza- hay más de uno esperando que yo estire la pata porque es la única forma en que me arrebaten de tu lado. Pero

Volviendo al tema… yo no quiero que seas el ama de casa perfecta, ni que seas la amante de fuego todas las noches con látigo y todo- dijo sonriendo- … yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero… de lo que sueño… llegar de una gira inesperadamente y toparme con los juguetes de Felipe y Fina en el blanco hall de la casa y buscarlos en la cocina y verte a ti, todavía con tu ropa de trabajo hablando por teléfono con un paciente mientras les sirves la leche en los vasos a los niños y…- dijo al ver que su amada veía su ilusión en el rostro…- … tu con una barriga de tres metros esperando al tercero de nuestros hijos. Yo… sé mejor que nadie, que nadie es perfecto en sí, pero tú eres perfecta para mí. Y con respecto a como vas a quedar con esa tripa de 3 metros- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- Sandy, nos amamos, yo te amo y créeme nadie ocupa mi corazón ni mi mente… perdóname por ser tan tonto y estar "inguili inguili" como tu me dices… lamento eso que recuerdas y trataré de ser más ecuánime… aunque me es muy difícil porque para mi tu eres la mujer mas sensual del mundo y quiero estar lo mas cerca de ti…sentir tu piel, tu respiración..- decía mientras se acercaba más a su novia …- yo te siento Sandra y créeme siento como te estremeces en mis brazos… y no eres una mujer de hielo… eso te lo aseguro yo…que es quien importa- dijo con una sonrisa que le infundía seguridad.

Ella lo escuchó sin chistar, le acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha y ente abrió los labios para dárselos mientras se acercaba más, con su mano izquierda acarició su nuca sintiendo entre sus dedos la sedosidad de los pequeños cabellos que la cubrían. El la tomó de la cintura y ya no hubo distancia entre ellos, cada vez se fundían en un beso que no terminaba. No supieron cuando pero terminaron en el piso mientras Ricky le besaba el cuello a todo lo largo que dio cuando ella estiro la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole el campo libre, mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos a los costados de Sandy.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Volverme loco?- decía Ricardo mientras le besaba la cara y olía su cabello.

-Pretendo demostrarte cuanto te amo. Dijo ella al alargar su ojos sensualmente… déjame descubrir que realmente puedo hacer esto.

-Música para mis oídos, Tarzán….- dijo al despojarse de la camisa.

-Pero…. El plato completo hasta la noche de bodas… ¿ok? … solo un mes… un mes..- dijo insinuante al ayudarle a quitarse de las manos la camisa, con extremo cuidado empezó a explorar su pecho desnudo, su abdomen trabajado y completamente lampiño y suave que aunque gruesa la piel sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente como si fuera la piel de un bebé. Él se dejaba acariciar mientras mantuvo los ojos cerrados, que inmediatamente ella besó.

-¿Quieres saber que vi en ti?- dijo al robarle un pequeño beso y sentarse en sus rodillas frente a él y con ambas manos tomó el cabello de sus sienes y lo invitó a abrir los ojos y enderezar la cabeza que había dejado hacía atrás recargada en el sillón.

-Mmmmm- contestó un gemido ronco.

- Tus ojos, no,… más bien tu alma a través de tus ojos – añadió al verlo con la mirada más enamorada que jamás él haya visto antes- tus ojitos de venadito… llorosos…¿Te acuerdas? En la revistera del aeropuerto... mi reacción fue alcanzarte y enjugarte esas lágrimas con mis besos, abrazarte con toda mi ternura… vi tu soledad y quise protegerte… despertaste en mi … esto querer acariciarte y que me acariciaras,…a darte amor….

-¿A como a un perrito callejero?- dijo simulando indignación y esa sonrisa de lado irresistible, las manos que las tenía a lo largo del asiento del sillón se juntaron a los lados de los muslos de Sandra por sobre sus jeans y empezó discretamente mientras la escuchaba a sacarle la blusa de la cintura y empezó a desabrocharla lentamente al mismo tiempo en que veía a su novia a los ojos incitándola a que la pobre siguiera hilando frases y restándole importancia a lo que estaba por abrir.

-No, no digas eso… después me pareciste sexy- dijo algo apenada y ya con el rostro enrojecido y al voz temblorosa y con la respiración entrecortada, por fin, llegó al último botón y ante él una visión casi celestial, la delgada blusa se le cayó de las manos y dejó al aire el sostén de encajes rosados que se subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de su dueña, justo frente a sus ojos, pero algo le llamó la atención una "A" de color café como si fuera el sello de una ganadería se asomaba por la transparencia de la copa del seno izquierdo.

-Y ¿Eso que es?- dijo entre asombrado, disgustado y decepcionado.

-Bueno… son unas bubbies…- dijo sonriendo…- bueno parecen, creo que les sobra algo de volumen para mi gusto…- dijo nerviosa sabiendo perfectamente la pregunta de su novio.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo al mover la orilla del encaje y dejar a la vista esa "A". Todos los recuerdos vinieron a flote… pero peor… los celos al fantasma de Antonio… - ¿el fue quien se lo puso? O fue idea de Sandra? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota estar todavía en ese lugar tan íntimo? ¡si eran de él! ¡Bueno, iban a ser de él! ¿La habría tocado? Los celos empezaron a hacer que su irrigación sanguínea ya de por si alterada se alterara más. Empezó a hiper ventilar y sus fosas nasales se extendieron.

-Pelos- dijo Sandra con autoridad y tomándole la cara con las dos manos- mírame, mírame y escucha…es solo una cicatriz…solo eso… pensaba ir en estos días con un cirujano amigo del Doc. Betancourt para que me lo quitara antes de la boda, no quería que tu lo vieras… me lo hice yo misma, cuando él murió… ¿Puedes entender eso?..- hizo una pausa-estaba un poquito arriba pero bueno como es lógico han crecido…-dijo con una sonrisa insinuante pero apenada.

Después de la explicación él se dio de topes, se regaño a si mismo por ser tan tonto y desperdiciar ese tiempo en celos cuando la tenía semidesnuda frente a él.

-Solo una cicatriz- dijo al inclinarse a besarlo y reanudar esa exploración a medias.

-Bueno lo primero que yo vi de ti no fueron precisamente tus ojos, estabas agachada viendo no se que cosas… unos llaveros o algo y voltee al escuchar el sonido que hiciste… y bueno… dije mamita… si así está la parte de atrás- dijo al darle una nalgadilla en el trasero- ¿Como estará la delantera? Y desde entonces me pareciste sexy…- dijo al empezar a bajar los tirantes y besar los hombros de la chica que ya temblaba como un papel.

-Vaya que romántico!- dijo riendo

-No es cierto, la verdad… tus ojos, tu boca, tu cara, tu cuello es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida… además- dijo enronqueciendo la voz en su oído- esa imagen tuya en la camiseta blanca del Gato, completamente mojada… jamás la he podido sacar de mi mente, Sandra, ha sido mi más recurrente sueño y pesadilla desde entonces- seguía diciendo mientras la besaba como delineando toda su figura, lo que hacía que ella sintiera que poco a poco su temperatura iba en ascenso, quería más, quería que su novio siguiera encontrando en ella esas sensaciones que jamás imaginó experimentar. Estaba completamente a su merced, de pronto se vio pegada como un vampiro a su cuello y sus manos recorrían una y otra vez sus brazos para deslizarse después por la espalda, tratando de identificar cada músculo como si estuviera repasando para su examen de anatomía. Él no se quedaba atrás, sus grandes manos parecía que querían demostrar que ella era su propiedad marcando fuerte el paso por su piel que a pesar de ser morena los dedos de Ricardo se quedaban un buen tiempo marcados en color rojo. Hincados frente a frente solo con los jeans puestos era una escena como para uno de sus videos. Ricardo ya la había convencido de las reacciones de ella a su cuerpo, a su calor, a su olor… a pesar de todo el sostén seguía en su lugar y ya estaba decidido a empezar a desabrochar esos ganchillos que siempre le habían parecido estorbosos pero al buscarlos solo con el tacto ya que sus demás sentidos estaban ocupados en un profundo beso se dio cuenta que no estaban

-¿Dónde está?

-¿qué?

-El broche

-adelante

-¡Adelante! ¡Mami!- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de obtener la libertad de sus ansiados montes se escuchó el llavero de Raúl entrando al departamento.

Apenas Sandy logró encontrar la blusa para cubrirse

-No veo, no oigo, no existo, sigan con confianza – dijo Raúl al ver la situación comprometedora de sus ahijados de boda. Y fue directamente a su recamara, parecía cansado, molesto y cerró la puerta de su recamara con el seguro, pero los novios no se sintieron bien… ella terminó por ponerse la blusa y fue a tocarle la puerta

-Negrito ¿estás bien?

-Si flaca, solo un pequeño dolor de estómago, no te preocupes…sigan en lo suyo… hagan de cuenta que no estoy.- gritó desde adentro sin abrir. Sandra vio a los ojos a Ricky y el con resignación dijo- voy por la sábanas para ponerlas en el sofá, yo voy a dormir aquí.

Sandra lucía su vestido de novia, después de abrir la puerta de la casa del obispado la cargó y con el pie cerró la puerta, no le importó lo largo de las escaleras, al fin y al cabo su flamante esposa no pesaba tanto, llegaron a su recamara y con el hombro empujó la puerta fue directo a la cama y dejo su preciado tesoro en ella sentada, él empezó a quitarse el saco y los zapatos y ella se quitó el velo y dejó a un lado las cosas que traía en las manos, se veía hermosa como una visión angelical, siempre sonriendo, se deshizo el peinado que traía para dejar su cabello libre hasta el cuello que cayó sedoso a los lados. El se acercó y la besó mientras que a tientas logró encontrar el zipper para bajarlo lentamente, por su peso el vestido cayó hasta el suelo y la lencería de Sandy lució a todo su esplendor por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal de terraza, para entonces el traje de novio ya estaba en el pequeño sillón junto a la cama. Ante su demostración de la mezcla de amor, ternura y pasión ella solo reía y aceptaba complaciente cada una de sus caricias, pudieron tocar el cielo, él si lo tocó al casi morir al sentir que su corazón explotaba al igual que todo su cuerpo y estaba seguro que ella también al sentirla tensarse y arquearse bajo su cuerpo convulsionado y escuchar un gemido de placer desde lo más hondo de su garganta seguido de un "Ricardo, te amo", mientras sus uñas se encajaban en su espalda. Algo apenada por la inevitable señal de su virginidad perdida, ella se abrazó a él con ternura. Él complacido y pleno le dio confianza diciendo que era el mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado- no te avergüences de tu virtud, y bueno la mía también … bien que me ha costado… - dijo riendo, pero al volverla a abrazar, ella había desaparecido

-Sandra, Sandra- gritó por el cuarto desesperado, una opresión en el pecho no lo dejaba respirar… El sudor le empapaba la frente y el jadeo como el de un perro sediento lo despertó, se sentó en el sofá y vio a su alrededor, inmediatamente tomó una silla del comedor y entró a su recamara, ella estaba ahí justo como amaba verla: dormida. Puso la silla junto a la cama, se sentó y le dio un beso en l frente, acarició su cabello y con todo el torso invadiendo el espacio de su amada la abrazó fuertemente asegurándose así que no se iría a ningún lado. Se quedó dormido al fin. De pronto Sandy sintió esa misma asfixia, levantaba las manos para alcanzarlo, veía como él caía gritándole que lo ayudara. Despertó, un sudor helado y la garganta seca era lo que pudo percibir a primera instancia, pero se tranquilizó al verlo a él rodeándola con su brazo, tomó su mano y con ternura y agradecimiento le besó los dedos y trató de volver a dormir. -Mañana será un día muy importante para él- pensó.

La limosina estaba a la puerta del local donde iba a ser el evento. Raúl los acompañaba a pesar de haberse negado mil veces, pero esas mil veces ellos le refutaron diciendo que nada tenía que ver que no hacía mal tercio y que lo único que iban a penar era que él era su mejor amigo. Algunos periodistas ya estaban ahí, así como invitados. Sandra bajo con la ayuda de Ricky quien lleno de orgullo la tomó del brazo, ella lucía un vestido color rojo y tacones que la elevaban solo al hombro de su prometido, quien lucía un traje negro pero algo casual y moderno. Cuando llegaron a la puerta otra limo se estacionó, la figura blonda de Luis Miguel salió de ella para darle la mano a su acompañante, del elegante carro salió Susana Marcovich, también con un vestido rojo tan entallado que parecía pintado al cuerpo, toda elegancia, desbordaba sex-appeal, sus ojeras maquilladas eran azules como el alba, como diría Maritrini. "¡Demasiado delgada!", dijo alguien por ahí, "Pero muy bella" arguyo el otro, sobretodo se comentó que su acompañante era el rival discográfico de Ricardo Montiel.

Delante de todos los periodistas, los cantantes se saludaron con unas sonrisas blancas como anuncio de pasta de dientes, y con un abrazo tan sincero como aquel de Acatempan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al oído al rubio.

-No vine me trajeron, pertenecemos a la misma disquera…¿No lo sabías?- contestó el otro mientras saludaba al público y dejándose tomar fotografías con sus hermosas parejas a un lado.

-Estás más bella que la última vez que nos vimos, srita. Zambrano- dijo "el Sol" a Sandra mientras le besaba caballerosamente la mano lanzando buena parte de su artillería de Don Juan. Sandy solo se limitó a recibir sonrojada el incómodo cumplido sabiendo el referente. Cualquier chica estaría dando de gritos por ese cumplido y derroche de coquetería pero ella se sintió intimidada y tenía que andarse con mucho tacto si no quería que el carácter explosivo de Ricky echara a perder el evento poniendo en su lugar al chico.

Había una rivalidad que la misma Susana despertó. Más bien, diría ella, que fue Sandra. En aquel viaje a una locaciones de una telenovela Sandy había sido invitada por su novio para que pasaran unos días juntos, todavía vivía Laura. Fue para ellos, Alberto y Laura algo así como su luna de miel y para todos los demás un fin de semana inolvidable, en fin, Susana para demostrar su "amistad" a Sandy, le dijo, al saber que Luis Miguel estaba ahí en Acapulco se lo presentaría en una de las mas conocidas discos de la bahía. Sandra y sus amigas fueron a la cita, Susy, cumplió su palabra y después de alguna manera arregló que ellos se encontraran "causalmente" en el mismo hotel donde ya descansaban de las locaciones. Luis Miguel mandó un gran ramo de flores y una botella de vino a la mesa donde Ricky y Sandy, Alberto y Laura, Ana y Armando y Paty y Esteban estaban cenando junto con ella y Raúl. Ricardo ya había aguantado las miradas indiscretas del cantante hacia su novia, pero cuando recibieron las flores y más cuando leyó la tarjeta con una llave pegada con cinta adhesiva invitándola a su casa. Sandy tomo la tarjeta y fue a regresársela con su característica manera de poner a los frescos en su lugar, pero Ricardo iba tras ella para restregarle la botella en la cara, empezaron a pelear y los guaruras entraron a hacer su trabajo, pero los amigos de Ricky no lo dejaron solo así que se armo la de Troya. Algo que salió en los periódicos por semanas, así que la que aparentemente tenía la culpa era Sandra por coqueta. Gracias a la intervención de Laura, Susana no logró que Ricardo y Sandra rompieran.

El evento empezó, todo iba muy bien hasta que Raúl cayó de su propia altura.

-Sandy, ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Javier preocupado.

-Creo que el apéndice está por reventarse, llamen a una ambulancia por favor.- dijo Sandra casi a gritos.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron dejando a Sandra y Raúl adentro de ella y a Ricky y Javier en la cera viéndola alejarse, con la promesa de que en cuanto se desocuparan estarían en la clínica de La ANDA.

-El show debe continuar- dijo Javier dando una palmada en la espalda de Ricardo.

Sandra esperaba en el pasillo de la clínica en uno de los asientos cuando a toda prisa llegó Ricardo todavía con la ropa de la presentación.

-No te preocupes, todo va estar bien, ya está en recuperación en cualquier momento lo suben al cuarto- dijo al ver a su novio con la cara desencajada y pálido como un papel, al tomarle las manos se dio cuenta que las tenía frías como un cubo de hielo.

-Que bueno- dijo al abrazarla como naufrago a un madero.

-¿Qué pasó? Pelos, dime que pasó…

-Tarzán, sucedió algo- dijo al sentarla junto con él…

-¿qué?

-Susana tuvo un accidente… por salvarme- dijo al tragar saliva- ahora mismo está en urgencias.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y sus comentarios o tomatazos

Gracias por su tiempo

- 10 -


	26. Chapter 25

Por Claudia Medina

La Decisión

Capítulo 25

Sandra abrió la puerta del cuarto del hospital aprisa, iba decidida a decirle sus cuatro verdades a Susana, ya le había agradecido que salvara a Ricardo, ¿Qué más quería? Buscó en una ojeada pero no vio a nadie, pensó que se la habían llevado para hacerle algún estudio, cuando de pronto desde el baño se escuchó un gemido, entró y vio a Susana suspendida de un cordel de la regadera.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?-gritó al inmediatamente tomarla de la cadera y luchar con ella para que no se dejara caer.

-Déjame, Sandra, ya no puedo más- casi gritó después de sacar el aire de la garganta casi aprisionada.

-No, no, quítate eso del cuello-

-No, déjame es mi cuerpo

-Pero no tu vida, tu no eres quien para quitártela…- dijo al estirar la mano y tratar de quitarle el lazo del cuello

-No- la chica hacía que su peso le estorbara a su rival

-No me dejas otra- con un golpe de karate Sandy la golpeó cerca del cuello. La empujó hacia arriba y le sacó la cabeza, la arrastró de los hombros mientras gritaba a la enfermera. En un segundo enfermeras de guardia y el doctor estuvieron ahí para auxiliarla.

Rachel Marcovich era la famosa tía perdida de Susana una mujer por demás elegante, parecía sacada de alguna novela antigua y su porte era más que duro reflejando su fuerte carácter. Había viajado hasta México a pesar de este país no le gustaba estaba muy acostumbrada a vivir en Nueva York, pero dejó a un lado eso al saber que su única sobrina quedó sola, no tenía planes de quedarse por mucho tiempo porque tenía su vida ya hecha en su comunidad, era dueña de una tienda de antigüedades, que con esfuerzos y sacrificios de su finado esposo lograron llegar a ponerla en la 5ta. Avenida, sus hijos ya habían hecho sus vidas pero ella seguía al pie del cañón con la tienda y con la otra parte de su vida, la pintura, a sus sesenta y tantos apenas se había sentido una mujer plena. Su hermano Joaquín era su único hermano pero se habían separado al él casarse con una mexicana, que no era judía y además artista, ni siquiera pudo estar en el funeral porque Susana le aviso hasta después. Ahora ver a esa chica tan parecida a su madre destrozada física, psicológica y espiritualmente le estrujaba el corazón

-¿Qué haciste?- dijo en un español mal pronunciado con acento inglés, fue su primera pregunta a la chica de cabello negro que la sostenía de las axilas mientras los camilleros la subían a la cama.

-Nada más la salvó señora- contestó una enfermera al ver lo injusta de la pregunta, pero sobretodo el tono.

Susana lloraba a mares, frustrada por todo, por su pierna deformada, por su intento de suicidio, no tenía muy claro que si fue porque no lo logró o porque fue precisamente Sandy quien se lo impidió, talvez muy adentro esperaba que fuera Ricky quien se lo impidiera. Pero se avergonzó totalmente cuando él apareció en la puerta.

-Váyanse, todos váyanse- dijo con un tono de chiquilla malcriada. Todos salieron del cuarto a excepción de las enfermeras y el doctor.

Sandra se recargó en la pared y se dejó desplomar hasta el suelo restregándose por la pared y se quedó ahí abrazando sus rodillas con la cara entre ellas. Todo podía esperar que pasara iba con cualquier argumento para refutarle a esa que quería separarlos. El suicidio era un tema que todavía no superaba, no pudo dejar que lo hiciera. La vida truncada de Antonio era una buena razón para odiar esa práctica.

- Thank you very much, You chose the right way- dijo Rachel al acercarse a la chica, después dudó y buscó decir la frase en español y solo se limitó a decir -Gracias- escuchó a lo lejos con ese tonito de los vecinos del norte.

Sandy subió la cabeza y la miró fijamente, sintió sincera la frase.

-Not at all- dijo la chica- anyone has could done it.- Movió la cabeza a un lado dejando claro que ya no quería hablar con ella, aunque podía claramente porque le contestó en inglés.

Ricardo se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó si estaba bien, ella le contestó que no, que no entendía porque la gente veía eso como una salida, porque era tan difícil para Susana superar todo.

El solo la abrazó sin decir nada porque no tenía las respuestas, él estaba tanto o más confundido ¿Qué iba a hacer? La tía de Susy ya había hablado con él le había dicho que la única manera era que se casara con su sobrina ya que ella no podía hacerse cargo porque no podía quedarse tanto tiempo en México, además de tener una deuda moral con ella y con Joaquín.

Era domingo por la tarde, ya todo estaba algo tranquilo , los reporteros estaban afuera y no se les había permitido entrar para preguntar nada sobre las consecuencias del mencionado hasta el hastío famoso accidente en la presentación del nuevo álbum de Ricardo Montiel donde ante cientos de testigos Susana quien estaba junto a Luis Miguel frente a la tarima vio cuando una de la luces empezó a caer… ella como alma que lleva el diablo corrió para aventarlo y la luz cayó sobre su pierna derecha, dejándola totalmente destrozada. La ambulancia no se hizo esperar y en unos minutos estuvo en la clínica de La Anda. Un bullicio reinó en el lugar y los siguió por todas avenidas por las que corrían los periodistas sensacionalistas parecía que hasta jadeaban por ir al frente y tomar cualquier cantidad de fotos de las que fueran, aunque fueran las más íntimas y comprometedoras. Sandy lucía ojeras al igual que Ricardo y Javier, esperaban la respuesta del doctor para saber la situación de Susana.

-Logramos salvar la pierna

Un suspiro silencioso se hizo evidente

-Pero- aclaró el galeno- su pierna no quedó bien… no volverá a caminar normal…. Con algo de terapias físicas y mucha voluntad podrá caminar con cojera…

-¿Qué tanto?- interrumpió Ricardo

-Pues una muy pronunciada…- dijo con un gesto de pena ajena, era una mujer muy bella para eso- por otro lado el cáncer, sigue en la sangre, pero pronto llegará a otros lados, eso es lo que yo creo…ay que hablar con su médico.

Una sensación de culpa le cayó como agua fría a Ricardo y a Sandra también, solo se miraron a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Le tengo que avisar a Raúl – rompió el silencio, con voz dolida y desde ese momento tanto Sandy como Ricky solo se hablaban lo necesario, aunque sus ojos bastaban para comunicarse todo lo que querían, Ricky se mantuvo en la sala de espera y Sandra iba a visitar a Raúl a su cuarto.

Por fin esa tarde de domingo llegó como una calma estresante después del suceso de fallido suicidio de Susana, era esa calma tan silenciosa que solo se escucha el latido del propio corazón aumentando el ritmo de su latir en la expectación de que algo peor suceda. De lo acontecido se le dio instrucciones a los empleados de no comentar nada, so pena de despido, el secretario de la anda fue muy explicito a pesar de lo que digan del medio de la farándula en eso son muy unidos. La tarde empezaba a caer y a pesar de ser pleno verano Sandy tenía esa sensación fría que llega a los huesos que ni con un café que Javier cada 10 minutos le traía se le quitaba. Lo que era demasiado molesto era que Javier solo estuviera preocupado y hablando en susurros con Ricky a cerca de la rueda de prensa que darían para explicar lo sucedido. A lo que Ricardo solo asentaba con la cabeza y con los ojos en Sandra expresando su deseo de tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo en su motocicleta muy lejos de ahí. Sandra se remontó al colegio San Carlos cuando la señorita Perales detenía a Ricardo para soltarle una de sus tantas letanías y Ricardo solo escuchaba mirándola a lo lejos.

Pronto serían las 8:00 la hora en que tenían que estar en el aeropuerto para regresar a Monterrey, ella tenía tanto por hacer, pero ¿que harían ahora? Al menos tenía que presentarse en la escuela, a partir del jueves tenía exámenes. Empezó a hacer planes alternativos, después de lo que pasó en la mañana no quería dejar solo a Ricardo en medio de todo esto, además de tener convaleciente a Raúl. Tal vez esperaría a que el Gato llegara a Monterrey para hablar con el y que la supliera ahí par ir a la escuela; cambiaría el boleto para el próximo miércoles en la mediodía. Se levantó y fue al baño el efecto diurético del café se hizo presente.

Dentro del baño mientras se abrochaba el pantalón escuchó el ruido del agua del lavabo, salió y vio a Rachel que arreglaba su cabello en el pequeño espejo del lugar después de lavar sus largas manos.

-¿Sigas aquí? – preguntó asombrada.

-Sure

-Didn't he say to you?

-About …- contesto Sandra curiosa

-Ricardo, said to me that they will get married.

-No... you don't get well…- dijo a medio sonreír- Ricky and me will get maried in three weeks.

-No... sweety,- dijo con aparente paciencia- He will ask her at night, after he saw that she loves him too much…and because he promised my brother take care of her…Its the only way!...- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, hizo una pausa para tragar saliva- She only has three months – dijo con la voz descrebajada – the doctor just talked to us. Haven´t he said to you any word about that?

La única respuesta que tuvo la mujer fue un portazo, Sandra corrió hacia la sala de espera como una loca en busca de Ricardo pero solo encontró a Javier.

-Si lo ves dile que estoy hablando con Susana- dijo con autoridad y prisa.

Abrió de nuevo esa blanca puerta esperando no ver de nuevo la última escena, por el contrario, encontró a tía y sobrina hablando en voz baja. Siempre lo había odiado, eso, ver a la gente hablando en voz baja… desde que Néstor y Elisa se ponían de acuerdo para hacerle la vida imposible… se hablaban al oído o por lo menos en voz baja y ella apenas distinguía sonidos perdidos. Sintió que el estómago se saldría en cualquier instante por la boca.

-Susana tengo que hablar contigo- dijo con voz firme- a solas – dijo mirando fijamente a Rachel, esta vez no tendría la cortesía de hablar en su idioma.

-Lo que tengas que hablar así está bien- contestó Susana tomando la mano de su tía.

- Está bien- tomó aire por las fosas nasales y lo dejó salir

-Mira, Susana, ya te di las gracias por salvarle la vida… tu sabes perfectamente que Ricardo y yo tenemos planes de casarnos en tres semanas y por mi parte estoy en lo dicho… Yo se desde que te conocí que lo amas y precisamente lo has demostrado y se que lo amas tanto como yo.

Susana la vio y por un instante se sintió identificada con ella, eso tenían en común amaban al mismo hombre, de sobra sabía que la idea de su tía era algo descabellado que Ricardo amaba tanto a Sandra, ella misma vio como dejaba de comer o comprarse algo por ahorrar dinero para su boda, como trabajaba como loco para poder hacerse tiempo y viajar a Monterrey por lo menos dos veces al mes a excepción de las giras. Ella estuvo siempre detrás de él observándolo incluso ayudándolo…deseando, ser ella quien despertara en él ese gran amor; si, tenía su amistad, pero no era suficiente. Pero no dijo palabra, se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama y con su porte de toda una gran dama y de inocente damisela siguió escuchando a la chica que le acababa de salvar la vida. La vio a los ojos, miraba cada gesto que decía. Sí, era hermosa, muy hermosa y tenía todo lo que ella no, en especial salud y podía caminar…podía hacer de Ricardo el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Ella misma fue testigo de cómo se veían en la alfombra roja, radiantes, felices, enamorados y llenos de sueños. Quería ser ella…por fin escuchó la última frase que dijo

-Pero pelea de frente, cara a cara…de mujer a mujer- dijo retante

-Es que Sandy- dijo Rachel en su acento – tu y yo hablamos…

-Señora por favor, es mi vida… todos los días trato con la vida y con la muerte, no me asusta el tema y conmigo no contarán para ese argumento… yo misma no tengo la vida segura…tal vez me atropellen y quede ahí… antes que cualquiera… Señora vivimos en un país con leyes y si yo quiero puedo obligar en este mismo instante a Ricardo para que me cumpla su palabra de matrimonio, solo está de que hable con mi abogado con la mano en la cintura…aclaro si quiero. Jamás lo obligaría a nada, me parece indignante y humillante.

En eso Ricky llegó y detuvo su carrera en seco en el dintel de la puerta con cara expectante

-Es tu decisión Ricardo…

-Yo…

-No hables ahora…- lo interrumpió- voy para el aeropuerto sino pierdo el avión … primero pasaré el departamento para recoger mis cosas y dejarle todo preparado al Negrito, mañana lo dan de alta…si tu decisión es seguir con nuestros planes, te espero en la sala de espera del vuelo… sino llegas ya sabré tu respuesta- quería decirle que pensara en todos lo años juntos en todas sus promesas en todo su amor en todos sus sueños juntos… en los últimos momentos que pasaron juntos en el departamento, pero no lo haría sería justa en su juego y de seguro él también pensaría en eso. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Sea cual sea tu decisión…Mi promesa del pacto sigue vigente… cuentas conmigo cuando lo necesites, ah Susana… tienes ventaja… de haber estado yo ahí…soy demasiado mala para haberlo salvado- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y pasó junto a él para abrirse paso y salir del aquel cuarto que le asfixiaba.

-Sandy- gritó Ricardo al ver que ella corría a elevador y picó el botón contrario para que la puerta no se abriera.

- Sandra ¿que fue todo eso? ¿Por que no me tomaste en cuenta?

-¿Tú si?- lo miró a los ojos

-Iba a hablar contigo…- dijo moviendo la cabeza

-Las cartas están sobre la mesa… es tu decisión… y ya no me digas nada

No quiero ninguna ventaja… habla con ella si quieres… te espero en la sala 2 de mexicana…ahí sabré tu respuesta.- quería abrazarlo colgarse a su cuello y decirle suplicarle que se sacudiera de esas gárgolas y de buitre de Javier… que se fueran como él dijo corriendo a un registro civil a casarse y ya nada pudieran hacer quienes quieran separarlos. Pero no lo hizo "si amas a alguien respétalo" alguna vez leyó en el diario de Talia. Entró al elevador y aprovechó que una enfermera quería subir y cerró la puerta dejándolo ahí parado.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de hombres de negocios que iniciarían su jornada de trabajo al día siguiente sobretodo en su vuelo a Monterrey. Vestía exactamente igual que cuando llegó, llevaba su gran bolsa y su porta trajes en el hombro y se sentó con el corazón en la garganta y la esperanza a flor de piel de verlo entrar por las puertas de vidrio. Mil y un cosas pasaron por su mente… vagos recuerdos de las salas de espera de los aeropuertos no habían sido muy gratas…cuando fue a España, cuando llegó corriendo al aeropuerto de Madrid buscándolo para decirle que lo amaba… y ahora con esa angustia insoportable y ese sabor amargo en su boca…La voz anunciando abordar el vuelo se escuchó como un eco, pero ella se quedó sentada, pegada al asiento cual Penélope de la canción de Serrat… viviría ahí si fuera posible.

Contó hasta 100, esperó a que el hombre gordo de cabeza calva decidiera comprar unos chicles… de todas formas ella sería la última… siguió contando… ya iba en el 500 cuando una voz conocida la alertó

-Sandra- Levantó la cabeza y era él corriendo con una mochila azul en las manos- vámonos Tarzán… tenemos una boda por preparar- La abrazó, no hubo preguntas, solo se perdió en sus brazos y avanzaron hacia las escaleras eléctricas que conducían a la otra sala de espera para abordar el avión. Unas chicas lo reconocieron y corrieron al verlos correr pero los alcanzaron en la fila de las escaleras eléctricas. Ricardo accedió a dar autógrafos hasta que un guardia lo ayudó y les pidió a las chicas que se retiraran solo una mujer con angustia le rogó al hombre que la dejara pasar…

-Señor Montiel por favor es para mi hija- dijo la madre que señaló a una chica en silla de ruedas- ella lo admira mucho…es su fan número uno.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos un balde de agua fría y algo invisible se quebró en sus corazones, sintieron y escucharon esa ruptura, tal como un gran vidrio desmoronándose, casi eran audibles los cristales cayendo. Sandra tragó saliva y suspiró, tomó sus cosas y se fue por las escaleras, mientras Ricardo terminaba de firmar el pequeño papel, detuvo con el botón rojo la escalera y la alcanzó… la tomó por la cintura y pegó su boca al oído de ella

-Prométeme que serás feliz… por favor Tarzán promételo, júralo- las últimas palabras rompieron el llanto de Ricardo – siempre te amaré.

Inmediatamente ella corrió hacia el pasillo que la guiaba al "gusano", él, después de quedar estático por un segundo fue tras su ágil figura, unos guardias por protección lo siguieron. El grupo de fans empezó a gritar de euforia por ver a su estrella consentida sin tener la menor idea del terrible momento que estaba pasando. Empezaron a tratar de romper la línea de seguridad. Sandy por fin se refugió en el avión, Ricardo llegó al topar con la pared y detenerse con las manos para no correr dentro del avión y "fugarse" con ella.

Sandra se quedó parada junto a la aeromoza quien le preguntó a Ricky

-¿Va a abordar señor Montiel?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sandra quedó a la expectativa viéndolo a los ojos, Ricardo solo dio un paso atrás sin decir palabra con la mirada más triste que Sandra le haya visto. Los gritos de las fans se acercaban y los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos para salvaguardar su integridad, aunque más parecía era un arresto, a lo que Ricardo al principio se opuso con su característica rebeldía.

-Por favor Señor Montiel, por su seguridad y la de las chamacas- dijo el guardia.

La puerta del avión se cerró.

El limpiaparabrisas rechinaba al momento de quitar el agua que caía a cántaros, hecho muy singular en el mes de junio, tal vez una lluvia tardía de mayo. Alberto no podía ver nada y se le dificultaba manejar, apenas iban saliendo del estacionamiento del aeropuerto Internacional Mariano Escobedo, venía todavía mareado por el vuelo, Chava solo se recostó de nuevo en el asiento y trató de retomar su sueño interrumpido por la azafata. Al poner las luces largas en el suelo, junto a la carretera, a lo lejos apenas pudo distinguir un bulto que parecía un ser humano. Frenó de pronto lo que hizo que Salvador se topara con el vidrio.

-Oye que manera de despertarme- dijo molesto

-¡Es una persona!- dijo Alberto en su defensa al bajar del taxi que manejaba -¡parece que la atropellaron! -dijo alentándolo e invitándolo a ayudarle.

A regañadientes Chava se bajó no queriéndose mojar.

-A pos tu siempre de buen samaritano, Gato. Hasta que no te carguen con la muerte de un cristiano vas a quedar a gusto hombre.

La cara de Alberto se desencajó y un grito salió desesperado de su garganta

-¡Dios mío! ¡Abre la puerta rápido!- gritó justo después de dejarse caer de bruces y voltear el cuerpo inerte en el suelo- ¡Es Sandra!

**Continuará…**

** Gracias por leer…. Tarde pero seguro. Clau**

- 8 -


	27. Chapter 26

Autor: Claudia Medina

Capítulo 26

"Una noche de copas…una noche loca…"

Sandy, Sandy- casi gritó Yoyita al zarandear la chica para despertarla.-Despiértate ya-le daba dolor en el corazón verla así, derretida en la cama, ya casi se había integrado a su vida cotidiana después de ese principio de neumonía que tuvo aquel día del rompimiento con Ricky. Tuvo que ir a fuerzas a la facultad para presentar, sacó fuerza de debilidad para dar el último estirón en sus estudios, pero ya, en este punto, no podía ni con su alma, mucho menos tenía energía ni humor para ir a la graduación. Cuatro días atrás, ya había bajado a cenar con todos, cuando en la televisión pasaron las escenas de la boda de Ricky y Susana. Trató de ser fuerte, de tragarse su orgullo delante de todos que enmudecieron como si fuera un funeral, mirándola con tristeza y expectación ante su reprimida reacción… ese definitivamente era uno de los momentos más humillantes y difíciles que había vivido, junto cuando la puerta de ese avión se cerró…. y muchos momentos más en los que se sintió el centro vergonzoso que todos criticaban, veían, esperaban su reacción o le tenían lástima… esa regresión a sus años de constantes humillaciones aumentó su depresión, aunado al ver el rostro de Ricardo haciendo su mejor actuación ante las cámaras; Susana también. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo Ricardo fue muy claro, su matrimonio no sería normal, serían como hermanos era la única forma en que él podría ayudarla, tomar decisiones, dar su consentimiento para lo que se necesitara…solo su esposo podría hacerlo, pero ante las cámaras serían una historia de amor de antología…ella, la mujer bella y con un corazón puro, personificación del amor incondicional, sufrido, total y él, se dio cuenta por fin que su mejor amiga era el amor de su vida. Sandy seguía pegada a la cama como si hubieran usado algunos botes de Kola-loka para unirla a su lecho. Apenas subió la cabeza.

-No m'ja, tu no entiendes… a ver… déjame quitarte todo este pelo de la cara- la mujer se sentó en una orilla de la cama y armada con toda la paciencia del mundo empezó su "speech" a la chica a quien consideraba su hija.

-Mira, yo te he dejado…que llores, que no comas, que te encierres aquí en tu cuarto, he regresado todos los regalos, he cancelado todo lo que me dijiste… he dado la cara por ti porque entiendo perfectamente por lo que estas pasando…pero no te voy a dejar que faltes a tu graduación.

-Si lo entiendes por favor, déjame, diles a todos que no tengo humor.- dijo Sandra implorando.

- Haz un esfuerzo, m'ja… mira no debería decírtelo pero, todos están muy preocupados por ti…- dijo al acariciarle la cabeza tratando de peinar su melena enredada-

- No trates de chantajearme Yoyita… no quiero ir… ni siquiera quiero bañarme

-Ya me di cuenta

-Mira, sino quieres hacerlo por los demás hazlo por mi Gatito, él estuvo pegado de esta cama noche y día mientras estuviste con fiebre… no dormía, no fue a trabajar esos días… realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti

-Está bien, en cuanto me sienta mejor se lo recompensaré…

-Sandra Nelly…

-Bien, es oficial…ya me pusiste alerta… ¿qué más?- dijo al incorporarse un poco.

-Fue a empeñar sus anillos de boda, hasta el de compromiso de Laurita, para todos los gastos y unas cuantas cosas más que vendió, te compro un vestido y se fue a rentar un smoking estaba completamente seguro que si vas a ir… por favor no me lo vayas a dejar plantado… Ya es la una y la ceremonia es a las 6:00 p.m

-Ay Yoyis… no me digas eso- dijo al desplomarse de nuevo contra la almohada… después de unos minutos se levantó como si estuviera haciendo una lagartija, volteó con cara de pereza hacia la mujer

-Está bien, ¿Está desocupado el baño?

Yoyita se paró como si fuera un resorte, llena de emoción gritó a quienes esperaban en el pasillo-¡Luz verde, luz verde!

Ana entró al cuarto y sacó la bata de baño del cajón y casi cargo a su amiga con la ayuda de Gloria

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿un complot?

-Algo parecido, ten, que en cualquier momento llega Jean Claude, mi estilista, y no quiero que te vea ni te huela así…-contestó Anita

-Ándale, si no lo haces tu, yo misma te baño-agregó Gloria, mientras la tomaba del brazo para dirigirse con ella hacia el baño de la planta alta.

Jean Claude pidió ver el vestido para decidir como la iba a peinar, mientras el ejército de chicas que venían con él convertían el cuarto de Sandra en un salón de belleza. Gloria y Ana también revoloteaban por el cuarto como si fueran ellas quienes fueran a graduarse, de hecho Gloria ya se había graduado dos años atrás y Anita ya cursaba la especialidad en diseño de interiores.

Armando y Esteban esperaban a Felipe y Josefina para ir a la casa Hogar por la señorita Poly y la Hna María y de paso dejar a los niños allá. El teléfono sonó y era Alberto para decir que no conseguía un traje que por ser fechas altas casi era muy difícil encontrar uno de su talla, pero que si no llegaba a tiempo que llevaran por favor a Sandra y que se veían allá. Apresuraron a los chicos para poder tener tiempo de cambiarse.

Sandra era la última de la fila para bajar de las escaleras del club de leones ya que era por orden alfabético. Su impaciencia era notable, se sentía incomoda, rara, pero el discurso que dio su compañero la hizo reflexionar ella estaba ahí porque tuvo el apoyo de toda su familia, Yoyita se levantaba temprano o trasnochaba para darle aunque fuera un sándwich, era su despertador oficial, Gloria siempre fue su compañera, los niños siempre estaban apoyándola de alguna manera, Chava siempre alentándola, los cuates y Ana así como Patty aunque sea desde lejos, estuvieron ahí, listos para ayudarla en lo que necesitara, pero, el que más la ayudó fue Alberto, era quien se encargaba de llevarla y traerla de las guardias, desde aquella vez que se desmayó al llegar a la casa, porque cubrió una guardia más de la que le tocaba, él mismo ofrecía lo que le faltaba para completar un libro o cualquier material, hasta Laura alguna vez le compró libretas. Suspiró profundo al recargarse en la pared y poder ver su peinado en el espejo…

-Ay, triste Gato…tú me metiste en todo esto y no llegas… y yo con mi peinado de Selena Quintanilla, nada más me falta que me pidan cantar "Carcacha"- dijo fingiendo molestia. Esteban se ofreció a acompañarla para ser su compañero al bajar de las escaleras, claro después de ganarle a Armando un volado. En realidad Armando en el fondo no quería hacerlo porque de alguna forma algo loca, se sentía el sustituto de Ricardo, no estaba dispuesto a serlo, por eso agradeció a la moneda haber favorecido a su hermano.

-¿Ya estas lista chaparra? ¿Qué te parece tu chambelán?

-Es la graduación no mis quince…- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, tu acompañante…de lujo ¿verdad?-dijo al darse la vuelta para ser observado por su prima.

-Guapísimo, voy a ser la envidia de muchas…aunque te voy a poner un anuncio de separado…porque sino Patty me cuelga del dedo gordo si te sale alguna admiradora…-dijo casi sonriendo…-¿No ha llegado el Gato?

-No, ni sus luces…pero como buen gato no sabes a que hora va a caer con las patitas derechitas…-debe andar por algún tejado…visitando alguna gatita…

-Si, está bien pero, me enroló en todo esto… y él en "Dios sabe donde" y yo aquí con mi peinado de Selena y los Dinos…

-No, de Selena no ella está super…-dijo haciendo una seña de la figura de una mujer y sorbiendo la saliva- tu querida prima traes un peinado de candil….- dijo al tocarle apenas la nariz- No te creas…- agregó al soltar la carcajada, a todas luces quería volver a ver sonreír a esa chica.-Mira vamos a formarnos…yo también voy a ser la envidia de muchos en especial de algún doctor recién graduado de ojos verdes que su nombre empieza con J…

-Ay ya cállate-dijo al darle un golpecillo en el hombro antes de tomar su brazo y bajar con él.

La cena no fue de su completo agrado a pesar de que todos sus seres queridos estaban en la mesa, Chava, Yoyita, Gloria, Esteban, Armando, Ana, la señorita Poly y la hermana María, solo quedaba el lugar de Alberto junto a ella y la furtiva visita de Jorge Morales con un encargo especial de Luis Zambrano era un collar de esmeraldas con un brazalete del mismo diseño. En primera instacia no lo aceptó pero la insistencia de Jorge basado en que el Señor Zambrano había confiado en que ella terminaría la carrera aun sin su apoyo, dejando instrucciones bien claras de que si algo le sucedía le entregaran ese regalo que había comprado desde que inició sus estudios, hizo que permitiera que Ana se los pusiera casi a fuerzas.

Pretextó ir al baño y no dejó que alguna de las muchachas la acompañara… se sentía incompleta, incomoda…ese día tenía pensado ir como la señora Salvatierra y así… que estuvieran esas mismas personas, pero… por eso no quería ir, solo lo había hecho por agradecimiento con Alberto. Caminó hacia un jardín que quedaba justo frente al hall del club para ver si llegaba su amigo tal vez con su presencia se sentiría diferente.

-Vaya, otra graduación en que el idiota de Salvatierra te deja plantada, de hecho del San Carlos no te graduaste… ¿verdad Sandy?-dijo una voz que hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco, se dio la media vuelta y estaba a quien menos deseaba ver, Néstor Linares, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Una pesadilla?; volvió a su posición inicial para restar, más bien anular la frase hecha por el estúpido ese.

-¿Qué haces aquí Néstor?

-Vengo a acompañar a una amiga… una chica que mi mamá me está metiendo por los ojos…

-Vaya, al menos tienes algo de vida social, claro dirigida por tu mami…

-Haré como si no hubieras dicho eso…-dijo al acercarse más-Yo siempre lo dije, ese artista de pacotilla es un idiota… mira que dejar a una mujer taaan completa como tú- dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su escote y en su falda ajustada por otra hermosa, elegante, famosa…pero… incompleta y según me dijeron desahuciada

-Cállate- dijo Sandra al momento en que le cruzó la cara con su mano derecha. Él detuvo su mano con su izquierda mientras se sobaba la mejilla con la otra, con fuerza la acercó hacia él y le dijo al oído

-Así me gustas, siempre me has gustado… eres la única mujer que me ha gustado- le dijo al oído en un tono casi obsceno- si quieres nos vamos de este ridículo lugar…tenemos algo pendiente que el estúpido de Salvatierra interrumpió ¿Te acuerdas, Sandy?

Todo el cuerpo le tembló al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Néstor con cierta parte de su anatomía abultada frisando sus nalgas; se le estaban acabando las fuerzas y estaba a punto de vomitar, pero pudo articular una frase

-Pídeselo a tu abuela, imbécil.-tratando de escaparse, pero él fácilmente la retuvo contra sí.

-Suéltame, suéltame.- dijo contundente.

-No seas así, no te vas a arrepentir… lo quieres tanto como yo.

-Estás loco, suéltame…

-Vaya, jamás pensé que felicitaras a Sandra de una manera tan efusiva- dijo Alberto al casi arrancarlo del cuerpo de Sandra y aventarlo a un metro de ella.

-Ay se me olvidaba, tu perro guardián

-que bueno que lo ves así- dijo Alberto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Un guardia preguntó si todo estaba bien

-Claro,-aseguró el Gato- ¿verdad, Néstor?

-No me voy a rebajar a pelear con un torero limpia-vacas-dijo al retirarse.

-¿Estás bien chaparrita?

-No, no estoy bien-dijo al abrazarse a él y soltar el llanto. Después de unos minutos- perdóname, perdóname, Gatito, todo estaba bien hasta que este imbécil….

-Olvídalo, olvídalo, ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí hasta que te repongas?

-Si, gracias.

Después de unos minutos entraron de nuevo al salón, las chicas compañeras de Sandra la miraban con ojos pícaros al verlos pasar, llegaron a la mesa y Alberto explicó su retraso. Juan Miguel llegó a invitar a Sandra a bailar, a lo cual ella aceptó porque quería saber alguna información del departamento para las prácticas de ese año. De todas formas para Juan Miguel fue un honor y un alivio bailar con ella sin tener que evadir las miradas celosas de Ricardo.

El resto de la fiesta fue muy apenas divertida, hasta que la señorita Poly pidió ser llevada a la casa hogar, Armando y ana se ofrecieron a hacerlo, Esteban decidió ir a su casa, Yoyita y Chava fueron invitados por la hna. María para desayunar con ellos. Gloria, encontró un grupo de amigos que pasarían el resto de la velada en alguna discoteca, así que la mesa en cuestión de minutos quedó sola.

Alberto invitó a Sandra a bailar, era una canción lenta, para ser precisos una del álbum de romance de Luis Miguel, ninguno de los dos jamás recordaría en el futuro cual fue… pero ella solo recordaría que su corazón sentía un gran vacío, que estaba a punto de llorar y que se recargó en él para no caerse y sintió como el brazo fuerte de él la sostuvo. Él recordaría, como ella se asió a él como un naufrago a un madero. Salieron caminando hacia la casa.

-¿Te imaginas la gente se me quedaba viendo en el camión porque andaban tan elegante? El taxi se lo llevó la grúa, hasta mañana que pueda ir con El Mofles para ver que onda porque ya lo conoces le saca más cosas de lo que son…- dijo riendo al ir caminando hacia la esquina de la avenida Leones y cruzar la Ave. Gonzalitos, la tomó de la mano y esta vez ella no refunfuñó por ser tratada como una niña.

Al llegar a un parque ella pidió sentarse ya no aguantaba los zapatos

-Ay, lo olvidaba , tengo que quitarme esto- dijo al señalar el collar.

-Tienes razón, pueden asaltarnos.

-No puedo quitármelo, no se como lo abrochó Ana.

-Déjame ayudarte, acércate a la luz no veo

Ella se movió y él pudo sentir su olor y tibieza, lo que hizo que su pulso no fuera tan firme. Varios intentos fueron necesarios para lograrlo.

-Guárdalos en tu bolsa-

-No, ya se, los guardaré aquí – dijo al señalar su escote y voltearse para esconder sus nuevas joyas. El sonrió con la ocurrencia, fue cuando una pareja de ancianos se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿Se escaparon de la boda?- dijo el hombre con picardía.

-No, nosotros no…es mi graduación.- contestó Sandy

-Ay te acuerdas Pepe,-interrumpió la anciana haciendo caso omiso a la aclaración de la chica- cuando nos casamos, también nos escapamos de la boda…

-Si Rosita… tú eras la muchacha más bonita y todos te pretendían- dijo el anciano con acento español

- Si pero, ninguno había ganado mi corazón hasta que conocí a un gallardo torero al que le decían "El Sevillano"

-¿De verdad ud es "El Sevillano"? gran torero, vi una reseña suya en un programa de tauromaquia y su nombre está en una placa en la plaza de toros, que honor- dijo al extenderle la mano para saludarlo Yo también soy torero- dijo Alberto.- Yo soy Alberto, El Gato, Pérez

-¿El Gato Pérez?... ah sí, ya he escuchado de él, pero ¿no se murió ya?

Los dos muchachos se vieron a los ojos.

-Bueno eso creyeron, pero no, aquí ando…- dijo con una sonrisa apretada.

-Bueno ya no los importunamos más, uds quieren estar solos- dijo la eres celosa tu matrimonio va a ir sobre ruedas… ¡si lo supiera yo! …hay muchas admiradoras de los toreros…- luego bajó la voz y casi en secreto le dijo a Sandra… - pero por lo pronto, disfruta tu luna de miel…es tu marido…no te de pena nada.- le tomó las manos como gesto de confidencia- ¡Mira nomás que muñecote! Si yo tuviera 50 años menos… no se hubiera casado contigo…-agregó sonriendo

-Gracias por el consejo…-dijo Sandra casi riendo.

-Que tengas buena faena matador…- dijo el anciano al alejarse saludando como un torero en medio del ruedo.

Esperaron el tiempo prudente y se echaron a reír

Llegaron a la casa y el teléfono sonó Gloria llamaba para avisar que se quedaría en casa de una amiga después de saber que su mamá se quedaría en la casa hogar.

-Esto nos deja a nosotros solos en la fiesta, Alberto- dijo Sandra al colgar

-Tengo una idea, ¿Porque no tenemos una noche de compadres?- dijo él al aventar las llaves en el librero

-Si, me parece buena idea… trae

-"la botella que Chava tiene escondida"…- dijeron al unísono y reír

-el muy iluso cree que no sabemos…voy por ella…-añadió Alberto al dirigirse a la cocina para salir a su cuarto.

-Órale- dijo al momento de contestar una llamada, riendo dijo –Bueno, ¿bueno ¿Gloria? ¿Gloria eres tú? Pásatela bien porque a tu salud nos vamos a tomar la botella de Chava…- dijo con un tono burlón colgó y fue a su cuarto a tratar de quitarse ese peinado que parecía que se iba a quedar con ella el resto de su vida.

Al otro lado del teléfono Ricardo colgó sin decir palabra, ella parecía contenta, era lo que se merecía…había intentado no hacer esa llamada pero no pudo… muchas veces habían planeado ese día… entre los planes sería la segunda ocasión en que tuvieran un maratón de sexo hasta el día siguiente, claro que la primera sería la luna de miel…

-La luna de miel- dijo con sarcasmo-estoy en mi luna de "miel"

-¿A quién le hablas?- preguntó Susana desde la puerta del baño con una sugerente bata negra de muy buen gusto que volvería loco a cualquiera. Ricardo inmediatamente se paró para ayudarla a llegar a la cama-No, gracias-lo detuvo- ya estoy dominando las muletas, yo puedo sola- pero tropezó con la pata del silloncito y Ricky corrió a detenerla, la tomó de la cintura, cuántas veces habían estado así, frente a la cámara en una escena completamente rosa y romántica, ella lo miró a los ojos, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

Susana estaba justo donde quería, no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, estaba en espera de ese beso que rompería cualquier barrera, lo vio, lo vio por un segundo vio y sintió ese deseo reprimido de él por besarla, su rostro iba a acercarse pero su mirada hizo un scanneo rápido a su cara, como si con eso la magia se hubiera roto, él se retiró

-Déjame ayudarte solo por esta vez ¿ok?-dijo al cargarla, lejos de mostrar premura por dejarla en la cama por pasión fue por alejarse de ahí. –Ya que estás cerca del teléfono ¿podrías pedir la cena?- añadió serio antes de irse al baño- me voy a dar un baño-

-Si, ¿Qué se te antoja?

-No sé, lo que quieras tú está bien…pero pide una botella de brandy, por favor.- dijo al asomarse en la puerta.

Susana suspiró miró un instante al infinito y tomó la bocina

-Buenas noches, disculpe, podría decirme el número que marcó mi esposo, es que es la casa de la abuelita de su representante queremos saber como está, sabe está algo enferma la señora

-Para servirle señora….Salvatierra… si gusta la comunico directo es que nos está prohibido dar los números…

-Si, está bien…

El timbre sonó varias veces, pero estaba segura que contestaría Sandra. No estaba equivocada.

-Bueno, bueno, contestó Sandra en su cuarto mientras desenredaba su cabello con el cepillo.

-¿Bueno, ¿Sandra?

-¿Susana? ¿Por qué hablas aquí?

-Bueno estábamos tratando de comunicarnos, ya sabes, espero que no sea molesta mi…nuestra llamada, después de todo le dijiste a Ricky que lo del pacto estaba en pie…eso significa que siguen siendo amigos…

-¿Cuál es el punto?

-Bueno, solo queríamos felicitarte por tu graduación, es todo… ¿por qué la agresión?

-Disculpa- suspiró- gracias y ¿por qué no me habló él?

-Bueno- titubeó un poco…- de hecho estábamos juntos esperando que nos contestarás…pero tu sabes …estamos en medio de nuestra luna de miel…y tu ya conoces como es Ricardo de apasionado… perdón, lo siento, creo que es de mal gusto…decir detalles… y bueno ahora está bañándose… de hecho él mismo me pidió que llamara

-Susy, ¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?- gritó Ricardo desde la puerta del baño

Susana sonrió la vida no podía ser más buena…

Sandra escuchó de nuevo su voz, a través de la línea telefónica, y cerró los ojos, sintió un nudo en la garganta, su mano fue más rápida, su pulgar aplastó la tecla "off". Un sabor amargo regresó a su boca, se vio al espejo y pensó ser la idiota más grande del mundo.

-¿Dónde está compadre?- gritó Alberto. Suspiró y contestó-Ya voy compadre, estoy acá arriba…

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Si, ¿Cuál?-gritó todavía peleando con su cabello

-No se cambie, todavía estamos celebrando…tengo que desquitar lo que me cobraron por la renta…-Sandy bajaba las escaleras mientras reía, - híjoles- dijo fingiendo su dolor- usted me salió más codo que yo.

-Me voy a ver mal de smoking y ud. No… bueno de vestido de noche…

Era una aparición, ya se había soltado el pelo, y aunque parecía una "Barbie" con el peinado, con el cabello suelto era ella misma y Alberto abrió los ojos de asombro, como siempre con los zapatos de tacón en las manos.

-Aquí están, son dos- dijo al poner en alto las botellas- ¿listo compadre?, yo sé de uno que se va a enojar…- completó riendo haciéndola cómplice de su "travesura"

-Voy por las copas- fue casi corriendo a la cocina talvez un trago le quitaría ese sabor, tal vez dos copas ya la iban a ayudar a olvidar.

Se sentaron en el sofá frente a la mesa de centro, y se acomodaron uno frente al otro, Alberto abrió la botella de brandy pero Sandra pidió la de tequila…

-Espérese compadre… tranquilo…vamos por pasos.

Así empezaron a platicar de todo lo que no tuviera que ver con las palabras compromiso, matrimonio, boda, regalos… luna de miel… y sobre todo Susana o Ricardo. Era increíble, pero existían esos temas…frente a su "compadre" todo parecía más fácil aunque las copas que iban de una a otra seguidas, pues lo hacían más fácil.

Los recuerdos de estos años, esos compartidos por los dos aunque fueran por poco tiempo eran suficientes para permanecer a carcajada abierta. La memoria de Alberto era poca pero llena de vida en común, llegó un punto en que quedaron callados

-Dígame como era antes compa, antes de mi accidente.

-Pués no muy diferente…- dijo Sandra tomándole a la copa restando importancia a la información que pudiera darle a Alberto.

-No sé, compa, a veces pienso que tuve que haber sido un jijo de la tiznada a su como dice ud, para olvidar lo que era…. Se da cuenta…. todo mi pasado, quienes eran mis padres, mi infancia, mi adolescencia…. Es como si hubiera sido borrado de pronto… es como dijo "El Sevillano" morir… yo, me siento así, que

el Alberto de antes se murió y quede nada más yo…

-A ver, ¿como que nada más "yo"?…

-¿Era mejor antes?... digo como persona…

-Siempre ha sido un ángel, compadre, al menos conmigo, aunque no digo nada por sus múltiples conquistas… de veras compadre se la baña… era como un marinero una vieja en cada puerto… pero cada vez eran diferentes…jajajajajaajjaja.

-¿Tan malo era?- dijo aparentando inocencia

-Nooooooo, peor…jajajajajajaja una vez te pesqué con una alemana en la casa de la Canarias de Leonora…

-¿De verdad?

-Mmmmmmm sip, mira, la verdad eres buena onda, no creo que haya sido un castigo- dijo gesticulando en forma exagerada ya que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas- creo que hay cosas que tenemos que vivir… o que estamos destinados para eso…como yo… como diría mi buen Juan Gabriel… "Yo no nací para amar" – dijo cantando… pero a ver Gatito que quieres saber…o te digo al carajo con el doctor… yo te voy a decir… todo lo que quieras saber y que yo sé…

El balcón de la suite estaba cerrado por fuera, Ricardo vestía solo un short descansaba en la hamaca y la botella de brandy que tomaba en honor de la graduación de Sandra ya iba a más de la mitad. Meditaba en la actitud de Susana, "Es maldad", eso era ser malo, por más que quisiera ocultarlo con esa cara de inocente…

-¿Dónde me fui a meter? Ay Tarzán… ¡Cómo te extraño!- se sentía culpable e infiel estuvo a punto de besar a Susana, sí era hermosa, y él, ¡Por favor! Tenía sangre en las venas… pero al verla de cerca solamente NO era Sandra. ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Esperar a que ella muriera para reanudar su relación con Sandy? ¡Cómo quisiera tenerla en sus brazos en ese momento, columpiarse juntos en esa hamaca!

En todo caso ¿Sandra aceptaría volver con él?... por él tomaría el primer avión que lo llevara a Monterrey y besarla como aquel día en el departamento, sentir su piel de nuevo, su calor… sonrió y movió la cabeza fue víctima de su mente ágil… imágenes corrieron tan rápido como la luz… hasta pudo sentir en su mejilla la cachetada que le daría al verlo parado en su puerta y besarla apasionadamente.

"¿Que quieres, Salvatierra? ¿Qué sea tu amante? Ve a pedírselo a tu abuela". Susana lo observaba desde la cama, sus lágrimas ya estaban secas… la tentación fue muy grande, su frustración alguien tenía que pagarla pero se equivocó de la persona… aprendido, Sandra Nelly Garza no se toca, sería perderlo definitivamente.

-Pues sí, Antonio y yo siempre te sacábamos de tus casillas con nuestras preguntas…eras como nuestro hermano mayor, nuestro maestro… una vez que estaba leyendo el diario de Talia…

- ¿Diario? ¿Qué diario?..

-Ay compadre ya está hasta atrás… pos el que me encontré…

-Ahhh… si… ya sé…

-Usté estaba practicando con una vaquilla y yo le salí con la pregunta de que era Follar…- soltó la risa y unas gotas de licor salieron de sus labios, tragó y terminó la frase- te dio una revolcada de aquellas…-agregó echando al carcajada.

Alberto apenas rió- ¿Y le contesté?-preguntó Alberto tratando de obtener también esa información…

-Más o menos- dijo Sandra encogiéndose de hombros, tomó el último sorbo de brandy y volteó a verlo, él estaba distraído con sus pensamientos y ciertas frases vinieron a su mente… _"Estamos a mitad de nuestra luna de miel… sabes como es Ricardo de apasionado… Es un idiota…preferir a una mujer incompleta… no tengas pena… es un muñecote…disfruta tu luna de miel…" _Era cierto, con la corbata de moño abierta, su cara…era de un Adonis… tal vez era el alcohol pero, le vio cierto parecido con Antonio… sus ojos azules le dieron cierta nostalgia, él también estaba solo y era todo un hombre… ¡Diablos!…jamás pensó ser tan fea… estar sola con un casanova como él y serle totalmente indiferente como mujer… Lo que ella no sabía es que Alberto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no tomarla en sus brazos y que todo se fuera al carajo, su amistad, la familia…se tendría que ir de ahí… volvería a perder su vida…todo lo cambiaría por esa noche, solo por esa noche… como a todas esas mujeres de las que ella le habló….

-Ahora quiero que me enseñes… quiero que me enseñes a ser mujer…-dijo con seriedad

Alberto se atragantó con el sorbo que estaba tomando…

-Es usté es muy guapo… no lo había visto bien… -dijo al acercarse torpemente a su cara y acariciarle la mejilla con el dedo. Él cerró los ojos… esa era la caricia más lujuriosa que había recibido de su parte.

-Espérese compa…- dijo haciéndose para atrás, buscó en su mente un pretexto, aunque no supo si era para Sandra o para él- eso no se les pide a los compadres… pos ¿qué pasó?-dijo al tomarle las muñecas con una mano y con la otra apoyarse para pararse y llevarla a su cuarto…

-Mire… ud. Está muy tomado… lo voy a llevar a la cama

-Híjole, compadre..es más fácil que la tabla del uno – dijo riendo al tras tabalear al subir los escalones de las escaleras…

Alberto sonrió y movió la cabeza-No- dijo con tono paciente- A dormir la mona… está hasta atrás…

-Nombre… si yo me tome solo tres copas…- dijo haciendo el numero dos con los dedos…

-Pero después de dos de tequila…-río. Así que decidió cargarla pero también estaba muy mareado y solo pudo subir tres escalones y se cayeron, lo que los hizo reír…

-Es oficial compadre, ¡Qué guarapeta nos pusimos!- dijo Sandra… él río y después se dio cuenta que quedó arriba de ella y su nariz pudo oler más allá de su perfume revuelto con el alcohol… había feromonas volando entre ellos. La cargó de nuevo sin decir nada y la llevó a su cuarto y la dejó en la cama. Su respiración hacia que su escote de ese bendito vestido strappless subiera y bajara , listo para ser tocado, los ojos de ella lo veían expectantes, entreabrió los labios provocando ser besados… por unos segundos…la vio… Moriría al día siguiente… era demasiado para él… estaba ahí en charola de plata, susceptible y…. ¡tomada!

-Bésame…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y en tono sugerente.

El titubeo un poco y se hincó junto a ella… era la gloria y el infierno…

-Dilo, dilo Gato… no me tengas lástima… no te gusto… no me quieres aunque sea un poquito…no soy lo suficiente mujer… no te pido más…como amigo… olvidaremos esta noche… pero hoy quiero ser mujer… quiero hacerlo hoy contigo…

-Chaparrita…claro que me gustas…eres muy hermosa… ¿a quién no?... y te quiero mucho…mucho… como amiga- aclaró,para no delatarse-…además, echaríamos a perder la noche de compadres…- dijo sonriendo, tratando de borrar lo dicho anteriormente.

-Ellos están, en medio de su luna de miel… yo sé que… bueno tu sabes…-dijo soltando el llanto…

-Ay, salió el peine…- dijo al mover su cabeza con desilusión y tomar aire, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se mojó los labios…- duérmase compadre… necesita dormir la mona…nos vemos mañana…este día debe ser bonito y no creo que sea buena idea lo que me propone… aunque me siento muy halagado…- dijo al acariciarle la cara y la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña. Se levantó y se fue, cerró la puerta, tal vez para seguridad de ella, y saber que no debería entrar de nuevo ahí, porque sino no respondería. Apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta…

-Gato, gato, ni a cachorrito llegas… ¿Dónde esta ese que no se le escapa una?- gritaba Sandra desde adentro…

Volvió a abrir la puerta y objetos innumerables empezaron a volar en su dirección…

-Tranquila, tranquila…

-No… eres pura "llamarada de petate"…cuando sepan tus admiradoras…

-Sandra, ya es en serio, tranquila

Los objetos, seguían como proyectiles a su cabeza

-Ya, basta…-dijo en un tono más grave…- ahí te vas a quedar quieta…

Dijo al cerrar de nuevo la puerta…

-Maricón

Abrió la puerta de nuevo, pero molesto.

-¿Qué dijiste? Más vale que te retractes-dijo serio

-Dije que eres un maricón…- contestó Sandra con suficiencia

La sangre le hirvió y la vio sabrá Dios con que mirada que ella por primera vez lo vio con miedo… esa chica era el toro más difícil al que se había enfrentado… uno indomable…pero sabía que lo iba a vencer….

-¿Qué quieres niña? ¿Qué te vea con lujuria así?- la levantó de la cama en vilo y la puso frente a él, la miró con una mirada peor de obscena que la de Néstor; Sandra sintió que la desnudaba con la sola mirada-…que te vea como un pedazo de carne que se usa y luego se tira… puedo hacer eso y más… tú no sabes nada de mí… basta ¿me oíste?- dijo al tomarla de los brazos- se acabó el juego… ¿querías jugar a las vengancitas conmigo?… si no es con Ricardo pues con su mejor amigo…para que le duela… ¿y la amistad, el pacto… la familia?…¿Pensaste en mí, en mis sentimientos? Yo soy una persona…Sandra soy tu amigo…- suspiró y se detuvo por un segundo para procesar lo que decía y confió en que ella estaba lo suficientemente tomada para recordarlo- Todo… por un instante de sentirte, feliz al desquitarte…perderlo todo… Me gustas…claro… como todas las mujeres… como cualquiera…y si quiero en este instante te puedo hacer mía… ¿y mañana? ¿Serás mi amante?... Vivimos en la misma casa, huerquita tonta… ¿Estás horny?... Yo te lo voy a quitar…- La cargó como si fuera un costal de papas y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta de una patada, con fuerza la sentó en el piso de la regadera, y abrió la llave del agua fría…

-Idiota

-Pero no más que tú, después de "tu baño" bajas a la cocina te voy a dejar café preparado en la cafetera… hasta mañana "com-pa-dre" Ah… Te equivocaste de compañía te debiste ir con Néstor, le hubiera causado más enojo a Ricardo – le dijo con recelo, se dio la media vuelta y salió del baño. Por un momento se detuvo en el pasillo al escuchar su llanto, no había cosa en el mundo que le estrujara más el corazón que oír su llanto, suspiró, se sintió un total patán, no, el más patán del universo, pero, se sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Sandra después de unos minutos en la regadera escuchó que dio un portazo al salir de la casa.

Alberto entró a un bar, pidió un tequila doble en la barra y una chica se le acercó sugerente, después de una leve plática la rodeó con su brazo derecho y la empezó a besar.

CONTINUARÁ…

Listo chicas espero comentarios, tomatazos y hogueras listas en todos los grupos y en mi mail personal…

claumedh .mx

Agradezco el apoyo de las lectoras que no se les olvidó el fic aunque tardé en actualizar

En especial a Verito Bucles, a Cfrío, a Machel, a Lorena Aguilar a Malinalli y bueno mi comadre Tita y a todas si me falta alguna pos que me estire las orejas… Gracias.

- 13 -


End file.
